Usopps Knowledge
by OnepieceZoroOc
Summary: Knowledge shapes a person's opinions and actions, foreknowledge is a burden, both come with responsibilities. So, what happens when you put both into the body of a young scaredy-cat of a boy with a destiny intertwined with that of the future pirate king? A different, stronger but more fragile man for one but will he be brave enough to do what needs to be done when it counts?
1. Chapter 1

Looking briefly in the mirror Usopp quickly applies a liberal dose of makeup to cover the self-induced scares on his cheeks, when satisfied he once again dons his mask so he can start his normal day of both work and training.

His mask only has one hole for his too long nose, but a small part can be removed so he can eat and drink when in the company of others. Its black in colour and the only thing to make it stand out is the dark green cogwheel on the left where his eye lies hidden. With his mask is also his usual Steampunk inspired attire of greyish black jeans, short sleeved green t-shirt with a thin beige tail coat, one inch heeled knee high steel toed boots with side pouches along with aviator goggles, a dark red Neckerchief held secure around his neck, either side crossbody holsters one with a large a medium and small satchel bags the other with more pouches. pockets and tool clips, thick mechanical gloves one with a built-in watch, the other a removable compass for when he eventually travels the Grand Line and a single dream catcher earing in his left ear and to top it all off a dark brown leather top hat with a built-in flashlight, gold chains a cogwheel and a slightly modified leather strip that holds some of his extra bullets and pachinko balls.

Securing his personally designed and handcrafted utility belt and tool bag with extra compartments for some of his odd-jobs around town, having made sure he has everything he will ever potentially need he nods once and heads out to make his rounds around the island.

Walking down the path to the bakers he cannot help but reminisce on the knowledge he shouldn't have and wonder like he usually does on the past he knows he once had to have had to possess this knowledge and what he cannot remember.

He cannot remember anything, whether he was a male like he is now or a female, what his age was when he died, family, friends… he remembers none of it. All he knows and remembers is the knowledge of a story that involved the original Usopp and the pirate crew he joined.

He has knowledge and skills in subjects he has either never personally studied or heard of existing in this world like planes or solar panels, martial arts and weaponry. When he was younger Usopp didn't realise that the knowledge he had wasn't meant to exist, so he grew confused and angry when he said certain things and others around him didn't understand what he was talking about or called him a liar.

It wasn't until his mother got sick that he finally gave up and decided to just keep his thoughts and feelings and everything to do with the knowledge to himself. It was when his mother died that he realised that some of that knowledge had to do with future events and it was the breakdown and the tragic incident that followed his childhood actions that fully gave his studying and training a boost that led him to be who he is today.

It was hard, extremely so and he shed more than his fair share of blood, sweat and tears but he knows he's stronger and more skilled than the original Usopp was and maybe just a little more confident and brave.

He's still a coward and would rather run and hide than face an opponent head on, but he is primarily a sniper, trapper and tinkerer so he's okay with that, he has enough strength and skill in self-defence and martial arts to get by if he truly needs to thanks to. In thanks to the future knowledge he holds and has made his own bastard versions of a few skills that he knows original Usopp never possessed.

Shaking his head to dismiss his thoughts he checks his leg and arm weights again before speeding off to the bakers. The faster he gets his odd-jobs done the faster he can get to work with Mr Merry and the faster he can hopefully finish his apprenticeship under Mr. jo nan the carpenter, so he can focus more on his training, side-projects and inventions.

He only has so much time until Luffy, Nami and Zoro show up after all and while he will never be as strong as the future monster trio he at least wants to be stronger then Nami is now and more than that to be useful.

To be strong enough to fulfil both original Usopp's dream and his own.

"Captain! Could you help me fix my shirt? Mama will have my butt if I come home with it ripped again!" Piiman asks panicked and with puppy dog eyes on full force.

Inwardly chuckling at the boys panicked expression he simply nods and watches with soft eyes behind his mask at Piimans and Ninjins antics while Tamanegi is who knows where on the island.

Usopp honestly hadn't meant to befriend these boys a few years back, but the boys had followed him one day trying to see what was behind the mask he wears and instead saw him shoot down a giant bird that was flying so high up in the sky it looked tiny with a single shot with Ginja Pachinko with one of his trapping customised bullets.

They have followed him around ever since and because they are going to follow him anyway Usopp decided to do right by them and started training them in self-defence and a few other skills by making up games they could play and train in without it getting too boring or repetitive.

That and told them stories, while unlike original Usopp he doesn't talk much when he does he does so with purpose and tries to make it meaningful whether it be educational or just to cheer someone up like he does with Kaya his best friend on the island.

While quickly and expertly mending the tear in the top he inwardly sighs at the predicament that Kaya, Merry and the rest of the village are in with 'Klahadore' or better known as Kuro. He wishes he could speak up and do more than just tell Kaya stories he knows of from the knowledge and share some of his new food, drink and dessert concoctions with her that are secretly medicinal to help her keep her strength up and combat some of the low dosage slow-acting poison in the food Klahadore feeds her.

He knew her illness wasn't just because of the depression and emotional anguish of losing her parents since it just didn't make sense otherwise. So, he secretly stole some of the food that Kaya was eating and tested it and it came up positive with a poison that made a person ill when digested but wouldn't kill them if eaten in low dosages over a prolonged period.

"AH, thanks, captain!" Piiman exclaims happily when he passes his now fixed shirt over he nods once before moving to help Ninjin with his food science experiment in the little kitchen/lab he built him in the small cabin he made at the kid's insistence of needing a clubhouse for their pirate activities.

He made a small area in the cabin for each of the boys to help in their dreams or hobbies and while it's not much and they are not allowed to use some of the things he made for them without his or another adults supervision its… nice, he supposes.

It's nice to know that though he is anti-social, severely insecure in himself and basically has no self-esteem to the point his insecurities have insecurities! that he is still liked in the village despite his past, that he has people who look up to and depend on him and that he has _friends_.

Usopp isn't sure why the thought of having actual true friends, people who depend on him and being useful to someone... anyone at that makes him so, so happy but he figures it has something to do with the knowledge and the past he cannot remember.

His psychological need to be useful to someone… anyone probably helps in all the odd-jobs, studying and training he does and not just the knowledge.

"EMEEERGENCY! EEMEERGENCY! THIS IS BAD, REALLY, REALLY BAD!" looking up at the panicked running and expression on Tamanegis face Usopp frowns slightly at the more panicked than usual look in his eyes and decides that unlike all the other times he's come running about something or other that he is genuinely scared of something this time.

"Oh, hey Tamanegi what's happened this time?" Piiman greets looking up from his little carpentry project making a toy chest that Usopp was teaching him how to do since Mr Jo nan only teaches those eleven years and older.

"It's terrible! Captain our worst fears have finally come true! Pirates! Pirates are coming!" Tamanegi shouts out worriedly and Usopp while cautious has an idea of who since he is seventeen this year it's not good to assume.

"NO WAY! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Piiman and Ninjin shout out and panic running in circles and while amusing it is no time to panic so with a loud clap of his hands he gains their immediate attention.

"How many Tamanegi?" he questions in a voice slightly rough from disuse making his voice sound more deep and husky then it is.

"Three Captain! Two men and a woman from what I could make out with Buggy the clown's mark on one of the sails!"

"Buggy the clown!? This is really bad captain!" the boys exclaim while looking to him for directions and while his knees are slightly shaking he nods in understanding and immediately gives the orders

"Boys stay here, we have set traps all along the shores, we are well prepared for three measly pirates, so I will deal with them while you stay here and that's an order" He kindly commands and starts heading for the shore Tamanegi directs him to while wondering what the future will bring.

* * *

Standing on the top of the northern shoreline Usopp sees the boats dock and he stands in the open while taking in the people below him in fascination. It is one thing to know thanks to the knowledge, but it is another to truly experience and sees for himself.

Monkey D Luffy, the iconic Strawhat on his head, blue shorts, open red vest, sandals and the scare on his cheek. Nami the thief, she is truly fetching in appearance although Usopp holds no attraction to the fairer sex so isn't moved and lastly, Roronora Zoro currently wielding a slight minute falter in his gait no doubt in thanks to Buggy and who crew and three swords at his waist.

Usopp wonders if it is only he himself who is different compared to the knowledge he holds and his own actions when young because of said knowledge or is a butterfly's wings truly powerful enough to cause a storm in some desert and other things have shifted out of his minds reach.

"Halt pirates! I recognise that flag! What do the Buggy pirates want with the small island of Syrup Village" he questions in his normal soft tone boldly and with a hard edge which is easily carried on the wind, helped along with the slight voice enhancer he built inside all his masks.

"Looks like we got a spokesman to great us" Zoro states with an amused smirk while Nami looks annoyed.

"Look were not with Buggy! We just stole one of his boats"

"But we are pirates" Luffy states happily to which he slightly smiles in amusement at unseen.

"Irrelevant! Since you are pirates state your business here or pay the price" He demands still with a hard edge and a hand resting on his recently modified slingshot, ammo already in hand.

"We're here for supplies, new crewmates and a ship" Nami informs while at the exact same time the boys go.

"Meat!"

"Saki"

Nami looks fed up but Usopp just nods his head.

"Very well I shall accompany you for now lest you are lying in your intentions!" with that said Usopp patiently waits for the others to climb the slope before he leads them to the village and the only diner in town.

"Fine with me" Zoro and Luffy answer shrugging.

"Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot back there on the shore, I'm Nami, the one with the Strawhat is Luffy and the one with the swords is Zoro" Nami introduces as we walk.

"Usopp" is his answer with a slight nod in acknowledgement for the apology.

"Hey, Hey what's with the mask? Are you really ugly or something" Luffy curiously questions with a grin as they enter the restaurant.

"Luffy that's rude!" Nami exclaims while Zoro laughs though he ignores them and answers the question.

"Or something, please order what you will, the diner owes me a few free meals" he offers while sitting down with them.

"Aw right! Thanks!" Luffy.

"Heh, you're not bad" Zoro.

"Ugh, boys! Anyways thanks for the free meal!" Nami says pleased with not spending any money.

He waits and just observes the ones he knows from his knowledge while they order their food and just takes in what he can about them, curious and fascinated and wanting to know more. To know just how far his knowledge extends regarding these people that for a long while, He honestly only saw as fictional characters since he was no longer the Usopp from the knowledge.

Not truly since exactly how could he when he made different life choices? trained and worked and studied till he collapsed? where he hardly talked and only told the tall tales of things the knowledge helped him to imagine, that helped him know was real even if to others they were little more than fairy tale stories.

When they are halfway through eating Usopp starts to make his inquiries.

"You said you were here for potential crewmates, supplies and a ship?"

"Yup! That's right" Luffy answers taking a chunk out of his meat stick.

"Supplies are easy enough to acquire and no one perhaps besides myself would be either skilled or willing to journey with you and as for a ship… well this is a tiny village on a small island, the only one with a ship and who might be willing to gift one is Kaya, who lives in the mansion I work part-time at as an apprentice, she's a girl our age who has been sick since her parents passing three years ago" he informs watching intently as Luffy and Zoro barely pay attention or care while Nami's expression seems to pinch slightly before telling her ship mates that they will look else wear for a ship to which Luffy laughs and says they have time to stuff themselves.

He slightly wonders if he should offer to go with them but hesitates and eventually deflates due to his insecurity in his own abilities and self-worth despite all his training and studying for this very day. As his mind keeps growing, louder and louder telling him all the negative lies and truths and everything that could go wrong or how they could never want someone like him he does his best to drown them out and focus on other things.

It's hard though and no matter how much he's meditated and tried over the years those negative thoughts and emotions always seem to get the best of him in social settings and brings hesitance into his skills and work when around people. No matter what he does unless he doesn't know they're there, to begin with.

Shaking his head, he excuses himself to go talk to Kaya like he usually does at this time of day and decides that if things go even marginally like they did in the knowledge then he would ask to journey with them no matter his insecurity's… hopefully.

Sitting on the branch next to Kaya's window Usopp smiles happily behind his mask, just relishing in being with his best friend, the only one who knows what he truly looks like behind his masks and makeup with his self-inflicted scars.

Scars that give him an eternal smile for when he can't do so himself.

"Usopp! I'm sorry I cannot welcome you as a proper guest, Klahadore won't allow it, he's not a bad person though" Kaya greets happily with a sorry expression to which he just shakes his head and waves it off.

"It is fine Kaya, truly I feel more comfortable outside than I do inside working either for Mr Merry or learning new tricks under the cook," he says honestly liking being outdoors more than indoors unless for a project or rest.

"I know but still…" she frets to which he shakes his head once more.

"I am a future Pirate, we feel more comfortable with the wind at our backs and the sea on our horizons" she smiles at that and with a laugh changes the subject.

"So, then pirate Usopp! What's today's adventure?"

"Hm… how about the adventure of a small band of pirates escaping an island forever stuck in the time of the dinosaurs with the aid of two Giants who have duelled over both pride and honour for centuries while being swallowed whole by a gigantic goldfish?"

"Giants and goldfish?"

He weaves his tale earning twinkling bells of amusement and laughter to which he can only smile gently at the freely laughing girl, happy to bring even a small piece of happiness to this trapped princess in her gilded tower.

"Captain!" looking to the left at the end of his tale he spots the veggie trio and the three pirates standing on the lawn.

"Yes?" he questions tilting his head to the side curiously.

"We brought guests!" Piiman exclaims while Kaya questions curiously on who they are.

"These are guests of mine Kaya, real though kind pirates" Usopp explains earning a gasp of surprise from her though Kaya trusts him enough so does nothing more than that and simply turns to smile at the trio of pirates.

"Can I help you three pirates?" she questions to which Luffy nods happily.

"Yeah! We're here to ask a favour!"

"A favour?'

"Yeah! We want a big sturdy ship!" Luffy just finishes saying when a sharp voice cuts through the air like a knife.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? YOU DO REALISE YOUR TRESSPASSING?!" Klahadore shouts menacingly making he's knees slightly shake at the sight of this dangerous ex-pirate before him but does his best to not hid or run away, Usopp likes him well enough as a man but it doesn't mean he's stupid.

"What's his problem?" Luffy mutters finger in his nose which he inwardly shudders and shivers in disgust at though, otherwise just heightens his inward panicky hysterics at the situations despite knowing Kuro won't risk his position just yet, so they are therefore safe for now.

"Klahadore you see these people are…" Kaya begins only to be cut off which in a normal setting wouldn't be allowed for a butler to do if not for Kaya being so kind.

"Save your excuses for later! You must all leave immediately! Or do you have some business here?" he questions coldly.

"I want a big sturdy ship!" Luffy exclaims obliviously while Zoro amusingly slaps him over the head.

"We can't help you!" Kuro states with a hidden snark that amuses him slightly.

"You, Usopp! Why are you here after working hours?" Kuro questions him sharply and while shaking answers normally no doubt in part to his admiration of this man warring with his fear.

"I normally come around this time to share stories with Miss Kaya while picking a few herbal weeds such as Yarrow and crabgrass from the garden, Mr Merry knows and allows it" he informs honestly having no reason to lie since he does, in fact, pick herbal weeds while telling his stories at this time of day and to be honest he thought Kuro and everyone else knew.

"You may work here part-time and have quite the reputation as a dependable hard worker willing to help out anyone, but I simply must insist you come here only for work even with Merry's permission!" He warns more then he informs while adjusting his glasses with the palm of his hand which to be honest he finds cool though he ignores the childish thought.

"Your words while noted I'm afraid will be disregarded Mr Klahadore, though I will try and make the effort to inform you of my informal visits if you are worried about miss Kaya," he tells him politely trying to uselessly contain his slight full body shudders of fear.

"Your polite words and reputation may fool everyone else, but you cannot fool me, I have heard tales of your father and what you did seven years ago!" he sneers cruelly to which he immediately stiffens in anger, worry and anguish.

"A dirty pirate who abandoned you and your dying mother for a life of a sea-fearing criminal while you yourself was nothing more than a liar that killed the very doctor who worked tirelessly to help her, only to mutilate yourself afterwards! You may have changed your toon and help out every now and again but you're still nothing more than a killer and a dirty, filthy lying son of a pirate!" He shouts, and head bowed low he shakes uncontrollably drowning in hated memories and feelings of guilt and anguish and before he can break down or have a panic attack he bolts.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THE CAPTAIN BUTTHEAD!" The veggie trio shouts out enraged.

"Klahadore! You will apologise to Usopp! Usopp come back! Please!" Kaya's screamed out words are the last thing he hears before he's too far away to hear anything else.

* * *

Staring blankly out at the ocean Usopp wonders why he's such a coward and doesn't even twitch when Luffy swings down from the tree above himself.

"Luffy" is his only form of acknowledgement wondering if the boy knowing he's killed someone will affect his choice on whether he is a suitable future crewmember or not. Justifiable reason or not his knowledge doesn't remember Luffy having straight up killed someone like Usopp has…. Than again Nico Robin has killed who knows how many and he accepted her so maybe he is truly worrying over nothing.

"Hey, your dad's name… it was Yasopp right?" Luffy asks with a smile while staring out at the ocean with him.

"You know him?" he questions fondly remembering the few memories he holds of the man even if he doesn't consider him his father and more as a much-loved distant uncle. Slightly pondering on what he would think of him now.

"know him? shisisisi! I met him back when I was a little kid! While I don't know what you look like behind the mask, your hair is similar except for the colour and you hold the same name and I remember since he never did shut up about you" is Luffy's explanation for why he guessed he was Yasopp's son.

"Do you know where he is?" he pointlessly questions figuring he was out somewhere either in paradise or the new world.

"NOPE!" he shrugs. "But I'm sure he is still on cap'n red-haired Shanks ship! He was one of my favourite pirates on the crew!" Luffy says happily which he smiles slightly at that.

"Shanks? As in red-haired Shanks the Yonko?" he pointlessly muses already knowing the answer watching in amusement as Luffy gapes.

"I dunno bout Yonko or even what that is but you know Shanks?" he asks in wonder.

"Luffy, Red-haired Shanks is a Yonko! one of the four rulers of the grand line! he is up there with people like Whitebeard and the Shichibukai!" Usopp animatedly explains unable to contain his excitement of the knowledge and his honest awe and admiration of a few of the Shichibukai, white beard and Shanks himself.

"Shishishishi! Wow, I didn't know Shanks was that famous! Shishishishi!"

Shaking his head in mirth at his contagious amusement. "Thank you for telling me, to think Yasopp is on the ship of a Yonko…" he wistfully sighs since having foreknowledge and having knowledge is two completely different things, it's nice to have confirmation sometimes on what he knows from the knowledge is true.

"Shishishi! I remember seeing him shoot a few times! he was the best and never missed a shot!" Luffy, informs before started to talk about all that he knew of Yasopp with a large grin and despite himself, a weight he didn't know he was carrying was lifted from his shoulders.

Yasopp talked about him… despite not being the original Usopp and being socially impaired he still talked about him proudly and boasted about him! smiling a huge and honest smile behind his mask and with teary eyes, he silently and inwardly thanks Luffy for the knowledge.

While Luffy kept on talking Usopp noticed Kuro and that hypnotist of his down below.

"Luffy get down!" Usopp commands forcing him down and scootching back slightly.

From there, they talk about the assassination plot and it takes all his effort to not do something stupid and attack them for daring to try and hurt his best friend. He only manages with difficulty and long practice considering the poison Kuro's been feeding Kaya this last year and that he does somewhat care for Kuro as well.

He didn't try and speak to Luffy until Luffy asks what they are talking about, so, Usopp did his best and used the simplest terms he could for Luffy for what they are planning.

In which Luffy stands up and announces his presence though luckily, he had already scooted further back when Luffy stood up, so he couldn't be seen.

He was then hypnotised and fell off the cliff that Usopp inwardly freaked out at since knowing and knowing about devil fruits are completely different!

When they are gone Usopp quickly scales down the cliff and checks on Luffy breathing a huge sigh of relief that he was okay and not injured. After a moment of recovering his scattered wits on the breaking of all-natural laws that are devil fruits, he picks Luffy up and hauls Luffy back towards the village.

* * *

"Hey, it's Usopp and Luffy, what happened to him?" Zoro questions with a raised brow when he sees Luffy asleep on his shoulder.

"Hypnotised, fell off a cliff, somehow is alive," Usopp says not bothering for a full sentence since his throat is starting to hurt for speaking an unusual amount for him in one day and he still had to explain what was going on.

"Captain! Are you alright! That smelly butler went way too far!" Piiman shouts hugging his legs when he puts Luffy down giving him a slight start.

"Yeah! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Ninjin nods in agreement causing his heart to skip in wonder.

"Yeah! We don't know what happened Captain but if you did k-kill someone and injured yourself we know it was most definitely for a good reason!" Tamanegi goes on and with tears in his eyes he hugs the boys tightly and tries not to sob at their kind words and faith in him even when he has no faith in himself.

After a few moments, Usopp stands back up as composed as he could ever possibly be and wakes up Luffy and moving on to explain what they had overheard at the shore.

"Hey Cap that weird hypnotist is probably the one we saw a while ago!" Ninjin exclaims with the others pitching in their two cents on what happened earlier in the day with Jango.

When they start to panic and run around like chickens he gives them a moment before clapping to gain their attention.

"Boys, the village is in danger, we know when and why but have no proof and will be considered liars if we inform the village, nor do we know how many opponents we have to face so I have an important job for you three! while I fortify the traps and defences at the slopes. Tomorrow at dawn I want you all to cause a ruckus and keep it inside the village, don't release the animals since there is a fifty-fifty chance that they could head towards shore alright?" he gives them their orders and watches with relief as they nod determined and start heading home to make plans.

"You three should leave lest you happen to get involved" he warns while walking towards Kaya's mansion, knowing that she will not believe him but determined to give her forewarning anyway.

"You seem pretty scared to be planning on fighting those pirates all alone, you're literally shaking in your knees," Zoro casually muses but Usopp just continues to walk already knowing he's shaking badly.

"I am… inexperienced in fighting against human opponents let alone pirates of Kuro's calibre, so yes I am frightened, terribly so, but fight I will, I have no choice, I love this village and I love the people in it… I even care for Kuro himself in a way, but I must and _**WILL**_ protect my neighbours with all I have and if I die, I die since at least I would have died trying to protect what I love most in this world" he speaks softly and truthfully.

He does too, he cares for Kuro even if only as a human being with thoughts and feelings of his own. He's cruel and ruthless and cares for nothing but himself but Usopp still cares for him despite how much he terrifies him and what he has and will do tomorrow, he knows nothing of his past that made him who he is today and he has no right to judge since if not for his foreknowledge that came from a past he doesn't remember he would have been just like original Usopp, more reckless, less strong and skilled and following a future that if not for his knowledge would be set in stone.

He's just not sure if that's a good thing or not.

With that said he dashes off not waiting to see their reactions or hear their replies to his thoughts on the matter and simply wonders if despite knowing all except the knowledge that he holds and having seen his true face whether Kaya will believe him.

He knows she won't and that hurts, it hurts to the point of breaking that despite being here first, despite knowing his past and his face that she won't believe him.

It hurts…... but Usopp can't blame her either.

* * *

"Kaya," Usopp greets softly when he climbs the tree.

"Usopp! I am so sorry for what happened earlier with Klahadore! He went much too far, and I know that you admire him, so I hope you will still care for him and can learn to forgive him someday, it must have really hurt, and I thought for sure you wouldn't return… but I'm so glad your back!" Kaya exclaims truly sorry and radiating relief and happiness.

He flinches slightly at the words, but he would feel awful if he didn't at least warn her, he is not original Usopp and will not try and kidnap her only to cause a panic with the townsfolk so as soon as he says his piece he will leave.

He has no wish to cause more upset then he will with his words.

"It's fine Kaya, I have already forgiven Klahadore for his words and I do still care for him, I doubt anything could truly and honestly make me stop caring for someone once I start no matter how much that person makes me hurt or suffer over actions or words spoken and done… I just hope that the reason I came here to speak of will be forgiven when morning comes" He says completely honest because he does doubt it and he has forgiven Kuro's words whether he meant them or not.

Foreknowledge doesn't stop him from caring for others even those with cruel and horrible intentions. It has always been frighteningly easy for him to care and forgive others…. he just wishes he could care for himself just as easily and not have to constantly fight an uphill battle with himself for even a shred of what he feels for others.

"Eh, Usopp? What do you mean?" Kaya questions confused at his words.

"Klahadore is actually an ex-pirate captain by the name of Kuro, he tricked his way into your parents services and has slowly been poisoning you with a slow acting poison for the past year, I knew and so when I bring over some of my food to share I'm actually feeding you medicinal herbs to combat some of the effects, I didn't say anything before now because I knew you wouldn't believe me, just like you won't believe me now when I say he plans on killing you tomorrow when he has his ex-pirate crew attack the village at dawn for your fortune…. I plan on fighting and all I ask is that you say nothing to Kuro or the others lest Kuro decides to move up his plans" Usopp confesses softly while Kaya grows paler by the spoken word and shakes her head in full denial.

"Please… why are you saying these things Usopp? I know what Klahadore said was beyond cruel but this… you disappoint me Usopp! To think you'd use me to get back at Klahadore despite saying you forgive and still care for him? Klahadore admitted that he went way too far with what he said about you and your father! He should never have said those things! but I will not listen to you tell lies about him! I love your stories but this is too much!" Kaya, says tears rushing down her cheeks but all he can do is sigh in resigned acceptance.

"I understand Miss Kaya, I had known you wouldn't believe my words but I had to say them anyway, please stay safe and I hope you can forgive me by mornings light tomorrow, though I truly have forgiven Kuro and I really do still admire and care for him, which is why I will fight with everything I have! Both for yours, mine and his sake!"

With his peace said and warning given Usopp quickly leaves to his home his heart in tatters to collect a few more tools to update his traps for both the northern and south shore of the island even if he knows they will attack from the north.

Now if only tears would stop falling from his eyes and sobs would stop trying to choke him.

* * *

"You haven't left" Usopp states while doing some basic stretches to get used to his body movements without the weights he normally constantly wears for training.

"Nope," Luffy happily replies hand on his hat and watching him intently with Nami and Zoro on either side of him with a serious expression.

"Why?" He questions while practising his quick draw with his slingshot testing the feel and weight of it in his hand, it's amazing how lighter than a feather it is without having heavyweights on his arms all the time.

"You've got a noble heart, you've sent off your men to keep them safe while you face the danger alone and risk your life" Zoro compliments with a grin and Usopp wishes that was fully the case.

"Yeah! Your scared and are still willing to risk your life even being horribly outnumbered so we plan on helping you out!" Luffy informs grinning fist in the air.

"I'm telling you now but the treasures all mine!" Nami informs greedily Berri signs in her eyes and Usopp feels tears start to form but doesn't let them fall.

"I… you are truly willing to fight beside me? Thank you, though I must ask that… pirates though you are that you not kill Kuro! you may find me strange and foolish to say so despite all that he has planned for this village… but he is still someone I have come to care for as my neighbour, fake as he may have been in his portrayal" Usopp requests determined to know that foreknowledge or not that these people… that Luffy will not kill the man he admires for his mind and skill and that he cares for as a person.

Zoro's expression is serious but slightly strange and Nami's is more pinched but Luffy… Luffy's smile has not once fallen and his eyes are serious and searching, what he's searching for Usopp couldn't say but whatever it is Luffy seems to accept or even like it when he finally nods happily.

"Shishishi! Yep, you're weird! I hate that guy and I've only known him for a day! Don't worry though we won't kill him! just beat him black and blue! Shishishishi" with that said a weight is lifted and Usopp nods in gratitude.

"Thank you, it brings me great relief to hear you say so, now then… this path is the most likely point of attack despite the meeting at the south slope, though I have placed more deadly traps along it just in case, if we defend here we should easily be able to defeat Kuro's men, though there is no doubt Kuro himself will show up when his plan for dawn fails so I must ask you what your skills are so I can plan accordingly" Usopp can literally feel his throat throbbing and cracking from the strain of talking more today than he has for the last seven years.

"I cut" Zoro. "I steal" Nami. "I stretch" Luffy

"I shoot, though Luffy I must ask what you mean by stretch?" Usopp contemplated saying original Usopp's gag of run and hide but decided against it, much too tired and stressed for any kind of amusement.

"Shishishi! I'm a rubber man!" Luffy informs stretching his cheeks wider than any human could or should be able to and after a minute of freaking out inwardly and a pinched expression safely hidden behind his mask he exhales and questions faintly.

"Ah… you ate a devil fruit?"

"Yep!"

With a nod, Usopp decides to give up whatever little sanity he had left and just go with the flow. "Then please rest while I finish setting up some of the traps down below" he offers going down the slope to regain some of his minds and to recompose himself.

* * *

"Are you certain we won't get caught up in these traps of yours?" Nami questions dubiously, poking one of the almost invisible strings gently.

"Yes, though if you do trigger one, they will activate downward, so either duck or take a few steps back" Usopp confirms nodding at the last of the traps, they are few and work more to hinder, trip and confuse unlike the traps at the south which aim to kill but considering there are four of them and the knowledge he has he sees no reason to do more.

His slingshot and customised ammo are more than enough to take down the goons, Luffy and Zoro can take care of the rest and if need be he knows he could handle Jango well enough.

"Ah, its dawn," Zoro states and looking up and down at the approaching pirates with adorable cat ears Usopp determines to steal a few pairs.

With pirates charging up the slope Usopp shoots a pachinko ball at the rig of one of the traps and watches in amusement as the pirates curse and flail around trying to avoid the multitude of firecrackers, paint bombs, stink bombs that holds a homemade pathogen inside he calls _drunken sailor_ that causes mild to extreme dizziness, loss of balance and in some cases loss of consciousness' depending on the dose and the many hidden net traps holding them momentarily captive both on the ground and in the air.

Snickering and laughter from Luffy and Nami can be heard while Zoro smirks at the pirates flailing and cursing like chickens and drunks. He himself lets a few chuckles fly before aiming his slingshot and firing his normal pachinko balls, no need to use his special ammo just yet.

" **Lead star shower** " He whispers and twenty lead balls fly true! each one hitting their target causing bruises and pumps and even knocking a few out cold, it took him months of practice with flocks of birds and a slight few adjustments of his slingshot to get this skill mastered but it was well worth the effort, especially when the opponents are so widespread. It's just gotten easier with time as well with his recently modified black and green slingshot that's got three strings connected to razor-sharp points, Usopp designed it so that it was a really just a miniature hand-held trident only with the middle blade only an inch long for just in case an enemy happened to get to close with a larger leather pad for his ammo to lie in when stretching.

"Leave this place! Lest you end up like your comrades!" He commands softly but the voice enhancer in his mask lets it easily be heard and carried over the loud shouting and cursing pirates that glare with malice up at him and his… friends? Companions? Either way, he's shaking slightly in his knees at the looks but thankfully his hands stay steady and he can think clearly.

"You're just some stupid kids!" "Your parlour tricks won't stop us you cowardly sea dogs!" "Charge!"

Shaking he almost takes a step back when Zoro steps up with a dark grin and his headband tied around his head.

" **Oni Giri"** blood flies as two lines of charging pirates fall, struggling and crying out in pain to get back up with non-fatal slash wounds running down their sides.

"CAPTAIN! That's Roronora Zoro! The pirate hunter!" one pirate shouts with a whimper causing Jango to curse and tip his hat down. "He's just one man with party trick kids beside him! if you all attack he won't be able to defend and protect against everyone!" Jango shouts out in command and now that Usopp has a good proper look at him he almost wants to break out in hysterics at the getup and ridiculous beard and sunglasses he wears but thankfully Usopp has long practice and experience in hiding his more… outward shows of emotions, thoughts and feelings and can hide everything but his shaking legs and sometimes body when frightened or distressed.

"Take th- eh?" Nami exclaims when she noticed the caltrops she had missing from her person. Usopp inwardly heaves a sigh of relief that she hadn't noticed him stealing them from her previously since he did not want to have to watch his step when walking or running on the battlefield.

"Now it's my turn!" Luffy exclaims cracking his knuckles, Usopp watches in gross curiosity and fascination as he watches his arms stretch and pull in unnatural ways and if not for his long since trained and honed from years of practice eyesight the sheer speed that he stretches would have made his attacks seem invisible as they most likely are for their opponents below.

"A devil fruit user!? Grrr ENOUGH! DAWN HAS COME AND GONE! WERE LATE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE! IF WE RUIN CAPTAIN KURO'S THREE-YEAR-PLAN HE'LL CUT ALL OUR THROATS AND LEAVE US LITTLE MORE THAN SHARK CHUM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU RUM ADDLED FOOLS!? Here Look into my ring! When I say one, two Jango you will all become superhumanly strong! ONE, TWO **JANGO!"**

With those words, Usopp, Nami and Zoro quickly turn their eyes away watching in shock as the previously beaten down crooks rise in renewed vigour and bulge out in strength with one crushing a large chunk of one of the rock cliffs with a single punch. Usopp's knees quake and he feels like he wants to pass out but before he could start fighting his flight instincts Luffy lets loose a large bellowing war cry and Usopp chuckles a bit hysterically at the now hypnotised fool.

"That idiot!" Nami shouts out with shark teeth while slowly making her way down the slope no doubt to steal the pillaging pirate's treasure.

"You're hypnotised too!?" Zoro is equally as pissed but Usopp's too busy trying to calm down to join in their righteous anger.

As the pirates charge Luffy performs his signature Gatling gun attack and when they all go flying, proceeds to run down the slop like a madman no doubt to attack the ship which knocks him out of his hysterical state and he aims one of his special small splash star ammo bullets right for Luffy's face, watching as a two large ball of water for that small a capsule explodes and drenches him waking him up before he can do much damage to the ship.

Jango commands Buchi and Sham to attack when they show themselves which goes like he knows from the knowledge. Usopp didn't get a chance to warn Zoro because his throat was hurting distracting him at the time, the only notable changes were Usopp refraining from interfering in Zoro's battle and instead focused on the aura and killing intent almost here, no doubt from Kuro's anger at the delay in his plans. Usopp doesn't know if this ability to sense others aura and presence from short distances is kenbushoku Haki or not since it only awoken a few years ago and he has no clue how to train it or if he can just sense killing intent from all the training and meditation he's done.

When Nami runs down the hill to fetch Zoro's sword, Luffy protecting her from getting cut by Jando's ring is when Kuro finally shows himself.

"O-OH SIR! We ah. hit a few snags" Jango stutters out at Kuros presence just as everyone else on Kuro's crew freezes and mutters in worry.

"It's long past dawn but… you seem to be having trouble following my plan" Kuro states coldly and Usopp feels inadequate since Kuro look and sounds so cool in a diabolical kind of way. "So Jango tell me just what in Neptune's name is going on!?" Kuro demands in rising anger.

"We-well you see captain-"Kuro cuts him off. "How many times must I explain I am no longer a pirate nor your captain? Still, are you honestly trying to tell me these children have kept you up from completing my plan? Is this truly what the black cats have devolved into that mere children can hold you back?" Kuro questions in deceptive softness and from there conversation and events go in a similar way to the knowledge except for a few notable exceptions.

"Usopp, it would seem you and your friends have proven most aggravating, to think I went to all the trouble to even command Jango and his men to spare your life but you just had to go and make trouble for me, I know you've always suspected me and had thought you wouldn't interfere with my plans… perhaps I truly have gone soft? Django, I give you five minutes before I slaughter you all where you stand!" Kuro muses shocking him at his words

"Kuro… I thank you for the kind sentiment, you should be pleased to know I have reciprocated the gesture and requested the same of my own companions for you, but I didn't suspect… I knew who you were all along! I just had hoped… no… the moment you started poisoning Kaya I knew what you had planned but you know I wouldn't just let your plans stand if I in any way could prevent it?" Usopp strongly informs him with feeling, shocking not just Kuro and his men but Luffy, Nami and Zoro as well at his words that he knew who Kuro was all along.

"You knew? Perhaps I have underestimated your intelligence if you had truly known then why not inform Miss Kaya's parents or even the marines that captain Kuro of the black cat pirates was still alive?" Kuro questions with a raised brow and shaking his head Usopp honestly tells his thoughts and feelings on the matter.

"As the son of a pirate I know a lot about them, I know how dangerous a life at sea can be and just how much harder it is for one to retire should they wish, so when I saw you in the village a few months after your supposed death I knew that you had most likely done a switch with one of your men. I had honestly thought you just wanted to settle down in peace away from the life of a criminal, and I wasn't going to begrudge you that, as time went on though and I noticed more I knew you were up to no good" Usopp ignores the amused scoff at that.

"I could have said something then and I still chose not to! they would not have believed me anyway and it is not my place to judge anyone else for their life choices, that and while as a pirate I dislike you as a man? As a person with his own thoughts and feelings… I respected and admired you and despite myself came to care for you as a person of my village, cruel tendencies and all …. That said I decided that should you ever plan something such as this or try and kill Kaya outright that I would train and do everything I could to stop you! giving up my life should need be! that was my conviction and foolishly naïve as it may appear I had hoped you would genuinely come to care for Kaya, Mr Merry and everyone else on the island! That it would give you enough piece of mind to know you had a place here on this island that you would change whatever plans you had for this village" Strongly and in a voice filled with utter conviction he speaks his honest though slightly abridged thoughts on his past actions and hopes unconcerned if everyone else here thinks or calls him stupid and foolish.

He will stand by his beliefs, his actions and will not let anyone even his own self-doubt and fear convince him otherwise to stand down! That is his conviction!

"You hate me as a pirate but as a human man, you care for me? What utter nonsense! What naivety for you to honestly believe that I would come to care about this village… I have truly underestimated your intelligence Usopp" Kuro repeats a dark chuckle of mirth slipping from his lips causing him to flinch slightly, but he stands firm.

"Cloyingly wildly optimistic as I would appear in this I will still stand by my beliefs and actions" Usopp didn't deem it necessary to speak more when Kaya showed up. Causing Usopp no end in worry but also knowing that he could easily stop Kuro from hurting Kaya from this distance halfway down the slope, either by one of his special bullets or his hard-learned bastardised version of Soru that he normally uses for his arm movements, with precise and expertly gained hard-earned control for his quickdraws and so he can get his work done faster. He's not nearly as skilled or good at using it for its intended purpose with his legs and can only really use it for perhaps a quick escape and to put more strength behind his limited martial arts though even then he can only use his version with his legs at most four times before it hurts too much to continue unlike with his arms where he could potentially go more than half the day with constant use…. though he's had no reason to test the theory, so he isn't sure.

Usopp would have focused more on his legs but he's a sniper and a trapper primarily, besides he's already very fast on his feet thanks to both his natural ability and the weights he has steadily been increasing for years! albeit slowly since he carries much more weight on his arms then his legs. Besides if he does end up joining the Strawhats they have Sanji for the footwork as a frontline fighter! Usopp is more than happy being a supportive combatant!

"KLAHADORE STOP!" Kaya screams out loud.

"Kaya…."

"Hey, isn't that the girl from the mansion!? She's our real target!" Jango shouts out in surprise while the others mumble nonsense. Like how they don't need to ravage the village if she's here, Usopp knows that Kuro wants peace of mind along with Kaya's fortune and the only way to get it in his mind is to have the village ransacked so he can be given the surviving villages support and pity! Usopp doesn't like it but he does get it no matter how crazy the idea seems to others.

"Miss Kaya what a lovely surprise… what brings you here?" Kuro asks pleasantry catching the others attention while Usopp subtly switches his stance just in case.

"Merry told me everything… Usopp as well!" Kaya states miserably causing his heart to squeeze at Kaya obviously blaming herself for not believing either him and at the horrid situation.

"Merry? He lived? I thought I had killed him…" Kuro callously muses with a sharp glance in Usopp's direction at the mention of his name, causing him to freeze slightly in terror.

"I'm sorry Usopp! I should have believed you when you told me the truth about Kuro! Especially when I know everything about you! How could you ever forgive me?! I just couldn't believe… that Klahadore was a pirate!" Kaya continues down heartened and depressed to which he shakes his head.

"There is nothing to forgive Kaya, though I hope you can forgive me for keeping this silent up till the other day" He gently starts before firming his voice and reprimanding her a little. "Though you really shouldn't have come! You are not well enough, and it is much too dangerous!"

"Of course, I do! But aren't you fighting them!? You said you would fight with everything you have! Even after I said all those awful things to you!?" Kaya argues back desperately to which he frowns at with a start and resignation.

"Klahadore! If you want my fortune you can have it! just take it and leave the village alone!" Kaya commands and Usopp sighs in defeat getting another look from Kuro unseen to Usopp or the others.

After Kuro explains his reasoning of how he's grown comfortable and now wants peace of mind and her fortune Kaya brings out and aims a pistol at Kuro making Usopp tense, especially when he starts spouting his cruel words to mess with her mind and bring homage to all his deceit. Eventually, Kaya drops her gun falling to her knees in anguish and it pains him to see Kaya who is practically his sister in this state.

With pain comes anger and Usopp while disliking violence as a rule and scared to death is more than ready and willing to throw a punch! Especially against a person he in a way cares about if they hurt his loved ones, though considering his hands is his lifeblood he instead deems it prudent to use his newest skill, his own version of a Rankyaku attack.

" _ **Passo Veloce**_ **"** to instantly move in front of Kaya seemingly in the blink of an eye and then... " _ **Proiettile del Vento!"**_

A large blast of air in the shape of a kabuto beetle rapidly moves in the air and hits Kuro before he can dodge. Blasting him back with blood spilling freely! so, while his arm is shaking slightly from the strain and he's in a fair bit of pain, Usopp has never felt more cool and alive in his life! _(Even if he does feel equally upset and completely righteous for hitting Kuro)_

"WOAH! AWESOME!" Luffy shouts in awe stars in his eyes with Nami nowhere to be seen, most likely stealing the pirate's treasure on the ship and Zoro is wide-eyed and lets loose an impressed whistle.

"Damn Usopp! Didn't think you had it in you!" he's not sure what Zoro means by that, but he will take it as a compliment.

"Don't you dare cause more pain and suffering to Kaya, Kuro! You have caused more than enough!" Usopp…. Truly has never felt more cool, awesome and accomplished in his life and he will have to do something later to commemorate this moment, so he can look back on it fondly! Though if not for his mask his expression would have undoubtedly ruined this moment of cool for him, so he has never been gladder for it.

When Kuro stands with a dark expression and his glasses shatter his legs shake worse then a dingy in a tsunami and he almost faints from fright if not for Luffy's timely intervention.

From their Usopp's knowledge goes as foretold? Known? Seen? Well, it goes as expected except for the kids not showing up or Kaya not having to leave the area and when Usopp tells Luffy of Kuro's position since he can easily see his whereabouts with his eyes. Though Kuro's parting words before he falls unconscious and is flung away by Luffy were very much unexpected.

"I've lost… Usopp! Remember this! We _**WILL**_ meet again!" Usopp is very uncertain and unwilling to contemplate those words lest he dies via a fright-induced heart attack.

"I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY! YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET A PIRATE WHO GAVE UP HIS NAME AND QUIT THE SEA _**BEAT**_ ME!? A REAL PIRATE WILL DIE BEFORE HE DOES EITHER OF THOSE THINGS! YOU ALL BETTER REMEMBER THAT NAME CAUSE SOMEDAY **I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF PIRATES!"** Luffy bellows out freely and with that said the black cat pirates sail off faster than a ship of this era without the aid of devil fruits or a sea beast should.

When they are out of site Usopp turns to Kaya's kneeled form and hugs her tight finally allowing his hammering heart to quite down safe in the knowledge that his best friend and sister is truly safe and well in his arms.

"Oh, Usopp I am so sorry for everything" Kaya mumbles into his chest and with a sigh, he shakes his head.

"Like I said there is nothing to forgive Kaya, though if you insist on blaming yourself do me a favour and keep this incident secret and we will be even" he requests and shushes her protests. "Pirates never attack out of the way tiny islands like ours, Kuro was an exception, not the rule so there is no need to worry the other villages, as far as they are concerned this is just another normal day… well with the exception of whatever the boys did to keep the villages in town" Usopp muses earning tinkling bell-like laughter of amusement.

"Alright, Usopp were even" Kaya mumbles hugging him tightly.

* * *

A few hours later Usopp is back at home taking in the last sight of it he will have for many years to come. A thick and full though not overstuffed backpack and two large suitcases rest beside him, mostly filled with tools, supplies and many a book and journal filled to bursting with weapon designs, science compositions for his ammo and traps and the vast knowledge that should not exist written in a language no one else does or should know in this world.

Shaking his head, he turns to the boys he considers brothers who are teary-eyed and looking despondent at his packed bags and though his voice is now practically gone from overuse he is determined to properly say goodbye to them, who love, care and trust him so much and more than Usopp feels he deserves or could ever feel for himself.

"Five years ago, three young boys followed me into a forest to get a peek behind this very mask, instead they witnessed me shoot down a bird from a seemingly impossible distance with a mere slingshot and have followed me ever since" he begins fondly while the boys try not to cry.

"For five long years, I have trained and taught those boys to the point I now and forever more consider them my brothers in arms and my most precious friends…. My dream is to become both a great warrior of the sea and to discover the past of knowledge untold! BOYS! TELL ME YOUR DREAMS!" He commands passion in every word and the boys instantly cry out.

"TO RUN A TAVERN!"

"TO BECOME A MASTER CARPENTER!"

"TO WRITE NOVELS!"

"PROMISE ME YOU WILL SWEAR TO KEEP THE FIRE OF THOSE DREAMS ALIVE EVEN LONG AFTER YOU HAVE FULFILLED THEM! FOR I HAVE NO DOUBT YOU WILL SEE THEM THROUGH"

"YES CAPTAIN!" they cry tears and sobs racking their frame.

"Then Usopp pirates… are hereby disbanded!" Usopp says with his own tears running freely behind his mask and seeing the boys so downhearted he makes his choice.

"To commemorate our parting for who knows how many years to come if I shall even live to return, let the knowledge of the face you so long ago wished to see be known" with that said he takes off the mask and shows his face for the first time in six years.

Standing to the side at the bottom of the slope unnoticed, he watches curiously as the three are first introduced to the Merry go he has been working on for the past six years with Merry. When Merry explains how to properly run Merry Go to Nami is when Usopp breaks his silence causing Zoro to jump slightly in surprise. Usopp feels he himself is more surprised that Zoro didn't know he was their then he should though he's unsure as to why.

"Usopp… you're leaving too?" Kaya asks sadly and Usopp just nods in answer voice now completely spent and gone for the next few days while he recovers, though he feels terrible he won't be able to properly say goodbye to his best friend and sister. So, because he cannot speak he just hugs her tightly to his chest gaining an understanding though sad but truly loving smile in return.

Turning to Luffy, Nami and Zoro, Usopp gathers all his non-existent courage and…. Quickly writes on a note board his goodbye and gratitude for their help. Not having enough courage despite what he promised himself the other day to ask to join them.

"What are you talking about? just get on board already" Zoro commands with a raised brow while leaning against the rails casually making him tilt his head curiously and slight hope.

"Yeah were already Nakama aren't we?" Luffy states bluntly and with tears in his eyes, he nods his grateful agreement.

Foreknowledge or fate… Usopp doesn't think he would turn this down for the world.

* * *

 **Word Count: 10526**

 _I forgive people, but that doesn't mean I accept their behaviour or trust them. I forgive them for me, so I can let go and move on with my life._

 _Never judge someone without knowing the whole story, you may think you understand but you don't._

 _We all make mistakes don't let that be the reason to give up on somebody._

 _Judge me when you are perfect._

 **I don't know if I will continue this I just got some inspiration from another SIOC as Usopp story I found and had to write this down though I went in another direction since all my Usopp has is knowledge, some feelings and thoughts and so the dream to recover the past of said knowledge.**

 **Knowledge lets people form opinions and can change how someone thinks and potential actions so the only thing really the same is Usopp's fear but he is much better at hiding it so I want to see what I can do with him that way…**

 **That and I really want to play with a scaredy cat kid having all this knowledge both good and bad and not knowing what to do with it just knowing he wants to change a few things but not necessarily the journey. He only has knowledge of one potential path that turned out fine and doesn't want to set something off in a worse direction by accident so don't expect a big change for a while.**

 **A lot of the dialogue is from the manga books just switched up or butchered since I am overly critical of if I'm keeping characters, not of my own design in character which I know is hindering me more! so please tell me later if I continue!**

 **OnepieceZoroOC thanks you for bothering to read this! hope you like the quotes at the end! New ones will be at the end of each chapter!**

 **P.S – chapters will generally be this long and only filler bonding chapters between him and the Strawhats will be shorter.**

 **P.P.S - I am only posting this since I was an idiot and saved all my work on one USB drive that broke so, I am waiting to see if I can retrieve any data and therefore can't post the new chapter for Aki Heartfillia for a while to who knows when.**


	2. Chapter 2

"IT'S FINISHED! LUFFY'S PIRATE FLAG!" Luffy declares happily two days after leaving Syrup village. Usopp just wants to burn the abomination to all forms of art and ensure it never sees the light of day again.

"Is it avant-garde?" Nami questions with a pinched expression.

"A pirate flag is mean to instil terror and I guess this is pretty terrifying!" Zoro muses to which he shoots an unseen dark look to both while grabbing the mockery of a flag from Luffy's hands, ignoring his shouts and complaints while ripping it to shreds with glee.

"What was that for!?" Luffy complains but to shut him up Usopp just brings out the flag he had made no more than an hour ago earning claps and compliments of surprise causing him to inwardly preen at the praise and attention he's getting.

"It's great! Let's paint it on the sail too!" Nami and Luffy cheer while he just nods in acquiesce, fully planning to finally get some alone time as soon as he can, unsettled and not all that pleased with these past days of almost near constant socialisation.

He's not completely anti-social but he needs at least five to six hours of solitude a day to function properly, and if not alone then with a certain level of peace and quiet around a minimum of three people at most and these guys wouldn't know peace and quite if it bit them in the ' _avant-garde'_ as Nami so incorrectly put to the abomination Luffy had produced, _especially_ not with Luffy around.

A half hour later after the sail is painted Usopp startles up from his rest near the figurehead when a loud bang rips through the air and spots Luffy playing with the cannon and not even knowing thanks to the knowledge that this is an important event can stop him from feeling immensely annoyed at having the few moments of peace on this ship get disrupted.

"What are you firing at?!" Zoro complains audibly just as annoyed at having his sleep interrupted.

"It's cannon practice! But this thing doesn't shoot right" Usopp twitches at that statement and immediately gets up to correct this lovable fool he calls his captain.

Getting his attention, he silently gestures to try and Luffy grins and points at the rock ahead.

"Try and hit that rock" Luffy excitedly asks and with a nod and a few simple adjustments, making sure he doesn't accidentally hit Zoro's friends from where he guesses their docked, fires and watches satisfied as it hits on target completely confident in his skills at hitting inanimate objects with any kind of projectile known ( _and unknown_ ) to man or beast in this world.

"WOW! you hit it on your first shot! from now on you're our marksmen!" Luffy declares grandly and though confused since he thought he already was and partly why he was accepted into this crew he just nods his head silently and walks off to the kitchen to make both lunch and some drinks with more than plenty of vitamin C as the designated most skilled cook for now.

When he's almost finished he nods happily already knowing both will taste extremely delicious since his hidden speciality and hobby is learning about and cooking medicinal cuisine and it tastes divine if he does say so himself! Though if his food is divine then Sanji's must be godly from his knowledge! He simply cannot wait to finally taste it for himself!

As he leaves the food to simmer and the drinks to cool in the fridge Luffy, Nami and Zoro come in and sit around the table waiting though Usopp makes sure to keep an eye on Luffy's wandering hands and stand guard over the simmering food.

"I've been thinking there's still one position we need to fill before we reach the grand line," Luffy says seriously making him inwardly snort at the boy, that's certainly a dangerous past time for Luffy.

"This galley does have all the equipment and while Usopp's good, he's not a professional and can't do it all the time though I would help out… for a price" Nami continues greedily completely on a different track from Luffy but unlike him the correct one.

"it's a good idea, that skills essential on a long voyage" Zoro is also on the correct but different track.

"Then it's agreed what we need is a musician!" Luffy exclaims happily and he can't help but silently snicker at both the other's reactions and at the answer.

While they start bickering Usopp steps outside after turning off the stove and before anyone can blink shoots a splash star at… Johnny before he can either open his mouth or start attacking Merry go.

Immediately after Luffy's outside with a frown. "Hey who are you!?"

"Che! what's it… to you… **WHO I AM!?** " he shouts enraged and swings his sword down but before any damage can be dealt Usopp has already fired a shot and his sword flies out of his hand before it can make contact.

"Damn you! I've claimed the bounties of some of the worlds most infamous pirates… so how dare you nobodies **TRY AND KILL MY PARTNER** " Usopp frowns at his smashing a barrel but ignores it since it's not the Merry go so lets Luffy handle the rest when Zoro steps out and says Johnny's name in surprise.

"Zoro-Aniki!?"

"What's going on? where's Yosaku?"

"Listen to me! Yosaku is dying!"

Bringing Yosaku on board one look is all it takes for Usopp to know his knowledge was once again correct! So, ignoring the conversation heads back to start setting up a small table and serving out lunch outside for everyone and the amusing though foolish friends of Zoro's.

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU THINK TO EAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS WHEN YOSAKU IS-!" Johnny shouts enraged but before he can flinch at the disappointed looks of his shipmates Nami comes to the rescue.

"That's not a bad idea …. the Lime juice is rich in nutrients and vitamin C which is essential in helping those afflicted with scurvy..." As Nami goes on to explain he gently helps Yosaku drink the lime juice without chocking.

Usopp absently wonders how he knows how to do this properly without training or guidance but chalks it up to the knowledge and past he can't remember. Perhaps he was in the medical field? It would certainly help explain his enthusiasm for medicinal cuisine and natural herbal remedies.

As soon as the glass leaves his lips and Luffy apologies for unknowingly shooting at them in which he bows his head as well in his own silent apology Johnny and Yosaku and jumping around celebrating like morons in which Nami voices her grievances.

After they introduce themselves and what their connection to Zoro is Yosaku immediately collapse's to both his amusement and worry so with an inward sigh and a short conversation later, Johnny informs them of the floating restaurant Baratie where their next crewmember unknowingly waits.

"You know Zoro-Aniki they say that even that Hawk-Eyes your hunting eats their" with that said Zoro is all for it. Usopp kind of wants to point out that a man like Hawk-Eyes Mihawk wouldn't be caught eating at a restaurant in the east blue of all places but he can't physically and isn't really bothered when he's too busy freaking out and regrettably fanboying at both the thought and fact of really getting to meet said man in little more than a week!

He absently wonders if he's in a good enough mood that he'd grant him an autograph? Is that even a thing among pirates?

* * *

A day later finds Usopp in the crow's nest where he's made himself a nice cozy human nest complete with strong weather resistant covering, miniature table for when doing his work and essential cup holder so he can have some nice peace and alone time without being disturbed unless Luffy decides to monkey on up.

"Here we are! The ocean-going restaurant the Baratie!" Johnny cries excitedly while amusingly calling everyone brother much to Nami's annoyed bemusement.

"What do you think!?"

"IT'S A HUGE FISH!"

"It's amazing!"

Usopp must admit if only to himself it's nice and unique but he's also slightly disappointed since it's not as cool as he thought it'd be in real life, in fact he finds it kind of kitsch.

Spotting the incoming marine ship Usopp decides to hang back and let Luffy handle it since they won't damage the ship and they do need to stay for a few days so the events with Don Krieg play out like it should with Sanji joining up.

"I'm Iron-fist Full body, a lieutenant in the navy, who's the captain? Speak your name" Fullbody questions and Usopp chuckles at Luffy's frank reply and no despite what Nami and Zoro would say otherwise he does not giggle he chuckles he thinks with an indignant huff.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! We just made our pirate flag yesterday!" his amusement is made worse with Luffy's dead serious expression that he almost falls out of his nest from containing his laughter.

"Mmm you two scalawags look familiar, you frequent the government agencies a lot… Johnny and Yosaku, those two-bit bounty hunters… finally captured by filthy pirates eh?" Fullbody smirks arrogantly looking down on Usopp's slightly reluctant on his part… temporary travelling companions. He won't consider them friends since they won't be around for very long, he only considers Luffy and the others his friends since they will be around each other for a long few months before they separate for a couple years since it does need to happen even if he doesn't like it.

Usopp chuckles _(giggles_ ) at the duo's antics when they try and attack Fullbody only to be swatted like flies.

"A hairs width from death…."

"Are you guys weak or what?" Luffy states bluntly and Usopp losses the battle on his laughter at the other's expressions unknowingly getting brief wide-eyed relived looks from the others sans Luffy who just grins.

When he calms down, the others had already looked away and Usopp immediately spy's the slightly shaking hands and intent look Nami has on the bounty poster she holds, causing him to frown in empathy.

He wishes he could do more but he's not about to give up the knowledge of the secret sixty thousand belli stash of his hard-earned money when he knows should things play out like they have so far in his knowledge that everything will work out fine even **IF** a surprise or two crops up?

Usopp doesn't wish to rely so heavily on the knowledge if he is different who is to say everything else will stay the same?

Spotting the marines aiming to fire their cannon Usopp straight away claps loudly and points to the marine ship when he gets their attention. Luffy immediately bellows like a balloon that Usopp personally never wants to witness again since people are just not meant to contort and stretch like that!

" _ **YOU RETURNED IT TO THE WRONG PLACE IDIOT!"**_ Everyone on the ship except for him shouts out with big heads and razor-sharp teeth which he inwardly snorts in amusement at, they really should have foreseen this outcome by now.

As soon as Luffy is inevitably carried off by the pissed off chefs, Usopp scales down the mast happily and just… takes in the few moments of quite he has before he heads inside for lunch with the others. Thankful he had the foresight to modify the mouthpiece, so they can't see anything even when it is slightly removed for edible consumption.

Though of course a stray thought from the knowledge drifts by to remind him of Gin and he makes his way inside with a silent sigh, Zoro and Nami content to wait outside for a while more.

When he's in he notices that Fullbody is being laughed at and grows excited at seeing black-leg Sanji in action. Quickly finding an empty table he picks up a menu and peruses it while keeping an eye on the happenings with Sanji and Fullbody.

Happy with his choice he waits patiently as Sanji makes his way over to take his order since he is literally the only waiter/cook he can see.

"Hey, I'm Sanji the sous chef, I'll be taking your order today, what can I get ya?" Sanji questions and so Usopp points at the chosen dishes and drinks and while gaining a raised brow at his silence writes it down on a notepad before being called away again by Fullbody.

"WAITER!"

"I told you I'm not a waiter, Mm? what a lovely lady! How about it Miss? Care to sample my _privet_ stock? It's real wine!" Sanji flirts with the smitten lady and for some reason, Usopp feels… not really offended but displeased and put off at the cheesy lines and shameless flirting he's dishing out. Which is decidedly odd since he's never felt like this before, though then again, he's never really interacted with many people on a daily let alone yearly basis and certainly not with such a shamelessly known womanising pervert like Sanji.

He decides to just observe the odd feelings and Sanji's behaviour for now and figure out his thoughts later.

"What kind of third-rate dive serves soup with bugs?! What is this fly doing in my soup!?" If the knowledge is correct and from all, he's seen and observed, then fate is following the… manga? He believes is the term.

"Forgive me sir, but it appears to be the backstroke" Sanji jokes and… Usopp doesn't find it funny, how sad.

Usopp watches enraptured as Fullbody has enough and smashes the table to pieces! Conversation flows with Sanji's silent rage at the wasted food and while still unsure he fully believes Sanji has no right to sound and look so cool with such a chauvinistic attitude!

Blinking in surprise at his own thoughts he wonders curiously if perhaps he was a feminist, a member of the equal rights club or even a female in his last life for such an uncharacteristically rude thought for someone he doesn't personally know, even with all he knows thanks to the knowledge let alone has the right to judge.

"To offend a cook at sea… is a fool's mistake, remember that and that food should _**NEVER**_ be wasted" Yep way to cool for such an attitude even if he looks awesome holding a bloodied Fullbody a foot in the air.

"AGAIN SANJI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO DAT CUSTOMER! AND HIM A NAVAL OFFICER AT THAT!" a cook shows up yelling. They exchange words with Sanji getting more worked up after Fullbody foolishly threatens the restaurant when Luffy and the head chef Zeff crash through the ceiling.

"That was scary!" Luffy almost mumbles out.

Zeff glares shouting, "THAT WAS YOUR FAULT BRAT!"

"MY FAULT? YOU JUMPED ON ME TOO HARD!" Luffy retorts back and Usopp is thankful that he wasn't drinking at that moment! he would have chocked otherwise at the unintended humorous innuendo!

"Head chef! You've Gotta stop Sanji!"

"Sanji! Attacking the clientele again!?"

"Zip it, shitty geezer!"

"He sure is! And this one is a lieutenant in the navy!"

" **ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN ME!? AND YOU GET OUT OF HERE TOO!"**

Usopp softly laugh's at Zeff's casual violence to both Sanji and Fullbody. As the chef's bicker he turns in the direction of a heavy, weak but oppressive aura almost at the ships doors, he flinches slightly at the cold callous murder of the marine that ran in panicked at Gins escape, sad and scared at how a man could kill another without even any killing intent to follow or fuel the action.

"Customer party of one"

"He better not bust up the place"

"Che!"

"A Pirate!"

While everyone panics except for Luffy, Patty, Sanji and himself _(that's a lie he's panicking he's just better and well-practised at hiding it_ ) Usopp doesn't know whether to laugh at the four's words or stifle it in fear at the dark aura in the room.

"Bring me food! This is a mess joint ain't it?" Gin commands though Usopp is pained and worried at hearing the strain in his voice, no one should have to go hungry for so long…

"Pardon mon-sewer! But can you pay?" Patty questions with a truly horrid expression that causes Usopp to shudder in disgust.

"You take lead?" Gin jokes gun to Patty's forehead he retaliates with a smash of his fist and proceeds to beat Gin. He frowns at the unneeded violence to an already downed man. Patty then throws him outside to the cheers of the other patrons much to Usopp's own consternation.

Feeling no need to butt into the moment Luffy decides on his cook he instead stops Sanji at the door, before he can head out with the food and holds out a small first aid kit for him to take and placing it in his arms walking away before he can say anything much to Sanji's surprise.

"Oh hey wait!" Usopp doesn't hear the words or see the expression on Sanji's face already deep within his own thoughts back at his table, scribbling and working away at a new formula.

* * *

"Hi, chore boy! heard you've got to work for a year" Nami croons sweetly.

"Should we change the flag?" Zoro also teases with a smirk. Usopp would join in on the teasing but as it is he cannot talk, still recovering and getting used to constantly being near people.

"YOUR EATING WITHOUT ME!? HERE I AM SLAVING AND YOU'RE EATING OUT!? THAT'S MEAN!" Luffy shouts annoyed and he can't help but snort in mirth, he doubts Luffy even knows the meaning of the word slaving or work considering all the shouts and crashes from earlier.

"Why shouldn't we enjoy a nice meal? Though I guess I do feel bad for you…" Zoro slyly muses while Usopp and Nami are too busy trying not to bust a rib from suppressed laughter.

"SO, YOU DRINK IT!" Zoro yells shoving the bugger water down Luffy's throat and while Nami loses the fight Usopp's laughter settles to a more reasonable level, much to disgusted to fully burst out laughing.

"OH, HOW THANKFUL I AM FOR THIS DAY OF DAYS! 0 LOVE SMILE UPON ME FOR I CANNOT SURVIVE THIS PAIN! I WOULD STOOP TO BEING A PIRATE OR EVEN A DEVIL JUST TO BE WITH YOU! SUCH TRAGEDY! THE OBSTACLE BETWEEN US ARE GREAT!" Sanji serenades and instantly any amusement Usopp felt dissipates like so much dust in the wind.

When Zeff and Sanji start arguing and fighting Usopp quickly picks up both his food and his notebook, Zoro and Nami doing the same as their table is smashed in the scuffle. "YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT! I WILL WORK HERE FOREVER UNTIL YOU DIE!" Sanji screams out a slight pain in his voice. "I won't die, I'll live another hundred years"

"Che! got to have the last word eh!" Sanji grits out and he inwardly chuckles at Luffy's oblivious cheerful reply. "Great! You got permission!"

"NEVER! _*Sigh_ *… Forgive the commotion! A fruit macedoine with my compliments and Grand Marnier as a digestive my princess!" Usopp is surprised Sanji doesn't get whiplash from his mood 180s and while slightly jealous over Nami's desert compared to his tea is still pleasantly surprised at the sweet and slightly herbal aftertaste, so nods in thanks to Sanji when he looks up earning a slight smirk.

Slightly confused on the gesture he ignores it as he starts laughing at Zoro's annoyed words when Nami easily weasels her way out of paying and Sanji's lovesick expression. Usopp may dislike Sanji's chauvinistic belief and now that he thinks on it Zoro's as well, but they are kind and good people and just like no one can or should try to change his own believes he won't do so to them.

If Usopp cannot accept them as they are how can he expect them to do the same for him. Sighing he quickly finishes his food and tea and makes his way to the ship, they have two days after all and he fully plans on enjoying the rest and general peace and quiet with Luffy attempting to work, that and to get some of his own much-needed work done on updating and modifying his ammo.

* * *

Two days later Usopp is reading peacefully when he spots the completely wrecked ship and not even the knowledge could have truly prepared him for the sheer…. Damage and the potent scent of decay and death in the air almost causes him to collapse with fear. Power like this is exactly what he will find in the grand line…. He may be a coward and a too kind fool with no self-esteem in anything but his shooting… though this is what he signed up for and he will see this journey through! Even if it does cause him to go into an early grave.

After checking he had all his money on him along with everything he could or could need on his person and a small backpack he's put on he nods and quickly heads inside before Gin and his captain come on board, swiftly moving to where Zoro is stationed on the stairs where they exchange slight nods in greeting.

"A great Galleon wrecked to that degree... that wasn't the work of men, they must have sailed through a typhoon!" Sanji exclaims over the sounds of rising chaos and Usopp wishes that were true! He wouldn't be nearly as terrified of going to the Grand Line if that were the case! As it is he's trying not to pass out **AND** still trying to figure out if he should bother risking his life in asking for an autograph from Mihawk! Is that even politely acceptable among pirates!?

As he's too busy inwardly freaking out he misses Gins and Krieg's entrance and the first part of the conversation only logging back in when Patty and Carne shoot Krieg with a bazooka.

"HAHAHA what a laugh! This is the dreaded Don Krieg!?" Patty laughs.

"THIS TIME I GOT MONEY! WHERE CUSTOMERS!" Gin shouts out shocked and Usopp wants to frown, Krieg's a fool and unlike with Kuro and a lot of the other villains they will face in the future he really could care less for Krieg. Gin is an honourable man, to honourable to follow the man he does.

As conversation flows with most people in the restaurant in agreement to not even offering a cup of water to Krieg. Usopp readies his slingshot, neither about to let Gin, Sanji or the rest of the people on board get hurt by this arrogant blowhard.

"I won't harm anyone… feed me and I'll leave quietly! I beg you… help me! PLEASE LEFT-OVER RICE… ANYTHING I BEG YOU!" Krieg's acting is more convincing than it should be for such an arrogant man with superiority issues.

"DON KRIEG DON'T GROVEL ITS BENEATH YOU!" Gin cries tears in his eyes. He mindlessly wonders when he gives him one of his special defence ammo's and an anti-poison injection if Gin would follow his own path or continue his death march with Krieg.

"Trying for symphony eh!? Well, we won't fall for I-GAK!"

"Out of the way shitty cook!" Sanji sighs kicking Patty away, blowing smoke from his cigarette and proceeds to give both a glass of water and some fried rice to Krieg shocking everyone but him, Zeff and perhaps Luffy if he even understands what's going on, since he can be quite simple when he chooses to be.

As arguing breaks out Usopp take aim and just as Krieg stands up and is about to clobber Sanji from behind he fires " **X Exploding Star** " Usopp barely manages to rasp out and watches in glee as Krieg is blasted back four steps from the large explosion. Usopp made this to remember the efforts of original Usopp's Fire Star but thanks to the knowledge it's much more explosive. He has other much, much more deadly versions of both his explosive stars and other ammo but he keeps them locked up in a special, small reinforced explosives case he keeps on his person and is _**ONLY**_ for emergency uses and to cover widespread areas in a pinch. He keeps the notebooks he wrote in a mix of Italian and English to make them in the same case as well lest someone tries to get their dirty paws on his work, Usopp grins psychotically behind his mask at the thought of making new deadly mixtures and ammo that he simply cannot wait to get to the Grand Line!

"You! you dare to attack great Don Krieg!?" He practically teleports behind Zoro gaining explanations of surprise from the people below and an annoyed sigh from Zoro himself though his meat shield glares at Krieg anyway. If Usopp was a lesser man he would swoon at having such a strong and handsome protector! As it is he doesn't think Zoro would appreciate it and he has no plans on getting involved with _**anyone…**_ like ever.

"D-Don Krieg! That man saved our lives! You promised you wouldn't do anything if I led you here!" Gin stutters and once again he fires an X Exploding Star when Krieg moves to grab Gins shoulder and ducks behind Zoro again.

"I WILL DEAL WITH YOU PIPSQUEAK LATER! For now, though… nice restaurant, I'll take it!" Krieg bellows and Usopp feels his soul trying to escape in fright.

"Don Krieg… you promised," Gin mumbles from his crouched position on the floor having fallen when his exploding star went off when Krieg's hand almost crushed his shoulder.

"My ships a wreck, I need a new one, I have about a hundred men on my ship who still draw breath! they're dying from wounds, thirst and hunger, you will give us rations and water and then I'll dump you into the sea" Krieg informs to a symphony of complaints and denial.

" **WE REFUSE!"**

"Refuse? It seems your confused, it's not a request _**it's an order**_!"

"I'm sorry Sanji I never mean for this!" Gin gets out in his anguish that Usopp can literally feel falling off him in waves, he wishes he could go down there and help him somehow.

"You got us into this mess! Where are you going!?" Patty shouts out enraged at Sanji. As the cooks point guns and the weird cooking weapons at him Usopp is completely in awe of Sanji's words and how cool he looks and sounds right now! if only he could be that cool and firm in his convictions!

" **IF A MAN IS HUNGRY! I FEED HIM!"**

That said another argument breaks out and patty aims another cannon at Krieg. "Now that you've eaten! HERES YOUR DESERT!" Despite aiming three special defence bullets in his slingshot and scared to death all Usopp can think of is that the weapon and ammo Patty used was faulty and that he could have made something much better and stronger. That it would have done actual damage to Krieg's armour and Usopp is determined for Luffy to steal it since they could use all the money they can get! As it is he already has solid plans for all the gold just sitting around collecting barnacles in Laboon's stomach!

"Impudence… that dessert was a bit heavy for my taste… hardly a four-star meal" Just as the chef's rush Krieg he fires again, watching relieved as the shots that rushed out of Krieg's armour were all safely caught in the already quickly dissipating dense white smoke cloud, bullets clattering to the ground. " **White** **Smoke Star** " He whispers under his breath wishing he could use his coloured smoke stars for far more… flashy and slightly malicious protective measures without accidentally hurting the others inside. He truly cannot wait to get to the Grand Line so that he can rapidly improve and enhance the effects and range of his multitudes of ammo, so he can use them without worrying over his allies or others safety.

" **YOU'RE, REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES YOU IMPUDENT INSECT**!" Krieg bellows out to him and Usopp freezes in fear and is tremendously glad when Zoro unsheathes his sword slightly in warning to Krieg.

"Way to go Usopp!" "Impressive" Luffy cheers and Zoro even gives him compliments and he would be preening if he wasn't so scared, so he is truly grateful when Zeff dumps a huge sack of food and water before Krieg, silencing the whole restaurant.

"You went to the Grand Line, but you ran scared eh?" Zeff states it like the fact it is.

"Y-Your Red-shoes Zeff! A unique pirate, the captain cooks… So, you're alive"

"So, what if I'm alive? I'm a chef exclusively now, what's it to you?"

"Ha! You say it as if it was a choice! Though to me it looks like your Red-shoes days are behind you! I heard you lost your life at sea, but it would seem all you lost was the leg that made you so infamous on the high seas!"

"I may not have my leg, but so long as I have these two hands I can still cook! Though what are you getting at? Spit it out!" Usopp decides despite the ridiculous hat and beard that Zeff is just as, if not more so cool then Sanji and he also want's his autograph! Though he is not nearly as scared or even worried at losing his life asking him then with Mihawk.

"You once sailed that devils nest known as the Grand-Line and returned unscathed! Give me the logbook that details the record of that journey!"

"Aye, I still have that logbook, for me and the men that sailed with me that log is a testament, I won't give it to the likes of you!" Usopp fanboys at that statement since it is just so cool! As Krieg goes on to say he will just take it and an argument breaks out Krieg says the words that will make Luffy finally speak up.

"I WILL TAKE ZEFFS LOG! ASSEMBLE ANOTHER ARMADA! CAPTURE THE ONE PIECE AND LORD IT OVER THIS GREAT AGE OF PIRATES!"

"HOLD IT! IM GOING THE BE THE KIND OF PIRATES!" "Can it chore boy! He'll murder ya!" "I can't! not out of this!" Luffy determines with a grin and Usopp is awed and dismayed at how cool Luffy looks right now, dismayed because he knows his usual personality!

"Did you say something boy? Don't you want to take that back?"

"Nope, I was only stating the facts!" That's true. "This isn't a game" also true. "Obviously" Luffy loves taunting others, doesn't he? Usopp knows he's smarter then he looks… or acts… or thinks.

"Time to fight Luffy? I'll lend a hand!" Zoro smirks walking down the steps forcing Usopp to move along as well lest he loses his meat shield against Krieg's eyesight. Though he also nods along with Zoro's statement to show his reluctant support.

"Oh, Zoro, Usopp your still here?" When and why exactly did Luffy believe they left!?

"HAHAHA THIS IS YOUR CREW!? PRETTY THIN AIN'T IT!?" Krieg guffaws, "That's not true! I have two more!" "DON'T COUNT ME IN!" He nervously chuckles at the by play of Luffy's antics.

As soon as Krieg leaves with his threatening words Usopp marginally sighs in relief, before swiftly making his way to the apologizing Gin as Sanji says his just as threatening words but cause Usopp to feel nervously awed instead of pissing his pants frightened. Luffy questions Gin on his experience on the Grand Line as Usopp takes a seat next to Gin, wondering if he should pat his head or rub his back like he did with the boys and Kaya when distressed or not. He wishes he knew more about what was socially acceptable but decides not to since… well, he doesn't like touching people _**at all**_ unless he considers them a member of his family, like with the veggie trio and Kaya. He's even gone out of his way to not touch his friends on the ship!

"Just one man… how could one-man scupper fifty ships!?" he chokes out miserably and Usopp shivers both at the words, imagery and the fact he can literally feel the aura of power and dense killing intent over the waves no doubt from that exact same man!

"Krieg's armada was destroyed by one man?!"

"One by one our ships fell! If not for that storm the flagship would have fallen as well! I don't wish to remember… the man with the piercing hawklike eyes!" Usopp knows Gin is indicating signs of PTSD and he wishes he knew how to help him, he only knows first aid, not psychology!

"It had to be Hawkeye, you said his eyes were like a hawk, that's proof enough"

"Who's he?" Luffy questions blank-faced and Usopp wants to hit his head on the nearest surface for his lack of knowledge, simple village level education only to the age of seven or eight or not!

"He's the man I've been looking for!" Zoro somewhat explains without explaining and Usopp is finding the floor looking more appealing by the second.

"Maybe you interrupted his nap?" ponders Zeff.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY HE MURDERED MY CREWMATES" Usopp wishes he had enough courage to point out the hypocrisy of that statement. Gin's probably killed countless of other pirates not to mention people in general.

"Calm down, I wasn't joking, that's just the kind of place the Grand-Line is"

"WHOOHOO! I GOT GOOSEBUMPS! A PLACE WHERE ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!" Luffy cheers and as Zoro goes on to say the coolest words he's heard come out of his mouth to date Usopp hesitantly places his strongest _Red Smoke Star_ into Gins hand.

"Ah… you're the one who gave Sanji that medkit aren't you? thanks for that it helped a lot" Usopp is surprised Sanji mentioned him but ignores it for the moment and instead answers the unasked question for the bullet.

"My captain had only met me for barely a few hours and then helped rescue my village no questions asked…. Can you honestly say your captain would do the same? I would rather follow a good and honourable man who gathers a handful of uncut diamonds and slowly polishes them overtime then a man who is content to collect millions of pebbles" He whispers and Usopp is once again thankful for the voice enhancer since otherwise, Gin wouldn't be able to hear his words. Though he hopes he's given a good enough comparison to make Gin at least think about his options.

Shaking his head, he points at the bullet he gave him when Gin opens his mouth to argue. "Even pebbles have their uses though, this will help you protect both yourself and your comrades in case of a poison attack" Gin looks shocked, so he smiles gently unseen behind the mask. "You captain's tactics aren't exactly unknown" He drawly croaks and when he's distracted Usopp quickly uses his quickdraw and pricks and injects the _Preventive Anti-Poison_ viol and discards it with no one, not even Gin the wiser.

Standing up swiftly before Gin can gather his wits he moves outside and watches Merry Go sail away with a frown, before shuddering a full body shiver just as the wrecked ship explodes. Usopp can literally feel his heart in his throat and his soul slipping away as water and wood rains down around him, is he glad to not be one of Krieg's men!

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERES THE SHIP!" Zoro and Luffy rush out panicked. "ZORO-ANIKI!" Johnny and Yosaku yell out from where they are within the waves and Usopp worries that they may drown but luckily, they grab the rails of the ship before they go under.

"Johnny! Yosaku! What happened!? Where's the ship!?" Zoro asks helping them onboard. "Where's Nami!?" Luffy is equally concerned if not more so for their missing human and inanimate members of their crew.

"Zoro-Aniki! Luffy-Aniki! There gone! Nami-Aniki! She sailed off with all of the treasure!" Usopp would very much like to smugly say not all the treasure but refrains much more focused on not dying from either drowning or asphyxiation!

"WHAT! SHE TOOK THE SHIP!?" they shout… well except him but that's normal. "Darn that wench! We should've known her good behaviour was just an act!" Zoro growls punching the wall of the ship that he frowns at, he really needs to take better care of himself.

"Hey, I can still see the Merry Go! Johnny Yosaku where's your ship!?" Luffy exclaims. "Forget about her Luffy! Why go chasing after that little thief?" Zoro callously brushes off annoyed.

"Ship…Belongings" Usopp bluntly and airily says aloud earning a dark glare from him.

"NO! Nami's going to be our navigator and nobody else!" Luffy strongly declares and Usopp is very much proud in that moment that he decided to follow both fate and the knowledge and sail with Luffy.

"Ugh fine! Usopp lets go!" Zoro huffs starting to walk off but Usopp shakes his head. "No… wait," He commands making both Luffy and Zoro start before following Usopp's pointed finger.

"Uh-oh… It's HIM!" Zeff exclaims but their attention is already on the small coffin-like ship and the handsome and tremendously cool, calmly sitting man on it.

"It's really him… finally!" Zoro whispers out excited and unnoticed he walks off tying the bandana around his head. Usopp wishes he could stop him! the fool is nowhere near strong enough! he knows it is not his place nor right to try and stop him though, especially when this is a pivotal point in his journey and the real first step in his quest to fulfil his dream.

"YOU MONSTER! WHY DO YOU KEEP PICKING ON US!?" a random goon shouts in panic guns in hand and Usopp absently thinks of many reasons, Fun… boredom…ridding the seas of stupid morons.

"Long-nose is correct on all accounts, it is fun!" Instantly Usopp freezes upon realising he accidentally said all that out loud and that Mihawk is staring at him in genuine amusement and is, therefore, getting death glares from all the pirates he just insulted.

Goodbye, dear soul…. their time together though short was enjoyable and oh how parting is such sweet sorrow! he mourns the loss of his departing soul as the conversation moves on.

"I've never seen such subtle swords work" Zoro exclaims boldly thankfully gaining Mihawk's and the other pirates' attention _**AWAY**_ from Usopp's person.

"Without subtlety, a sword is but an iron bar" That is such a cool and true quote if Usopp compares all the swordsmen he knows about from his knowledge even compared to other worlds.

"You split this Galleon with that sword?"

"Of course,"

Zoro grins darkly "I see, then you are the greatest! I went out to sea to find you!" Mihawk raises a perfectly sculpted handsome brow… and… Usopp has a small fanboy crush, doesn't he? he is deathly glad he didn't accidentally think _**THAT**_ out loud!

"Why?"

" _ **To be the Greatest!**_ Do you want some fun? Then fight me!"

"Pathetic Weakling!" Yep, Usopp most _certainly_ has a serious albeit mild case of a fanboy crush if all he can think of is how cool and handsome he looks and sounds instead of being offended on Zoro's behalf. It especially doesn't help his case when Mihawk almost seems to teleport from most everyone but his eyes onto the destroyed ship.

"If you're a competent swordsman you don't need to cross swords to know I far surpass your puny skills! does your courage to point your sword at me come from confidence or insolence?"

"It comes from ambition… and a promise to a friend" Zoro tells while pointing Wado ichimonji towards Mihawk and Usopp seriously decides to risk his life and ask Mihawk for an autograph since he is just the coolest _and admittedly the most handsome_ person he has ever seen let alone met in his life! Possibly his last life as well! _(Thank kami he clamped his jaw shut since his mishap earlier!)_

"How futile…, very well I'll indulge you, though I'm not the kind of fool who hunts rabbits with cannons, so this will have to do! unfortunately, this is the smallest knife I've got" It takes all Usopp's effort to not have a fangasm and simply drown in the sheer amount of cool that literally seems to ooze out of every pour and spoken word from that man's mouth.

Zoro grits out annoyed rushing Mihawk "Better take it easy with the bravado because you'll feel stupid when I kill you!".

"Out of the four seas east blue is the weakest, you may have a reputation but you're just a little frog croaking in your puddle! Time you learned how big the world is!" from their they fight like he knows from the Knowledge, it's only when Zoro has his chest pieced that Usopp snaps out of his trance, flinching at seeing a dagger and the blood oozing frightfully near his friend's heart.

"You want your heart pierced? Why don't you retreat?"

"I can't… if I even take one step back… my ambition… my vow… all I've worked for will be shattered!" Zoro… Usopp wishes he had that kind of conviction and courage.

"That's called defeat"

"So, I can't retreat!"

"Even if it means death?"

" **I'd prefer death to defeat!"** Zoro… you'd make a marvellous Gryffindor though Mihawk's sheer Slytherin will certainly be difficult to beat! Usopp muses inwardly snickering at his own thoughts.

"Speak your name boy!"

"Roronora Zoro!"

"I'll remember it, it's been a while since I met a man with such courage, so I'll honour the swordsman's code and send you to your death with this black-blade… the finest in the world!" Flinching at the blood splatter that rains from Zoro's chest Usopp quickly shakes his head and prepares to prevent Zoro from falling into the ocean with those wounds.

"Wounds on the back… are a swordsman's shame!" It's certainly not Usopp's.

" **Magnificent!"**

" _ **Rana saltellante"**_ Usopp hopes over the water as he catches Zoro within his arms, almost failing to bring him back to the boat with the extra weight, but he manages thankfully and better yet, no salt water enters Zoros wounds!

"Zoro-Aniki! Is Zoro-Aniki okay! And since when could you walk on water!?" Johnny and Yosaku shout in worry but he ignores them far more focused on treating Zoro's wounds! It's a truly horrific and gory site but instead of feeling sick or faint he instead feels…. Calm… and… fascinated…. If not a bit amused? Concerned and shaken over his own feelings Usopp does his best to discard them and instead works swiftly and surprisingly expertly at treating the wounds the best he can with the medicine he prepared beforehand and the reinforced medical thread as he stitches the wounds.

"I AM DRACULE MIHAWK! IT IS MUCH TO SOON FOR YOU TO DIE YOUNG SWORDSMEN! TRAVEL THE WORLD! DISCOVER YOURSELF! AND GROW STRONG SOON RORONORA ZORO! STRIVE TO SURPASS ME!"

"Lad! What, is your goal?" Mihawk questions Luffy after he stops trying to attack him.

"To be king of the pirates!"

"You tread a perilous path… even more so than trying to surpass me"

"I don't care that's what I'm going to be!"

"And you long-nose? What is your goal? What drives you that you would willingly risk your life to save your comrade even in the face of death if I was anyone else?" Usopp knows that he should feel frightened, he should feel worried or honoured or a multitude of other complicated emotions that Mihawk deemed to ask **HIM** weak, useless and pathetic Usopp what his goals were but instead all he can feel is annoyed at having his work interrupted.

Perhaps he really was a doctor or at least nurse in his last life that was interested in difficult injury cases? His knowledge doesn't seem to know a whole lot on modern medicine and seems to comprise of only a complicated mix of different knowledge and skills in certain medical areas for that to seem to be the case but… shaking his head Usopp answers with a surprisingly hard and strong tone.

"My Dreams are two-fold, To, become a brave warrior of the sea and to discover the past to knowledge untold!"

"The past to untold knowledge?" Mihawk leadingly questions curiously making him stiffen at how his words could be mistaken.

"NO… Not that past or knowledge… another more personal one" Usopp says seriously slightly panicked earning a soft chuckle.

"Then perhaps you are the furthest in your goals! I can sense the power you've awoken! Weak and untrained as it is" Mihawk muses thoughtfully shocking him enough to pause in his work on Zoro's chest.

"I've… awoken it?"

"I see you know what power it is you now wield as well… I truly look forward to seeing how all three of you develop!"

"L-Luffy… can you hear me…?" Zoro's weak voice snaps Usopp back into the situation at hand and he instantly dive's back into work, snapping orders at Johnny and Yosaku to either wipe away some blood or hold and put pressure where he's stitching.

"Heh… Did you worry? If I fail… to become the worlds greatest swordsmen… YOU'LL BE DISAPPOINTED RIGHT?! NEVER AGAIN! I SWEAR FROM NOW TILL THE DAY I BEAT HIM I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT! FUTURE KING OF THE PIRATES!?" Yes, yes that's cool and heartfelt but could you at least try you know NOT to aggravate your wounds!? Usopp sarcastically snarks in his mind aggravated and annoyed both at the foolish man and now his own uncharacteristic sarcastic thoughts!

"SHISHISHISHI! NOPE!"

"You three make a good team! I look forward to meeting you again someday!"

As Krieg makes a foolish move to stop him Usopp absently throws the Strawhat that fluttered near him back to Luffy, waves and gives a simple request Luffy instantly understands and will hopefully follow.

"Steal Krieg's Armor, jewels and any treasure"

"GOT IT! I'LL GET THE COOK AND TREASURE! YOU GET NAMI!" With those shouted out words Usopp, Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku head out with Usopp silently cursing the madly rocking waves and the sea water now entering Zoro's mostly stitched closed wounds.

It's only when they are halfway to Nami's island and therefore too far away that Usopp silently wails and despairs at the fact he forgot to ask for Zeff's and Mihawk's autographs!

* * *

"Hey Johnny, you don't think Nami-Aniki is heading _there_ , do you?" Yosaku suddenly asks nervously while Usopp nods in satisfaction at how he's managed to drug Zoro out cold, so he can't move and therefore ruin all his hard work and effort in treating, stitching and bandaging his wounds. He knows he will be in for it later but Usopp fully believes it was necessary and worth any pain he will undoubtedly endure in the future!

"W-Well she was staring at his bounty poster mighty hard!"

"Yosaku, are you recovered enough?" Usopp croaks out innocently… a bit too innocently while smirking sadistically behind his mask making Johnny and Yosaku jump.

"Ah…Yes?" He nervously answers and with a happy nod, Usopp grabs Yosaku and literally throws him off the boat back in the direction they came from.

"WAHHHHHH!" "Yosaku!"

"Tell Luffy where were heading won't you?" Usopp orders sweetly and watches amused as Yosaku is suddenly halfway swallowed by a panda fish.

"WHHHHHY USOPP-ANIKI!"

"BE CAREFUL YOSAKU!" Johnny shouts out waving goodbye and chuckling softly Usopp sits back down with a sigh rubbing his throat. He is really pushing it even if he is merely whispering and using his voice enhancer at the highest level to be properly heard.

"Here Usopp-Aniki, drink this" Johnny says offering a water bottle. Nodding in gratefully in thanks Usopp drinks greedily and sighs in relief at the feel of the cold water soothing his throbbing, cracked and dry throat.

It's silent for the next hour before the island finally comes into sight, though unfortunately Zoro also wakes up making Usopp frown, he will need to do some more calculations on his formula for his knock out drugs if Zoro woke up this quickly… though Luffy, Zoro and no doubt Sanji are the equivalent of superhumans even for this world and stronger than most so he really should have factored in their monster like nature when injecting Zoro.

"DAMN YOU USOPP! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KNOCKING ME OUT AND TYING ME UP! UNTIE ME NOW!" Usopp just sighs and shakes his head in amusement, he is not that stupid thank you very much! He's glad he had the foresight to tie the moss head up before events of the knowledge happened.

"For your own good" Usopp bluntly tells him poking Zoro's wound exceedingly gently and still getting a pained expression and full body twitch.

" _C-curse you Usopp!"_

"Usopp-Aniki! I've spotted the Merry Go! It's anchored in a weird spot though, near Cocoyashi village" Johnny exclaims and spotting what Johnny has clearly failed to see Usopp freezes in fright, really Usopp can understand now why humans fear fishmen since they look so… humanly inhuman and people naturally fear the unknown. The fins, skin colours and everything else is not so much what scares him but it's their faces that are so similar but so _different_ and admittedly some of the strange body proportions that scare him.

Usopp while scared of them and hating what they have done to the people of this island and Nami especially still won't judge them, he can't and has no right to, besides…. if all someone has known is oppression and hatred from people, from humans that is all they will feel and do onto others not like them. When he reaches fishmen island he will make _every_ effort possible to get to know them and not feel so scared but for now, he is here to kick their aquatic hides back into the sea and to free Nami and her people! For this very second though he is utterly unashamed to run away before they notice him.

"Johnny come along! Sincerest apologies Zoro" Usopp apologetically demands with a bow and grabbing Johnny jumps into the sea where they quickly swim away.

"AYE, AYE! I SHALL NEVER FORGET YOU ZORO-ANIKI!" Johnny exclaims with a tearful farewell as he spots the fishmen.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

* * *

"Fishmen are ten times as strong as humans… to think this is the kind of power found on the Grand Line!" Johnny wonders while Usopp looks at all the destruction with sad and regretful eyes, the knowledge… foreknowledge is truly a hard burden to bear… especially when you cannot do anything to help or prevent what you see…. let alone when your nothing more then a weak child drowning in the despair and being crushed by the knowledge that **He can't** _ **do aNyTHinG**_ _**yOu CaNT SaVE thEM YOur WorTHLESS WhY DoNT Y-**_

Thankfully before Usopp can fully descend into unwanted memories and emotions of both past… and present a voice behind him croaks out surprised.

" **I almost missed you… you must be a refugee! I didn't think there was anybody left!"**

A single second of staring is all it takes before Usopp nods in greeting like is only polite and then vanishing on the spot already more than halfway down the street in less than a Nanosecond.

Noticing a boy standing in the street Usopp doesn't bother stopping and just grabs him and quickly hides behind a building were a tanned blue haired girl was about to step out.

"Wah! Let me go! I'm going to clobber that fish man!" the boy shouts out while struggling and failing to get out of Usopp's hold.

"You be quiet and don't touch the fishmen! And who are you?" The girl snaps hitting the boy on the head before turning to him.

"Usopp let's move!" he urges nodding in greeting and with barely a pause she leads the way.

"I'm Nojiko, a Tangerine farmer from Cocoyashi village"

Luckily, they manage to get away safely and up to Nojiko's house in record time. As soon as they are all sitting down at the dining table Nojiko having laid down tea is when she speaks up.

"You're lucky I was there trying to stop this brat from getting himself killed" Usopp nods in agreement since he was lucky, though whether that was from getting away from the fishmen before he had to fight or not getting mistaken for a fishmen by the kid is debatable. He is wearing a mask and does look a mite different from original Usopp for some reason even without the scars.

"Why did you stop me! I was going to kill that fishmen!" the kid grits out in distress tears in his eyes and Usopp heart goes out to him.

"You should know all too well if you had even laid a finger on that fishmen they'd kill you, especially with what happened to Gosa village, you're from there right?" Nojiko states bluntly.

"I know… but those fish heads killed my father! I, HAVE to get them back for that even if it kills me!" he dearly wishes to point out that dying will accomplish literally nothing and not to mention being utterly pointless but refrains and lets Nojiko handle it. He is not the most social or vocal of creatures after all.

"They sicced this giant sea king on us… and stole everything and killed a lot of people… I just gotta make them pay for that! I had gone to Arlong park, but this witch lady got in the way! I hate her guts!" he recounts miserable but Usopp kind of zoned out and is more interested in thinking on perhaps a weapon design for Chopper for when he eventually joins, perhaps something electric for his antlers like used in something his knowledge knows of by someone named…bovino? Lampoo? Usopp only joins back in when Nojiko starts shouting.

"I ONCE KNEW A CHILD WHO FACED A LIFE WORSE THEN DEATH AND CHOSE TO LIVE ANYWAY! SO, WHEN I SEE A BRAT LIKE YOU WHO'S TO COWARDLY TO LIVE IT MAKES ME SICK!" Well not everyone can be a strong, willful and independent woman determined to save their village, now can they Usopp inwardly snarks.

"Then what…should I do!" Grow strong and independent, treasure the people who love you and be thankful for every day you have.

"Usopp's right kid, you got a mother?" _HE SAID THAT OUT LOUD!?_ _**AGAIN!?**_ Seriously this whole being around people 24'7 is really making him go out of sorts! What if he accidentally says something out loud about his knowledge!? Or worse something truly embarrassing and suicidal like that he thinks Zoro is hot when he's all sweaty from training and working out!? Usopp is dying just from contemplating it and he would _**LITERALLY die**_ if Zoro was in hearing distance let alone knew! Especially with Sanji added to the mix!

"Yeah…"

"She must be worried, go home to her" Usopp does his best to clamp his jaw shut and not think lest he says something else out loud that he shouldn't.

"Kind…" Usopp eventually says when the kid is gone.

"Yeah, well what should I care what you think? What's an outsider doing here anyway? this isn't exactly paradise" Nojiko dryly joked making him chuckle _(giggle_ ) at the humorous understatement.

"My friend Nami"

"Nami eh? She wouldn't happen to have short orange hair and a love of money, would she?" Usopp nods.

"Well, that witch that boy was talking about? That was Nami! She's a member of Arlong's crew and this is the house where she grew up! she's my step-sister!" Nojiko gushed a slight teasingly, grinning before proceeding to give a bit of background information about how they were orphans, how the one who raised them is dead and how she betrayed her own people for money. Usopp knows all this and is empathetic, concerned and his heart truly goes out to Nami and everyone else on this island but…. But Usopp can't do anything… not yet anyway but soon and Nojiko's attempts to either turn him away from both Nami and this island for Nami's and possibly his sake isn't wanted or appreciated. Nothing in heaven or earth will make him turn his back on his friends and those he cares for when they need him no matter what they do or say! when he knows a hundred percent that they _**NEED**_ him and for someone to not give up on them! even if it's not him specifically that they need.

It doesn't mean he won't still _**try**_ to _**help**_ it's why for the past seven… no… it's why from the moment he was _**born**_ with the knowledge he holds at his disposal that he has worked so tremendously hard! That he has shed copious amounts of blood, sweat and tears so that he _**could**_ do _**something**_ when the time came and that it truly _**counted!**_ So that he could be _**useful**_ to at least _**someone…. anyone**_ in this cruel, dangerous but amazingly, beautiful world… if all his efforts were for nothing… shaking his head inwardly Usopp continues the conversation not wanting to think on those negative thoughts.

"Irrelevant, Nami is mine and my crewmates dear friend and shipmate, whose crew she is truly apart of or the choices she has made in the past mean nothing" Usopp insists strongly and Nojiko's eyes widen.

"Nothing..." She whispers but before she can potentially grow angry he continues even as his throat throbs and aches in pain.

"Nami fought to help me protect my village from pirates barely hours after she met me… and except for when it comes to money or a bit of teasing mischief she is truly kind and friendly- "he steadily ignores Nojiko interrupting him "Really? The witch was kind and friendly?" without missing a beat "-So, as I said Nami's past and current situation is irrelevant for she is still my friend and shipmate and yes, she was and is" Usopp concludes while also answering her musing, he thinks that was kind of him considering the amount of pain he's in! he really cannot wait till Chopper joins, perhaps he will have a stronger and better pain and throat soother then what Usopp makes and has in stock, not that he _likes_ taking it since it can be slightly addictive with some of the ingredients inside it and he does have a… _slight_ compulsive addictive personality. With any luck, he will find better ingredients he can use that makes it less so or completely non-addictive for his own privet stock to carry on him even after they get a proper doctor. Chopper will have his own battles and won't always get there in time to heal them, especially when he has his own injuries to deal with.

"I see… Well if you want Nami you're going to face the fishmen if you want to go and get yourself killed that's your problem! by the way, the ship Nami arrived in… is it yours?" Nodding Usopp slightly gapes at the straight clear view of the Merry from here. He completely didn't notice until now, he really should have known thanks to the knowledge… though he supposes he was distracted.

"Thank you… for noW though pleas-e t-ke me to the near-Est doc" Usopp croaks out helplessly rubbing his spent throat roughly making her eyes widen in concern.

"Hey, are you okay!?" She asks while quickly pouring a glass of water, nodding in answer Usopp grimaces behind his mask, he really pushed it too far when he knew he wasn't fully recovered even speaking in whispers as he was.

Soon as he finishes his glass they leave with Nojiko leading the way to Cocoyashi Village, so, Usopp can have his throat checked out… hopefully, before he must shoot Arlong to prevent Genzo from dying and therefore being forced to run away and take one of his slightly addictive pain and throat relief soothers he calls _Summer's honey._

When they arrive, he sighs defeated at the fact it looks like he's going to have to go with the addictive _Summers honey_ when he spots Arlong walking into town and is he making Usopp's legs shake worse than a frail leaf in a typhoon!

He would _**greatly**_ prefer to go with the F.E.A.R factor of fuck everything and run but unfortunately, he will just have to suck it up and face everything and rise! If original Usopp could do this so can he!

Nojiko explains how Arlong treats the villagers and humans of the island and Usopp nods when appropriate but otherwise ignores her, already knowing all the suffering these people and Nami especially have experienced and continue to endure at the hands of these fishmen. When Arlong gets to the end of his speech of how he needs tons of money he quickly scales the building he's hiding behind still out of sight and takes aim while loading one of the bullets he made especially for fishmen and aquatic monsters and animals, he is concerned since it is still untested but hey! no time like in a potential life or death situation right?

" **LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU!"** Arlong shouts out and just as he's about to crush Genzo Usopp fires!

' _Aqua Star Sedation!'_

* * *

 **Word Count: 10273**

 _Knowledge and awareness are vague and perhaps better-called illusions. Everyone lives within their own subjective interpretations_

 _Empathy is connecting with the emotion that someone is experiencing, not the event or the circumstance_

 _Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something and has lost something_

 _Dream big and train hard always_


	3. Chapter 3

' _Aqua Star Sedation!'_ he mouths silently, watching intently as it goes off and observing how it affects Arlong so that he can accurately adjust his formula as necessary, even if he does have to wait until the Grand Line to gather some more and better ingredients to make a completed product.

The bullet explodes upon contact into a large blast of shimmering almost sparkling bright magenta liquid, pushing Arlong back a single step. Usopp personally counts that as a small victory and despite his rapidly shaking legs moves to stand more in the open so he can be more easily spotted, to lead the other fishmen away, thankful he had already long since removed all his weights for a more effortless escape and his future battle with Choo.

"Lord Arlong! What was that!?" Fishmen A shouts.

Fishmen B quickly bellows out a moment later. "Look! Up there someone's on the roof! Who are you!?"

Usopp keeps silent, doubting he could speak even if his voice wasn't completely spent, what with how utterly petrified he feels at having such murderous killing intent aimed his way! Still, he observes in a sort of detached kind of fascination at Arlong's stilted response from the after-effects of his drug-laced bullet.

" _You…. worthless insect…. dare to attack your… betters? You're just… a puny human…_ _ **WE ARE THE MASTER RACE! CATCH HIM AND BEAT HIM TO A PULP! RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND USE HIS BONES FOR A TOOTHPICK!"**_ Arlong slurs his words almost drunkenly, stumbling and swaying to and forth even almost falling before suddenly standing up straight and full on bellowing his threat to the skies above, as his eyes turn red and narrow in rage.

Soon as Arlong takes a step no doubt to flip the building Usopp has already long since fled to safer ground, hidden from sight and tricking some others into following little more than shadows in their currently narrowed idee fixe in accordance with his whereabouts. He continues to watch Arlong's movements, curious and shocked at the fact Arlong only managed to halfway upend the building he was on previously, he never would have expected his concoction to work as well as it is now! advanced modern otherworld knowledge or not _! (self-doubt and low almost non-existent self-esteem does that to a person a voice in the back of his head snarks which he dutifully ignores)_

"Quick let's get him back to Arlong Park before he recovers from whatever that human shot him with and upends the whole village!" Fishmen C suggested no doubt concerned on the tributes decreasing.

Usopp stays hidden from sight even after all the fishmen leave, practically sagging in relief that he is still breathing. After a few moments to compose and gather his wits that scattered as soon as Arlong and his men came into sight, he watches despondently as the villagers go quietly upon Nami's arrival.

"Hey, neighbours!" Nami greets cordially albeit with a hidden touch of melancholy and his heart aches at Nami's plight and the whole terrible situation in general.

"What's this? what are you doing here in broad daylight?" Nojiko muses with a knowing smirk and an almost unnoticeable glance at the bouquet of flowers Nami holds.

"I heard a ruckus, it was Arlong huh?" Nami ventures with a withheld sad and angry look at Genzo's injuries before shaking her head and walking off.

With Nami gone Usopp leaves absently taking out and uncorking a small glass vial of _Summers Honey,_ drinking it straight with a short grimace before it quickly smoothens out into utter relief at the moderately quick work in both numbing and cooling his dry, throbbing and painful throat.

After a few minutes of walking Usopp decides to head to Arlong Park even if the mere thought petrifies him and _'borrow'_ what he can, he has dutifully trained and practised his stealth and looting over the years and he is surprisingly skilled at it. Though this will be his first time not returning what he's taken. It concerns and frightens him slightly at just _**HOW**_ knowledgeable and easy he finds thievery, but he's always done his best at ignoring it and tried to just be thankful he has the knowledge and talent considering the world he lives in.

Calculating the distance and speed needed to get to the park and burrow a few things before Arlong and his men, he nods and swiftly dashes off with speed unmatched in the east-blue practically flying over the earth.

 _It helps that when he runs he always imagines he's getting chased by the devil himself which is exactly why he's become so fast._

* * *

Usopp is almost finished pilling all kinds of swords, daggers, staffs, guns and ammo into either empty barrels or bags he found, having arrived much earlier than anticipated and had already collected quite a bit of money, jewels and other miscellaneous items he either wanted or found interesting when Arlong and his crew come back.

He instantly freezes when he hears Arlong cry out in alarm over his fallen comrades, but snaps out of it when he realises the tremendously real potential danger he is now in and quickly goes about swiftly and as silently as he can, moving the last two filled bags and barrel out the back door, grateful he had abused his natural speed and carefully honed and controlled bastardised skill in Rokushiki and piled almost all the items he procured in the forest outside of the fishmen's sight or reach.

"Who are you? Baba!" a smooth voice drawls lazily right beside and into Usopp's ear causing him to shiver from the hot air and the petrified terror he feels in his being.

Turning ashen pale behind his mask and clothed skin he dramatically and slowly turns his head to the side. He very audibly gulps even as he uselessly at that also absently notes that this is the most attractive Fishman he has seen to date.

jumping out of his skin when the Fishman just lazily smirks, he quickly back peddles and when facing him allows himself a moment to take in his potential killer fully. Tall with long shaggy black hair flowing down his back, broad shoulders with rippling lean muscles ironically fitting what Usopp suspects a professional human swimmer would have. He would almost seem human if not for the brownish-grey slightly red skin, gills, webbed hands and feet, fins and the razor-sharp shark teeth.

Nodding his head in polite greeting extremely tense earns Usopp an amused huff of laughter.

"Ah… you're the one who shot Arlong aren't ya? Baba! Seems ya more foolishly brave and reckless then I had thought ta, sneak into the shark's den ta steal after what ya did! Baba!" He drawls amused and for the life of him all Usopp can think of at that moment is that his voice sounds like the exact definition of dark chocolate!

Cosimo oddly introduces himself "The names Cosimo, I'm Arlong's fourth-leading head officer, what's your's Baba?" unseen behind his mask Usopp's eyes widen in shock at the new information, his knowledge had _**NEVER**_ recalled Arlong having a fourth officer!

JUST WHAT IN NEPTUNES NAME IS GOING ON!?

Only fourteen years of long, gruelling practice at hiding and suppressing his feelings and overreactive responses prevents him from completely breaking down right then into a full-blown panic attack and sheer hysteria. It's also that same training of repressing and dealing with his fear inwardly that allows him to think at least marginally clearly and move forward after only a few moments that felt like years to his currently overly stressed and burdened existence.

Fumbling with his hands a little he grabs the miniature whiteboard and marker stashed on one of his utility belts many pockets. Though he earns a raised brow from the Fishman he patiently waits and Usopp is grateful for that. Quickly writing down his name, albeit a little shakily he turns it around and thrusts it a little outwards so Cosimo could read his name as is only politely acceptable in his mind.

"Usopp eh… Funny name- "Like he's one to talk! "-Well Usopp, how about ya drop those their bags and barrel? Baba! I wouldn't want ta have ta kill ya outright for trying ta rob Arlong now Baba! So, how about it? Ya drop the loot and I'll let ya leave here alive! Pretty sweet of me don't ya think? Baba!" Cosimo offers slightly sarcastically but surprisingly - _at least to him_ \- honestly.

After a whole minute goes by Usopp erases his name and writes something new down and thrusting it back out.

Why?

"Heh, simple, I'm bored, ya and your companion's actions have been the height and only form of entertainment I've had in the past four years! Baba! your actions so far indicate's ya and your friends will be storming Arlong Park soon Baba! I'm not like the rest who think humans are weak and insignificant, so win or lose all I ask is that ya give me an interesting fight! Baba" Cosimo requests shrugging slightly and chilling Usopp to the bone at the thought of fighting this Fishman when it's already hard enough for him to think of facing Choo!

Biting his bottom lip harshly he nods in stilted agreement and drops the bags and barrel wanting nothing more than to be far, _**far**_ away from both this man and Arlong Park!

"Heh… alright then! See ya real soon! Baba!" Usopp practically vanishes into thin are when Cosimo finishes speaking, using his _Passo Veloce_ to its current fullest effect, past caring of how he will certainly pay for it later when he can barely use it a few times at his current leg strength and stamina.

Leaving his hidden and previously gathered loot where it is, he rapidly makes his way back towards Cocoyashi village. Refusing to think, let alone contemplate the real probability of him facing down two fishmen, or worse in his mind. The possibility's surrounding Cosimo's existence and how the knowledge he has relied so heavily upon for his _**whole life**_ has failed him only one week into his journey since he didn't know.

 _He didn't know!_ he doesn't know what to _**DO**_ since that would mean the knowledge he holds is _false,_ wouldn't it? that it's faulty and wrong and just no! No! _**NO!**_

Though it didn't really fail him did it? The real, honest and stone-cold truth is that he had honestly only failed himself! He knew… _**HE KNEW**_ that the knowledge wasn't complete and could never be! _**HE KNEW**_ that it and therefore _**HE**_ didn't and couldn't know everything about this world… but he had thought... _he thought that at least for east blue….!_

His chest hurts, his breathing is ragged and chocked, it feels like his chest is on fire and he's dizzy and light-headed, he's nauseous and black spots are darkening the edges of his normally sharp eye-sight, all symptoms he has unfortunately experienced many times before. Usopp knows he's in the middle of a panic attack and to just stop where he is and take a few minutes to try and re-centre himself, to just breathe… but it's _**hard…**_ So, extremely difficult and he simply can't _**think!**_ Can't _ **breathe! And oh, kami! why can't he breathe!?**_

Before he can take even one more step, his eyes darken and his mind blanks. He crumples to the earth unconscious and so doesn't see Zoro's rapidly approaching form or the widening of his eyes in alarm at both his fallen figure and descending ship from above.

Nor does he hear or feel the weight or crash of the boat against him as Zoro grabbed and shifted his form beforehand to slightly protect him from the wreckage.

He does not hear the concerned shouts and or feel Luffy shaking his form over his wellbeing or the bickering voices of Zoro and its newest member. He does not hear the following conversation and talks with first Nami and then the farewells of Johnny and Yosaku does not feel Zoro gently placing his head in his lap as he rests or as he gently strokes Usopp's hair unknowingly to all but Sanji. Nor Zoro preventing Luffy from trying to take off his mask with shouts or Luffy brooding moodily a little way away afterwards.

He sees, hears and feels nothing as he is all but dead to the world.

* * *

"What happened to him?" a vaguely familiar feminine voice questions softly to his ears though steadily growing louder as he starts to come to.

"Don't know" a more familiar and much closer masculine voice replies.

Blinking his eyes open slowly Usopp groans at the bright light flitting in and sits up clutching his head weakly, feeling utterly exhausted.

"Ah your awake, you alright?" the same voice asks, turning his head slightly Usopp blinks rapidly at the now identified Zoro and at just how close he is to his person, stiffening he swiftly moves away in a crab-walk realising for the first time that his head had been resting in Zoro's lap! Shuddering at the knowledge he was touching someone, even if that person was a friend for who knows how long while unconscious Usopp misses the momentary frown from not just Zoro but the other's as well sans the now identified Nojiko.

After a moment Usopp nods in both thanks and to answer his question before tilting his head wondering how he ended up in the position he was, still recovering from the shock he was touching someone…. And with actual _SKIN_ contact even if it was just the scalp! He shudders again in remembrance.

"I found you collapsed on the road unconscious and then these morons crashed a boat on top of us" Zoro answers his unasked question seeing his head tilt, a scowl aimed at both Luffy and Sanji.

"It was the shitty sea cows fault so don't blame us! Che! hey, it's Usopp, right? I'm a part of this crew now too!" Sanji greets waving a little sheepishly and smiling slightly behind his mask Usopp nods in welcome.

"Who are you?" Turning at Luffy's question Usopp keeps half an ear on the new conversation while he, now that he's not frightened out of his mind and no longer panicking at touching someone can think clearly at the unexpected situation with Cosimo's arrival into the plot.

Perhaps and the most likely scenario that he can think of is that Cosimo was always a part of the fishmen group, though thanks to Luffy throwing around Momoo got knocked out? Cosimo does seem to be a bit lazy and laid back so he may not have gotten away in time. If Cosimo is truly waiting for Usopp though for a fight then he may just get away in time from Luffy knocking them all out, the thought chills Usopp to the bone and petrifies practically every cell in his body but if it _does_ come to that. He thinks he could _potentially_ handle it well enough… He is much stronger than original Usopp after all and doesn't resort to rotten eggs and other petty parlour tricks or pranks against tough opponents like the fishmen are.

Needing and wanting are two different things though and Usopp really hopes it doesn't come to that!

" **I DON'T CARE!** I'm not interested in her past! I'm going for a walk!" Luffy's loud exclamation knocks Usopp's spiralling downward negative thoughts and prayers and he fully turns back in.

"What's with him…?" the sole female asks surprised.

"Don't worry about him, his quirky" Usopp personally finds Zoro using the word _'quirky'_ quirkier than Luffy's eccentric idiosyncrasy's "We'll listen to your story though I doubt we'll learn much"

"Yeah, especially since your asleep" he silently chuckles ( _giggles_ ) amused at that before standing up and swiftly walking away himself even if all he wants is to rest, he's completely exhausted from his earlier panic attack but needs a must and it's exactly why he always carries a few large bars of chocolate on him! well, that and for a midnight snack and extra rations in case, Luffy eats everything before they can get to shore.

"You're leaving to? well, I will listen Nojiko-chan!" Sanji gushes with a boyish grin while he nods in silent answer. Usopp has known this all for a long time now and he has wasted more than enough time as it is unconscious, he needs to get to Cocoyashi village!

"Hmph! No, wonder Nami's having a tough time…" Nojiko sighs with disbelief.

When Usopp is far enough away from the others he dashes off, it won't take long for him at all to reach the village, but he doesn't know how long he has before those Marine rats show up! While he would dearly love and wishes to help Nami and Nojiko from further harm or anguish. He also knows that they will be fine in the end. For now, Usopp has only one goal and that's to ' _burrow'_ everything of worth on that pathetic Navy ship and plant a special surprise for when the Arlong pirates fall!

Reaching the docks in record time Usopp swiftly hides behind a cluster of trees, sighing with relief that he had arrived just as the marines are speaking with Genzo. The very second the marines and the villages start walking off a serene and focused, inexplicably unusual confident calm overtakes Usopp as he easily scuttles his way on, ducking and swerving to escape notice from some of the ensigns on board guarding the ship. Every silent step taken something vanishes and every room empties by half its belongings. Whole barrels and crates of food, weapons and securely locked boxes disappear into thin air and by the time the head Rat and his men return Usopp has already long since left, loot in tow and his ' _gift_ ' nicely hidden and placed in different critical areas of the ship.

It's only when Usopp has safely hidden the loot he procured that he snaps out of the queer state and mindset he was in. Mind blown and eyes all but bugging out of his head completely and utterly shocked at the quickness and ease in which he robbed the navy ship without once getting caught! despite taking multiple trips and with large and heavy supplies of loot.

Collapsing to his knees Usopp shivers nervously and not for the first time wonders just _**who and what**_ in his past life he was and did to hold such a… _unnaturally criminal_ inborn sets of skills and not to mention the extensive knowledge on quite a few shifty and downright criminal professions, that he normally dutifully ignores lest he gives himself nightmares or a full-on panic attack _**worse**_ than his earlier one over the Cosimo situation!

He practically stole everything but the charts from Arlong but that was different! After a few moments of recovering Usopp stands up shakily and makes his way towards Cocoyashi village. Arriving just in time to see Nami run off towards Arlong after screaming at Luffy.

"What's her problem…? Oh, hey Usopp!" Luffy pouts grumbling before breaking out into a grin when he comes into sight and sits next to him.

Nodding in greeting Usopp takes another viol of _Summers Honey_ for his throat absently and watches in both concern and curiosity from where he can see in the window as the doctor works on Nojiko's wound. Usopp personally thinks he does and has done a much better job when working on Zoro's stitches but then flinches slightly as that's a little arrogant and mean of him to think, especially considering he has knowledge albeit limited and narrowed on just how advanced and modern medicine was in his unknown past life's world.

In a strange and melancholy way, Usopp misses it, misses what he does and doesn't know or remember. He sometimes feels that he's not really _Usopp_ even when that is all he has ever been called and known by, like how an amnesiac person wakes up and is told their name by the doctor, it doesn't mean anything, they have no memories to connect that name to their person, no emotional attachment. Usopp knows he had lived under a different name once, he knows that he has loved, lost and even died before, Usopp wants to know just _**who**_ he was even if it ends up destroying him because maybe then… maybe then he will truly become _Usopp_ , he will never be the original but then he doesn't really want to be either.

All he wants is to be a person who can confidently say their own name and who they are as a person but with so many unknowns, so many questions, possibility's, self-doubts and concerns he _can't_. One day though… one day he will… _hopefully…._

"Hey, Usopp, what's that stuff you've been chugging? Is it something yummy!?" Usopp starts when Luffy indignantly asks at the thought of Usopp not sharing something delicious and looking down at his hand in confusion Usopp pales seeing that he has unconsciously drunk three more vials of his _Summers Honey_ medicine! That's… not good or even medically _safe_! He is now very glad that he had kept the stronger doses on the ship lest he accidentally overdoses and kills himself!

Shaking his head rapidly at Luffy when he tries to take a viol and taste it for himself he quickly shows Luffy the medical sticker on the case he keeps it in.

"Oh, it's medicine? ARE YOU SICK!? ARE YOU DYING!? DON'T DIE!" Luffy at first says disappointed before panicking, with a soft laugh Usopp shakes his head before pointing to his throat getting an ah-huh expression and a huge exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" Luffy commands with a pout and though he raises a brow at that he ignores him since the villages are now up in arms from Arlong's and the marine's treachery.

" _ **STOOOP!"**_ Nami shouts desperately.

"Nami!?" Nojiko exclaims surprised.

"STOP IT, EVERYONE! I… DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO BE HURT BY THEM! THEY'LL KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU FIGHT!" she pleads uselessly begging for them to see reason.

" **IT'S NO USE NAMI! WE'VE MADE UP OUR MINDS!"** The doctor argues back in conviction.

" _ **NOW STEP ASIDE NAMI! FORWARD EVERYONE! MAYBE WE CAN'T WIN BUT WE'LL GIVE THOSE FIENDS A GOOD FIGHT!"**_ Genzo commands and with that said the villages rush forth, pitchforks, field scythes and shovels in their hands and sheer stubborn determination in their hearts.

" _ **ARLOOOONG!"**_ Nami screams to the heavens and Usopp's heart breaks at the anguish and sheer despair in her voice, eyes dimming and flinching from his own repressed memories trying to surface when blood fly's as she stabs repeatedly at the tattoo inked into her shoulder. She only stops when Luffy grabs her hand and it's then that Usopp realises Zoro and Sanji are next to him in cool poses and here he is just sitting in a slight slouch. He's a mite jealous at that but ignores it since it's irrelevant.

" _Luffy…. Help, me…_." Nami pleads before sobbing brokenly and Usopp is suddenly no longer worried about facing both Choo or Cosimo or even a hundred other fishmen so long as he can put a smile back onto Nami's face and in her heart. Even if his legs are still shaking worse than a dingy in a storm.

" **OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"** With those words bellowed out Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and himself walk towards Arlong park.

Usopp has never felt so damned cool or looked so awesome in his life than he does now and he will be sure to do something to memorialise this moment!

When they arrive at the gates to Arlong park Usopp grabs two vials from his person, one a dark silver the other a pale pink and passes them to Sanji and Zoro in that order earning raised brows.

"Drink" Usopp requests softly, speaking only thanks to the five vials of his _Summers Honey_ medication he _-foolishly-_ drank earlier. He feels a strange sort of mixture of grateful, tearful happiness and… pride at the fact all they do is shrug and chug the contents back with a grimace not even bothering to ask what they are or do, just putting all their trust in _him_ to not steer them wrong or poison them. Even Sanji who literally has only known him a day! Usopp would cry if the situation wasn't so critical and he was alone.

 ***KAA-BOOOOOOOM***

"Which one of you…. is Arlong!" Demands Luffy awesomely though he is much too busy gaping to appreciate the rare moment just gobsmacked at the strength and power used to demolish a whole fair chunk of the wall! It's just not _NATURAL_ how strong Luffy has gotten after two measly fights! He certainly wasn't this strong when he fought Kuro!

"Who are you?" Arlong deceptively asks.

Luffy ignores him stalking forward. "Which one of you is Arlong?"

"That would be me"

"I'm Luffy

"Is that so? What's a Luffy?" Usopp… honestly wants to question Arlong's IQ after that question, he could have worded that inquiry so much better.

"A Pirate!" He declares while knocking two fishmen out, silently angering Arlong.

"What does a fellow pirate want with me?" To kick your ass for systemically hurting Nami and all the villages over the years.

" **YOU…MADE OUR NAVIGATOR CRY!"** That said Luffy punches Arlong and Usopp is amazed as he goes flying!

Knowledge vs experiencing and seeing for himself never get's old or ceases to amaze him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU SHITTY FISH!" Sanji snaps kicking all the weaker fishmen away and coming to a stand next to Luffy, Zoro and he quickly following to make there awesome grandstanding, showing a strong united front against these fiends.

Sanji huffs exasperated. "Che! you always have to dive right in, don't you?"

"Yeah! But I won't lose!" Oblivious Luffy.

"Idiot I'm not worried about that! just save a little for the rest of us!" So…. Cool! He wishes he could look so cool saying that!

As conversation flows between the two groups Usopp flinches slightly when he spots Cosimo staring right at him and smirking amused, shaking his finger in a naughty, naughty kind of way. He supposes that he realised he stole a lot more than the simple two bags and barrel Cosimo had caught him with… oops?

"ARISE GIANT WARRIOR! MOMOO!" Soon as Hachi trumpeted those words Usopp was already moving back towards the villages for when Luffy inevitably does something stupid, he would try and stop him if he didn't think it was useless, besides Luffy learns best by experience and doing not being told so he will instead just do what he can to get him out afterwards and if not? Well, things worked out well in his knowledge and he has already drastically helped to speed up the battles with those vials he gave Zoro and Sanji. Though he will need to question Zoro later for data on his viol since Usopp has never and hopefully will never experience such a huge magnitude of pain or a form of high fever from such a large and horrific injury.

Seeing Momoo for the first time he becomes conflicted, on one hand, Momoo is working for Arlong, unwillingly or not but on the other, he is also the single most adorable sea monster he has ever laid eyes on and feels anger at both Sanji and Luffy for inflicting injury on him. Usopp has always loved animals and heavily dislikes all forms of animal abuse or cruelty so he is heavily conflicted on how he should feel.

"I'VE HAD IT! THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!" Luffy snorts out like a bull and moments later he watches in faint shock as Luffy grabs Momoo by the horns before twisting round and round like a morbid human spinning top and then letting loose.

He is extremely thankful for having foreknowledge of most likely events and actions performed right now… in fact, he doubts he's ever felt so grateful in his life! After a few words spoken Hachi, Choo, Kuroobi and… unfortunately, a happily smirking Cosimo step out.

"Interesting Baba!" Guess who.

"Looks like we'll have to get involved" Kuroobi

"What they did to our comrades wasn't very nice!" Hachi you will be their comrade in at most six to seven months so stop being hypocritical.

"Chu! I'll show you the power of the fishmen!" Choo original Usopp's and now his opponent.

"We should have crushed those humans as soon as they showed up! Arlong please don't get worked up from these insects" Kuroobi says addressing his captain.

"Chu! You'll destroy the park if you do!"

"Ah… guys? There's a little problem" Luffy tries to get Zoro and Sanji's attention but fails as Sanji is to busy describing how octopus should be properly cooked and Zoro is busy with stating the obvious.

" **HACHI INK JET!"** Usopp is both amused at Luffy's plight, the other's expressions and horrified at the speed and blasting power of a fishmen's individual skills! though admittedly scientifically curious as well.

"AHH! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Luffy shouts flailing around.

"Idiot Why didn't you get out of the way!?" Zoro yells annoyed.

"That's the problem! I'm stuck!"

Usopp takes out his slingshot and a few different ammo, taking aim waiting for his opportunity to fire.

"Hachi Ink Jet… ON THE ROCKS!"

Usopp ignores the following backchat after Hachi's failed attack only having eyes for his targets and when Zoro unleashes his most treasured sword he fires.

" **X Explosion Star and Aqua Star Sedation** " Three explosions go off simultaneously, one at the concrete near Luffy's feet, one against Choo and the other missing its mark from a well-executed dive causing ears to ring and men to yell out in surprise.

"Darn! I'm still stuck!" Luffy grumbles but he's not focused on him, no he is much more focused on the cursing and swaying Choo and the excitedly grinning Cosimo.

" _You must…really want me to kill you!_ " Choo slurs enraged honestly causing Usopp to think his Aqua Star Sedation also causes increased rage instead of the calming knocked out effects he was aiming for since this is the second time it has made a fishmen's eyes go red!

"Heh! glad to know you want to keep up your end of the deal so badly Usopp Baba!" Cosimo exclaims happily.

Usopp doesn't need foreknowledge to know when exactly to run like the hounds of hell was on his heels!

"GET BACK HERE YOU PUNY PARASITE!"

"LET'S SEE JUST HOW MUCH FUN YA ARE EH? BABA!"

Running right past the villages and down the dirt path he doesn't even slow down as he makes a sharp turn into the woods away from the paddy fields for Choo to use and only stops when he enters a small clearing. Grabbing a bottle from one of his satchels he doesn't even pause as he turns around and flings it as hard as he can at Choo's form, watching in momentary satisfaction as it breaks and drenches him upon contact. Barely managing to dive to the side to avoid an electric fused punch.

Eyes wide at the unexpected ability he rapidly moves backwards, doing everything he can to just dodge and get some much-needed space between them and the non-stop rapid electric infused punches that Cosimo is excitedly dishing out.

"Chu! Don't forget about me, worthless human!" Choo cautions from… behind him CRAP!

 ***CA-CRACK* *ZAPP***

"G-gah-ugh!" Choking wetly, Usopp twitches painfully, falling to the ground in a graceless heap, his nose broken, a fist-shaped burn etched into his chest which behind undoubtedly lies a few cracked if not broken or completely shattered ribs and electricity running and flowing over his skin and into his body. Even with all these injury's, the agonising pain and blood running in rivulets down his chest, nose and mouth the only thing he is concerned about is the fact his mask is cracked.

He would most likely find a sick kind of morbid amusement at that if it wasn't so concerning of the real possibility of it breaking apart. He wears a mask for many reasons and it's not just because of the self-induced scars he bears.

 ***THWAK* *THWAK* *THWAK***

"UNGH!" Exclaiming and hissing in pain as Choo stomps his chest and his now certainly broken ribs. He bits his lip to stop from fully screaming.

"Pathetic human scum! I'll see you dead for daring to attack a fishmen!" Choo coldly spits out with Cosimo only sighing in disappointment next to him.

"How boring Baba! that wasn't very fun!"

 _How shameful…. To think… all those years… studying for nights on end…. Training from before the sun even rose and long after he stopped sweating and instead shed blood…. The countless number of sleepless nights of cowering in terror… the emotional anguish of guilt and shame at doing nothing and being unable to do_ _ **anything**_ _for the many dastardly plots brewing in the world… the endless sea of blood rising ever higher at the people's suffering…._ _ **Wasted**_ _… perhaps despite his knowledge… it would be best to give up…_

"Come on Baba! let's go back ta Arlong and the others! he'll die before long with those wounds Baba!"

' _Yeah we're already Nakama, aren't we?'_ Eh…?

' _I'd prefer death to defeat!'_ What….

' _if a man is hungry I feed him!'_ oh… so that's how it is….

' _I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!'_ he's not the original… _he isn't_ … so _why…_

"Chu! Fine with me"

' _Cloyingly wildly optimistic as I would appear in this I will still stand by my beliefs and actions!''_ his conviction….

' _Luffy…help me…'_ Nami….

Getting up slowly Usopp laughs wetly and faces the now paused fishmen.

"Heh, amusing Baba! I knew ya would be entertaining Baba!"

"Chu! You should have stayed down human, you might have lived longer"

" _No… your…wrong… If I had stayed down… then I would…._ _Have lost everything… that I am… could be…. That I have worked so hard for… my dreams… and_ _that… would have been a_ _ **TRUE**_ _death sentence!"_ Grabbing his fallen slingshot, he ignores the painful agony he's in and dives in a roll. Usopp doesn't pause as he loads a bullet and dodges a rekindled electric fist, new blood spilling as he bites his lip to keep from wavering in his movements.

 _Weak, fearful, negative, self-deprecating, anti-social, mentally scared, emotionally unstable, selfish, naïve, stupid, detached,_ Usopp is all those things and more.

Releasing the 'trigger' point-blank into Choo's side he dodges his high kick and another punch from Cosimo forcing both fishmen and him back, creating much-needed distance between them and setting Choo alight from the fiery explosion.

 _Brave, strong, tentatively hopeful, caring, forgiving, peaceful, passive, selfless, determined, stubborn, understanding, empathic, intelligent,_ Usopp is also all these things and more.

"How fun! Baba! let's take it up a notch!" Cosimo gushes while letting loose a copious amount of uncontrolled electricity, zapping everything within a fifteen-metre radius, Usopp included.

 _Usopp is many things…. but he will not…. Cannot…_ _ **EVER GIVE UP**_ _! he_ _ **REFUSES**_ _to give up after all the work and effort he has put in! that he_ _ **WILL**_ _do! he will not be_ _ **USELESS!**_ _He will be_ _ **USEFUL**_ _and will use all the knowledge he holds to_ _ **HELP!**_ _He cannot do that if he gives up or loses this battle and dies here!_

Gritting his teeth, he dashes away and out of range removing another special bullet with a thick, heavy and fortified casing as he does, spinning around he swiftly aims and fires within a second at his rapidly encroaching opponent. Smirking a little in pride as the heavily sparking electric currents around him fail to set off the bullet prematurely and hits true against the too fast to dodge Fishman.

" **Caged Foam Star!"**

"GAH! WHAT IS THIS!? BABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cosimo panics surprised, futility trying to get the bullets contents off.

High-density liquid foam shoots out in rivers, rapidly growing and expanding on and around Cosimo's struggling form before quickly hardening into a rock-hard rubber-like full body straight jacket. Effectively stopping the rampant electricity coming off him in waves and momentarily shocking himself at the high voltages being forced back into and around him in close quarters before he abruptly cuts it off.

Not waiting for Cosimo to recover from his momentary shock he quickly fires three more bullets while he is literally a non-moving target and swiftly turning at the looming form that was attempting to creep up on him and firing another.

 _He will fall…_

" **X Explosion…"**

 _He will bleed…_

" **And…"**

 _He will break… but…._

" **Lullaby Sleep Star!"**

 _HE WILL WIN!_

 ***KA-BOOM***

Ears ringing and breaths heavy, in a tremendous amount of pain and still alert Usopp allows himself to lean against the tree behind him. When the dust finally settles, and he can see clearly he doesn't bother stopping the large grin from overtaking his face and laughing in exhilaration, sagging in sheer relief.

He won…. He truly _**WON**_! Against two fishmen! Him!

Shaking his head in disbelief he sighs, taking a moment to throw back a vial of _Summers Honey_ despite knowing he shouldn't before removing two small syringes from one of his pockets, making his way over to the two fishmen and injecting the contents, just to make sure they stay asleep for the next few hours and starting his way back as fast as he dares to Arlong Park.

The music of Pan's Labyrinth still playing in the wind as he goes from the _Lullaby Sleep Star._

* * *

Usopp hidden from sight arrives back at the park just in time to see both Sanji and Zoro smash into the concrete at Arlong's thrown water attack. He flinches in worry and concern at the utter pain they must both be enduring, though Usopp is also greatly pleased to note that they are looking and doing much better than he knows they did from the knowledge, sighing in utter relief at the fact the vials he gave them previously obviously worked.

"Go ahead and die! Your puny lives are worthless!" Arlong coldly utters and while Usopp cannot bring himself to hate Arlong, It doesn't mean that he doesn't wish he could cause him some form of harm for hurting his friends.

"ARLONG!" Nami shouts finally arriving at the battlefield.

"Nami… I was just about to crush this no-good pirate to bits, what brings you here?"

"I'm here… to KILL you!"

"BWAHAHAHA! Kill me!? How many times have you tried to kill me over the last eight years! I'm still here aren't I!? You of all people should know that no mere human can kill me! Now listen here… I'm not going to kill you… but I won't let you go! You're going to be my little pet cartographer forever!" He guffaws and Usopp almost wants to snidely say aloud that it's a good thing Luffy is no mere human then, isn't it? he won't since he's not suicidal and much too frightened but he at least thinks it.

Readying another bullet, he takes aim as Arlong gives Nami the horrible choice of having her people die or not. Usopp is nothing more than in clear awe at Nami's strength of will even after all she has been through and suffered. He deeply hopes he can one day hold even a quarter of as much strength of will and character that she and the rest of the Strawhat pirates have in spades!

"I'm sorry everyone! Fight and die… with me!" that said Usopp starts in surprise as a great fountain of water goes off in the distance, even with the slight changes of both good and bad and the battles speeded up some things truly do stay the same.

"Ninety seconds! I won't last any more than that!" Zoro says moving in front of Arlong and he is pleased with the unknowingly given data, it's sixty seconds more than he had in the knowledge, but it also proves that the viol he gave him and his earlier efforts at both healing and forcing him to rest worked!

"That's more than plenty!" Sanji declares diving into the ocean.

"Don't worry about it ugly bottom-feeder! Your problem stands before you!" taunts Zoro.

"I warned you about calling me names dead man!" Usopp fires the exact second those words are uttered.

" **X Explosion Star!"**

"There you are! Glad to see your okay!" Zoro shouts a hint of relief in his voice that he's unable to hide.

"Usopp!" Nami exclaims happily, nodding politely in greeting he ignores the rest of the villages plus Johnny and Yosaku's cheering of surprise.

"A puny human like you managed to beat both Choo and _Cosimo!_?" He nods again at Arlong's correct guess at what happened only earning more incredulous bouts of surprise from the others.

He's doesn't look that weak, does he? though he can't talk since Usopp is also surprised he managed to beat two fishmen let alone one that sparked electricity! And with only a single trap and two concentrated sleep bullets! While he is glad for the data on how it worked on an actual opponent, especially with the electricity aspect he is also annoyed that he will have to wait until they get to the Grand Line to make another _Caged Foam_ bullet! Even if he does have a more solid grasp on how to improve it as it was only a prototype.

"Way to go Usopp-Aniki! We knew you could do it!" Johnny and Yosaku shout out happily, the liars.

"Since you're standing in front of me… you must want to die Roronora!" Arlong finally says after a bit of back and forth backchat between them while Hachi jumps into the ocean.

"So many bandages! Did you get into an accident?" Arlong sarcastically muses, ripping off the bandages and at that moment Usopp feels full of rage! How dare that fish bastard ruin, all his hard work at fixing him up! he only feels marginally pleased and prideful at the fact most of the stitches are still holding strong and therefore not loosing or looking as bad as he otherwise would have been from what he knows of in the knowledge.

"I'M BAAAAACK!" Luffy yells from up in the sky and he is glad for that. He doesn't know what he would do if it took longer and he had to protect Zoro from getting killed himself!

Zoro weakly snarks "It's about time… idiot!"

"Hee! Zoro! Let's switch!" Oh… he had forgotten about that, Usopp will have to make Luffy pay somehow for hurting his patient, perhaps prevent him from sitting on Merry Go's figurehead until they get to Log Town?

"Do you know the difference between you and me?" questions Arlong and feeling uncommonly brave after his battle with Choo and Cosimo Usopp speaks up before Luffy can say something true but stupid.

"Breeds, the only difference is our breeds" his words garner attention from all around.

"Care to repeat that insect? Surely you meant species" Arlong darkly questions rhetorically and gulping frightened he shakes his head and plods on since he did instigate this, no backing out now.

"The definition of a species is a group of living organisms consisting of similar individuals capable of exchanging genes or interbreeding since there is half fishmen, giants and all manner of other tribes with special traits we are all the same species, just different breeds…" He kind of trails off at the end to frightened to continue at the dark look Arlong is sending his way.

"Usopp…" whispers Nami in the short-lived stunned silence.

 ***BOOM-CRASH***

Usopp jumps at how Arlong suddenly crushed the stone pillar beside him staring at him all the while.

"Super-human strength is the birthright of all fishmen, we are gifted with the ability to live underwater without consequences, unlike you worthless pathetic humans! So, tell me long nose! If by your logic I'm a wolf what does that make your useless _**breed!**_?" Arlong sarcastically questions enraged taking a single step towards him and Usopp would have fled if Luffy didn't immediately interfere and step in the way via throwing a punch.

"DON'T SCARE MY NAKAMA!" Luffy commands before attacking with a gum-gum whip.

"From the moment of birth, an unbridgeable gulf separates our _**species!**_ The heavens did not smile upon your insignificant kind in all the ways the fishmen are inherently superior! Just what exactly can your worthless hide do!?" Arlong growls attempting to take a bite out of Luffy but Luffy dodges in time and picks up two fallen swords.

"Perhaps I can't do anything alone! But that's why I have my friends to help me!" Not exactly the words spoken from his knowledge but in a way it's… better even still similar.

"RAAAAAGR!"

"You're just wildly swinging! I grow bored with your games! Enough foolishness!"

"Clench your teeth!" He has always found it strange even from his knowledge that Arlong listens and follows the spoken command by Luffy.

 ***CA-CRACK***

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A SWORD SHARK-FACE! I CAN'T NAVIGATE, COOK OR SHOOT AND I DEFINITELY CAN'T LOVE OR FORGIVE MY ENEMIES! I KNOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HELP FROM A LOT OF PEOPLE!" Eyes spread wide and mouth slightly agape at that Usopp's mind momentarily blanks since that was most definitely not what Luffy said in his knowledge! Luffy only forgives or likes others when they are no longer enemies and have proven themselves but Luffy… Luffy said that as if what _**he**_ feels and does was a good thing…. It's _not_ … it's _pathetic_ …isn't it?

"BWAHAHAHA Love or forgive your enemies!? What useless drivel are you spouting!? What a burden your crew must face having such an idiot of a captain! I don't know why they fight so hard to save you when you lack the slightest shred of dignity or ability! Just what can you do that gives you the right to be the captain of a ship!" Arlong guffaws and he flinches at that since he's right… how could forgiving or loving your enemies ever be a good thing except for after the fact and have proven themselves? It's just… _uselessly pathetic…._ _ **He**_ _is uselessly pathetic…._

"I CAN KICK YOUR ASS! AND ITS…NOT USELESS DRIVEL!" Luffy grins with conviction letting his fist fly.

Shaking his head with a melancholy self-deprecating sigh, Usopp makes his way towards Zoro to aid him while Luffy and Arlong fight.

"You look like hell," Zoro says when he spots him to which he gives a weak chuckle ( _giggle)._

"Speak for yourself" Usopp croaks pleased at the amused grin he earns for it.

"You think Luffy will win?" Zoro asks after a few minutes of scowling and half-hearted attempts of stopping him as Usopp works on his wounds.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* *BOOOOM* *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Jumping at the sound of Arlong Park collapsing in on itself he looks up and spotting something quickly pulls Zoro back to prevent a large piece of debris from landing on him and his still not yet restitched wounds.

"Thanks" Nodding he sardonically answers in dry humour earning a smirk and huff of laughter. "Yes, I do"

"NAMI! YOUR MY NAKAMA!"

Standing up, Zoro and he make their way back to the now cheerfully celebrating villages when an equally pleased and annoyed Nezumi shows up.

"Hyik, Hyik, Hyik! HOLD EVERYTHING! Well done! It could have been a fluke but now thanks to you all the gold I was supposed to give to Arlong and all the treasure in Arlong Park is mine!" Usopp smiles in amusement behind his mask at that, unfortunately for him, all that treasure has already been stolen and now belongs to him!

Well him and the Strawhat pirates but mostly him since he is the one who stole it.

"Throw down your weapons and be prepared to be arrested for daring to steal from a navy ship! But don't worry! your valiant deeds will go on the record of captain Nezumi of Unit six-GAHHHHHHHH!" Nezumi cuts off in panic and pain when Zoro grabs his neck.

He grins sadistically "Who are you going to arrest?" proceeding to beat him black and blue along with the rest of his men that he inwardly chuckles ( _giggles)_ at in fond amusement. Usopp may be easily forgiving and caring of others but men like Nezumi and those who follow them make his skin crawl unpleasantly, perhaps they don't follow willingly but neither do they try to prevent, stop or any other type of method to what they do.

Nami says pleasantly kneeling next to Nezumi "This is for shooting Nojiko and Belle-meres tangerine grove…" before wracking him as hard as she could with her staff. Which reminds Usopp he needs to see what he can find in Log Town and the other stuff he stole for parts, so he can make his own and hopefully better version of Nami's first climatact! Just without all the useless party tricks, original Usopp put in since Nami is much too serious to appreciate that kind of thing…. Though he will make a separate one for that purpose just in case.

"Now you guys will help rebuild Gosa village, you won't get any of the treasure from Arlong Park since that belongs to the people of this island-"Half… they can have half "-And one more thing... GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" demands Nami coldly.

Nezumi swims off with his men after a few useless threats. sighing Usopp silently walks off when the villagers run off to inform the rest of the people of the island.

"Hey Usopp where you heading?" questions Luffy spotting his departure.

"Cocoyashi"

"Oh okay! We'll come with!" Luffy grins unceremoniously dragging Zoro and Sanji behind him much to their vehement protests.

"GAH! Let go Luffy!"

"Quit it! The, only one I'll let manhandle me is a beautiful woman!"

Usopp… while still frightened and worried over changing the plot in the future is still… Truly glad he joined this crazy crew!

* * *

"You, numbskull! You can't just sleep off an injury this bad! and you! while you have done an excellent job at patching him up, don't you have a proper doctor on board?" Doc questions Usopp more than Luffy since he is the most medically skilled and knowledgeable in the room.

Shaking his head negatively he silently laughs at Luffy's insistence of a musician being most needed, wincing slightly at the other doctor from another village helping wrap his confirmed two broken and three cracked ribs.

"Irresponsible kids these days…" Doc grumbles good-naturedly and shaking his head Usopp stands up, waving goodbye to Luffy and the others make's his way out to go collect and bring his loot back to the Merry Go.

"Be careful of those Ribs!"

"See ya!"

Stepping out he nods to Sanji who waves and makes his way steadily to Arlong park since it is the furthest from the ship. Enjoying both the peaceful walk and respite in the silence he hasn't had for the past two weeks, allowing him the time to think, his thoughts vary but what he keeps coming back to is the unexpected appearance of Cosimo.

At first, after he regained his senses he thought that he just was knocked out in the original Usopp's journey. Though now he's not so sure since even in the knowledge Arlong and his main officers made no mention of Cosimo at all and Nami never brought him up to his knowledge. There is so many possibilities and not a lot of them are good, what if new and stronger enemies are now added in? if so does that mean he or one of the others will have to fight them? Or does it mean new members will be joining in the future? He doesn't know and that's what scares him most…. Since what else has change if that is the case?

Sighing at all the troubling thoughts, he finally arrives at the place he hid his ill-gotten loot, startling badly in shock at the sight of Cosimo, casually sitting on one of the barrels with a lazy smirk. He guessed the saying is true then… think of the devil and he shall appear huh? he anxiously fiddles with his hands stiffly for a moment before resting his hand against his slingshot as a slight security blanket.

"Heh, no need ta feel nervous Baba! I'm not going ta kill ya, I lost fair and square and had my fun Baba!" Cosimo informs grinning hands raised in the un-armed gesture before jumping off the barrel.

"Though boy are ya a mean shot! Baba! and that ammo!" he excitedly exclaims stepping forward to which he steps back. Taking out his whiteboard he rapidly writes his question un-willing to speak since he has pushed his throat plenty enough today.

' _Why are you here?'_

"Eh, nothing much Baba! just thought I'd come to thank ya for the interesting fight since it was mighty entertaining Baba!" he shrugs taking another step still with that damned dark handsome smirk of his.

' _Your welcome? Though aren't you mad?'_ he asks nervously and for some strange reason hoping he wasn't mad at him personally while taking another step back for his step forward.

"Mad? Not really Baba! I never really agreed with Arlong and the rest Baba! I just went with the flow and followed him for… reasons Baba! sides Hachi was my only real friend in that joint and I liked Nami, didn't see the point of hurting her and caging her like a slave…." Cosimo trails off a melancholy look momentarily passing across his face before it switches back to his customary smirk.

Understanding fills, him and Usopp un-tenses slightly, his heart truly goes out to him at that moment, he had almost wilfully forgotten what that tattoo on his chest meant. In the moment of inattention, Cosimo takes the last few steps and places his hands on either side of his head caging him having backed him up against a tree. Usopp stiffens all over again in anxiety, too flurried to write he hesitantly stutters out painfully.

"Wha-what a-are y-y-you" He stops with an audible click of his teeth at the hushing motion Cosimo makes.

"Heh, ya really are funny Baba! I told ya, didn't I? I'm not going ta hurt ya Baba!" He whispers gently, Usopp shudders at both the propinquity and the huskiness in his voice.

"Just wanting ta try and see what ya look like is all Baba! that and see what ya would do with me being that close baba!" Cosimo teases amused, stepping back and he sighs in relief at the distance.

Slowly but steadily he relaxes, knowing now that Cosimo really isn't here to hurt him, which was probably another unsaid goal of Cosimo's considering the pleased look in his eye at his calming.

' _I won't remove my mask'_ he writes shaking his head, before slowly moving to start building a small cart to take all this stuff back to the ship.

"Heh, interesting Baba! well anyway, da ya mind if I stick with ya for a while? Baba! I got nothing to do and nowhere ta go" at that Usopp looks back at him with a tilted head in curiosity

"I'll be good! promise Baba!" Cosimo declares with a too innocent grin he doesn't believe for a second! but after considering it for a moment he nods, gaining a momentary honestly relieved grin that anyone else, wouldn't have probably spotted and it just reaffirms his decision to let him hang around him for a while. It's obvious to him that Cosimo needs to be with someone right now and he certainly won't turn him away, especially when they are no longer enemies and that he chose him to be with instead of swimming away and risk being spotted by the people of the island.

"Heh, well seeing as I'll be sticking with ya for a while can I help ya with anything?" Cosimo offers and nodding he starts pointing out a few things and chatting/writing with his new temporary companion.

A few hours go by surprisingly quickly as they work to bring what he stole from both Arlong and the Navy back to the Merry Go. They had to stay hidden since Cosimo wouldn't exactly be a welcomed presence, but It's filled with jocular teasing and silent laughter and Usopp is honestly surprised at how quickly and enjoyable he has come to find his company.

"Hey Usopp where does this create of swords go again? Baba!" Cosimo questions once again for the tenth time, rolling his eyes in exasperation he points to the lower gun deck before going back to his accounting of all the money and monetary worth of what he ' _permanently borrowed'_ doing some quick calculations in his head. It's much more then he expected and with some of the jewels and weapons he can now sell Usopp has decided - _albeit very grudgingly_ \- that he will only keep around a quarter of the money before handing it to the people of the island as it rightly belongs.

Secretly of course! Nami would kill him if she knew! Besides he could just say he stole it off Nezumi if she figures out he stole more than just a bunch of weapons and miscellaneous items, well that and jewels but he plans on keeping the money and jewels a secret for now along with the swords since how else will Zoro obtain his destined swords otherwise?

"Done! Finally! ya truly an amazing thief! Ya stole near everything Baba! What you plan on doing with all this stuff anyway?" Cosimo exclaims slumping in the chair next to him from his place in the galley tiredly.

'Sell, use' he absently replies shrugging putting the last Berri back in the bag earning a snort of amusement.

"No! and here I thought ya just wanted ta decorate Baba!" He sarcastically drawls forcing silent laughter from his lips.

'it's late, I should go to the celebration lest my friends come looking for me' he eventually writes with a sigh gaining a tired nod.

"Ya, I better leave too Baba! it was nice hanging with ya, Baba! I won't be welcome if I stick around anyway, especially so soon after Arlong's defeat Baba! I'll see ya on the flip-side out in the Grand-Line ya?" Cosimo drawls standing up and while sad at parting with his new friend he nods and walks out with him over to the rails.

"Heh, I'll be sure ta get ya ta show me ya face next time! be sure ta get stronger and have more interesting ammo when we meet up for a friendly spar it'll be fun! Cya Baba!" Cosimo waves smirking in goodbye and diving off the ship, swimming away before Usopp could even attempt to formulate a response.

Paling slightly nervous at the mere idea of _sparing_ with a fishmen, even a friendly one. blowing out a breath to release the built-up tension, he picks up the sacks of cash with a wince and makes his way into town. Where the island people are loudly holding their rightfully deserved celebrations with cheer.

* * *

"Hey, Usopp! where have you been?" Zoro greets from where he and Sanji are resting as Usopp walks near, having just come from dropping off the money to one of the townspeople.

' _gathering and bringing supplies to the ship'_ he writes since It's not necessarily a lie.

"Oh, that was a good idea, certainly saves us from some of the work tomorrow, what's left to bring on board?" Sanji muses grinning, Zoro smirking along in approval.

' _Just food and water, though while we are here you should inquire about a few locks for the fridge, Luffy has a literal black hole for a stomach'_ he replies earning a slight widening of eyes in surprise and incredulity at having not thought to get it now when it is more than likely the people we will give it up for free.

It does not take long for one to realise Luffy's insatiable appetite.

"Oh, shit you're right! Thanks for reminding me" Sanji sighs crushing his cigarette underfoot making him scrunch his nose in disgust. He hates cigarettes, perhaps it's a good thing this mask is cracked and needs to be discarded, it will give him time to modify a few of his other ones to include an air filter.

' _Have fun'_ he writes in parting moving to make his way towards the doctors.

"Stay here and eat with us, you've been running around all day, You, need rest" Zoro say's surprising him since Zoro's not usually one to ask to hang out with people.

Tilting his head in thought he moves to decline, really wanting to ask the doctor some questions for his own formulas but hesitates when he spots the look in Zoro's eyes and the different but just as serious look in Sanji's so with a regretful mournful sigh Usopp nods, moving to grab a small plate of food from the nearest table.

"Good" Zoro states pleased with a small smile that he fails to notice. Much too busy moodily eating his food, a hidden pout on his lips. Nor does he notice the raised an amused look in Sanji's that causes Zoro to scowl in annoyance.

Just because he knows he need's rest and food doesn't mean he wants to! he's got strong concentrated herbal brews if he needs a pick me up to stay healthy! And chocolate! not like he's a big eater anyway… he inwardly grumbles in silent complaint, brooding.

Sanji incredulously asks, brow raised "Is that all you're going to eat?" nodding earns him a slight scowl.

"You really need to eat more, eating plenty and well is important for any ship sailor since you never know when you might have to go without, not that I'd let any of you bums starve out at sea" He scolds and while Usopp is empathetic and grateful over Sanji's concerns and past he doesn't like his eating habits being examined or picked on, it's unpleasant.

With another slight sigh, he nods in understanding to his words and dutifully eats whatever Sanji forces on him with even Zoro joining in sadistic amusement! earning many hidden dark glares and moody pouts.

Usopp spends the rest of the night among happiness and laughter, either hanging and getting to know Sanji or in comfortable silence, having short conversations with Zoro completely forgetting to speak to the doctor, just enjoying the jocular atmosphere and having fun.

* * *

 **Word Count: 10442**

 _Success is not final, failure is not fatal it is the courage to continue that counts_

 _The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike and notwithstanding go out and meet it –_

 _Fighting is not physical, fighting is spiritual, It's the determination and will of the guy_

 _I'm a fighter, I will not give up, I will stumble, and I will fall but I will stand back up. it might take longer at times, but I WILL stand back up and keep fighting_

 _The enemy is not fighting you because you're weak. He's fighting you because you're strong -_

 _Never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking about._

 _If you stand for a reason be prepared to stand alone like a tree and if you fall on the ground, fall like a seed that grows back to fight again_.

 _Courage is not having the strength to go on, it is going on when you don't have the strength._

 _You are your worst enemy, it is your negative thoughts that hold you back nothing else._

 _who is the bravest hero? He who turns his enemy into his friend._

 _I have been fighting since I was a child, I'm not a survivor, I'm a fucking warrior_

I just kept finding these nice quotes that I believe fit the chapter they may pop up again in future chapters.

 **P.S only posting this now because I am very happy I got my USB stick's data back completely fixed!**


	4. Chapter 4

As dawn arrives, the island, it's people and his crew still deeply asleep can find Usopp once again in Arlong Park. He easily bypasses the few marines still around, absently taking note that most all the fishmen have either been captured or escaped the island, the few still here that the Navy hasn't yet carted away are restrained in multiple chains and locks. Hence the Marines stationed around still.

Stealthfully looking around he spots what he came here for and grabbing them scales his way back over the wall and starts heading towards Merry. Cosimo had informed him that he had left the two bags' and a barrel full of money and weapons just outside the back entrance since he was too lazy to bring them inside.

He's just thankful the building crashing down hadn't destroyed it, the value of some of the swords in that barrel is worth at _least_ a hundred thousand a piece easy. He's no expert in swords though and doesn't wish to get cheated of his money so will be purchasing a few books when in Logue town since for all he knows one of the many swords he now holds possession of could be a famous sword of near inestimable value! He doubts it, but he could still come across one in their travels and if he does he wants to be able to tell instantly.

Climbing aboard the Merry he stores them in the bow gun deck that he fully plans on turning into his workroom as soon as they leave the island.

Yawning tiredly, he takes a few seconds to switch his mask as quick as he can for a new one. It is mostly the same as the now laying discarded old one but has two differently shaded cogwheels over where his eyes rest, the right bigger than the left.

Mask safely in place, he vacillates a moment before nodding decisively making his way back into town. He figures since he is awake anyway he may as well check out a few stores even if they aren't open, seeing what he can purchase or be freely offered later. They will only have a few hours at most in Loguetown after all, so whatever he can get here in bulk will be one less item on the long - _though considerably shortened thanks to his ill-gotten goods-_ list of things to acquire or do when there.

Spotting a botanical store, he tilts his head, pondering on whether he should bother trying to install a small herb garden. Nami will have her tangerine tree's and they do exceptionally well from what he knows in the knowledge… do they have space though is the important question?

Ruminating deeply, he doesn't notice Sanji coming up behind him until he speaks causing him to startle badly.

"You're up early thought I'd be the only one" Hand on his pounding heart he glares at him pointlessly since it's not like he could see his displeasure, he inwardly grumbles when Sanji just looks amused at startling him so badly.

"Heh sorry about that" liar! "We all went to sleep pretty late last night thought everyone would still be knocked out, the only reason I'm up is that it's ingrained into me from working at the baratie! Why are you up? don't tell him you're a light sleeper as well as a shitty eater!" He jokes semi-serious.

Shaking his head, he grabs his whiteboard. ' _I have chronic insomnia'_

"That's got to suck, you must be pretty tough to have to deal with that and still be constantly running around! Especially with the fishmen and injuries you received yesterday" Sanji whistles impressed and Usopp frowns uncomfortable at the honest words of praise. He's not tough, strong or any other variant of words one could use, he is he and all he has is a cautious determination to not die until he completes a few goals to be useful to his crew and succeed… or at least partially in his dreams.

He doesn't say or outwardly show his feelings on the matter or anything though, he has long since learnt not to back when he was but a small child after Kaya and her parents at the time reprimanding him so many times for his negative thoughts, constantly encouraging him to see the positive that no matter what he just can't seem to see or feel in or for himself.

Luckily before the silence can stretch for too long or noticeably uncomfortable between them Sanji speaks asking curiously. "Why were you just standing around here anyway?"

' _I was thinking about whether to build a small herb garden on the ship or not'_

"Hmm that's a really good idea and it would certainly cut down on the cost… what kind of herbs are you thinking about growing?"

' _To start with herbs like cilantro, thyme, mint and stuff like that and moving on to herbal weeds such as goldenrod, and feverfew and that's just to name a few'_

"That would take up quite a bit of space even if it is a good list" Sanji muses impressed.

' _Since space is an issue I was planning on building a vertical garden and a few easily movable planter boxes for the ones that need more sun'_

Usopp and Sanji continue to converse for the next few hours while waiting for the others to slowly wake, easily growing more comfortable around each other and excitedly exchanging knowledge and tips on different medicinal cuisine and brews when Sanji learns of his passion and extensive knowledge for the art. Since it is slightly different from normal cuisine.

* * *

Gratefully thanking the kind old shop woman, who readily gave him some plant cuttings, seeds, pots and gardening tools for free he bows deeply and starts on back. Dragging the same wagon, he made yesterday with Cosimo to the ship with all his new severely slashed purchased items or freely given supplies happily. He knew acquiring the supplies they need in bulk here would be best! it's either free or ninety percent off!

He doesn't mean to take advantage of these people's kind generosity for helping save them but… well, it's free and ninety percent off! when is he, let alone the rest of the crew ever going to get such a good deal or opportunity except for in the Nefertari kingdom or Skypea!?

"Need any help?" turning to Zoro he shakes his head negatively, he may have a few busted ribs and feel bone-dead tired, but Zoro was nearly cut literally in half! He doesn't take good enough care of his injuries as it is and as Usopp's patient, he will not allow him to strain himself as much as he can prevent the stubborn idiot! Monster like healing capabilities or not!

"Suit yourself, by the way, what's in all those bags and barrels in the bows gun deck?" He flinches slightly at that, thinking quickly about what to say. He can't exactly tell him it's hundreds of thousands possibly near a million in Berri, jewels and assorted weaponry though primarily swords, He's just glad Zoro decided to ask instead of look, for himself!

' _Extra supplies and tools for the ship and some of my projects'_ It's not a lie really, it is extra supplies and tools for the ship and his projects. Unlike the original Usopp, he doesn't like or appreciate lying unless for a good reason. Whether that's a consequence from constantly being told he was a liar when he spoke of his honest knowledge as a kid or because of the knowledge itself and the burden he bears for possessing it is anyone's guess.

"Isn't it a little much though? The room seems full to bursting" He questions dubiously but Usopp just shakes his head negatively. One can never have too many supplies! especially on a ship in the era and world, they live in! it's only too much if it starts to impede the running of the vessel or it starts sinking!

"Alright then" Zoro shrugs the questions off causing him to sigh in relief. Composing himself he starts carrying the lightest things in the wagon up first only struggling when he gets to the heavier bags of fertiliser.

Blinking in shock at having his hands suddenly emptied of its contents he turns to an amused Zoro who is easily carrying the bags up the ramp. "Sure, you don't need any help?" huffing at Zoro's teasing he sighs and nods in resigned acceptance, not like he could stop him now anyway, he's already brought the bags up the ramp.

"Where do you want these bags?" walking the last few steps he points to the gun deck at the hull of the ship, next to the galley and where both the bathroom and the entrance into Nami's quarters are.

Walking in with him he goes to the hatch to Nami's room, drops down and goes over to inspect where the villager's carpenter installed a small bar. Comparing the work to his masters and his own work impressed, it's not often he comes across quality work like this, it's certainly not as good as his masters and thanks in part to his knowledge his own but it's still obviously the work of a master carpenter.

Seeing this kind of inspires him to work on his own designs for ship instalments, not for the Merry no but perhaps for the Thousand Sunny? He could certainly give his own two cents to Franky of what the ship could need or want to work with the crews own potential needs. He most definitely want's the Thousand Sunny to be bigger then it was in his knowledge so that the ship could grow with them and not grow compact and have plenty of extra working space and storage.

"Hey Usopp, stop inspecting the bar and come and help prepare the ship! We're setting off soon!" pouting annoyed at having his thoughts and possible plans for the Sunny interrupted, he makes his way up anyway, checking and preparing the sails for departure.

Waving goodbye to Johnny and Yosaku he doesn't bother getting down and just listens to the others conversation in amusement.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy asks.

"Maybe she's not coming?" Zoro slyly smirks towards Sanji.

"WHAT?! NAMI'S NOT COMING?"

"YOU! THERE WASN'T ANY MELON HAM ANYWHERE!" priorities Luffy, priorities.

"NEVER MIND THAT! NAMI'S NINETY-FIVE PERCENT OF THE REASON IM GOING WITH YOU BUMS!" huh… that's around two percent then what he said in the knowledge, he wonders what changed?

"SET SAIL…NOW!" Don't need to ask him twice! The quicker they leave the faster Nami can't find and potentially give his money back to the island!

Sanji asks in concern as the ship starts to sail "Are you sure we should let her do this?"

"She should leave the way she wants"

Stepping down from the mast he watches amused as Nami lifts her top a moment after she lands onboard and cheekily says goodbye a wallet in her hand and all around her feet.

"YOU THIEVING CAT!"

"BYE-BYE, EVERYBODY!"

Shaking his head with a silent laugh he heads to the bows gun deck, collects a few planks of wood, wire, sandpaper, nails and his own special high quality homemade waterproof wood varnish and goes back up on deck.

He has a few gardens to build and treasure to protect!

* * *

"Wow, that's amazing! I didn't know you were such a good carpenter and wood carver!" Nami exclaims amazed a few hours later making Usopp puff up proudly at his work.

He has made four vertical gardens, the smallest of which is for the galley indoors, to go around the cabin where Nami's three tangerine trees now rest on top, and four easily movable five bed vertical garden trolleys, with a wire mesh cage and only two back wheels that can be slotted and attached to hooks inside the storage room so they don't move or fly around in unpredictable or extreme weather that they will, unfortunately, endure in the Grand Line.

All made with a marvellous eye to detail and lovingly engraved carvings depicting images of waves, ships, sea dragons and the Strawhat insignia and his own personal signature of a small kabuto beetle resting on a snake's head. He admits the carvings could be more detailed and well done but considering the lifestyle and the Grand Line he would most likely just have to redo it later and it takes hours, days, weeks and even months to get that kind of exquisite masterful detail and he doesn't have that kind of time, as it is it still looks professionally made as if by a master so he has no complaints.

"You've even included the Strawhat flag, not bad" Zoro agrees impressed lightly running a finger over the carving of a sea snake.

' _I was an apprentice to a master carpenter back at home, I am now only a few years away from becoming a master myself'_ he explains happily at the surprised and shocked looks he receives.

"Woah no way! you can cook, draw, heal, shoot and build things!?" Luffy says in awe, stars in his eyes.

"It really is an impressive and useful set of skills to have for a pirate, what else can you do?" Sanji muses coming out of the galley with a few drinks, impressed eyes roaming over the carvings and structures.

"Not to mention the cuts in funds!" Nami cheerfully exclaims Berri signs in her eyes.

Uncomfortable with all the praise and compliments he's receiving he writes his answer, while absently and unknowingly drinking a vial of yellow liquid from one of his many pouches.

' _I have many hidden talents but so, long as it involves my hands I am skilled in most forms of art, I am proficient in all household chores from gardening to accounting, I am well versed in trap making, chemistry even stealing and It is not so much I heal since I am not a proper doctor… though I am somewhat adept at first aid and handling complex to extreme injuries'_ Usopp explains unsurely and humbly. Uncertain as to if it could be considered bragging or not since he was only answering Sanji's inquiries.

He doesn't want to be looked at as arrogantly bragging, he honestly doesn't see what he does or is skilled and proficient at as anything special. There is, thousands of people in the world better and more skilled then he is in probably everything he does, not that he considers himself _bad_ per se in his skills since he is very proud of his work and knows he is good… just… not the best, there is always someone better, more skilled or talented and it's not a bad thing! It just allows one to work harder is all…

"Amazing! That's an extremely impressive set of skills! it will definitely help in cutting down costs!" Nami the Berri signs in your eyes are growing bigger.

"Wait a minute steal... don't tell me that the supplies you loaded onto the ship the, other day were actually what you stole from the navy ship!" Zoro and Sanji say at the same time, glaring at each other afterwards.

Smirking behind his mask he puts on an overly exaggerated air of innocence and points to himself with a head tilt. He silently chuckles ( _giggles)_ at the unimpressed or amused looks that earned him.

"Oh, great! We have two thieving cats on board" Zoro mutters walking off to nap. Luffy just laughs happily and Sanji snorts amused while moving to guard over Nami's tangerines again.

Nami herself just grins even more happily in greed. "Looks like I have a comrade in arms! I didn't know you were such a skilled thief! Where, how or why did you learn such a particular set of skills?"

' _I have always wished to be a pirate, to sail the open oceans, one just doesn't become a pirate though, so I read, planned and learned either by asking to practice on the safes in Kaya's mansion or by breaking into ad taking things from the villagers homes and person unnoticed on certain skills that would be most useful as a pirate, I had always given what I took back though with an apology so stealing from that Navy ship was my first proper experience in using my skills with no intention of returning what I stole'_ well actually stealing from Arlong was his first proper experience but he's not about to tell her that! At the very least not until he sells most of what he collected!

"Logical, well, in any case, I'm glad! If we work together we won't have to worry about being poor pirates! Especially with Luffy's stomach!" Nami grins pleased. He nods in complete agreement, if he has his way they will spend no more than what they need, stealing not just Berri but also supplies from the enemies they can either use or sell and they will have a lot of enemies.

Blinking in remembrance at that he frowns before moving towards Luffy. _'Luffy did you manage to steal the jewels or pieces of armour from Krieg?'_

He blinks blankly at him and he is about to sigh mournfully when Luffy grins in understanding. "Oh yeah! Sanji had it in a sack, dunno what he did with it though" Nodding in thanks he goes over to Sanji, being careful of his work that's still drying in the sun.

' _Sanji what did you do with the jewels and armour from Krieg? Luffy said you had it'_

"Oh that, yeah I put it in the galley when one of the townsfolk retrieved it for us this morning… oh and I just remembered Gin asked me to pass on a message to you" Sanji mentions surprising him greatly, why would Gin want to send him of all people a message?

"He said to thank you for the bullet that blew up Krieg's poison cannon that ended up saving his, his men's and our lives, and for the words of wisdom that helped him make up his mind, in his own words _'I will become a captain who gathers and polishes jewels in his own right, not just collect pebbles and will meet you all again in the Grand Line!'_ something like that anyway, did you really give Gin that explosive bullet that put a gigantic crack in Krieg's armour?" Sanji trails off strangely though evidently impressed surprising him.

He is not surprised over what his bullet did no, the _Red Smoke Star_ is designed and built to cause large explosions when hit with any sort of chemical that touches on or even near it, such as gunpowder, poison or even the metal in swords! The more concentrated the chemicals the larger the explosion. No, what he is surprised over is the fact this is his third battle and the third time someone, be they enemy or enemy turned ally has promised to meet and see him again.

Is this going to be one of those cliché's or running gags or plot points that he has heard or knows about in his knowledge or something? If so it's not very funny and he doesn't get it, he's not important and hasn't done anything of worth to garner such pointed attention, he's _weak_ and _worthless_ … he does not _deserve_ such recognition for whatever it is he has done to have someone… anyone take notice of him. though… he supposes he is happy to, his words were useful to Gin after all, and that means _he_ was useful.

Nodding to Sanji's question he gets a whistle and small grin, "Remind me to not get on your bad side! that was a really powerful explosion!" he tilts his head confused but nods anyway.

"Hey, wait for a second, I forgot to ask but what was that viol you gave me before our fight with the fishmen?" Usopp notes that Zoro opened one of his eyes from his place near the railing at the question, so he answers since it's not like it's a secret.

' _It was a powerful antioxidant and detoxifying herbal extract I call_ _Fresh Renewal_ _, it's main goal and function is first to detoxify the body of harmful toxins or excess fluid, then working as a deterrent to prevent damage to the body's cells and blood vessels, it then accelerates the growth of new cells, boosting the body's immune system, , the working of organs, blood circulation increasing oxygen levels and expanding lung capacity and preventing nasal congestion and irritated sinuses from reducing the swelling of the body's mucus membranes, though it also makes a good headache reliever and cold/flu remedy'_ He explains in simple terms what exactly _Fresh Renewal_ is meant to do, it is meant to do a lot more for the body but he would be talking or rather writing for hours otherwise!

"You sure you're not a doctor?" Sanji questions dryly making him huff in annoyance. "Still though it really helped in my battle with Kuroobi, It would have taken a lot longer and I would be a lot more injured than I so thanks" nodding once slightly shy, very uncomfortable with all the compliments, praise and thank that he has been receiving today. He honestly didn't do much!

"What did you give me then, mine was different from the love-cooks" Zoro questions earning a scowl from Sanji.

"Shut it moss head!" they both pointedly ignore Sanji though he is amused at Zoro's twitching eye of annoyance.

' _The viol I gave you was called Liquid Fever, it works somewhat similar to what I gave Sanji but is different in both potency, effects and that it boosts production of white blood cells that help to fight infections, prevents possible infection to open wounds, reduce the body's stress levels, promote digestion, strengthen and improve the skin, improve mental clarity, helps heal external and in some capacity internal wounds… it is also a mild sedative that numbs pain receptors, though to be honest with you it is meant to drastically help heal incredibly nasty wounds such as yours from inside the body, boosting the clotting of blood cells of wounds to prevent bleeding out to death by excessive blood loss and since I have never been hurt drastically enough to test it… yours is just a prototype'_ Usopp doesn't stiffen at Zoro's slight scowl but he is cautious. More than willing and prepared to hide behind Sanji or Luffy.

"So basically, I was your lab rat" nodding hesitantly at the look on his face.

"You know I never did pay you back for leaving me tied up on the boat for the fishmen" Usopp literally teleports to the crow's nest much to the laughter of everyone else on-board, Zoro's included.

Pouting at them and the cruel teasing he decides not to come down, not yet willing to test if Zoro was fully joking or not.

* * *

Two days later Usopp is tending to the vertical gardens when he hears Nami arguing with the news coo, causing him to remember that this is the day they find out Luffy's new bounty and go to Loguetown.

"If you raise it again I'm not buying from you anymore!" Usopp want's to point out that they don't have to worry or be so frugal about money once they sell all the weapons, gold and jewels he finished sorting only just this morning into piles of keep or sell but refrains, she found out about the jewels and amour from Krieg since he gave it to her and she almost squeezed the life out of him. he was lucky he didn't descend into a massive panic attack! As it is he had to retreat into his workroom for the rest of the day and scrub himself clean in the bathroom! He truly does **NOT** like people touching him unless it is people he considers family and he can _literally_ count the number of people he _does_ consider family on one hand!

 ***KRAASH***

"This is Nami's tangerine grove! I won't let you touch them! Nami I shall guard this grove with all the love in my heart!" he inwardly shudders at the cheesy lines.

"The world sure is in turmoil, there was another coup d'état in Vira… eh?" placing down the watering can he picks up the poster, staring down into the face of his captain for thirty thousand Berri…. And himself cracked mask and all standing in the corner holding his injured side tenderly.

Some things truly do stay the same… though then again, he hasn't actively yet tried to change anything major, just a few minuscule insignificant details.

Luffy grins widely, snatching the poster out of his hands "SHISHISHISHI! I'm wanted dead or alive! thirty million Berries!"

Turning to Sanji he can't help but try and tease him by pointing at himself in the picture Luffy is holding up proudly, watching in amusement as he pouts broodingly in the corner.

"Yeah, yeah I see you! Big deal!" huffing in laughter he writes quickly. ' _not just captains get wanted posters, remember Hawkeye?'_

"Really!" nodding in amusement at the childlike honest grin on his face he dodges the man attempting to put his arm around his shoulders and just silently cheers along with Sanji and Luffy.

"Hey theirs an island," Zoro says catching their attention making him perk up, he needs to write a few lists for the others before they arrive, so things can get done easier and they won't need to do more later.

Ignoring the words of wisdom and knowledge Nami is speaking he heads to the galley to write down some important lists, more so for Sanji, Nami and himself since Zoro could and would get lost in a straight line and Luffy Is just plain hopeless. Sanji will no doubt have his own lists, but some of the stuff Usopp needs to acquire is in the market and it will be easier if he just gave him the list so he won't need to head to the food market himself.

So much to do so little time as the saying goes, he needs to go to book, garden, junk, Snail, hardware, and textile stores, he would need to go to many others, but he is delegating and giving them to Nami. Not to mention having to go to the banks and weapon stores to sell all his acquisitions back on Nami's island that will take up the most time and despite his extreme reluctance still, duel daddy the father! He doesn't have too but he wants… no needs to test his skills against a fellow marksman.

Ruffling his hair roughly in stress he unknowingly downs another viol of _Summer's Honey_ before standing up to make himself a cup of one of his mixed homemade bags of some catmint, basil and a touch of nutmeg tea to help him relax.

"Stressed?" startling slightly he turns to the doorway that Zoro is leaning against watching him intently. He thinks about denying it for a moment but discards it just as swiftly and nods with an audible sigh.

"What about?" he questions coming into the galley fully closing the door behind him.

' _Perhaps the question you should be asking is what aren't I stressed about?'_ he writes offering some tea which he accepts.

"Alright then, what aren't you stressed about?" huffing a laugh he sighs, slowly relaxing from the tea gratefully.

'The sky, the earth, the tea,' Zoro just raises a brow, so he looks down.

' _I suppose that's just as long a list huh? To be completely honest before you and the others came to my island the most human contact I had in a day let alone a month or year was with the veggie trio, Kaya and my master, I kept clear of most others despite being around them semi-regularly so I'm not exactly used to… well all this, being social, having help, constantly being in close quarters… just all of it!'_ Usopp confesses an expression of self-loathing and melancholy in his eyes.

He's not sure why he is telling Zoro this or even knows if he wants to but he's stressed, bone-deep _exhausted,_ still healing from his injuries and all he want's to do is _sleep_ but he _can't_ and it's just so frustrating! He takes another seep of tea and downs another viol unknowingly.

"Welcome to the club, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly all that sociable either, before Johnny and Yosaku all I really had was an old friend and my sensei for company" he looks strongly at Zoro, uncertain why he is saying this… opening himself up to him…. kind of…. not really but still more than he would expect.

Zoro sighs deeply though looks him straight in the eye seriously. _(or at least where Zoro assumes his eyes are)_

"Look I'm not good at talking about this stuff but the point I'm trying to get at is that you don't need to take on everything yourself, no one expects you to, if you want to have time to yourself or if you need help just ask and either we will give you space or I and one of the others will help out, even if we grumble or complain, If it's too hard to ask then just write it down or point and stare at us creepily like you usually do" He huffs a laugh at that, relaxing more fully, missing the pleased gleam in his companions eyes or the soft smile tugging at his lips.

'Thank you, Zoro, I appreciate it truly'

"Don't mention it, no really don't, I don't want to be compared to the love cook!"

Usopp laughs.

* * *

"WOW, this place is huge! I'm going to see the execution platform!" Luffy exclaims before dashing off.

"I can probably find some good ingredients her! chicks too!" Usopp stops Sanji before he can leave passing him the list. He looks it over once nods and goes off.

"there's something I want to buy too," Zoro says to the air making him look over his huge cart of bags, barrels and crates stacked next to him. the others had raised a brow at him for bringing all this stuff down and hiring a cart for a day, but he is glad they didn't question it. Well, Nami did but he just stayed silent and stared at her until she huffed and walked away.

"I'll be glad to lend you some money… for three hundred percent interest!" another reason he has kept quite of both his stolen goods and his own hard-earned money.

"Usopp! lend me some money? If I take money from this witch, it will be like making a deal with the devil!" huffing at the looks from both woman and man he reaches into one of his pouches and passes over a hundred thousand Berri.

"thanks, I'll pay you back"

"Since when did you have all that money on you!?" Nami says indignantly while Zoro walks off.

' _Since I joined, though I got more from that navy ship back in Cocoyashi'_ Usopp writes before shoving the list into Nami's face before she could argue.

"What's all this? and what's a log pose, eternal log poses?" Nami questions brow raised.

' _Normal compasses don't work in the Grand Line due to the special magnetic waves created from each island, and each island has different magnetic waves that the log needs to lock onto before it can lead you to the next island that can take from anywhere to a few hours to a few years, the eternal log posses are those with a set magnetic field it is constantly pointing to, I figure we could use a few in case we get stuck on an island that takes months if not years to set, though they are rumoured to be expensive so you should exchange the jewels first'_ Usopp dutifully explains and Nami grows pale with shock.

"What!? If you knew this why didn't you say any of this back on the ship!" she exclaims before stalking of furiously. No doubt to find more information not bothering for a response.

Not that his response would be appreciated anyway since he just wanted to see her reaction, shaking his head amused he asks for directions to the bank and goes on his way. stopping briefly at a bookstore to buy a whole crate of non-fiction books on different subjects, the most important ones being a pocketbook on famous weapons, one on weapon quality and how to get your money's worth and one he saw in a 500 Berri bin on how to sense the spirit of a weapon.

He honestly had no clue such a book existed or if any of what's written inside is true but it's something to read in his spare time as fiction in any case.

It take's a whole hour for the curator and him at the bank to come to a consensus of the jewels and golds worth, only an hour because when it comes to getting his money's worth Usopp can be utterly ruthless and downright malicious, still he walks away proudly 64 million Berri in a black case on his person!

Checking the map, he swiftly maps out his route and starts heading to all the stores that will take the least amount of time, he is uncertain of how long he has, and he has already wasted an hour in the bank, yes, he has the books, but he still has many places to go and things to buy.

Swiftly moving through the streets, he doesn't even pause to apologise to the people who grumble at the wagon he's pulling moving to and from stores and buying what he needs in record time. Only the weapon and junk shop left.

"Hey, watch it!" pausing in his steps he blinks at the young girl now standing in front of him. raising a brow, he writes his half-hearted apology down for the little girl.

"Can't you speak?" She asks haughtily but before his face can contort into a frown and he can walk away not wanting to deal with a spoilt little kid his eyes raise in shock at the man now standing in front of him.

"Carol, are you bothering this man?"

Daddy the father!

* * *

 **{On a certain island….}**

"AARGH! IT'S MIHAWK!" random pirate screamed in fright.

"Don't get excited. I'm not here because of you, where's your captain? _Camping on this island? How reckless"_ Mused Mihawk

"Huh? Hawk-eye! This is unexpected, I'm in a bad mood, you here to challenge me?"

"Humph! I don't challenge one-armed has-beens, I've found myself some interesting pirates, one of whom reminded me of a story you told me long ago, about a boy in some little village…"

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"So, you're here… Luffy! SEA DOGS! BREAK OUT THE GROG! WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE!" Shanks bellowed.

"Grog? What about your hangover!?"

"FOOL! How can I not drink on a day like this!? Mihawk! You drink up to and tell me about these pirates of Luffy's!" Argued Shanks.

"Mhm… one was a green haired brave young swordsman who practised Santoryu and dared to challenge me" Mihawk began

"That's high praise coming from you! did you let him live?"

"Of course, such courage and honour deserve to be allowed a chance to flourish! The other one though… truly caught my attention"

"Oh, what's this? Mihawk is interested in someone for once! What was he another swordsman or just that good looking?" Shanks teased very interested in Mihawk's pause.

"Incorrigible fool! The other one you can see in the left corner of the poster" Mihawk scoffs irritated.

"Huh! so you can! He doesn't look like much… long nose and what's with the mask?" Shanks muse's brow raised.

"I believe his companions called him Usopp, he has managed to unlock Kenbunshoku Haki but holds another energy I cannot seem to pinpoint, something… dangerous that even I became slightly wary" Mihawk admits begrudgingly though impressed.

Shanks looks seriously at Mihawk at that confession "For a man like you to become wary…" it must be dangerous is what's left unsaid as they descend into momentary silence.

"Wait a second… did you say Usopp!?" Yasopp exclaims breaking the tense silence and grabbing the poster before breaking out into proud though worried tears.

"THAT'S MY SON! HE FOLLOWED IN HIS OLD MANS FOOTSTEPS! THAT'S MA BOY! LET'S DRINK IN CELEBRATION!" Yasopp cheers

"YEAH! LET'S DRINK IN CELEBRATION TO LUFFY AND USOPP BECOMING PIRATES AND MIHAWK FINALLY GAINING A LOVE INTEREST!" Shanks shouts cheerfully.

"LOVE INTEREST!? WHAT!? MIHAWK STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Yasopp bellows enraged fingering his pistols.

"To think that Usopp and Luffy would become part of the same crew… is this destiny at work?" Ben whispers amused.

"Fools!"

* * *

Daddy the father!

"Papa! Papa! This man almost ran me other with his cart!" Carol complains sticking her tongue out at Usopp.

'I apologised, but then you daughter asked if I could speak, I can by the way, but my throat is currently spent' he writes in explanation.

"I see, Carol apologise for rudely speaking to this young man" Masterson admonishes gently

"Wha! But Papa I did-!"

"Don't lie Carol I heard how you spoke now apologise"

"Sorry Papa, sorry for speaking rudely to you sir" Carol apologises with a pout making him smile at the adorable sight.

' _it's fine really! But… are you Masterson? The rumoured best marksmen in east blue?'_ Usopp asks already knowing the answer but still having to ask.

"I am, why do you ask?" He asks looking him over, he's just thankful he didn't outwardly shiver in fright since he's so nervous.

' _My name is Usopp, I'm about to head to the Grand Line and I wish to challenge you to a duel! My slingshot vs your pistol'_ he states surprisingly strong and steady, though he is inwardly freaking out.

"Hah! No one can beat my papa! He's the best in the world!"

"I accept, let's move to the side" he nods in acceptance and follows ignoring the passing crowd's whispers of a duel, staring at them with curious and eager eyes just trying to keep whatever courage he had in asking for an actual duel with such a talented marksman alive.

"You know the procedure for a duel?" Masterton asks and nodding again he turns around, back to back with his possible killer.

Carol does the countdown "Begin!"

Each spoken number is a step walked and Usopp literally is a ball of nerves, wondering if this will be the day he dies and all manner of negative things.

"18!"

He want's nothing more than to run and forget he ever asked for this stupid duel but he won't! original Usopp backed down and ran, only to come back and perform another safer challenge issued by Masterton, he is not the original though! _HE ISNT!_ He issued this challenge, _asked_ for it knowing _full well_ what that entailed and so he will not back down! If he gets hurt or dies it just means he isn't or wasn't ready to face the Grand Line even having beaten two fishmen!

"19!"

Usopp may not consider Yasopp his father but he is still proud to claim him as his genetic donor! He is proud he has the blood of the best marksmen of Red-haired Shanks crew running in his veins! Is a marksman himself! If he loses against Masterson when Yasopp beat him… how could he ever be able to look him in the eye as an equal! Usopp may hate and think all sorts of negative and unkind things about himself… but he has his own pride too! He is a marksman! A talented one! if Usopp can beat Masterson… even if it was in a safe way… then he can beat him this way! _**his own way**_ **!**

"20!"

 _ **His!**_

 ***BANG*** / ***SHHP***

His arm is bleeding slightly…. His hands are shaking…. but…. its Usopp's win!

He really won!

He watches in amazement as Masterton's eyes are slightly wide in shock looking down at his gun.

"This is my loss" Masterson states.

"Wha!? Papa, he missed! How did you lose!?" Carol questions indignant and confused.

"No, he didn't, his shot was true, if I were to fire another shot I would be hurt while he still has his weapon and more ammo, Look closely at my gun"

It's true, he had used a slightly smaller pachinko ball that is now lodged solidly a few inches into the barrel of the gun, Usopp lowers his weapon.

"You disabled me… aren't you going to finish it, young man? You would gain quite a bit of infamy by taking down the bounty hunter Daddy the Father"

He tilts his head confused, why would he finish him? duels don't always have to end up in death, he tells him so.

' _Duels do not always mean death, but should you truly be saying this in front of your daughter? I am heading into the Grand Line, I'm a pirate, I know very well my life can end at any moment… she doesn't understand that yet, you don't want to leave her, alone do you?'_

"… Tell me young man, is your father's name Yasopp?"

He nods, not really all surprised Masterson guessed who his…. Uncle is. Masterson goes on to explain how he only ever lost once before in his life to Yasopp, who spared his life saying he had a daughter to take care of and not to risk his life unnecessarily, near enough to what he had just written down to Masterson.

"I'm not disappointed to have lost to the son of Yasopp, I'm sure you will do your father proud and meet him again someday in the Grand Line!" Usopp is kind, of getting annoyed at everyone assuming he considers Yasopp his father, yes he is fond of, is proud and everything else to do with Yasopp… but he is not his father, the day he set out to sea he gave up the right, it may sound cruel but… Usopp knows what a true father is and it's not Yasopp, it's men like Masterson, like Kaya's father was… it's what he knows from the knowledge. Perhaps he would have been more comfortable with calling Yasopp an estranged dad if he had bothered to visit him the year he was in east blue with Luffy's island as the home base but he didn't and so he doesn't.

Because maybe if he had… he wouldn't have to wear a mask and cover up every inch of exposed skin…

Saying goodbye to the father and daughter hr quickly makes his way to the weapon shops Masterson said was the best and most fair for selling his stuff.

* * *

Sixteen million eight hundred and 39 Berri richer and three whole large barrels full of new stuff from the few junk shops he stepped into. Finds Usopp dragging his purchases in the cart behind him.

"Be careful kid!" stopping he looks up and stiffens at the sight of Smoker and some of his men.

Nodding his head in apology rigidly he watches as a little girl bumps into him with her ice-cream, pointedly aware of all the frightened, worried and pitying looks of everyone around him. Marines are truly the paragons of fear and corruption in this world… even for the decent ones like Smoker… he's a bad marine. Usopp smiles behind his mask and makes a choice that he knows will cause a massive butterfly somewhere in the future.

"You're a bad marine" his spoken words easily carry in the wind and Smoker pauses turning to stare at him. along with the many people who heard him.

"Oh? and why am I a bad marine?"

"Your kind, you don't take bribes or are unnecessarily cruel to the people you are sworn to protect… you're a decent person but a bad marine, I don't have time to fully explain my reasonings but please… take this and read it later" Usopp whispers and throws a small pocketbook at Smoker that he catches.

"What's this?"

"A book" He dryly states earning a slight twitch of the eye. "You will know later… though whether you will truly _understand_ or not is up to you"

Usopp quickly leaves, Smoker doesn't stop him.

Neither does Smoker or his men notice a few Kairoseki handcuffs being taken from their persons.

* * *

Spotting Nami, Zoro and Sanji he makes his way over grudgingly annoyed when Nami dumps her overly large sack and a few bulky boxes in his cart as soon as she spots him since besides the sack all the boxes are what he asked her to buy.

Zoro's the first to speak up "Where's Luffy?"

"He said he wanted to see the execution scaffold" Nami mused.

"Well… right now he's about to be killed!" Sanji said a rictus expression of panic on his face.

"WHAT!? LUFFY'S ON THE EXECUTION SCAFFOLD!?" Seeing this event in real life just makes him sigh in resigned annoyance instead of panic, honestly, Luffy could easily get out of that pillory.

"YOU GUYS HEAD TO THE SHIP! WE'LL GET LUFFY!"

"No! I'm the marksmen I can take Buggy out! Zoro and I will take care of it you guys take this stuff back to the cart!" Usopp raises his voice getting surprised looks.

"Che! fine you better bring him back in one piece!" He is slightly surprised that Sanji easily agreed but ignores it and just rushes off with Zoro, shooting pachinko balls and _lead star showers_ left and right.

" **I…. AM GOING TO BE THE KING OF PIRATES!"**

" **STOP PLAYING AROUND LUFFY! GET OFF THAT SCAFFOLD AND OUT OF THAT PILLORY!** " Usopp screams and he can literally feel something in his throat break from how loud he yelled enhanced even more by the voice enhancer.

He ignores the blood spilling from his lips and the wide eyes and shocked looks of both his captain and first mate and just continues to shoot, aiming his ammo every which way.

"YOU HEARD HIM LUFFY! STOP GOOFING OFF!" Zoro bellows scant seconds later.

"BWAHAHAHA IT'S TO LATE! YOUR CAPTAIN IS A DEAD MAN!"

"ZORO, SANJI, NAMI, USOPP! IM SORRY! I'M A GONNER!" That blasted idiotic fool! As soon as they are back on the ship he'll kill him himself!

 ***KRACKKRACKRAKCKEACKKABOOOM***

As amazed as Usopp is at the hand of fate or probably Dragon interfering he doesn't bother to stop, he wants some of those Kairoseki nets from the Navy! He will deal with that idiot and everything else later.

"SHISHISHI! IM ALIVE! LUCKY ME!" Not for long you won't be!

"Surround the square and capture the pirates!" This is his chance!

Usopp takes aim and fires and in the scramble of chaos that follows dives into the group of marines and twenty seconds later is back again, running with Zoro and Luffy to get away his arms some pouches and bags full to the brim with either Karioseki handcuffs, karioseki nets or just plain handcuffs for any potential prisoners in the future.

"HERE THEY COME! LET'S GO!"

'HEY WHICH WAY!?"

He can't breathe… the blood is choking him.

"They sure are persistent! Should we stop and fight them!?" Luffy asks curiously five minutes into running.

Zoro scowls "We don't have time! We got to get back to the ship!"

"RORONORA ZORO! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" Tashigi shouts in front of them.

"Che! you again! Go one ahead!" Usopp ignores the confrontation just continues running

"Okay!"

"So, it's you… Strawhat Luffy!" Smoker!

"Who are you!?"

He can't breathe! Usopp chocks out a mouthful of blood behind his mask, thankful that no one can see his struggle or pain. He can make it…just has to get to the ship first… but he has to give Dragon a couple things!

"Names Captain Smoker of the navy… and I'm not letting you get away!"

"Wahh!"

Breathing heavily his breaths to short and to fast he watches in fearful awe of the power of a logia type devil fruit.

"You there! So, you were apart, of this boy's crew… still, think I'm a bad Marine even being a Captain?" Usopp smirks weakly at that and gives him two thumbs down earning a scowl.

He's a truly terrible marine…

"Gum-Gum Pistol!"

"Che! don't you know it's rude to interrupt others, conversations? Still, you're the one who's worth thirty million Berri's!? Humph… looks like your run out of luck kid!"

"Whose Luck did you say?" a mysterious deep voice sounds grabbing smoker's baton.

"…The government is after your head!" Dragon! grabbing a small pocketbook and a letter from a pouch he slightly totters over, breathing getting harder and black sports are dancing at the edges of his sight.

"What! Who!? Who!?"

"The world is waiting for our answer…." Usopp inwardly scoffs at that, they cause just as much damage as they try or attempt to help! Still... his intentions aren't all that bad… but the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

Taking the last step, he shoves both the letter and the booklet into Dragons chest gaining a look of surprise and curiosity before it smoothes out into a smirk as he grabs what he gave him into his hands.

"Mm? what's this….? still… WIND BLAST!" Dragon mumbles before bellowing.

Usopp falls heavily to the ground and can't get up, just trying not to drown in his own blood, whatever he did to his throat… _**is killing him!**_

"LUFFY! USOPP! RUN OR WE'RE GONNA BE TRAPPED ON THE ISLAND FOREVER! IT'S-A HUMONGOUS STORM! SO, STOP DRAGGING YOUR FEET!" Zoro shouts panicked grabbing a hold of the both of them and high tailing it out of there like a bat out of hell.

It doesn't matter though for he has already blacked out for a few moments, weaving in and out of consciousness before darkness is all he knows.

* * *

"HURRY UP AND GET ON BOARD! WERE CASTING OFF!" Nami screams as soon as Zoro, Luffy and Usopp return.

Zoro exclaims in concern when he realises the boy hangs limply in his arms not moving and barely breathing "Usopp!? Hey Luffy, something is wrong with Usopp!"

"What!? Usopp what's wrong!? Was it that smoker guy! Did he do something to you!?" Luffy cries in panic, shaking Usopp's limp form back and forth rapidly.

"LEAVE HIM INSIDE FOR NOW WE NEED HELP HERE!" Nami shouts concerned but throwing around orders to manage the ship in the raging waters.

"Damnit!" Zoro scowls but complies.

It's a mad scramble for the next half hour before things finally calm down and immediately Zoro books it back inside the galley to check on Usopp, startling in shock, panic and pure concern at the blood flowing out of Usopp's mask and all over the floor.

"USOPP! GUYS GET IN HERE! I THINK USOPPS DYING!" Zoro shouts kneeling next to Usopp's limp and rapid, shallowly breathing form.

"WHAT!?" Nami, Luffy and Sanji shout rushing inside, gasping in surprise at all the blood.

"Shit! Quick! Remove his mask!" Sanji shouts rushing in next to Zoro moving to take off his mask.

"Wha!? Right!" Nami nods in agreement.

Sanji starts in surprise and comes to a halt when Zoro grabs his hand and Luffy practically bellows **"NO!"**

"What do you mean no!? we have to see what's wrong and check his airway!" Sanji shouts arguing, righteous indignation in his voice enraged.

"No! Usopp must show us his face on his own terms! He never takes his masks off! He'll hate us if we take it off without his permission!" Luffy states determined fists clenched, eyes tight in concern and conflicted indecision.

"Who cares if he hates us if he's dead!" Sanji and Nami both argue, Sanji trying to shake off Zoro's increasingly tight grip.

"I KNOW THAT!" Zoro eventually bellows shocking the rest into stillness.

"I know if we don't remove his mask to see what's wrong he could die! Usopp is the only one among us with any type of medical skill or knowledge! Nami comes a close second but even she doesn't know as much as he does! even if we do remove his mask all we could provide is some basic first aid that may not even be of any use!" Zoro's expression is pained and stilted and the room descends once again into a prolonged silence, only the storm raging outside and Usopp's shallow weak breathing to break apart the stillness.

"…Turn his head! If we aren't removing his mask, then we should at least turn his head to the side, so he at least doesn't drown in his own blood!" Nami commands breaking the silence and Zoro instantly does, releasing Sanji's wrist.

It proves to be a good decision since Usopp's breathing instantly improves with a few wet choking coughs.

"Nami! Is there another island we could go to before we reach the Grand Line?" Luffy asks eyes blazing, eyes still locked onto Usopp's weak possibly dying form.

"Eh? Ah yes! Theirs an island a few days away called Warship island!" Nami immediately scrambles to check her map.

Luffy nods one determined "Set a course there! Full speed ahead! We are getting Usopp to a doctor!"

" **RIGHT!"**

* * *

 **{The next day}**

"How's he doing?" Sanji asks Zoro walking into Nami's quarters where Usopp is currently resting.

Zoro sighs scratching the back of his head. "Well he's stopped bleeding at least"

"No signs of waking up?" Zoro shakes his head concealing worried eyes as he stares at Usopp's masked form

"What do you think is wrong with him? what exactly happened when you went to rescue Luffy?" Sanji questions leaning against the wall.

"I'm not sure but… Usopp did scream roughly and sounded quite bad at Luffy when he was about to have his head chopped off before that blast of lightning hit the scaffold" Zoro contemplates

"He does have some issues with his throat… though I thought that was just from hardly speaking for year's before he joined the crew" Sanji points out, but before they can talk more a large bang and shout from above sounds out.

With a sigh Sanji gets up, "I'll check to see what that idiots done this time"

"…Wake up soon dumbass" Zoro softly say's into the silence of the room.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake! Seems your doing better than I expected! Does it hurt anywhere?" Nami exclaims staring at the little girl who just woke up.

"You must be hungry! I'm making soup right now, it'll be ready shortly" Sanji continues.

"…Lucky!" the little girl whispers happily.

"Were you in a shipwreck or something? You could've been in real trouble if we hadn't come alone, what's your name? I'm Nami, this is Luffy, Sanji and Zoro, we have another crew member named Usopp but he's down below resting, he's injured and hasn't woken up so we're heading to Warship Island for a doctor"

"Yeah! And soon as Usopp's better than we're heading for the Grand Line to continue our pirate adventures!

"WHAAAAAT!? PIRAAATES!?" Apis draw drops dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Nami asks.

"She stopped moving" Luffy states the obvious.

"What are we gonna do with this kid?" Zoro asks impatiently waiting for Sanji to finish cooking, sooner he eats sooner he can go back to watching over Usopp.

"Ahhh well what should we do?" Luffy muses.

"We could drop her off at Warship island" Nami Suggests.

"Here we go! And for you little miss" Sanji exclaims serving out the food, holding out for Apis breaking her from her shock making her jaw snap close with an audible click.

"No thank you!" Apis moves away turning her head huffily.

"It's not poisoned or anything if that's what you're worried about, were pirates not degenerates, and I'd never hurt or allow, harm to befall a pretty young lady" Sanji sighs smiling offering the food again though she stays stubborn.

"You became scared when you found out were pirates didn't you? well, that's a natural reaction to pirates these days" Nami sighs understandingly.

"We-well…. You're not planning to sell me off?" Apis begrudgingly asks staring at the soup.

"Your all evil looking so maybe" Zoro teases literally drinking the soup in a rush.

"Eh!?"

"BAKA! Don't scare the girl! Mou! But really don't worry we won't, at least our ship isn't like the kind your thinking of" Nami shouts hitting Zoro over the head uncaring to the laughter that follows or the exclamation of pain from her target.

Apis seems to gather her courage before scarfing down the food and exclaiming in surprise. "yummy"

"He's the best! Sanji's the cook I picked after all!" Luffy grins happily.

"…You said you were going to Warship island, right? For a doctor for your friend? Well, I'm from that island! I'd be grateful if you took me home!" Apis says finally growing slightly comfortable with her hosts.

"Perfect! You'll take us to the best doctor in your village in payment yeah?" Nami says happily getting a big grin and nod from the little girl in their care for the foreseeable future.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"You wished to see me Dragon?"

"Here" Dragon states passing over a letter with Sabo's name on it.

"A letter? For me? Whose it from?" He questions curiously starting to open the letter there and then.

"A young man in a mask shoved the letter and the most curious and interesting of books into my hands when I visited Loguetown and helped out his captain" Dragon muses running a glove covered hand over the book an intent gleam in his eyes.

"Not that I can recall-eh?" Sabo says while reading the letter but stops suddenly, letter falling to the floor and grabbing his head as if in pain.

"Sabo?"

"A-AHGHGGHHHHH!"

"SABO! What's wrong!?"

"agugh!... Lu… Luffy!... Ac-"Sabo grits out before falling unconscious to the world.

Picking up the letter on the floor Dragon quickly scans it before smirking.

"So, you've regained your memories, Sabo… That boy... I wonder…."

* * *

"A bad Marine huh…" Smoker muses blowing smoke from his cigars as he puts down the book that masked kid of Luffy's crew gave him.

"Sir?" Tashigi asks looking up.

"Tashigi tells me if you were ordered by the government to kill a child because of some knowledge, or kill a person simply for the blood in their veins, would you?" Smoker asks pocketing the book an intent look on his face.

"Eh… I don't understand sir?" she utters confused.

"Just answer the question Tashigi" He grumbles.

"Ah!... I… don't know Sir" Tashigi hesitantly answers.

"Good…that's all Tashigi, you're dismissed, get back to your duties"

"…Yes sir"

"Exactly what is that masked boy planning, to have given me this _?"_

* * *

 **Word Count: 9791**

 _A good friend is like a four-leaf clover, hard to find lucky to have_

 _Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family_

 _Just as ripples spread out when a single pebble is dropped into the water, the actions of people can have far-reaching effects_

 _Introverts want company just as much as extroverts do, but they prefer it either in short doses or people they know well_


	5. Chapter 5

***BOOM***

Slowly blinking awake, Usopp groans before cutting off and gasping, rapidly sitting up clutching his burning throat tightly from the sheer agonizing pain he feels.

Coughing roughly, he looks around and spotting a small jug of water quickly pours himself a glass, grimacing at the copious taste of copper and iron in his mouth and the overwhelming scent of blood in his mask.

Finishing the water swiftly he pours a few more glasses full and drinks them as well until the water is all gone.

Gripping his head at the utterly massive headache he harbours he wonder's absently what happened at first before recalling the events that caused him to wake up in this horrific amount of pain and discomfort.

Inwardly sighing he unsteadily climbs to his feet and after a few weak and unstable steps makes it to the ladder and starts climbing his way up tremendously slowly, utterly nauseous and dizzy but still going.

He needs to know how long he's been out and if they are in the Grand Line yet… and to thank the others for not removing his mask even if he was potentially dying of blood loss.

No matter the illness, injury or how severe… the _**other**_ would still come out and that… would be truly disastrous.

" **WAAAAH!"**

It really says something to how unwell and injured he is when he doesn't even twitch at the sudden loud copious exclamations of distress as he weakly slumps against the door of the bathroom, finally out of Nami's room.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly stands, only taking small tentative steps and his hand constantly gripping a hold of the wall or barrels in the room as he sways back in forth almost drunkenly outside vision spinning.

Sighing in slight relief at the fresh air outside he contemplates if it is worth climbing the stairs to the galley where the others most likely are or not. One step and Usopp discards even attempting it and just sits where he is on the steps leaning heavily against the rails.

"Eh? Usopp! You're awake!" Nami exclaims rushing over to him with Zoro, Sanji and Luffy swiftly following.

"USOPP! YOUR AWAKE! DOES THIS MEAN YOUR BETTER!?" Luffy.

"Shitty-sniper! You really worried us! What's wrong with you anyway!?" Sanji.

"Dumbass! You're, not well enough to be out of bed! Come on I'll take you back!" Zoro shouts aggravated.

"Damn! Navy ship rapidly approaching!" Sanji suddenly shouts making the others tense and Zoro stops his movements to grab him.

"Are they after my head?" Luffy questions.

"That's way too many for that!" Nami immediately denies it.

"It means they need that many to capture me, right? I'm amazing aren't I Shishishi!"

"Ahh!" Eh? Who… APIS!? This arc wasn't in the manga! Usopp inwardly frets, quickly losing energy that he just doesn't have to spare, it took all he had to just get out of bed, upstairs and outside!

"What's wrong?"

"Those ships belong to branch 8! The ones who captured me that I escaped from! What am I going to do!" Apis nervously exclaims worried.

"Shit their firing at us! Apis-chan! Get on below deck!"

 ***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

"Attention Pirates! Stop your ship immediately! Those were warning shots! The next will hit!" The Marines order as if they would listen.

Usopp kind of stops listening, mostly unwillingly as he feels the fever he certainly knows he has spiked higher with the sheer stress of both the situation, the information the knowledge could be following both Anime and Manga and his own injuries and illness.

He slumps to the side breathing heavily, clutching his throat as the ship rapidly speeds up.

"You okay?" blinking rapidly he blearily looks up at Zoro who is looking at him with concern and he nods weakly earning a scoff.

"Don't lie, you're not good at it" Usopp heavily disagrees with that statement, he can be an excellent liar when he wants to be!

"Come on, I'll bring you back to bed" Zoro sighs lifting him up and even sick as he is he still shudders at the human contact.

"AHHH!"

"What is it Nami?" Luffy questions and even Usopp looks over from his place dangling from Zoro's shoulder like a sack of potatoes concerned.

"WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT!"

…. He is much too exhausted, ill and in pain for this Bullshit and that indubitably deserved the capital letter.

"Charm belt? What's that?" Luffy asks looking at Nami.

"CALM BELT! It's an area of sea where nothing moves a muscle! Not the wind, not the sea nothing!" Nami worriedly corrects.

"Nami grew her muscles!?" Fool! Usopp is still not happy with Luffy! Idiot almost got himself killed for literally no reason!

"IDIOT!"

Feeling the boat shake Usopp momentarily blacks out for a few seconds from the dizziness and nausea he feels, not even daring to make a sound lest the hellish pain he feels in his throat triples again.

"-he Grand Line is running between these two sea areas! Do you get it?" She is talking to the idiot duo, a simpleton, a little girl plus him who is incapacitated and cannot explain further and in simpler terms so no, they don't get it.

"The area on both sides are called the Calm Belt, the reason is unknown but, in these areas, there's no wind and no current, an area of sea with complete calm, sailboats run by catching winds so it's an extremely dangerous area! Indeed, a fatal area of sea for them! Luffy, did you get it?"

"Yeah! At least that we're in trouble" Luffy is smarter than he portrays so people should stop doubting him… he hates that he can't even be petty and mad at people properly since he just defended him!

"I see, you got more than I thought" It's a mystery…

"So, this is what the geezer meant when he said it was dangerous…" Sanji mused.

"No wonder there hasn't been any wind! We can't move if there's no wind" Please stop talking Zoro your making him feel worse and if you're not going to take him to Nami's room put him down! He hates being touched!

"We can just wait till the wind starts blowing" Yes… a mystery.

"Like I said! Once in this area of sea wind never blows! No matter how long you wait and that's not all! there's another reason people call this area dangerous!" Two actually but he will tell them later when he isn't dying.

"WAHH! Something is coming this way!"

"WOAH! THERE HUGE!"

"The Calm Belt is the nest of Sea Kings… big ones" Usopp has left the building but if you will please leave your name and number he will get back to you if he doesn't die a horrible death via heart attack, being squeezed to death from a panicked Zoro or eaten by a gigantic Sea King that makes Giants look small.

"...What are we going to do now?" Sanji grits out, his and everyone but Usopp's own expression fixed into a panicked, shocked rictus.

"F-for the time being no one move a muscle! They'll go back into the sea eventually and when they do we row like hell!" Zoro suggests holding onto him much too tightly and it takes everything Usopp has left not to faint or suffer a massive panic attack and not because of the Sea Kings.

Unfortunately, someone sneezes and a massive frog leaps out of the water.

"BAKA!"

"A FROG IS COMING… OH, NO APIS" Luffy shouts stretching to catch Apis before she can be eaten.

"Y-YOUR ARM IS STRETCHING! LUFFY DO YOU HAVE A DEVIL FRUIT POWER!?" Apis exclaims shocked

"Yep!"

"LUFFY! STRETCH YOUR ARM DOWNWARDS AGAIN!" Oh… so they are going to go flying via another sneeze… he doesn't know if he is strong or well enough to survive such a great jostle and landing.

"What are you doing!?" Nami.

"I don't know" figures.

"What did she just do?" stop talking… please Zoro!

"She pulled out his nose hair!"

 ***ACHOOOOO***

"WHOOOHOOO! I FELL LIKE WHERE FLYING!" We are… and he is no longer touching Zoro!

"DAMN! LUFFY!" Zoro shouts just as we enter the area they came from.

"Right! Gum-Gum Catch!" Great… more touching.

The moment Usopp crashes into the boat he blacks out to the screams and bellows of concern and anger at Luffy's reckless carelessness.

* * *

The next time he wakes up is when he instantly realises his mask his gone, the moment he realises his mask his gone he swiftly sits up pushing the shocked and startled doctor back roughly and looks around, spotting it he dives and shoves it back on his face, thankful that he mustn't have had it off his person more than fifty seconds at most.

If even a second over a minute went by… he shudders just thinking about it.

"Wah! Young man please I must insist you take off your mask, so I can properly treat you!" Weak, feverish, badly shaking and harshly breathing as he is he still stubbornly shakes his head no.

He cannot take off his mask! Unless in an extreme emergency or he has no choice!

Usopp is grateful though that his crewmates are not in the room… to have seen how utterly hideous he really is behind this mask…

"If it's because of your scares I promise not to speak of them, but I cannot treat you if I cannot look into your throat!" The doctor, an old woman speaks harshly in reprimand.

Shaking his head again he reaches for his whiteboard but stops when he realises he doesn't have it or the rest of the belts on his person so indicating for paper shakily the doctor raises a dubious brow but passes them over anyway.

Very shakily he writes with more concentration and time then he likes to make his letters at least legible.

' _It's not the scars… I will compromise and only agree to take it off if you give me something to cover all but my mouth, so you can do your job'_

The doc huffs but agrees, cutting a few holes into a white scrap of cloth, that done she proceeds to give his throat a thorough check-up, looking both concerned and pale after fully checking over his throat.

"…Well, the good news is that you're not at risk of dying, the bad news is that your throat is badly ripped apart and only a very risky surgery performed by a highly skilled or miracle doctor could possibly fix…. I'm afraid that without it if you even managed to find such a doctor and survive that you will never be able to speak again" Usopp… isn't as upset with that statement as the doctor giving him a pitying look ought to be.

It will make things harder yes… but he has futuristic otherworldly knowledge on his side, he could easily build something to help him talk and make conversation with others easier. So long as he has these two hands of his… he doesn't need a real voice.

Especially not with friends like his on the crew….

Nodding in thanks the doctor proceeds to write down whole lists of food, medicine and other things he doesn't care to think of right now on his health needs for the next few months that he will be sure to follow so long as he doesn't have something better.

When the doc is gone he scrubs his mask clean of any blood and when satisfied remove's the cloth putting it back on.

Leaning on the cane the doc gave him to help him move about a little he steps out of the room he was in and follows the directions she gave him to the others who are listening to an old man telling them the history of their people.

"AH! Usopp! Are you okay!? What happened? What did the doctor say?" Nami, Sanji, Luffy and Zoro instantly move to his side though being sure not to cage crowd or touch him that he is truly thankful for their kind consideration of his wishes.

Passing over the letter he had the doctor write in explanation he watches as they gasp, looking grave and worriedly at him in pure concern and Usopp doesn't deserve it. he doesn't deserve anything but… he is glad he has it and so very thankful he has these people as friends! Even if he doesn't know what they see in him to be so concerned for his wellbeing.

"Oh, Usopp…" Nami whispers sadly.

"So, you can't ever speak again? That's really shitty luck" Sanji sighs blowing smoke causing him to be thankful for the air filter he installed. He wouldn't be able to ever be near Sanji otherwise since he is quite injured and sick right now with his throat, he cannot constantly be coughing that would inevitably cause more damage to it!

"At least you can write" Zoro states and Usopp nods before passing over the diet requirements for the next few months to Sanji for him to look over.

"Mm, So, soup, mush and easy to digest food for you huh? doable, heh with your knowledge of medicinal cuisine we'll fix you right up in no time!" Sanji muses before grinning though it's a little strained. Luckily Usopp spots no pity in his or the other eyes.

Nodding happily he is quickly caught up in the events since he passed out in Loguetown, causing him to realise that either the time line was sped up which could prove disastrous in the long run for certain events, this part was just skipped over in the manga but still happened or this still happened but the Strawhats weren't involved and so things went differently for Apis and the dragons, good or bad Usopp will never know but all he can hope for is that it's the last two options and not the one with time sped up.

Many calamities will happen if the Strawhats aren't involved or arrive in time… shaking his head he allows himself to rest and just not _**think**_ on the possibilities, each one more terrible than the last, he can't do anything about it and it may not even be detrimental to the plot at all.

If it is he will just have to deal with it at the time but not now when he is just starting to recover.

A few hours Later when Apis and soon after Luffy leaves is when Usopp wonders… perhaps this is an unexpected opportunity to change something… like having a new crewmember join up.

Apis may be a little girl, untrained and unskilled but she is an excellent strategist and at making up plans on the spot that work, she is also someone who can talk and is excellent with animals.

In the anime version of his knowledge Apis decided to stay and continue the work of her ancestors and ready her and her people's descendants so they never forget about the dragons… if Usopp can get her to join up, he and the rest can train and teach her more about the world and if she becomes wanted, becomes a part of history itself as part of their crew it will make it easier for her descendants to never forget her future teachings and history for the next time the dragons show up.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions… but if it's nothing more than a selfish want? a wish with unclear intentions will it still lead to hell? Or will the path even out in a new direction?

It will never lead to heaven… though purgatory doesn't sound so bad if that's where it leads in the end.

* * *

Standing up when Nami leaves he doesn't even bother pausing since he doubts the old man will even realise, so deep into his history lesson he doesn't even notice the fly flying in and out of his nose.

"Ah! That was a nightmare! Though are you sure you should be walking around, even with that cane?" Nami stretches sighing in relief while asking in concern. He nods hesitantly and continues walking, not as fast as he would like and slightly unsteadily, but he really wants to see a dragon even if he should be resting.

Though dragons… Hmn… it rings a bell in his knowledge that he can't seem to grasp or place.

"Geeze! He's asleep don't tell me he was sleep eating again! Luffy!" Nami sighs aggrieved before shaking Luffy awake.

"AHH! NOT EVEN ONE BUN IS LEFT!" Usopp isn't all that concerned over the missing buns, not like he could have eaten it anyway, nor could he for the next few months if not year.

"Yeah! This is really yummy!" he feels nothing but pleased at Nami hitting Luffy over the head, he still is and will not so easily forgive him for being so stupid.

"Yummy? How do you intend to make up for eating everyone's share!" everyone but his.

"What are you talking about? Usopp back me up!" he pointedly ignores him earning a confused frown from Luffy.

"Geez! Eh? What's this… what made this trail?" Nami muses fingering a trail of something being dragged.

"Let's go find out!" Luffy says walking off, Nami and he both follow.

"Hm? Dead end?" Luffy says before walking to the bushes.

"What's the deal? eh Luffy, what are you doing?"

"A hole"

They proceed to follow the path up the mountain, Nami and Luffy having to repeatedly wait or help him up. Luffy offered to carry him but he ignored him again, only feeling slightly guilty at his frowning expression.

"This is the other side of the mountain... Ah, that's…" Nami says before spotting the cave, they proceed to go in, hearing Apis talking to someone… or rather the dragon!

Usopp's eyes widen in awe and his jaw drops so much so that he doesn't even feel a headache forming in the back of his head… not helped since he already had a headache.

"I wonder who Apis is talking to…"

"YO! Apis who you talking to?" Luffy greets waving obliviously.

"Don't just jump out and say hey!" Nami, Luffy is a fool, you can't reason with fools.

"NO! don't come any closer!" Too late Usopp has already teleported to as close as he dared to the beautiful and old dragon.

Gently coming to rest on his knees he scoots over, ignoring both Luffy and Nami's shock. Not even nervous when Ryu looks at him curiously.

When Luffy starts hugging him he assumes it's safe to touch him and removing his glove he gently, almost feather light strokes his feathers and scales in reverent awe and amazement.

"This is amazing! Where did you come from?" Luffy questions excitedly.

"Eh?... I see so you want to go home huh?"

"Okay… Grandpa Ryu says's you and Usopp can both be his friend, he can tell you're good people" He starts with hearing his name surprised.

"Oh, we haven't properly met yet! I'm Apis" Usopp nods slowly, dizzy from his long hike up the hill still shocked the dragon mentioned him as well.

"Luffy… how could you read Grandpa Ryu's mind?" he contemplates telling them about Haki, Gods voice and all that but decides not to, he is not happy with Luffy and it doesn't matter if he keeps his silence for now anyway.

Pun not intended.

"I somehow did!"

"Somehow….?"

"How did you know?"

Usopp ignores the next part of the conversation, letting himself lean more heavily then he wants to against Ryu's flank, utterly exhausted.

"I wanna help, but I can't figure out where such an island exists after all… the legend itself doesn't really give me a clue so I asked the Navy about it when they stopped on the island, that was a mistake since they were looking for draconite" It's right here but he refrains from saying so, he both wants to travel to the lost island to take a million and one pictures for Robin and himself but also see what he can find history wise, books, scrolls… even small things like toys or something to take back with him to this island.

History is important and by bringing something back he is also somewhat helping to cement this islands loyalty to the Strawhat pirates and as soon as they are powerful enough will practically declare this island as under their protection.

"Draconite… you mean the one for immortality? they took you away because of such a thing?" Usopp finds the thought of immortality repulsive, always has and with such a vehemence that he suspects his past life had something to do with it.

"Yes, they told me to tell them what I know and took me away, the pendant that I made with a claw Grandpa Ryu gave me might be another reason though…" Usopp ignores the rest of the conversation lets his eyes slide closed and takes a short fitful nap, it is very hard to nap with chronic insomnia, only with how weak, exhausted and feverish he is, helps with him to get a little rest.

"Usopp! me and Nami are heading down to get Zoro and Sanji! Wanna come?" Luffy asks happily shaking him awake a few hours later, he would groan if it wouldn't make him pass out in pain. Shoving Luffy off him he sits up stretching and turns to Nami to answer instead, shaking his head.

"Oh… Well okay cya soon!" Luffy's grin looks slightly strained for some reason and Nami looks slightly concerned but says nothing as they leave the cave so it's just him, Apis and the dragon Ryu.

"Ah-um… I know we don't know each other well… but are you upset with Luffy?" blinking he turns to Apis who looks concerned.

Nodding with an inward sigh he doesn't wait for her to ask why and just writes his reply down on his recovered whiteboard and the rest of his belts and weights. ' _Luffy was really foolish and though he could have easily gotten away he didn't even think and instead almost got himself killed, I am easily forgiving usually but for such idiotic foolishness…'_ Usopp doesn't say the rest but he doesn't have to, Apis looks understanding.

"Oh, I guess I'd be angry too if the ones I care about could easily get out of something but still almost die instead… I know Luffy didn't mean to though! So, I hope you can forgive and make up with him soon!" She's a good kid.

' _Apis, What, do you think about joining our crew after we get Grandpa Ryu back to his family? It may not seem like it, but the other's no doubt perceives, you as a little probationary crew member, I no doubt will as well when we set sail for Lost Island and we could always use a beast tamer'_ Usopp is a terrible person, but if she still doesn't join it's no big deal.

"EH!? Me? Become a pirate!? Beast tamer!?" Apis flails around amusingly.

Nodding he continues, trying to be as persuasive as possible, using words of a simpler nature for the little girl. _'Yes, your kindness, your devil fruit, I have no doubt with a little training you could become the best Beast Tamer in the world! And if you join our crew eventually you will become infamous and it will make protecting your island and even having your knowledge and everything to do with Grandpa Ryu, the dragons recorded and remembered better in history for your descendants to continue whatever work that needs to be done for the Dragons the next time they come around'_

"Well… I don't know, what do you think Grandpa Ryu?" Apis looks very indecisive and he decides that's enough persuasion for now.

"…Yeah, I understand Grandpa Ryu…" Apis mutters looking uncertainly at the ground and Usopp shakes his head lightly lifting Apis's head to look at him properly.

' _There is no need for you to decide now, decide when all is said and done, and Ryu is back home yeah?'_

"…Yeah, I'll think about it"

' _Well then! Would you like to tell me a few stories you have with Grandpa Ryu? I can teach you how to use a slingshot while we wait for the others if you want?'_ Apis smiles widely at that and nods happily.

Another two hours go by with Usopp and Apis, laughing, telling stories and on his part teaching Apis how to shoot, he doesn't believe the slingshot is her weapon though, she can aim well it's just the actual releasing the leather and strings that she seems to suck at. Usopp is very glad he has a mask on otherwise he would have been hit many a time when she somehow unexplainably shot backwards.

"AH! Hi everyone!" Apis and Usopp wave from their place on Ryu's body, they were picking loose feathers from him for him to keep, he likes feathers and he likes dragons, can't honestly go wrong with it.

"This is the millennial Dragon that Bokuden was talking about" Nami begins. He ignores the squabble between Nami and Luffy and slides down Ryu's body like a slide, moving to stand next to Zoro when he looks at him funny, tilting his head.

"So, this is where you've been, you shouldn't have climbed up this mountain in your condition" he huffs at that, he doesn't want to be lectured by him of all people on taking care of injuries properly and he tells him so earning a petulant scowl.

"…Just tell me next time and I'll come with you okay" he doesn't know why Zoro is that concerned over his well-being, he certainly hasn't done anything to deserve it… but he doesn't like it, he isn't used to being cared for when sick or injured by anyone but Kaya and her parents before they died, even then it was only for two years after the event with _**the other**_.

' _Alright, thanks for worrying about me Zoro, didn't know you liked me that much!'_ he can't help but tease, inwardly laughing his head off at Zoro's now tomato red face and continuous spluttering of denials.

"Wa-!? It's not like that at all!" rolling his eyes at Zoro he turns back to the others.

He inwardly snorts in amusement as Sanji is the one to get chomped on by Ryu when he gets to close in curiosity, he suppresses his amusement less he injures his throat anymore then it already is when Zoro and Sanji start fighting over Zoro's commit.

As explanations move on he absently takes out a vial from a pouch and drinks it down, sighing through his nose at the blissful cooling sensation but frowns when he realises it wasn't just one viol he took of _Summer Honey_ Usopp knows that he has become addicted to the stuff, he's been drinking this stuff mindlessly much too much lately, he is lucky he hasn't thought to absently open the case in his workroom with the stronger doses of it yet.

 _Summer's Honey_ is just so _easy_ to make though and there is always more if he deems it so. Thinking about it he decides to give the rest to Nami to look over, he isn't going to become a drug addict if he can help it!

"Usopp! Were making a cart for Ryu! You well enough to make it when we get the wood?" Nodding at that he takes off the pouch with the _Summer Honey_ medication and gives it to Nami.

"EH? What's this?"

' _addictive pain medication, I have been absently taking to much of it since we left your island'_

"Oh, so you want me to keep it, so you don't have too much," Nami asks in understanding to which he nods, he blinks when the pouch disappears somewhere on Nami's person… he decides he doesn't want to know.

"WAHH! This cart won't break even when Grandpa Ryu rides it!" Apis exclaims in joy a half hour later.

"Right! SHISHISHI!"

"But the Harbor is blocked by the Navy, right? What will we do with the ship?" asks Sanji.

"Isn't it gonna work out?" It will but original Usopp is the one who went down last time, he doesn't know if he could make it down, he has literally used up all his stores of energy making the darn cart.

"No, it won't!" Sanji sighs annoyed.

"Shall we make a raid?" Zoro… not everything is a fight.

"Yeah! Good idea" no it's not.

"That's not going to work since we have Grandpa Ryu! I have an idea on how to get him out of here! By the way, I want the Merry Go to be brought around to the rear of the island" Nami, the only other one with common sense, though this Usopp isn't volunteering…. He has no choice does he though? Sighing he steps forward and raises his hand.

"Eh… Usopp you sure?" he nods "…Alright but Zoro you're going with him!"

"Sure"

"Then I'll leave it to you guys! Zoro take good care of Usopp! Be sure to bring the ship to the cape that looks like Usopp's nose" he's not even going to bother being offended since it does look like his nose.

"Shishishi! You're right it does look like Usopp's nose!" he pointedly ignores Luffy looking at him when he say's that, he can tell when someone is trying to get a rise out of him and it won't work! He doesn't even flinch at how Luffy's eyes dim a little.

Leaving with Zoro they swiftly make it down the mountain and to the ship, being sure to keep out of sight, though Usopp keeps shuddering, disgusted and nervous and all manner of other negative feelings at having to keep being carried and held by Zoro throughout it all, that he doesn't notice or even if Usopp did notice he would just find him weird that Zoro is much fonder and enjoying carrying him around then he otherwise should be, a boyish happy grinning smirk fixed to his face all the way down the mountain as he holds him to his back or chest tightly.

"Usopp, can your mask open enough for this?" Zoro asks holding out a long pipe that he shakes his head no too.

"Then hold your breath!" Oh, no….

Grabbing him Zoro jumps into the sea and it's all he can do to hold his breath as Zoro practically drags his weak body in the water, much to close to his chest and Usopp is going to need a long, very long bath and to scrub himself raw after this and to burn the clothes he's wearing he has been touched so much today! He inwardly wails as Zoro puts him on his back as he climbs the anchor's rope.

They make it up the rope and on the ship without issue or being spotted by the Marines and while he is slightly annoyed at the missed opportunity for collecting more sea stone cuffs, nets or even possible weapons he isn't all that upset about it.

He is miffed that as soon as the Marines notice the Merry having travelled a bit away from them that they start shooting at her to get at them. He's the one who must look after Merry since the others are hopeless and she cannot do so herself, he is truly enraged at Merry's pain. He smiles at the strange, feminine humming he hears in the wind, no doubt Merry trying to convey that it's alright and she's fine, patting her wood in acceptance he runs around with Zoro quickly nearing the cape.

Grabbing the whipstaff with Zoro they pull it back as far as it can when Merry almost rams into the marine ship, another injury to his precious friend.

"You alright?" Zoro asks seeing his heavily breathing form and giving thumbs up he nods weakly, he still has a fever, is exhausted and in a lot of pain but then he will be like this for a while to come, he needs to get used to it.

"Stubborn… well take a rest if you need it, I can steer the ship" He feel's… very unconfident intrusting Merry into Zoro's care alone when sailing, he gets lost in straight lines, he'd somehow sail Merry into hell if left alone long enough!

"Well, seems we have no choice but to make a raid- eh?" Zoro cuts off when he see's the rapidly approaching cart, a navy vessel right behind them.

He watches in amusement as the navy ship's mast gets totalled, marooning them for now as they land in the ocean… and at Zoro's hanging jaw and overall expression.

"What a crazy plan!"

"Well! it worked out! let's go!" Apis darling, brave little Apis. They really shouldn't but lost island isn't that far away.

Tying the cart to the ship quickly, Usopp doesn't bother waiting around for the conversation to take place, just totters his way to the men's quarters and lies down on the couch, taking another fitful nap. He has a feeling he will be taking a lot of those for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Walking out on deck, suppressing a yawn he makes his way to the Galley, planning on making some Chamomile and Lavender iced tea.

"You're up, we've found our heading to Lost Island so were moving east, also here, lunch" nodding in thanks he takes the bowl of lukewarm soup, sets it down on the table and moves to make his tea.

"I'll do it, just eat, you haven't eaten in a few days, you need your strength" he wants to grumble at the words but sit's down anyway, starting to eat as Sanji makes his iced tea.

"Doing better?" Zoro asks where he is doing the dishes with Sanji.

Not really but he nods anyway, Zoro looks at him intently for a few minutes before scoffing with a shake of his head. "Liar"

Huffing annoyed at how Zoro can seemingly read him like an open book even with his mask on he inwardly grumbles as he finishes his food… well mostly, he couldn't take another spoonful if he tried and he only ate a quarter of it.

"Can't eat anymore?" Sanji asks with a deep sigh and Usopp nods. "That's fine, I'll just give the rest to Luffy or Ryu, so we don't waste it" Sanji grins placing his glass of iced tea in front of him.

Standing he takes his glass and goes outside, wanting to enjoy the fresh air for a bit.

"Usopp! Come and join me!" Luffy calls from where he is on Merry's head, surprising him, Luffy never asks for others to join him on his special seat. He hesitates a moment, really wanting to be petty and stay mad but… he is just not that kind of person, it's just too hard and exhausting for him to ever stay mad at anyone for long, no matter how idiotic…

Nodding slightly, he reluctantly climbs on top of Merry's head and sits next to Luffy, it's quiet for a while and Luffy doesn't talk, just grins and watches the horizon, it's peaceful. Though all good things come to an end and Luffy say's something that shocks him.

"I'm sorry, you were really worried, right? Back at Loguetown?" Usopp stiffly nods after a few moments of silence and Luffy turns to look at him seriously.

"I know I don't always make the best decisions, I'm not smart like you or Nami, and looking back I know I could have easily escaped, I panicked and didn't think, you destroyed your voice and got really sick that you almost _died_ to make me realise that back then, I never meant to make you or the others worry or hurt like that, So, I'm sorry" Blinking rapidly he feels himself shake minutely and his eyes slightly burns, his throat gains a new type of ache at the sobs he is holding back but he doesn't cry and just nods and gets out his whiteboard.

' _I'm not like you Luffy, I can't become friends with everyone I meet, I'm a loner by choice and extremely picky on who I befriend and get close to, I don't want to lose anyone of the only real friends I have… I couldn't handle it'_

"I know, I promise to think next time, forgive me?" Luffy smiles before grinning widely when he nods weakly.

"Great! Lost Island here we come!" Baka…. As if Usopp could ever not forgive and continue to love someone, especially his friends no matter what they do…

"Eh? What's that? smoke?" Luffy mumbles and looking over Usopp starts before jumping off Merry's head and clapping his hands loudly getting Nami's, Luffy's and Apis's attention.

"What's wrong Usopp?" Nami calls down from her spot in the crow's nest, he points to the front causing her to look over surprised.

"A mirage…? in the ocean? Luffy! Be careful!"

"Okay!... Hm? HEY! CHECK IT OUT NAMI!"

"I… already am!"

Usopp covers his drink and sips it as the mirror-like mirage appears and they travel into the storm literally speaking, well the fog first that leads out into a storm anyway. moving his way to the back of the ship where Apis is with Ryu he doesn't even pause when he lands on the cart the dragons on and checks over the ropes, making sure it is good and tight.

"Eh, what's going on Usopp?" not even writing could be seen in this fog, so he doesn't bother trying, just tightly grips onto Ryu's feathers.

"KYAA!" Apis shouts when the boat suddenly sways and Usopp tries not to hurl, he is truly not well enough for roughing storms!

"Sanji! Zoro! Undo the ropes! Let's raise the sails!" Nami yells down.

"Yes, Nami-san!" guess who!

"You go inside the Cabin!" Zoro commands Apis.

"NO! I'm going to stay by Grandpa Ryu's side!" Fool! He's already here with Ryu!

Usopp ignores the conversations and arguments and just hugs Ryu's neck tightly, constantly checking on the ropes making sure they don't break and leave them stranded in the chaotic waves.

"WAH! What! No Grandpa Ryu! We are not leaving you adrift! And Usopp's still with you!" Apis cries when she and Zoro grab the ropes that were slipping away making him lose years off his life!

It's an hour later when they reach the eye of the storm and the island, though he is still clinging tightly to Ryu, he feels as if he doesn't he will black out.

"Stormy seas surround the island huh? it's almost like it's trying to keep people away from the island… that must be why nobody's ever found it before huh?" Nami muses.

"It looks more like a castle that's sunk into the sea than an island…" Hearing Luffy's reply Usopp suddenly gains some strength and jumps back over to the ship, taking out his modified camera that he made and starts taking pictures. Robin is going to love him for this! not to mention the people of Warship island!

"We made it to the lost island!"

When they are close enough Usopp jumps from the ship excitedly and runs around everywhere, taking pictures, pocketing things he finds interesting and doesn't even wait before running off away from the others.

"Ah! Hey Usopp, where are you going!?" The others scream after him, but he is already long gone!

Halfway up the island a half hour later Usopp stops taking pictures and picking up stuff useful or not from the crumbling ruins when he spots a latch in one of the bigger ruin-like dwellings, tilting his head he contemplates if the potential danger is worth opening it. Eventually, curiosity not helped by his still very real fever wins out over caution and opens it, finding himself slightly surprised at finding intact stairs after the dust settles, which he is pleased once again at how well his air filters work.

Turning the lamp in his top hat on he slowly walks down the steps, reaching the bottom he looks around and realises it's a large underground cellar, filled to the brim with shockingly intact scroll's, book's, wine, _treasure_ but the most notable and shocking thing in the whole place is the ginormous blue rock at the end of the room with words he can't read.

He knows what it is, he is just shocked one was on this island and that he is the one who found it, taking a few pictures of it from all four sides he then proceeds to swiftly and gently as he can to collect it all in the sacks he brought with him. He has to make a few trips, but he makes it up with it all. Grinning at the unexpected find he looks around and spots Luffy and the others with Ryu a little ahead of him.

Clapping loudly, he gets their attention.

"Usopp! Geeze doesn't run off like that! and what's all that stuff with you?" Nami questions annoyed.

' _I found an underground cellar, with shockingly intact, scrolls, books, wine and treasure!'_ Nami literally teleports in front of him Berri signs in her eyes. "Did you say treasure?"

"Wine huh? if it was down there for a thousand years it must be aged magnificently! A single bottle will be priceless! not that I plan on selling them" Sanji goes on walking over and picking up one of the bottles happily.

Nami doesn't protest already hugging the treasure like it's her long-lost child, kissing it, it is kind of revolting in his opinion and he loves money himself.

"Grandpa Bokuden will love these books and scrolls!" Apis grins looking at it all.

"We'll put the stuff on the cart then, we're heading up," Zoro says bored, looking at the wine himself a glint in his eyes.

Nodding they continue making their way up, Usopp riding with the treasure and Ryu as he looks over all his pictures happily, glad he didn't include a delete feature. This camera is the most high-tech piece of equipment he has bothered making from his knowledge.

"Oh wow! Where'd you get that camera? I've never seen one like it before!" Nami says in awe spotting it.

' _I made it"_ he tells her proudly.

"Really!? Your, talents never cease to amaze do they?" she dryly says earning a huff of amusement.

"Wah! Usopp I didn't know you were so skilled at building things!" Apis exclaims stars in her eyes.

"Usopp's the best! He's really talented! he can cook, build, garden, sew, do all kinds of chores! Shoot, heal people! Nothing but the best for my crew!" Luffy claims proudly.

"SUGOI!" please stop giving him praise, it's making him uncomfortable and he doesn't deserve it.

Ten minutes later they make it up the mountain to where he has just remembered they will fall through the floor, with precious invaluable sacks of books, scrolls and wine since the treasure of gold and jewels will be fine. Damnit!

Moving the sacks carefully he shoves it tight against Ryu's body gaining curious looks, but they don't say anything, used to his strange behaviour at times.

"Everyone! Good work!" Apis says when they get the cart up the last step.

"This painting is of the millennial dragon, right?"

"Yeah it is, this building is the dragon's nest?" Moron, what kind of dragon builds a nest in a man-made building? Usopp is thankful he can't talk anymore since that commit would not be appreciated if he had accidentally said that out loud.

"Hold on! where's the entrance? How do we get inside?" They fall, though Robin would kill them if she knew when she joins. Oh well, he already snapped a few pictures so nothing too bad will happen hopefully.

"This is the entrance" Luffy bluntly states but he ignores the conversation, focusing on protecting the loot and wine.

" **Eh? EHHHHHH!"**

Feeling his stomach drop and do flips he holds the wine between his chest and Ryu's flank tightly, grits his teeth and bites his lip when they crash land. He would have passed out again if not for the pain in his lip he is using to focus.

"What is this place…." Nami whispers and looking up he looks around in awe at the murals around, this place must have been of great importance to the people who once lived here, possibly a temple.

Snapping pictures like it's nobody's business, even taking photos of the others for a scrapbook later, amused when Luffy, Sanji, Apis and even Zoro notice and pose for the camera. Eventually, he puts it away and tunes back in, only sighing at the fact they can't take explore the whole of the temple considering they barely have any time.

"This may not be lost island" He doesn't want to be that guy… but this is in his head so yes, he already knew as much and would say I told you so if he had well… actually told them so.

"How can you tell Nami?" Luffy asking the smart and obvious question!

"Look Up" already did and got a lot of pictures too. "Up at the ceiling"

"It's a map that leads to the location of the lost island, that mural with a dome building on it leads to this island the people around it are the people who once lived here, I'd wager they were Apis's ancestors, you remember what Bokuden told us?" Sometimes he wishes he could be as intelligent as Nami instead of relying so much on the knowledge… though he is more skilled, so it evens out slightly? "Nope, I was asleep!" Typical Luffy.

Usopp ignores the rest already knowing all this, and instead starts checking all the breakable or easily damaged loot… like the wine, only sighing in relief when nothing appears to be broken or cracked or in the scroll case to banged up.

"Assuming the map is correct the Dragons Nest is on Warship island" obviously, though he wouldn't have known if not the knowledge but details!

"Grandpa Ryu! Think back! Where is the Dragons Nest!? We thought it was this place but there's nothing here! There's only a painting Grandpa Ryu! Does it bring back any memories for you!? You're our only hope right now! Please! Remember!" Apis Nami is almost never wrong… emphasis on almost.

Coughing slightly he grimaces and his face scrunches up in pain from the agony that rips through him but does his best to ignore it, like he has been attempting to do all day, it's constantly in a state of throbbing, burning and almost spasming, a thousand barbed needles piercing his throat, that times a billion when he makes any minuscule thing with it, even when he was eating lukewarm soup it was almost more then he could take!

"Alright! So, the nest really is on Warship Island then!" Luffy is amazing… to unknowingly be using Gods voice as inexperienced as he is as a pirate… he is slightly jealous.

"Eh! How did you know what he said Luffy?" Apis exclaims surprised. "I just did!" true, Luffy knows nothing about his gift.

"Well, your right! Grandpa Ryu said he remembered! He says the dragon's nest is on Warship Island!... I'm Sorry for dragging you all the way out here, for something that might have already sunk into the ocean…" Apis! Don't be sad! In this world, the laws of physics and science work in strange ways!

Clapping to get her attention they all look over at him and smiling behind his mask he shows his whiteboard. _'The Grand Line is made up of many incredible and seemingly impossible things... who is to say that the other oceans don't have impossibilities? Did we not just come through an immortal storm surrounding this island, hidden by both fog and mirages? Who knows! The island may just rise out of the ocean when the Dragons arrive!"'_ Not the best explanation he could have given but considering he is not supposed to know too much it's all he can give, besides the others are smiling and Apis seems happier now.

"That's Right! Being discouraged this easily isn't like you Apis!" Nami.

"You'll never get anything done if your afraid of failure, Usopp's right, the impossible happens all the time" Sanji…

"Nothing wrong with getting lost!" Zoro you get lost in literal straight lines of course to you there's nothing wrong.

"Everyone…" Apis!

"Let's go! Grandpa Ryu won't get any better here right?" Luffy, your optimism, kindness and contagious smile are why he follows you! "Yeah! Thank you!" now than... to ready his slingshot or not?

 ***Clink***

Not then, Zoro can handle wind guy since he cannot remember his name. "Is something wrong Zoro?" Nami questions. "Someone's here… with bloodlust" Yes Usopp knows.

"Thanks for the explanation! Now I know where to find both the dragons and dragon nest!" Getting his first look at the wind guy, he immediately grips his throat and starts shaking with suppressed laughter, he looks like an okama trying not to be an okama!

"You again!?" Nami, Luffy and Sanji say annoyed.

"Theirs no point if it's at the bottom of the ocean… so it would seem I will just have to take your millennial dragon" you can't take anything! Apis audibly tells him so "NO! besides, we don't know if the nest is on the ocean floor or not!" Usopp stops listening and just snaps a photo of Okama guy, preparing to once again hold the sacks of scrolls, books and wine tightly again.

Paying attention again when a part of the wall caves open an exist he inwardly snorts amused at the other's expressions and Luffy's bruised forehead. "He's _Less_ than a caveman!" Sanji's commit causes him to grip his throat in pain at the unintentional huff of amusement he lets out.

A few minutes later and Usopp feels his soul trying to slip out again, he does not like falling from heights! Grabbing to both Ryu and the loot tightly he closes his eyes and pretends they are not rushing down tree roots and all manner of other stuff as they roughly rush down the mountain.

"LUFFY! DO SOMETHING! OR WHERE GONNA WIND UP IN PIECES BEFORE WE REACH THE SHIP!" Nami screams over the rushing wind and loud crunches of roots and gravel below.

"It's okay it's okay!" one of his pet peeves is when someone repeats themselves when they don't need to, it's very annoying. "How are we okay!?" well they won't die so that's something.

"HEY! Will Zoro be alright!?" Apis questions. "Yeah! He'll be fine!" he will, doesn't mean Usopp and them can't worry.

"But he's up against a guy with devil fruit powers! He doesn't stand a chance no matter how strong he is!" Apis, join their crew and you will learn it won't matter in the Grand Line!

"He'll still be alright!" Zoro was almost literally cut in half by Mihawk, of course, he will be alright. "Luffy! Ahead, ahead!" Apis cries out.

"This isn't good!" Luffy please don't state the obvious. "Don't give us that! do something!" Apis don't get worked up.

"Luffy! Theirs another dead end!" Apis says a few minutes later, "Should we beat it down?" Luffy questions. "NO! I'm pretty sure up ahead is the cliff we passed on the way up! if we do that we'll fall head first and we'll be goners!" Nami says and that's… not good, Luffy could catch them yes but the wine! The scrolls! The _treasure_! It will be all _**gone!**_

"Think we can fly?" Baka! This isn't a plane! Or the Thousand Sunny! "No!"

When they start sliding down the walkways Usopp is reminded of a roller-coaster… surprisingly he finds it fun and isn't as scared as he otherwise feels he should be.

"Looks like somehow we made it!" Nami tearfully mumbles, he just grips the wine and scrolls harder to him.

At the sudden stop, he inwardly snorts and slightly shakes amused at Sanji and Nami falling into the water, pleased at the loot being in one piece and safe from damage. Earning unimpressed looks from the soaking wet forms of his friends and crewmates.

"Alright! We made it! get ready to set sail! Let's go!" Luffy crowns happily.

A few minutes later Usopp is happily securing the loot in their proper places, so they don't somehow break or get damaged later when a loud bellow of Luffy calling Zoro's name lets out and causes him to jump causing him to drop a scroll. He is just glad it's not the wine, Sanji would kill him otherwise!

* * *

Coming out at the other side of the mirage back into open waters Usopp doesn't pause and lets his slingshot fly hitting a few of the marines that are close by earning chuckles from Zoro, Sanji and Apis.

A few minutes later, the navy ships in hot pursuit and conversation going around finds him in the crow's nest keeping watch over everything when he spots the headship of unit eight… meaning they are going to be caged and surrounded by enemy ships very soon. Watching the navy ships come out from behind the gargoyle ship like a bird's wings is awesomely cool… it actually gives him a few ideas for later on.

Still, though this is a chance! One ship, he can use his speed and thieving skills on one ship in ten minutes or less if he pushes it! the most useful ship though to still from… is the headship itself! But can he do it? it's a large ship, larger than any he has seen or been on before, with many twists, turns and doors, to steal everything of importance from that ship in ten minutes or less…. Especially with all those marines on board… no… he knows he can't, he doesn't have either the guts, the confidence or the speed to do so especially as sick as he is… only _**the other**_ could possibly do so… but the question is, is it truly worth the risk he is even daring to think on undertaking?

 ***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

No… it's not at all if he completely takes off the mask… if he only takes a quarter of it off though… yes… he would still be mostly in control. Any Kairoseki and treasure are worth it right now, it wouldn't be if his friends or any civilians were around… but this is the Navy, and his friends would be on other ships… yes! he will take the risk.

Sliding rapidly down the ropes he hits the deck, dashing into the galley and below deck to his workroom, grabbing a new mask and rushing back up and making his way over to Luffy and the others.

' _Luffy, throw me over to the gargoyle ship and do whatever you can to stall and wait ten minutes, if I am not on the deck with the fat man in ten minutes do what you must, don't ask questions just trust me on this'_ Normally he wouldn't ask for Luffy to trust him, but he needs to make sure they don't waste time. Luffy stares at him seriously for a few seconds before grinning.

"Okay! Gum-Gum throw!" not so suddenly! Clenching his teeth against the wind and speed he's flying he doesn't hesitate and removes and switches his mask for the new one that lets one committed and determined brown eye be seen to the world.

Sixty seconds to _**awaken**_ and ten minutes and he will have stripped that gigantic vessel of all its value! He can see that they are getting ready to use their giant cannon but he pays it no heed as he crashes lands and rolls on the deck that the fat man is on and not pausing in his movements he ignores the panicked pirates and the shocked fat… like really fat and ugly commander and rushes into the ship having already knocked the navy men down with a _lead star shower._

Forty seconds and he brings out a large sack, grabbing things of either value or could be useful left and right as he lets loose another lead star shower at another incoming group of men even as he robs them.

Thirty seconds and he is entering rooms as swiftly as he leaves them, robbing them of their value and when he finds locked boxes he shoves them in the sack whole.

Twenty seconds and he finds a room with a large safe, no time for taking his time he brings out a few sticks of corrosive acidic dynamite, lights and throws, the dust doesn't even clear before he has stolen everything from within and left for the next room.

Ten seconds and he has striped another few rooms of things he finds valuable or useful as more lead showers fly true, having filled the sack he takes out another and throws the full one over his shoulder as he finds the commanders rooms.

Zero seconds and the world spins, twists and blurs into a kaleidoscope of colours… he grins sadistically and unknowingly as his uncovered eye bleeds red and dollops of madness blooms.

* * *

 **Word Count: 9522**

 _You just have to trust your own madness_

 _No matter how good your friend is there going to hurt you every once in a while, and you must forgive them for that_

 _It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend_

 _Truth is I'm crazy for you, but everyone can see that but you_

 **Hehe, I had to put that last quote in for Zoro! And I know this isn't the most exciting chapter… not even I like it all that much but… well, I like dragons and I haven't planned this story much…or at all, I just write whatever comes to mind, like the giant freaking hints that I wanted to leave until much later for a part of my Usopp's past but meh! Write whatever comes out from my fingertips!**

 **Also, I think it's obvious by now, but Zoro equals love interest but if you are expecting big showings or the actual words** _I love you_ **this is not your story, I am a believer that romance is more than all that overly lovely cheesy stuff! it's small conversations whether they be meaningful or just simple teasing, it's all the little things they do for you, it's mutual trust and respect and all the other small things, some larger then others but it doesn't need to be chock full of romantic lines or looks or even sexual attraction.**

 **Enough on my rant OnepieceZoroOc thanks you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Switching his mask back to the full one, exhausted pockets and pouches filled to the brim and eleven large sacks full of loot on or beside him he steps back on the deck, a silent chuckle on his lips as he lets loose another lead star shower at the men surrounding the overly fat it's a miracle he's not dead commander at exactly ten minutes on the dot.

"You! You dare to come on my ship and steal from me!? To destroy my super cannon!? Commodore Nelson Royal!?" ignoring the fat man he knocks the flailing men around him like flies as he waves over to Luffy on another ship earning a large grin.

Gripping the sacks tightly he is grabbed by Luffy and sent flying back to the Merry Go landing with a large crash.

 ***BANG***

"Baka! We don't have time for playing around now help me move the ship theirs only one chain left!"

Gripping his head in pain from Nami's hit he scowls but does as told surprised it took them this long to cut the chains… then again, he did tell Luffy to wait ten minutes but the okama guy should have attacked already! Or is this somehow the world's way of correcting a timeline thing or what's called devil's luck?

" **BANG-BANG-BANG***

He will take that as a yes, running to the back of the ship with Nami he doesn't bother pausing and lets his slingshot fly.

"Gah! If you want to die so badly I won't hold back!" the okama guy shouts pissed, Usopp isn't fazed though and before he can use one of his attacks lets six White Smoke Stars fly protecting not just the ship, him and Nami but Ryu and Apis as well.

"Usopp! Sugoi!" Apis you flatter him so.

"I don't have time for games! Girl give up the millennial dragon!" yep defiantly a timeline thing.

"No! I'll never give you Grandpa Ryu!" neither will he and he is not up to listening to this so without further ado he lets loose a barrage of attacks happily and watches with apathy as the okama guy falls into the water, one of the marines hesitating before jumping in after him.

He always feels nothing but apathy when letting even a slither of _**the other**_ out.

Still, he's stopped them from taking Ryu anywhere, so he wonders what will happen now since it has certainly deviated from the timeline with this. Even with okama guy now in the boat he is soaked in seawater which will make it harder for him to use his abilities… Luffy back in Arlong Park was just too determined and rubber is water resistant… depends on the rubber used but he is no rubber expert.

 ***BANG***

"KYAA!" Apis!

"I may not be able to use my devil fruit, but I can still take one of you down!" Okama guy… shot Apis!

Gritting his teeth, he jumps down to Apis and holds her, uncaring even as Ryu stands up and smacks not just okama guy but the men with him like flies back into the water. Only covering his and Apis's ears when Ryu let's loose an ear-splitting screech.

He may have stopped the Marines from shooting cannons at Apis and Ryu by preventing okama guy from taking Apis, but some things really do stay the same!

"I-it's okay! Grandpa Ryu! I'm okay! But you can move! Isn't that great!?" You are not okay Apis! Your shoulder is pierced through!

"Eh… what?" Oh, no… don't try and fly Ryu! "Really!?" No stop!

"Your flying! Your flying Grandpa Ryu!" shame he can't speak anymore since he would tell them to stop!

 ***BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG***

"Grandpa! Run! Run to where they can't find you, please! Now's your chance… RUN!" Apis… Ryu can't, it's just a good thing he took out all the cannons and destroyed any ammo or weapon he didn't steal already from fat commodores ship.

 ***KABOOOOOM***

Inwardly snickering at the now blown up ship when they attempted to bring down Ryu he holds Apis to him tightly despite her struggling and brings her back on board the Merry.

"Let go! Let go! Grandpa Ryu! Run please! NO! DON'T GO THAT WAY! GRANDPA RYU!" Apis screams as Ryu start's flying over to the fat commodores now sinking ship.

Thankfully the ship can't hurt Ryu now… but Ryu could somehow hurt himself!

 ***KRASH***

Ryu smashes headfirst into the fat Commodore and whacks him into the ocean! Well, at least he will go down with his ship, huffing in morbid amusement at his own thoughts he loosens his hold and Apis immediately runs to the front of the ship calling out Ryu's name as Ryu flies out of the wreckage and makes his way back to us… only to fall short and crash into the ocean where Luffy instantly heads over.

" _ **GRANDPA RYUUUU!"**_

Inwardly sighing in defeat and knowing there is nothing he can do he makes his way back over to his loot and starts bringing it inside… and get's his camera ready to snap a lot of photos of the dragons incoming! He would be sad for how Ryu's old body dies but… apathy and all that ' _lovely'_ nothingness.

Having everything inside he grabs Apis before she can jump overboard and ties her up tightly though without hurting her and signals Nami to start sailing away.

"Eh why?"

' _Just do it unless you want Merry's flank to be damaged, an island is about to rise up from the ocean'_ Nami's eyes widen and she immediately starts preparing the ship with him helping her.

"Explain later, for now, get that rop-GAH! The sea is shaking!? The island! Usopp the ropes!" Nami screams and nodding he grabs the ropes, tying and untying, adjusting the sails and all the other easy hard stuff, only made hard by a squirming Apis and with how exhausted he feels.

"He's calling… he's telling millennial dragons all around the world that it's time" Yeah picture time! Squirreling his way up the main mast to the crow's nest he whips out his camera and impatiently waits.

 ***FLASH-FLASH-FLASH-FLASH***

Usopp is going to make so many copies of these! They're his best photos yet! "Their Grandpa Ryu's friends!" Nami exclaims with Apis happily chiming in "Yeah!"

It's a good thing the fat Commodore is most likely dead, and his ship is half-way sunk into the ocean, maybe this time Luffy won't fly into the sky and use his ax attack?

"GUM-GUM ROCKET… AND BATTLE-AXE!" or not, Luffy is one for dramatic exits and entrances after all.

 ***KRCKRAAAASH***

Idiots, what are those marines seriously doing? Not even undoing the chains first!? He doesn't want to be overly critical or mean but come on!

"NAMI-SWAN! IM BACK!" Sanji serenades out climbing the ladder with Zoro. "Just get on already! Good work on destroying the ship by the way Usopp" Nodding in acceptance of the praise even though inwardly he's sighing at it he ignores them and unties Apis, since he knows she won't run off now while he also continues to snap pictures left and right, of both the dragons, the idiotic marines, and his crewmates plus Apis.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami questions curiously just as Luffy lands on the deck "Yo!"

"Don't give us that! Can't you come back more quietly!? You're going to wreck the ship!" then he wouldn't be Luffy and that would suck since the world would fall into chaos though he does agree for Luffy not to hurt their inanimate nakama.

"Grandpa Ryu! I wasn't able to keep my promise to you! Grandpa Ryu…" Apis… you did and Luffy will tell you so while he continues to snap pictures of the moment!

"Grandpa Ryu's wish came true, can't you hear the dragons voices?" Luffy says while the world and sea continue to shake.

"So that's what it means! Usopp you were right! The island is rising out of the sea! The dragons nest is here!" Of course, he's right! He has foreknowledge on his side! "They're not called millennial dragons because of their life spans! It's because they come to this island only once every thousand years! They're migratory! It's no coincidence they've all flocked here now! It's no wonder they call it lost island because it only surfaces once every thousand years!" he could have told you that… he wouldn't have even if asked but still!

When the land stops shaking, and the island is once again stable he doesn't hesitate and shooting a rope to a nearby rock jumps and slides down to land in a crouch when he lets go.

"EH! Usopp wait!" No can do! He has a million and one pictures to take!

He only pauses in his photo taking when he spots Apis running to Grandpa Ryu's old body, moving closer his heart breaks at the sad sight but since his apathy is still going strong he snaps a few pictures of the sight anyway.

"Grandpa Ryu said coming here would make him better! It can't be a graveyard! It can't!" it's a place of renewal, not a graveyard… shame he can't say so.

"Grandpa Ryu was a lost Millennial Dragon, he was all alone for a thousand years but he made friends with you Apis! He said out of the thousand years he was alive this last year with you was the happiest" Usopp would cry if his emotions weren't on apathy and breaking heart exhaustion.

"You understand the dragon's language Luffy?" no he understands all animals! He just doesn't know it yet. "I just know somehow! But there's no doubt about it!"

"Liar… you're a liar! Grandpa Ryu! If this is the dragon's nest, then open your eyes!" Apis sobs out and sighing he grabs his whiteboard and walks over to her.

' _Apis, this isn't a graveyard, it's a place of renewal, of rebirth, he did not lie! Just look'_ he informs her pointing to two dragons and an egg.

"Eh?... A…baby millennial dragon!?" grinning behind his mask he snaps a lot of pictures.

"Thank you, everyone… for bringing Grandpa Ryu back to the dragon's nest, I fully realize now what kind of place this is… and thank you Usopp for helping me make up my mind!" So… you staying or going?

"I know why Grandpa Ryu wanted so badly to come back here, it's an amazing place isn't it?" Yep! You still haven't answered but okay! On that subject though back to picture taking!

"Ah! Usopp stop running off! You're not well enough for this!" Zoro shouts running after him causing him to book it off faster to the others and Usopp's own amusement.

* * *

Two hours later finds Usopp alone on the dragon's nest, the others having taken the ship around closer to the village… though he says alone he is with a few dragons, adults and babies. One of the adult dragons had picked him up shocking about 80 years off his life out of him twenty or so minutes ago and dragged him to this cluttered nest full of adorable baby dragons. It's nice and all to get so many lovely pictures, even a few aerial ones from the dragon who picked him up being overly helpful for some reason and letting him ride on it's back but it's not exactly like he is comfortable around so many dragons that could potentially eat him! Just what on earth did he do to earn the…. _affection_ of one of the dragons anyway!?

"Usopp! There you are! The others I and have been looking for you everywhere!" Apis! His savior/translator!

' _Apis! This dragon here who I have named Draco, by the way, has kidnapped me and won't let me leave!'_

"Eh? Really? Let me ask then! Excuse me, why won't you let my friend Usopp here leave?... huh?...NO WAY AWESOME!" What, what! What's awesome!?

"Usopp! You won't believe it but… this dragon says that it wants you to take a baby dragon!" What…. Seriously? What is this story cliché and how is this his lot in life? More importantly, how does he get out of it!?

"It says it wants you to take a baby dragon because you smell nice and something about an aura I don't really understand" Apis explains just as confused as him but seriously what is his life? Hanging his head in utter defeat and promising himself along… very long bath later since hell if he wants to know what a dragon smells on him to be considered _nice_ , he just looks at the three baby dragons around him and sighs before looking at Apis for help.

' _Apis mind helping me pick since obviously Draco here won't let me go otherwise'_ Apis grins at that but shakes her head "Sorry Usopp, Draco said you must pick" of bloody course, considering what his life is right now it more than deserves the swear.

"Rawr!" an overly small dragon that he had dubbed Tiny when he was brought here roars cutely and puts its head against his lap and shrugging he picks Tiny up and holds it to Draco earning a rumbling purr and a happy baby dragon huff of laughter.

' _Apis ask if this little one has a name otherwise I'm calling it Tiny'_ he asks putting Tiny in his lap and petting gently. "Does this little guy have a name? .. Okay thanks! Draco said Dragons choose their names, but you can give him one for now" nodding at that he wonders if he can leave now… though he should probably ask Apis to question the dragons on how to take care of the little one and how fast they grow.

' _Apis can you please ask them how I should take care of Tiny and their rate of growth?'_ "Sure!"

Ten minutes and a notebook full of notes later on dragon care and health he waves goodbye to Draco and the others and walks off with Apis back to town, Tiny in tow held securely within Apis's arms.

"Hey Usopp, I haven't asked the others yet, but I've decided to come with you" faltering slightly in his steps at that he looks at Apis shocked earning a large grin

"I have thought of everything you said and Grandpa Ryu told me to follow my heart and while I know I can do a lot here like learning about my people's history from Grandpa Bokuden… I know that if I follow you than what I have to say, to teach will be cemented in history! It will be dangerous, and I know the villagers won't be happy… but I know in my heart it's the right thing to do! I may not have even considered leaving if not for your words and actions… but with the pictures you took and the scrolls and books you found on the other island I have made up my mind!" Apis say's in conviction, Usopp isn't sure whether to be happy or not since he feels a complicated mix of awful and happy and apathetic at the same time.

"Admittedly this little guy helped too but do you really think the others will let me come along?" she asks worriedly and smiling gently behind his mask he nods. "Thanks, Usopp… so what do you think the dragons meant by an aura? or what do you think they smelt on you?" He does not wish to talk or think or contemplate the possibilities about it! It's bad enough it's made him paranoid already! Like smell! What does he smell like to them!? He doesn't know he just hopes it's not delicious for he is not meant for edible consumption!

Though admittedly.… dragons…. Remind him of something he can't seem to grasp. Suddenly a wave of pure pain and feeling of utter nausea overcomes and fills him and he falls to his knees gasping.

"Rawr!" "Usopp! Usopp what's wrong!?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++==Flash==+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Hey (….) where do you think (…...) is?"_

" _Doesn't matter we've got a job to do, so quit you're yapping and get a move on we don't have all night"_

 _Their companion huff's annoyed but shut's their trap, moving alongside them quietly and just as swiftly as they near their destination. Normally an easy job such as this wouldn't require a partner and they'd prefer to go solo but bosses orders, though it grates that they of all people are required to watch over a practical hatchling to the dragon's nest that is the organization._

 _Especially one that they know is a backstabbing spy just awaiting their chance to strike like a snake in the grass._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++==Back==++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gasping roughly and ears ringing the world spins and twists but eventually the world swims back into focus, enough so that he can feel the worried cries of Tiny and Apis.

"Usopp! Usopp! Are you okay!? Please answer us!" shakily holding up a hand he loses his breath as Apis knocks him over in her tight hug. "Don't scare us like that! I can't lose you too!" sighing painfully he strokes her and Tiny's heads gently.

Still… what was that… memory?

* * *

"Usopp! Where were you!? Don't tell me you took that baby dragon out of its nest! What were you thinking!?" Nami scowls annoyed spotting Apis and him walking towards Merry.

"Nami don't worry! A Dragon took Usopp and wouldn't let him leave until he took one so meet your newest crewmember Tiny!" Apis cries happily earning shocked looks from pirate and civilian alike.

"WOAH! NO WAY! YOU MEAN WE GET A DRAGON FOR A CREWMATE!? AWESOME!" Luffy cries happily stars in his eyes as he rushes forwards to check Tiny out who is in Usopp's arms now, having not wanting to leave his arms worried he would black out and fall again. It's sweet of Tiny but he shouldn't worry, it's his job to be looking after him after all not the other way around… at least not until he's older and bigger anyway.

"What did you do to impress a dragon so much they wouldn't let you go until you took a baby dragon?" Sanji and Zoro ask at the same time resulting in a fight.

"Don't copy me! No, you stop copying me! Stop saying what I say!" they shout at each other at the same time earning loud laughter from everyone.

"The dragon said something about his scent!" Apis explains looking away slightly because it's not the whole truth but he had asked her to keep the weird aura thing a secret and that's what she's doing thankfully, Bad enough he will be teased for the scent thing.

"Why do you smell that good?" Zoro questions with a raised brow and smirk leaning in real uncomfortably close causing him to break out in shivers. He does not like being too close to people choice or no choice like with Apis before on the ship!

He misses the pointed looks and grins between all the others, even the civilians and Apis who giggles, to busy trying to stop Zoro teasing him by taking overexaggerated sniffs of his person.

"Stop teasing Usopp Zoro and just get on board! Were setting sail soon!" Nami finally says getting their attention.

"Oh wait!" Apis cries looking determined.

"What is it Apis?" Luffy asks curiously.

"I… know this may be a lot to ask… and I know a lot of the people here won't like it but… can I become a pirate… with you!" Apis's words invoke loud exclamations of denial and upset in the villagers but his crewmates and Luffy just look surprised but accepting.

"Okay! If that's what you want!" So easily Luffy?, Oh well simple is best sometimes.

"Grandpa Bokuden I know this is unexpected but please understand!" Apis pleads to her grandpa earning a chuckle. "Apis, is this truly what you wish to do?" Apis nods determined and Bokuden just smiles gently at her "Then we shall await your return" Apis smiles widely and hugs him just as tightly. "Thank you Grandpa Bokuden!"

"CHIEF BOKUDEN!? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY LETTING APIS GO AND BE A PIRATE!?" the villages shout surprised and angered.

"Apis has proved that she can handle the seas and I have no doubt with these pirates as her friends and looking after her she will be as safe as she can possibly be, but you must protect her you here me!" Bokueden says before looking at Luffy in the eye seriously.

"Of course!"

"Then Apis go and collect a few of your things for the journey and sail fourth happily knowing we stand behind you!"

"YEAH!"

"Looks like I finally won't be the only girl anymore!" Nami says happily.

"Another mademoiselle to protect! To see Nami-swan and Apis-chan acting like sisters! What bliss!" Sanji seriously?

"Heh, looks like I won't just be training you anymore Usopp" shivering in fear at that tone and sadistic look on his face he steps away to the side with Tiny.

Still… he's glad he's got a Beast Tamer now in the crew! Perhaps some of his plans will work out after all! Though he will have to find a good weapon for her, since she has good aim but can't shoot perhaps a whip? Beast Tamers use whips but maybe a few close quarter weapons as well… Nami could teach her to use a staff and a few things and he could do the rest…. Like, teach her about traps and first aid.

As the ideas keep flowing Apis comes back with a medium sized sack filled with stuff and most likely clothes and jumps onto the ship.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S SET SAIL FOR THE GRAND LINE!"

"Yeah! Bye everyone! I'll miss you!" Apis calls out happily with a few tears earning many exclamations of worry and well wishes.

Shaking his head happily he takes Tiny and makes sure they dropped off the right sacks to the villagers, he will not be pleased if his treasure was left behind!

* * *

"So, like this?" Apis questions before bringing down the makeshift whip again at the empty barrel he had set up.

 ***KRACK***

"Not bad! You're pretty good with that whip despite no practice or having handled one before!" Zoro comments impressed at the slightly damaged barrel, Usopp just nods happily, he knew she was a Beast Tamer in the making!

"But I didn't break it!"

' _Apis strength comes later, for now just be pleased you can hit the target and damage it a little, whips aren't usually made for breaking wood apart in the first place! The fact you damaged it this much proves how talented you will become with it one day'_ Usopp explains earning wide eyes.

"Really! You really think so?"

"Usopp's right Apis, whips are meant for slashes and capturing and that's on the skin, only the truly strong and talented ones can break apart trees or boulders" Zoro exactly where have you seen people using a whip breaking apart tree's and boulders?

"Then I'll practice super hard and become the best at using a whip!" Apis declares determined and happily. "What do you think Tiny? Think I can do it?" She questions Tiny who is basking in the sun on a pillow earning a cute little roar and instantly Usopp is gently hugging him in his arms, he's just so cute!

"Nami-swan! I see dark rain clouds ahead!" Sanji calls out.

"Then we must be near the Red Line, the entrance into the Grand Line!" Nami calls back.

"Usopp! Did you hear that! Were almost to the Grand Line!" Nodding in agreement with Apis he indicates for her to pick up the pillow and bring it inside, he doesn't want Tiny getting hurt or too cold in the storm their entering, he'll bring him back out when the enter the gate, so he can see the sights with his own adorable droopy eyes. That and so he can adjust the whip staff, so they don't almost crash into the gate!

While doing that and Apis playing with Tiny the others start to trickle in.

"Is something wrong with our course Usopp?" Nami questions, shaking his head he shoves the whiteboard he had written on previously for exactly this question.

' _Were heading into the entrance of the Grand Line, since we will be traveling up a mountain it means the pressure and currents will be so intense it will be impossible to adjust our heading, meaning we must adjust our course now so the currents don't cause us to crash into the Red Line and die horrible deaths'_

"Of course! So that's what it means! Where did you learn all this stuff Usopp? About the Log poses too" She questions eyes wide as she looks at the map again.

' _Cosimo told me about the Red Line but I had heard abut log poses from a traveling merchant who came to my village once'_ he lies but he did talk about it a little when they were working.

"….Cosimo told you?" Nami whispers but is over taken by Luffy.

"SUGOI! SO, WHERE TRAVLING UP A MOUNTAIN IN A SHIP!?"

"Really!? Did you hear that Tiny!? Where climbing up a mountain in a ship!" Apis cries happily with Tiny's cute roar of agreement.

"You can't be serious? Sail UP a mountain? And since when are you friends with that fish bast-GHAK! What you do that for!?"

' _Cosimo did wrong but he is now my friend so don't call him a fish bastard'_ he huff's and sits down next to him and Apis gently petting Tiny's head.

"It's hard to believe but the Red line has canals that lead into and up the mountain, thanks to Usopp and… Cosimo I have figured out why!"

"What are you talking about, Even if there is canals a ship can't sail up a mountain!" Yes, they can if the current's pressure and force is large and fast enough.

"Right Nami-swan is never wrong! And Usopp is usually right about these things when he bothers to speak up!" he resents that statement! Bothered to speak up indeed!

"Che! Well fine if Usopp say's so I suppose I have no choice but to trust it" Awe your faith in him is touching Zoro! He gives a few quick pats on the head to say well done like a dog earning snickers all around.

"Stop that!" Zoro waves his hands-off scowling.

"Look here, see these lines? Their the canals, if strong currents from all four oceans all flow into this mountain then they would all meet up at the top and flow back down into the Grand Line! Reverse Mountain is a winter island, so it makes sense that any currents that collide into the Red Line will plummet downwards back into the oceans depths, if we screw up at the entrance… we'll crash into the Red Line and drown! You understand?" all but Luffy do! Usopp is loving being able to think stuff without worrying about accidently speaking aloud!

"So, it's a mystery Mountain!"

"I've heard stuff like this before" Sanji speaks up.

"About the mystery mountain?" Luffy questions excitedly.

"No, about how people die before entering it" Don't scare Apis and Tiny! He ignores the fact his legs are shaking in terrified fright himself.

"This sounds like fun! Terrifying but fun!" No! Apis don't go to the dark side! He needs you!

"I know right!"

When it starts to rain they all head out to work except for Apis who is watching over Tiny as they rush around tying up the sails and everything, he's glad he doesn't need to water the plants today though!

"So, that's the Red Line huh?!" Luffy states excited.

"Looks like we won't crash into the Red Line! Good work Usopp!" Nami smiles his way that he nods at in acceptance.

"You know I had planned to do this when we left Loguetown but now's a good a time as any! APIS! COME OUT HERE WITH TINY!" Sanji states bring out the empty barrel Apis and him were using before and despite himself, Usopp feels excited! Such an iconic moment in Strawhat history!

"What is it? WOAH! AMAZING!" Apis comes out with a swaddled up Tiny in a waterproof blanket that he nods approvingly at.

"Join us! To find the all blue!" a foot on the barrel.

"To draw a map of the world!" a female foot on the barrel.

"To become the greatest swordsmen in the world!" another foot.

"To become the pirate king!" another foot.

"To… become a great Beast Tamer and protect the dragons!" awe a little foot joins in with the help of Zoro lifting her up! he'd make an adorable daddy or big brother!

"Rawr!" TO CUTE! TINY JOINED IN! He will have to ask Apis if he said anything later!

' _To become a great warrior of the sea and to find the past to untold knowledge!'_ he writes happily with his own foot joining in.

" _ **TO THE GRAND-LINE!"**_

 ***KRASH***

"Now get back to work! Sanji! Keep the rudder steady!" Nami calls out grinning. "Right away Nami-swan!" guess who.

' _Apis hold on to me and give me Tiny, it's going to get a little rough' he_ commands. "Right!"

"Amazing! Who do you think built those entrance posts!?" Apis questions amazed. Usopp can't answer since he doesn't know for sure, but he believes it has something to do with the lost history. Either way, he is taking a lot of great pictures!

"Were moving off course! Move to the right! Right!" Luffy yells and inwardly Usopp curses, the boat is to small and light to not move slightly off course in these waters!

"Right! Zoro help me move it!" Sanji shouts and Zoro instantly rushes in. He would tell them not to bother but he can't, and he is securing Apis and Tiny to the mast, so they don't fly away.

Luckily the mast doesn't break, but that might be because he had installed metal sheeting to it when they left his village ages ago.

"GUM-GUM BALLOON!" and their up the canal! holding out his hand for Luffy to grab he grips tight and smashes into the deck with Luffy as Zoro catches his fly-away hat, he is going to hate fixing up the hole Luffy made! Still though…

" _ **WE MADE IT! WHOOHOO!"**_

"Tiny! We made it we really made it!" Apis cries happily laughing, making his way over he unties the rope and hugs both to his chest tightly, guess because Apis is still a kid and helps look after Tiny a lot he considers her family that allows him to touch her so easily!

"Now it's just a straight shot to the summit!" Nami yells happily.

Usopp is to busy snapping pictures to notice though, well that… and he is keeping an eye on their stow-away. May as well get the others attention now anyway so clapping loudly he gets said attention and points at the okama guy sneaking out of the store-room.

"WHAT? SICKO-SICKO GUY!? What are you doing on my ship!"Luffy shouts out angrily while Zoro and he stand in front of Apis and Tiny.

"CURSE YOU ALL! CURSE THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU! I MAY HAVE FAILED TO GET THE DRAGONITE… BUT I CAN TAKE THAT BABY DRAGON OF YOURS AND THAT BRAT OF A GIRL WITH ME!" oh no he doesn't! No one touches Tiny or Apis! Especially Tiny!

"Your still alive? What tiny eyes!" Zoro grumbles amused and with a scowl at okama guys words. "SHUT UP!"

"And if I can't have that…. I'LL TAKE THE THIRTY MILLION BELLI BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD! JUST SURRENDER TO YOUR FATES LIKE GOOD LITTLE BRATS" okama guy screams out demandingly like a toddler.

"LEAVE US ALONE! TAKE THIS!" Apis shouts out taking out her make shift whip and angrily striking it down heavily against okama guy, causing him to curse and fall overboard.

 ***SLASH***

' _Well, he's gone! Good job Apis you protected us!_ ' Usopp writes, refraining from telling her she essentially killed a man earning a happy grin. "Yeah thanks, Apis, you sure got rid of him! SHISHISHI!" Luffy crowns in agreement.

As they all laugh they reach the clouds and as soon as they exit them more photo's!

"LOOK! THE SUMMIT! IT'S THE SUMMIT!" Nami shouts.

"WHOHOO! Grand Line, here we come!" Apis crows excitedly with the rest pitching in their two cents, even Tiny joins in!

As they fly above the water and even as they start falling he can't stop himself from taking a million pictures even of the others hovering and falling above the ship with only Tiny safe in his arms tightly.

As they land back into the water he grins and passes Tiny back to an exhilarated Apis and rushes back into his workroom/gun-deck, puts in a special cannon ball he made and runs back on top. He doesn't want to risk hurting Merry Go after all since Laboon will be fine!

 _ ***WAOOOOOOOO***_

"Eh… What was that sound?" Luffy wonders.

"Most likely it's the wind" Nami answers dismissively.

"No… it's crying, someone… is sobbing out in pain for their friends!" Apis cries worried.

"Really Apis!? What kind of animal could make that sound though?" Nami wonders surprised.

"Is that a mountain?" Luffy questions.

"A mountain? It can't be it's supposed to be open waters!" Nami informs rushing to the front.

' _It's an island whale from the west blue!'_ he informs them happily even though he's shaking in his knees.

"A WHALE!? What kind of whale grows that big!?" they all scream at him except his darling little Tiny who is snuggling against Apis's chest cutely.

' _An island whale!_ ' he teases

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Nami screams at him shark teeth and all much to his amusement.

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Luffy yells running below deck and that's his que! Aiming his slingshot, he fire's seven _White Smoke Stars_ and they activate a second before Luffy fires the cannon with the biggest _White Smoke Star_ ever slowing them down and safely letting the ship come to a stop with only minimal damage.

"He's so sad…. He keeps calling out for his friends" Apis informs sadly looking at Laboon sorrowfully.

"Well, we can't do anything for him! lets just move past him so he doesn't notice and eat us!" Zoro mutters causing him to huff, they can so help him!

"Gum-Gum… pistol!"

"… **YOU MORON!"** STUPID TIME LINE BULLSHIT! Luffy why did you have to attack Laboon anyway!? Still, this is what he wanted? Kind of? Well, he wants the treasure at the bottom of the acid lake in Laboons stomach anyway!

"KYAAAA! We're being swallowed whole!"

"Luffy!"

"I'M NOT DYING HERE!"

The world goes black as Laboon's mouth closes, stiffening at feeling hands on and around him in a tight hug, he scowls and shudders since he can tell it's not Apis, it's either Sanji or Zoro and it's to dark to see anything. Sometimes they are understanding of his fear of touch but other times, like now they purposely do this to annoy him! He also knows Sanji and Zoro aren't afraid of the dark like he is so obviously this is just to annoy him! Soon as they get out of this tunnel he's going to give them a piece of his mind!

Unfortunately for him though as soon as they enter Laboons stomach the hands holding him let go and move away before he can see who it was between the two morons and nothing gives away who it could have been when he looks at them in the light. Huffing in annoyance he pouts behind his mask but moves on below deck uncaring for the comedic skit and conversations between the flower doctor and the monster duo… at least not when riches is to be had!

Moving about in his workroom/storage area he rummages around in a box to the side and brings out 3 large sized metallic nets he had made ages ago back in Syrup Village but didn't have a chance to test. Each net is completely made of metal and interwoven with small to large bulbs of different green and blue coloured shades and filled with special metallic sand and liquids of different kinds that hopefully when hit with a very small dose of electricity will react with the components in the sea water lifting the gold, silver and any other kind of alloy from the sea bed or in this case laboons stomach.

Well, Usopp sure hopes it works since some of his plans especially regarding Nami's and perhaps even Chopper's weapon's count's on it! He has the perfect blueprints sketched out that took months of work to get right and he would utterly hate to have to re-adjust them all or use other materials that wouldn't do nearly as good a job as he wants them to with the weapons he has in mind for the both of them.

Walking back onto deck and to the sides attaching the net's head filled to the brim with thoughts of the weapons built for chaos and destruction he tunes half an ear in to the conversation going on around him when the boat shakes roughly from the giant squid popping out of the acidic water before being killed by Flower guy that admittedly made him hug the main mast as if he wished to become one with the ship it shocked him so much! Can't believe he forgot something so scary!

"It looks like somebody lives here" Zoro states nervously and if Usopp wasn't still attempting to become one with Merry he would give him a captain obvious award.

"Let's hope their human….A FLOWER!?...no wait, human" Sanji exclaims before sighing just as nervous as Zoro. Usopp wants to state that is slightly racist and the most idiotic thing he has heard him say to date and he will never let him live it down.

Usopp somehow detaches himself from Merry's mast during the weird but amusing stare-off of doom between Sanji and Crocus but ignores it for the most part as he goes about tying up the nets to the ship and throwing them overboard.

"What are you doing Usopp?" Apis asks curiously as she makes her way over with Tiny in tow.

' _Treasure hunting with these magnetic nets I built that if it works will collect gold and silver up from the sea floor'_ Usopp explains quickly while getting a small black stick from one of his many pockets and switching it on getting a small charge and spark of electricity going.

"Treasure hunting! Sugoi! Can I help!?" Apis exclaims excitedly before he, Apis and tiny all jump in shock as a red-haired witch suddenly appears ominously between them.

"Did you say treasure?" she coo's sickeningly sweetly and Usopp doesn't think he has ever been as terrified as he is in that moment.

"Nami! Guess what Usopp built these cool nets that bring treasure up from the seafloor! How cool is that!?" Apis informs Nami happily and Usopp can literally see Nami's eyes turn into giant Belli signs.

"Usopp my best friend in the whole wide world do these net's of your's really work?" Nami coons sidling up to him causing him to shudder in terrified disgust at her ass-kissing that he dearly hopes she never does again… at least not to him anyway! He has enough nightmares already when he does manage to sleep thank you very much!

'…These are just prototypes so they may not work but I figure that since the whale ate us it must have eaten other ships that didn't manage to get out so the whales stomach must be filled with treasure so…maybe?' Usopp hesitantly informs her making Nami literally shine.

"Well, what are we waiting for then! Get to collecting mine- ah I mean our treasure!" Nami says expectantly as if she didn't purposely mess up her words, still, Usopp shakes his head, sighs but complies, he'll give her a couple of million belli that he got in LogueTown and she should let him have all the gold and silver if it's not to ruined from Laboons stomach acid.

Tapping the electric stick to the nets causes them to jump a little but it's not long before a small rumble and then big violent shaking starts to rock the boat and make waves in the water.

"USOPP YOU MORON WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Nami shouts shark teeth and all as she clings to dear life to the railing as he himself does while also holding Apis and Tiny close to his chest wondering the exact same thing.

"It's not you're friends fault, it's Laboon's! he's ramming his head against the red line!" Crocus shouts that Usopp guiltily sighs relieved at. He would have hated to be the cause of any of Laboon's pain not to mention terrified of whatever horrific torture Nami cooked up for him in that wicked mind of hers!

"I see so the whale is suffering! He's most likely trying to kill the whale from the inside! What a nasty thing to do" Nami mutter's and Usopp wants to from and say it's not true but Apis's does it for him.

"That's not it! The whale is crying for his friends! I can hear it clearly now! He want's to rejoin his friends back in the west blue!" Apis cries out tears in her eyes holding Tiny close in a comforting hug and Usopp's heart goes out to Apis and Laboon, he wishes he could tell Laboon about Brook but he can't…. literally since he can't speak but even if he could he doubts he would…. Usopp couldn't bare the thought of giving Laboon false hope if something goes wrong in their journey like it did to his first friends… especially because things are changing to what he originally knew of in his knowledge.

"I don't want to bring up the whaling debate but I feel no obligation to save this whale either way! Lets just get out of here before our ship dissolves" Revenge will be painful Sanji, slow and painful and Usopp will not be merciful for there is always a reason to help an animal in trouble especially Laboon!

"Woah the old man jumped in! he'll be dissolved!" Zoro yell's shocked before shaking his head roughly "Nevermind, let's just get out of here before we dissolve ourselves! We'll have to row!" Usopp is not leaving without his treasure! Especially not when Usopp can literally see the treasure…. And unfortunately, skeleton's that was caught on the treasure and junk lifting to the surface slowly but steadily.

 **KA-BOOOM!**

"L-Luffy!?" Zoro exclaims shocked.

"Your okay! Now save me!" Luffy don't ask the people you're trying to save to save you when you finally show up it is not how this works Usopp inwardly snarks wondering if he will just continue to grow more sarcastic and rude even if it is inside his own head since it seems to be a trend lately.

"Moron!" Zoro shouts before jumping into the acidic water towards luffy, the lovely Vivi and… whatever that other cannon fodder guys name is…. Yeah, it's a trend but Usopp fully blames his friends they are bad influences to his fragile mind.

He dosent know how long it takes but when Laboon calms down Zoro, Luffy and out two uninvited guest's are already on bored and the surface of the ocean around Merry Go is filled with old swords and other weapons, (Shudder) skeletons, wooden debri's and most importantly of all…. GOLD! LOTS AND LOTS OF GOLD!

Usopp and Nami are literally jumping in excitement and in pulling the nets up as the others interrogate miss Vivi and…. Cannon fodder guy since Usopp for the life of him can't even remember his code-name… sad but true.

"Well? Who are you guys" Luffy questions while poking a skeleton that accidently fell on board the ship in Nami's and his over eagerness making him shudder and frown. He'll be sure to tell Luffy later on the importance of respecting the dead but for now…. Treasure is much more important and boy is their a ton of it.

"FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM LABOON!" Crocus shouts when he comes back and not wanting the old man to get hurt he whips out his slingshot and takes aim with some normal pachinko balls. No need to waste special bullets on cannon fodder or risk causing real harm to Vivi and he thinks to himself guiltily but justly more importantly harming Merry in a significant way.

Usopp knows that Merry will have to end her journey with them at Water 7 but it does not mean it has to be her last days of sailing the ocean waters and if there is only one thing he can truly change he hopes it's that… if not then a devil fruit is another last ditch option since he refuses to let Merry die like she did in original Usopps voyage.

"He's back" Zoro states somewhat surprised while Luffy questions "Who's the old man?" which is dutifully ignored for now since all that matter's is Crocus and Laboon not getting hurt.

"Heh, heh, heh! Oh yeah? But where already in his stomach! There's nothing to stop us from blasting a whole right through his gullet! You simply can't stop us from whaling!" Just as cannon fodder guy and Vivi go to shoot Usopp fires his pachinko into the hand cannon's muzzle and watch's pleased as it blows up in their faces, luckily not damaging Merry besides a few scorch marks which is easily repaired with some wood oil, sand paper and a special super secret wood varnish his sensei taught him how to make.

Crocus still falls into the water amusingly when he jumped to protect Laboon but at least he's not hurt.

 **WHAM! WHAM! BANG!**

"They had it coming!" Luffy huffs and chuckling (giggling) silently Apis and him applaud him especially Apis who seems the most livid at the mysterious duo with Tiny even giving a cute little growl. Usopp snaps a picture of the adorable sight… along with the amusing expressions of the others and even of himself since… well, he is apart of this crew too and doesn't want to be left out even if he is the one taking the photos to begin with.

Moments go by as Crocus moves back onto his island ship while thanking him and Usopp just nods timidly very thankful for his mask once again because he can feel the blush burning brightly at the gratitude, Usopp may be wary of accepting thanks and compliments from his crew knowing it's just normal behaviour and nothing special on his part but this is Crocus! Ship doctor to Gold D. Rodger! If being actually thanked by such a man isn't praise or blush, worthy Usopp doesn't know what is! Shaking his head he stumbles inside to sort the treasure from the junk as the others follow Crocus lead.

* * *

Usopp is very pleased, more then pleased actually! While most of the swords and other weapons are unsalvageable there is a few that surprisingly hasn't seen an ounce of wreckage despite sitting in acidic water's for who knows how long. More importantly silver, jewels, diamonds, pearls and most important of all gold, so much gold that it is surprising how much gold was actually down their just wasting away. A good wash and polish and the silver and gold will be more then ready to use for his plans as soon as he gains access to a blacksmith's in whisky peak or Ace's fire in Alabasta but he doesn't wish to wait that long to make Nami's weapon when she needs it, so Whisky peak it is!

Nami and the other's are on Crocus's little island ship getting Laboons story so Usopp has had more then enough time to hide said silver and gold plus the few intact weapons in his workroom leaving the rest and a million belli's in her room already as a good repayment. He would have given another million or two but he's stingy and will need it more later on for other projects, besides he gave her the jewels, diamonds and pearls so it's more then enough.

Stumbling slightly when the ship moves Usopp guesses that their moving out with Nami's okay since Usopp knows Nami would not leave without her treasure… nor would he for that matter but it's nice to know Nami trusts him to handle it without cheating her of her share, it's very… heart-warming and comforting to know that despite being with these people little more than a month he is trusted this much.

Usopp doesn't think he deserves it, in fact, he knows he doesn't… not really but maybe…. Maybe he can learn to… to feel as if he has earned that right… just a little if he continues on the path he's on and can gain the courage to change something for the better.

If he doesn't somehow make it worse first with the changing tides that he knows are already starting to move.

Coming out on deck Usopp smiles amused at Tiny and Apis playing together as the others convers with Crocus and snaps another picture or two of everyone _(including himself selfie-style)._

"I may not look it but I'm a physician, I ran a clinic on the caps years ago before spending a few years as a ships doctor when given an offer I couldn't refuse" Crocus explains a wistful look in his eyes and curious Usopp wonders if that was before or after Laboon came along? If it was after Usopp's respect for the man dims a little since it was quite cruel and mean of him to leave Laboon alone for so long since Gold D. Rodger only died around 20 years ago while Laboon has been here for 50 give or take a few months.

"A ships doctor!? Really then be our ships doctor! We could really use one especially with Usopps throat the way it is!" Luffy exclaims excited surprising him a little at the added dialogue Luffy put on by mentioning himself and his injured throat. It's… strange to be worried about but it's… nice, too he supposes.

"Ridiculous! I'm much too old to be looking after a bunch of young fool's! I guess I could look at your friends throat though after his help with the two morons over there" Crocus says and while amused at Vivi's and Cannon fodder guy's expressions he still jolts surprised and rapidly shakes his head no.

It's much to embarrassing to be looked over by such a great man! Unfortunately, no one is looking in his direction besides Zoro who just hit's he's rapidly shaking head with a smirk causing him to pout from his spot in the corner growing mushrooms on a log he set up for that exact purpose.

"So you're a doctor living inside this whale to help treat him?" Apis questions curiously.

"That's right, when they get this big it's impossible to treat them from the outside, now careful I'm opening the doors" Crocus warns as he opens the gate he somehow installed in Laboon's side. Cause really how much money and man power did it take to build all this inside a whale without seriously hurting or damaging him!? Even with the knowledge, he holds nothing like this could have been possible! let alone successfully done to a living animal!

"WOAH! Where outside! A real sky! Awesome!" Luffy exclaims from Merry's head excited shaking him from his thoughts of the sheer amount of science behind such a marvel.

"What do we do with these two?" Zoro asks lifting the two guests up like misbehaving cats.

"Throw them overboard" Crocus callously says flippantly.

"Fine with me" Zoro states shrugging before throwing them over without so much as a glance causing him to shiver in fright at the callousness at it all… at least it's not the pirate cliché of walking the plank? That's something right?

"Who are you guy's anyway?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS YOU HILLBILLY PIRATES! JUST YOU WAIT! AND CROCUS ONE DAY WE'LL GET THAT WHALE" Vivi and Cannon fodder guy's shout as they swim away.

"Ahh, Ms. Wednesday a woman of mystery! What a woman!" Sanji control your libido you may be a prince and Vivi a princess but Vivi is already spoken for… Even if she doesn't yet realise she is.

"What's this?" Luffy questions holding the loguepost, which Usopp gently yanks out of his hands while removing, his current gloves compass for the new one.

"Hey, I was holding that!" Luffy pouts reaching for his new compass but Usopp just passes him his old one while Luffy gets distracted by the rapidly spinning pointer. It's a good thing Luffy has ADHD because things would be a lot more difficult if he wasn't.

It's not something he knows of in his knowledge or something properly diagnosed but if Luffy doesn't have ADHD then Usopp isn't a sniper and is actually a gorilla.

"So Laboon's been waiting 50 year's huh? Those pirates have sure kept him waiting a long time!" Luffy says from his spot on a rock still fiddling with his old compass about ten minutes later when they all come onto land to rest, well they do Usopp is currently checking out the bottom of Merry to check for any potential damage caused by the gastric stomach acid of Laboon's stomach.

"This is the grand line, they said only a couple of year's it's been 50 so there's your answer, their dead" Sanji states and while sad it's true, even brook is dead! Well, half dead? Okay, that's giving him a headache and scaring him so no more thinking about that subject!

"I'm afraid reality is even crueller then that, those pirates fled the grand line, I have it from a reliable source" Not true! I mean half of them did but only to get help! They never gave up on Laboon right up until the end! Usopp wishes he could say something but he can't! He just…. _Can't_ and it hurts that he can't do anything for Crocus or Laboon.

"I can't believe it! So they just abandoned the poor whale!? But to leave they'd have to cross the Calm Belt!" Nami exclaims shocked at the thought but Usopp can't listen anymore, call it cowardly but or whatever but Usopp is a coward and he can't bear to hear another word of things he already knows…. Besides he has to stop Luffy from damaging poor Merry!

Going inside and grapping a thick and heavy log he sharpened to a point he goes back on deck and waits only 30 second's before Luffy runs past and shoving the make shift spear into his hands before he dares even THINK of touching Merry's mast.

"Oh! Thanks, Usopp! AGHHHHH!" Luffy grins before running up Laboons side spear in hand.

"What's that idiot doing? You take you're eyes off him for one second…" Zoro sighs aggrieved while Usopp just smirks behind his mask, sometimes though not often it's good to have future knowledge.

"Maybe he just like's mountain climbing?" Sanji that is the second dumbest thing he has heard you say, is this going to be a trend?

"GUM-GUM… BOUQUET!" Usopp…. Honestly didn't know Luffy knew what a bouquet was, he knows he's smarter then he lets on so he shouldn't be all that surprised but he is. Maybe he has been hanging around Zoro and Sanji too often? He's heard idiocy is contagious after all.

 ***Plop** *

"…."

 ***BHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!** *

" **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING MORON!?"**

The fight goes pretty much as it did in the anime and manga except for the notable exception of not having to repair Merry's mast, which Usopp is mighty pleased about. The less damage done to Merry the better and when he has time he should follow Crocus's lead and add metal plating to Merry's flank, the worst damage that led to Merry's death to his knowledge was the main support of the ship so the less damage done their should significantly reduce the risk of Merry's sailing days ending permanently when they reach Water 7.

He feel's extremely guilty that if he can only change one thing for the better it would be Merry's life over Ace's death especially when it comes to the knowledge that it destroyed Luffy… but he can't help it! He's only human and he's been working on Merry for years! Some of his best memories are on this ship and to lose Merry would destroy him in a way nothing else ever has! Not his mother's death, not Yasopp basically abandoning him to a life of loneliness when he knew his mother was dying and not even everything that happened after! At least not fully anyway and, _**and!**_

A calming wind and gentle humming along with a slight warmth engulfing him as if in a hug stops him from devolving into a full blown panic attack and he gives a silent humourless chuckle before counting down from twenty, breathing deeply while patting the side of Merry's mast in thanks.

Yes… to lose Merry would break him but so would allowing Ace to die when it would hurt one of his best friends, he's only human though but he'll try, he has too and if his best doesn't work…. Well, _**the other**_ was always more skilled then him so he'll do what needs must no matter the consequences.

No matter how utterly petrifying the mere idea of letting _**the other**_ anywhere near his friends let alone out makes him.

Usopp is a horrible coward though and madness is not a game he'll ever be a willing participant to play in… so hopefully he'll have the courage to do what needs to be done if it comes down to it.

 _(Usopp is an even more horrible liar.)_

* * *

 **Word Count: 9640**

 **I am so very sorry for the long delay! I have legit excuses but I won't put them down since I know I probably could have worked around them so thanks for being so patient!**

 **Now not exactly happy with the chapter and it took like a million tries to try and get it to a point I was content with but I'm still not happy with it! Hopefully, the next chapter will be better! Whenever I manage to get it out.**

 **Don't know when Aki Heartfillia will be updated since I have kind of lost interest in it but if I do update it I most likely will be cutting off the dragon wars and whatever and putting in a new plot for it to make it more of an AU then it already is since I have not watched that part and don't want to either. I swear that show while good had no bloody though put into it! Which the author even admitted too but meh**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you all again! Tell me what you think of the chapter since it's been a while and I may have put in a different feel for it by accident.**

 **P.S for those wondering about the romance... yeah it's not actually going to be present besides for a bit of innocent flirting and teasing and not just between Zoro and Usopp so you can take it as just friendship since the words I Love You will never leave anyone's mouth.**

 **Honestly my username is OnepieceZoroOc if I didn't make a sort of pairing with Zoro when writing a story set in one piece I would be utterly remiss! It would be practically blasphemy as far as I'm concerned!**

 **Barely edited! I will go down in flames with my ship!**


	7. Chapter 7

If there is one thing Usopp absolutely can't stand it is bad art, so before Luffy could even attempt to paint the Strawhat's insignia on Laboon's head he stopped him and did it himself since he simply refuses for Luffy's earnest but horrific attempts at art to be in any way associated with himself.

"Good job! Usopp! It's almost as if Laboon was never injured, to begin with, and he's scars are just apart of the artwork!" Nami gushes amazed with Zoro, Sanji, Apis, Crocus and even Luffy's praises at Laboons new design, causing him to blush heavily and scratch the back of his head bashfully.

He may have gone a bit overboard by making the scars into rolling waves, howling winds and lightning bolts in a storm to the background of his crew's iconic symbol. Unlike with everything else he can accept this kind of praise since he loves art and knows he did an amazing job, it's still embarrassing though.

"Great! With this, our contract is sealed! So don't go ramming your head and erasing it before we get back! Okay!" Luffy state's grinning ear to ear while Laboon gives his own version of a smile back… well, he assumes so anyway not much in the way of expressions when it comes to whales but Apis is smiling like the sun so it's all he can think of.

"Hey kid, come with me, I'll look at that throat of yours and I'm not taking no for an answer! Your friend Zoro over there said you might and told me to not take no due to foolhardy stubbornness! And after all, you and that captain of yours has done for Laboon I'm inclined to agree with him" Crocus says grinning before grabbing Usopp's collar and dragging him inside the lighthouse before he could even formulate a response.

Spotting Zoro's amused smug grin Usopp narrows his eyes and promises revenge as the door slams shut to his awaiting doom that is a medical examination, infamous unknown doctor to the pirate king or not.

After a compromise on keeping a form of a mask on his face Usopp get's his throat examined and it takes all his willpower to just stay still and not shudder or fidget at the gloved fingers touching and poking around his mouth, Usopp really hates being touched by others.

"(sigh) well the good news is it's fixable, turns out you had a small benign tumour growing in your throat that as soon as you shouted or spoke over a certain level basically all but ripped it and the surrounding tissue in your throat apart, if you had been a loud and talkative kid it may have never grown as large as it did and you could have lived you're whole life without even knowing about it" Crocus says putting his dirty gloves away but Usopp is already thunderstruck at the revelation and is currently growing mushrooms in the corner at the utter lunacy of it all.

If he had been a little more like original Usopp and not the unsociable chicken he is he wouldn't have had to suffer the pain that was his throat ripping apart, he honestly doesn't know how to comprehend or deal with this new knowledge.

"Stop growing mushroom's in my house! Honestly kid's these days…. Take this, it would take to long to treat you here and I'm sure your all just waiting to set off into the grand line so give these instructions to whoever becomes your ships doctor and this to your ships cook, I read the list you got from the last doctor and have fixed it slightly" Crocus says handing over two lists, one for Sanji the other for Chopper.

Still pouting he grudgingly accepts them and reads over the list of foods as he makes his way out the door while putting his mask back on, getting rid of the annoying white sheet he had on.

"So?" Usopp starts slightly at Zoro suddenly speaking up from just outside the lighthouse.

' _Fixable, it will have to wait until we get a ships doctor though'_ Usopp writes shrugging, not caring all that much if he gets his voice back or not since, to be honest, he is kind of looking forward to building a voice for himself! Or even something that records and then mimics other people's voices when he silently speaks threw it? Should be fun!

"Good," Zoro says a small grin tugging at his lips as he wanders away whistling happily to himself.

Blinking at his retreating form surprised he tilts his head wondering why Zoro is so concerned, he's sure the others are a little worried themselves but Zoro… shrugging he decides it doesn't matter all that much since Usopp will still have his revenge and it shall be glorious!

Inwardly cacking at Zoro's unfortunate future Usopp makes his way over to Nami as she charts their next course while getting the hang of the new form of compass.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Sanji call's out as he sets the food out on the table and grinning Usopp happily digs into the single bowl of fish stew he knows is for him with the others quickly joining suite.

Due to informing Nami about the Log posts earlier the whole compass explanation is mute so they can all enjoy the Bluefin Tuna and not just Luffy's black hole of a stomach and considering how deliciously flavourful it is that is one small change he is very glad to have caused!

Conversation flows smoothly while they dine but Usopp just finishes his meal and head's back to the ship to get a little bit of work done before they head out. The east blue saga is over now and things will only get harder and more difficult from here on out, the more prepared they are the more chance they have of surviving the storm that he just knows is brewing with every beat of the butterflies wings.

* * *

"GOODBYE WHALE! OLD FLOWER GUY! SEE YOU IN A FEW YEARS!" Luffy shouts as they pull out causing Usopp to stop in his work wondering if he should head on up to brave the weather chaos heading their way or to just stay where he is and continue his work hopping Nami forgets about his existence for a while…

He's sure they have a bit before they start getting snowed on or he is actually needed so decides to continue his work while it is still relatively calm out. Building quality weapons and armor take's time after all and time isn't something he is confident about staying on his side or having enough of, at least not with this crew anyway.

He continues to work in peace for the next hour or so before he feels the cold and hears Luffy exclaim in joy at the snow falling. As Usopp loves the snow he decides to quickly finish up the weapon he has built for Apis and head outside to join in the fun since he's going to need to fix Merry up anyway when the storms start howling.

He also has to check on Tiny, the poor baby isn't built for the cold, and while he is positive Apis is taking good care of him he still worries.

"Usopp! Check it out! It's snowing!" Luffy and Apis shout happily as he walks on deck already building snowmen to which he happily joins in after spotting Tiny bundled up napping near the gally's entrance making a masterful snow queen in the image of his sweet sister in all but blood Kaya.

"BEHOLD! THE MAN WHO FELL FROM THE SKY! MR. SNOWMAN!" Luffy exclaims grandly of his horrible looking snowman with a barrel on its head.

"The Dragon Princess is present!" Apis call's showing her slightly better-looking snowman with horns on its head, he would say something about his queen but he can't speak since he hasn't made anything for it yet.

"Wow, good job Apis! Usopp yours looks amazing! Alright! Snowman punch!" Luffy says while shooting snow from his snowman ruining his precious snow queen! Revenge!

Destroying Luffy's snowman with a kick accidentally doing the same to Apis's snowman… Oops?

"AH! Mr. Snowman!" Luffy cries "My dragon queen!" Apis shouts and the next thing you know him, Luffy and Apis are playing and throwing snowballs at each other like children…. Well, Apis is a kid but that's beside the point when you're having fun.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** a sudden feminine scream causes Usopp to jump in fright, practically teleporting to Tiny then up into his little nest in the crow's nest.

"What's wrong Nami-swan!" Guess who. "What's happened Nami!?" Luffy.

"Impossible! TURN THE SHIP AROUND 180 DEGREES! NOW!" Nami screams and calming down slightly from the scare Usopp gently pats Tiny's startled form and head's down to put him inside the galley where it's safe while he and the others rush around to brace the encroaching chaos for the next hour or two.

"Did you forget something? Why are we heading back?" Apis questions confused.

"NO! Somehow we're going back the way we came! I had only taken my eyes off the log for a second! USOPP! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS SINCE YOU KNOW SO MUCH!?" Nami rages with shark teeth making him jump in fright and disappear back into his crow's nest at the top of the mast while shaking his head rapidly, How was he supposed to remember every little detail!?

"Turn the ship 180 degrees to port! Sanji you take the whip-staff! Usopp watch astern! Apis grab those ropes!" Nami order's and they all instantly comply like well behaved little soldiers.

"The winds changed Nami!" Apis cries out nervously.

"No way!?"

"Ahh the first wind of spring is lovely isn't it?" Vivi and cannon fodder guy say pleasantly, Usopp throws pebbles at them quite pleased when they scowl at him rubbing their heads in pain.

"Hey! I just saw dolphins lets go over there!" Luffy you're a moron.

"SHUT UP!" well said Nami, very well said.

"There's fog! iceberg at 10 o'clock!" Sanji shouts out in warning.

"Just what kind of hellish sea is this!" This isn't hell Nami this is paradise! Wait until where in the New World then you can call it hell!

After what literally felt like an eternity later but was only an hour and a half the rapidly changing weather came to a stop and Usopp has never felt as dead or exhausted as he did just then. That was a terrifying form of torture he never want's to experience again! If he was a cat he's pretty sure he would have just used up seven of his nine lives!

"(Yawn!) That was a good nap! Mm? Hey I know it's a beautiful day but shouldn't you guys be working? I hope where heading the right way" Zoro you don't realize it yet but your doom is sealed, it was bad before but now? Now his revenge shall by a hundred times worse!

Inwardly cackling like a psyco he ignores the shiver and freaked out look Zoro gives while looking around and just slowly get up to lean against the mast.

"What are they doing on bored?" Zoro questions their spawled out guests.

"Where taking them to there town"

"Seriously? Why? We don't owe them anything… Sheesh! You know you guy's look like you're up to something! What did you say your names were again?" Zoro teases grinning, causing Usopp to silently chuckle at his sadistic antics amused.

"M-Mr. 9…." Well, at least he can stop calling him cannon fodder guy now.

"M-miss Wednesday…" Vivi, you're name is Vivi, You are not an Addams family member… or whatever that is since his knowledge is a little sketchy in places.

"Oh, that's right! How could I forget! You know I'm pretty sure I've heard those names before… or maybe no-GAHH! WHAT THE HELL WITCH!" Zoro shouts when Nami punches him in the head causing both Apis and himself to literally roll on the floor laughing at his well, deserved pain.

"How could you sleep through everything!? We tried waking you but you wouldn't!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Stay alert people! Who knows what will happen next! I now know just how dangerous the Grand Line is and why it got it's name! my navigation skill's are absolutely useless here!" Nami states grandly and Usopp would tell her it's not true if he wasn't busting a gut laughing at Zoro's expression that he was sure to take a few photo's off much to Zoro's angry irritated glares.

"Despite that though something good has happened! The first leg's of our journey are over!" Nami says happily looking towards the island of graves… shuddering at the terrifying thought with shaking legs he snaps a few photo's of their first destination and then goes down stairs to grab a few empty sacks, two barrel's of gold and a box of specialised parts before heading back up.

The bare bones of Nami's weapon will be built on this island! It has to be otherwise he will have to build a subpar weapon and he refuses to do subpar work! Especially not when it literally comes down to the safety of his friends!

He would never forgive himself if his few friends got hurt because he screwed up in a way that he could have prevented and while building the same climatact original Usopp made would be okay… this Usopp isn't the original… he just isn't no matter how much he wishes he was… he isn't even sure who he is.

"Usopp! Check this out! It's a giant cactus's!" Luffy call's out excitedly from his spot from Merry's head before suddenly grabbing him and literally plopping him next to him and all but shocking the life out of him at the unexpectedness of it all.

Luffy never shares his special seat! Well besides that one time Luffy and him had that issue with Luffy being an idiot but he thought that was a one time thing!

"It's whisky peak!" they know Luffy don't shout in his ear!

"This is where we part ways! Thanks for the ride darlings! Fate willing we'll meet again! BYE-BYE BABY!" Mr. 9 and Vivi shout before jumping into the ocean like morons… well, at least they are to him since who knows what's down there!? All manor of dangerous sea creature lives in the Grand Line so who would willingly jump into the sea!?

"Who where those weird people? Are all people in the Grand line like this?" Apis questions with a sweat drop running down her face to which he solomly nods at.

' _You have no idea'_ He writes causing her to sigh nervously before grinning.

"Should be fun then I guess!" Apis you have betrayed him and joined the dark side, he knows they have cookies but his side has cake! And everyone knows cake is much better than cookies!

"Forget them! Let's land!" Luffy say's impatiently.

"It appears we have to travel inland, there's a river up ahead, we have to record the magnetic field with the log post before we can move to the next island and that could take hours if not days so if theirs monster's we should stay in the boat!" Nami says checking the log.

"This is the Grand Line after all so monster's are a real possibility" Sanji comments unnesasserily making him glare at him, he's scared enough as is he doesn't need you're input! For-knowledge or not doesn't make a lick of difference!

"Well worry about that if it come's! For now, let's go!" Luffy says excited for another adventure.

"He's right, no use crying about it" Zoro states holding Tiny for some reason making him snap a picture of the adorable sight much to Zoro's growls.

"I'll protect you Nami-Swan!" Down boy, she can protect herself.

"Okay then were going in, remember to be ready to run or fight" Nami warns as we enter the slight mist obscuring the peaks from close inspection, not that it matters much to him, he's already frightened knowing their graves.

Ignoring the following conversation of hearing people he moves to tie the heavy barrels to his sides before moving back just out of sight motioning to Zoro and Sanji when they raise a brow at his movements to keep it secret, Zoro nods and Sanji shrugs but Usopp is glad, he would prefer not to have an audience when building the shell and bones of Nami's weapon.

He doesn't have enough time to build Chopper's but he doesn't need it really, it's just a boon he wishes to gift him when he joins but with any luck he should be able to build the grip handle to finish off Apis's weapon, technically it's not needed just yet since he has a wooden one wrapped in leather ready to attach to it but given what the whips made out of and the extra's he built into it… well let's just say when Apis has finally gotten a good enough handle of the whip as it currently is Fire, water and electricity will become her new best friends in the future.

With an amused chuckle Usopp just shakes his head and wait's for the stupid fake fanfare of the town's celebration of pirates to move away from the boat and the other's to head inside the bar while he sneaks his way around the ship and into the street's with none the wiser, well except Zoro but he's a sharp one when he's not trying to walk down a one way road or napping.

It doesn't take long to fine a blacksmith work area that's empty with everyone _'celebrating the pirates'_ and all so he quickly get's to work, it takes a few tries before he get's the hang of things since he's only used a small makeshift blacksmith once or twice before since Syrup was small enough it didn't need one but he's read plenty about it to make do for what he need's it for.

He doesn't know how long he works but when he's finally done the sun has just finished setting on the horizon. Tired as he is Usopp still grins while packing away everything and getting ready to head out again.

Stuff isn't going to steal itself after all!

Usopp doesn't know exactly how many trips he made from the village to the ship and back again only that he stopped counting at 20, he's utterly exhausted by the time he has finished stealing everything of any worth to him Zoro and Whisky Peak's battle royal is already well on it's way… which reminds him he never did get his money back from Zoro back in LogueTown.

Shrugging it off as nothing important and just adding it to his list of revenge plans Usopp stretches with a satisfying though disgusting pop in his back and starts heading inside the ship to finish off Nami's weapon, original Usopp wasn't apart of this scene anyway so may as well get some important work finished.

"Ara? It's not very nice to steal you know" Freezing in place Usopp whips around and stares at the two identical around ten year old twin girls smiling cheekily at him. Red hair, orange eye's and dresses made of green silk down to the last detail they are exactly the same and Usopp is terrified, kids or not he can tell if someone's powerful and these girls are just that!

"Hehe! Didn't you're parent's teach you any manors? It's rude to stare you know!"

Tensing Usopp manovures himself to the side of the ship next to the railing, if it comes down to a fight he doesn't want to risk damaging Merry.

" _(giggle's)_ Smart move Mr! Now… Won't you play with us?" With that, they strike.

* * *

"Raow?" Tiny pokes his head up from his place nestled in his human den mate's arms, sensing his human carer's distress from his aura and scent that he could recognise from anywhere. Shrugging out of Apis's arms he stumbles his way to the door and nudges it open cautiously, wary of all the gunfire and sounds of fighting going on around him from the deceitful humans.

" _Tiny come back! It's not safe"_ Apis whisper shouts at him but he just shakes his head and urges her to come with him before running out towards where he can sense his human is currently fighting someone.

" _Geez! Tiny at least let me carry you!"_ Apis's cries scooping him up in her arms and following his directions towards Usopp's location, careful of the people around them and the fighting still going strong with Zoro and the pirate hunters.

* * *

Dodging another much to close blow to the head by one of the twins Usopp can't help but curse butterflies everywhere! First Cosimo, now these two devil children! What next! A killer muffin!?

Jumping back from a high kick to his side from 1 while grabbing the arm of the other and throwing he rapidly back peddles from the uninjured super strong and fast children before him that are still smiling like this fight is little more then a game of tag.

Considering he has quite a few bruises while they have none it probably is to them.

Taking the chance the space between them grant's he grab's a handful of ammo and fire's the X explosion bullets with barely a second in between them, irritated that they only manage to singe the girl's dress's and hair.

"( _Giggle's!)_ Your good Mr. Long nose! Too bad where better!" one of the girl's states before performing what he can only call a full fledged Soru in front of him, kicking him before he could perform his own basted version of it to get away.

 **KRASH!**

Smashing into a building, he coughs, tasting the copper iron of blood with each one as he dashes out of the rubble just as the whole building explodes into a shower of dust and cement.

He utterly hates this! Usopp is a sniper! Not a bloody front line fighter! That's the idiot trio's job!

"USOPP! ARE YOU OKAY? I'M HERE TO HELP!" Dammit! Apis what are you doing here? And is that the whip he built you with the grip handle he literally just built at the blacksmith's!?

"Yay! Another playmate! Mai, you play with the girl! I'll continue to play with Mr. Long Nose!"

"Alright Ai! Have fun!"

"Will do!"

The now identified girl's speak before rushing towards each of them and though petrified with worry for Apis he doesn't have time to check on her with Ai rushing towards him with a happy grin that scares him shitless.

* * *

Scared herself Apis screams as the girl Mai punches her back into a wall and it's all she can do to escape the collapsing cement falling around her. Apis has never been in a real fight before, has barely any experience with the weapon clutched in her hands and neither has she has ever been hurt this bad.

She didn't know it could hurt this much but she's determined to help Usopp! She's a pirate now! She made her choice and that means she'll have to get used to this. She refuses to do nothing when her friends are fighting for their lives especially after all they have done to help her and Grandpa Ryu!

"Hehe! You're pretty weak aren't you? Mr. Long Nose is much more fun then you! Mou! Maybe I should have asked Ai to play with you instead?" Mai says tilting her head with a pout and Apis huff's annoyed.

"I may not be strong or have a lot of experience but I'm more then enough to beat you!" Apis shouts at the other girl hoping it's true.

"Is that so? Well then show me how you play!" her opponent says tilting her head curiously before dashing forward again but this time Apis is ready for her.

Coiling the whip in her hand tightly she jumps back as she lets it fly.

"Missed me!" Mai teases as she tilts slightly to aim a kick.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" Apis shouts as the whip wraps around a pole as she pull's it taught and almost like a spring or Luffy's arm is pulled forward out of harms way, landing shakily onto the edge of another building's roof.

Apis grins happy at her success but her opponent just sighs disappointedly.

"Is that all you got? Were not playing, tag or chicken you know? How about you try attacking before you start smiling in victory!" With that Apis goes soaring as another kick lands in her midsection with a loud crack.

* * *

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! KA-BOOM!**

Gritting his teeth against the searing heat Usopp barely dodges another punch as he fires another round of X explosion stars in and around the area of Ai's rapid movements. If the devil child was only a few seconds slower this fight would probably be over already and he could go and help Apis!

As it is he's barely landing a scratch on the girl besides a few surface burns from the copious heat of the explosions raining down around them while he has quite a few new bruises and he's pretty sure bone fractures to add to his list of ever mounting injuries.

If he survives this he is so working on speed and agility instead of strength if this is what happens when he's too slow or can't shoot from close quarters! Hell he'll even volunteer to spar with _Zoro of all people_ to get better and if that's not just asking for a special brand of personalized torture he doesn't know what is!

 **KA-KA-BOOM!**

" _ **KYAAAAAAA!"**_ Apis she's in trouble! Gritting his teeth upset at both himself and the situration Usopp swipes his slingshot in the air managing to slice a long cut to Ai's left arm.

" _(Giggles)_ Sounds like Mai is, having fun! Let's have some more fun too yeah?" Ai giggles out before disappearing and reappearing to his left managing to land a devastating kick to his head that sends him sprawling into the rubble of a recently demolished building.

Stumbling out of the rubble like a drunk Usopp can't tell up from down, he feels more dizzy then dingy in a storm not to mention the split headache of pounding and throbbing happening that he's honestly surprised he managed to doge Ai's follow up kick. If he doesn't have a concussion Usopp's a rock.

 **KABOOM!**

Apis! Damn, he doesn't have time for this! Jumping back from a punch Usopp grabs a small case from one of his many pockets and with a large crack drops the now broken remains of the casing to hold his prize, two bullets a bright pink and brilliant yellow.

Here's hoping Apis is far enough away to not get caught up in this!

* * *

"(COUGH! COUGH!) Damn!" Apis rapidly coughs, specks and large blots of blood hitting the floor from the multiple bleeding wounds on her body as she hangs in the air from where she managed to coil her whip around a building's balcony just in the nick of time from getting her head kicked off her body.

"What are you a piñata? Are you filled with candy?" Mai mock's as she appears in front of her kicking her once again away like she was little more than a ball.

"K-GAH!" Apis is so joining Zoro's and Usopp's training time after this! She never want's to feel this kind of physical pain again!

Griping the edge of a piece of rubble Apis jumps over narrowly missing the kick to her head that she's sure would have killed her. While coiling and letting her whip fly attempting to capture her speedy opponent.

Widening her eye's at a small spark of something running along the whip Apis stumbles her way away while eyeing the handle of her whip, when she saw Usopp in trouble she ran to the ship and grabbed the first thing's she saw but maybe….

Narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth Apis sport's a small grin and readies her whip again.

"What's so funny? Do you enjoy getting kicked?" Mai questions with a giggle as she aims another kick to her side that she clumsily manages to avoid.

"Nope! I just realized how to beat you!" Apis shouts while turning something she just noticed in her whips golden handle, if this works Usopp's a genius!

"Oh? Interesting! Well? Show me exactly how you think you'll beat me!" Mai giggles out with notable sarcasm before bounding forward once again.

Moving slightly to the side and coiling and swinging her whip into first a cattlemen's crack, a side arm flick, overhead crack, reverse overhead crack, a fast figure 8 and then another cattlemen's crack over and over again with each smooth movement of the whip a loud booming crack sweeps the air almost seeming to distort it with the sound waves it causes.

Due to her rapid movement's, it manages to keep Mai back a bit giving Apis more then enough time to build up the… cold electric charge? She's not sure but since Usopp made this it must be something dangerous! With another slight twist to the handle and pressing a button, she found she unfurls into an underhand twist before letting it fly slightly to the left of her opponent in a fast figure 8 unaware of the rapidly spreading purple mist covering the area around Mai's and her feet.

"What the!? What's this!?" Mai shouts as Apis widens her eyes in shock herself.

 **CRACKLE! BUZZ! BUZZ! CRACK! BZZZ! CRACKLE KA-KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

" **KYAAAAAAA!"**

" **GHAHAAAAA!"**

* * *

Dodging to the side and basically doing a backflip backwards Usopp dodges another punch as he tries to put a bit of distance between him and the child to launch his special bullets in the spot he wants to.

He could do it anywhere but he wants to get as far back away from Apis's fight as he can, given the radius of these things he doubts it wont get her caught up in it anyway but the less exposed to her the better! Not to mention he has no idea where Tiny is and though it's only been a little while Tiny is never far away from Apis's reach. Hopefully, he's on the ship since Apis managed to grab the whip he made for her.

"Mr. Long Nose don't get distracted now!" Ai giggles launching a backflip kick to his chin that a manages to somehow grab, spin and throw the girl away in the direction he was heading towards and when Ai somehow get's her dress caught on a broken piece of pipe when trying to dash away he see's his chance and fires mentally shouting his bullet's names.

' _Poison Cloud and Magnetic Electric Mist!'_

 **WHOOOSH! BZZZ! WOOOOO!**

When the bullet's hit and release on point in a loud gust and sound of blowing wind and buzzing Usopp grins almost psychotically as he dash's away though within the area of the rapidly expanding purple cloud in speed uncaring about how Ai is rushing to meet him, most of the purple cloud was on her and has stained her clothes a bright ultra violent purple so he just has to wait 40 seconds, 40 seconds and this battle will be over with! He can check on Apis and Tiny then and after having sorted that he will make a million and one plans to up his speed and agility training and make a whole list of exercise's and training regimes for Apis to follow since he refuses to have Apis unprepared and weak when he was the one who somehow convinced her to join this journey of theirs to begin with!

He couldn't handle the guilt if Apis got significantly hurt or killed because he was selfish.

Usopp grins when he notices Ai start to stumble and slow down, for her eye's to water and cough as if she's trying to hack up a lung. Usopp doesn't like violence as a rule or hurting others but he is mighty pleased when he see's he inventions work as intended if not better.

"W-Cough-cough!-wha-cough!-did-cough-cough! Yo-cough!-do!?" Ai manages to get out as she kneels on the ground unable to continue moving as she scratch's harshly on her throat making deep gouges of blood run free as she's struggling to breath. Usopp slightly frowns since if the Poison Cloud worked this well he probably didn't need to unleash the Magnetic Electric Mist since at this point it's pretty much over kill.

Gritting his teeth Usopp contemplates for barely a nano-second before hunching slightly and sighing at his inability to be cruel and petty and just an overall horrible person with no heart as he inwardly whispers a Passo Veloce and dash's forward and instantly appears in front of Ai before performing a few more and running as if the hounds of hell were on his ass to get away from the danger zone while all but ripping the dress of the little girl leaving her as bare as the day she was born as she passes out still coughing away in her unconsciousness causing him to make a mental note on adjusting the doses on that particular bullet, he doesn't want to actually kill anyone after all! Let alone a little girl!

 **KA-KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!**

A loud explosion rocks the ground causing him to collapse to the ground while he shields the little girl with his body from the blizzard ice cold fog and shards of sharp icicles raining down around them, the massive bouts of sparking electricity everywhere and still very present poison.

When Usopp manages to stop twitching and shivering from the duel cold and electricity that has no doubt left many an electrical he checks on the girl in his arms, fretting when he notices she's not breathing well and still coughing.

Panicking for all but a few seconds he quickly remembers his spare mask in one of his larger pouches that he had installed air filter's into and shoves it on her and waiting for less then a minute before sighing in relief when the coughing stops and her breathing evens out more or less.

Still shaking and twitching he knows it's not safe for him to walk but he has to check on Apis! So grabbing a tightly bundled woolly blanket from the same pouch as the spare mask he tightly wraps it around the girl so she doesn't get frostbite before extremely shakily standing up and slowly but surely stumbling his way towards where he lost saw Apis and that other girl Mai.

As his bullet's don't cause freezing icy fog or dagger sharp icicles wrapped in electricity to form from the vapour he's guessing Apis learned one of the feature's he built into the golden grip handle to work with some of the things built into the whip itself.

Extremely worried and anxious over Apis, Tiny and even that Mai girls well being as he is he can't help but wish he had a few viols of ' _Summer's Honey'_ since he could really do with some right about now.

After he's dealt with Apis and that other girl's injuries he'll ask Nami for some since right now? He could care less about the addictive quality of it or how he most certainly is addicted.

* * *

Apis isn't exactly sure what happened, just that whatever it was tops any amount of hurt, then what she just experienced fighting Mai.

She remembers how when she pressed that button in her whip it parted into three sections managing to wrap around and finally capture the girl as one part glowed blue, the other yellow and the last one a strange greenish-pink colour for a few short seconds before the girl Mai along with the surrounding area lit up like a fire work she saw in a festival her village held once before… well, she's not exactly sure only that she was knocked out for a few minutes and when she came to was on her back in a crater twitching as if electrocuted and shivering oh so cold.

Teeth chattering a mile a minute and feeling as if she is in a freezer nude Apis manages to turn her head enough to look at her opponent who's out cold with sparking burn marks covering most of her body, hair singed and looking as if she is in the beginning throws of frost bite. Apis doubts she looks much better with how horrible she feels but she tries to get up anyway to more over to her opponent.

Even only knowing Usopp and the rest a little while she still knows Usopp would be disappointed if she didn't at least try to help her. Apis smiles at the thought at her older brother figure, Usopp is much to kind to be a pirate and given conversations she has had with the others when he was still out sick on the way to her village they all agree as well… except maybe Zoro who Apis's is sure has a crush on him even if he doesn't like showing it.

Apis giggles at the reminder that Usopp is completely oblivious to it but stops when she starts coughing harshly. Wondering what this horrible feeling in her chest is, before long she is doubled over and it's all she can do not to scratch her neck raw until it bleeds in her struggle to get in a breath.

As her vision darkens and she fully collapses to the ground she spots Usopp all but tripping in his rush to get to her and she inwardly smiles before falling into oblivion relieved. Usopp will make sure she and that Mai girl is okay so theirs nothing to worry about at all.

She'll ask Usopp about his health and for lessons in her new weapon later… for now, she just wants to sleep.

* * *

When Usopp spot's Apis collapse to the ground all but coughing up a lung and twitching as if in a miniature seizure from the still rampant electricity he panics and rushes over, tripping and collapsing in his wake but he doesn't care. Crawling over to her side Usopp pushes her onto her back and tilts her head up to keep her airway clear, cursing at the fact he doesn't have another mask on him to put over her.

As he spots the other girl –Mai he remembers- and seeing how bad she is, he frets about wondering what to do and as his head start's to pound and his own breathing shortens he realises he's about to fall into another one of his panic attacks so gritting his teeth he forces himself to take 7 deep breaths in and out and repeat.

He does that for longer then he likes to admit especially in the circumstances he's in but he manages to hold it off… for now and get back into a relatively clear headspace to actually think on his options.

It takes a minute with Apis rapidly loosing her breath before he grits his teeth, grabs an oil and soot stained rag from one of his pockets rips a whole or two and then rips his mask of and onto Apis face as he quickly ties the disgusting rag around his own head and when he's sure Apis is breathing better he crawls over to Mai and unwraps the still tightly coiled metal and leather lengths of the whip from around her and tightly wraps one of two tattered blankets he found on the way around her form rubbing harshly to get some warmth back into her shivering form.

Still holding the girl he inches his way backwards back towards Apis as he does the same to her with the other blanket and holds them both close together still rubbing to make sure their toes and fingers don't fall off.

He knows body warmth and getting them out of their current clothes would be better for both of them but he's seen enough naked little girls today and it's more energy then he currently has right now.

As he looks at the damage around him he makes another mental note to adjust Apis weapon slightly and to not use ammo that reacts to lighting and ice vapour near her when fighting again.

"Kaw?" flinching Usopp whips his head around almost giving himself whiplash as the two animals he least want's to see right now appear.

The vulture and the otter… or otherwise known as the, Unluckies. With gleams in their eyes he tenses prepared to protect himself and the two girls in his arms even if it most likely would cause his death in the state he's currently in, he blinks though as the otter jumps off the vultures back and waddles his way forward stopping feat away and shoving a too sharp shell in his direction before pointing to the little girl Mai in his arms.

Tilting his head he glances at the girl and then the otter again before slowly lowering the little red haired girl in front of it unsure of exactly what's going on. The otter checks over the little girl before nodding in his direction and motioning the vulture forward as they pick the little girl up and fly away in the direction that her twin Ai is currently laid out.

Blinking again and shaking still from more then the electricity Usopp nervously chuckles before allowing himself to breath again slowly.

Usopp gives himself about 15 minutes to rest and get over… whatever exactly that was before tightly holding onto Apis's form and slowly meandering his way back to the ship to tend to both their injuries before downing a handful of sleeping pills since god knows he needs to black out from the world for a while to get his head back into a form of reliability as he is coming to realise more butterflies were beating their wings then he first thought.

Usopp is pretty sure it's not a good thing given the messed up world he lives in.

Especially when it comes to being a Straw-hat pirate where dramatic, crazy and impossible is the norm.

* * *

Two hours later finds Usopp leaning against the main mast of the ship, a mask with a golden cogwheel and chain mask on and wounds treated to the best of his abilities while he calmly strokes Tiny's still worried form as Apis sleeps down stairs in Nami's and her room.

Sighing at the destruction brewing no doubt from Zoro fighting miss Valentine and Mr. 5 he wonders if he should check on the body builder woman and Mr. 9 since he is pretty sure they are loyal to Vivi if he remembers correctly from the knowledge.

He only decided to hold off on taking the sleeping pills because he remembered about Robin showing up and he definitely want's a photo of her first introduction to the crew, so he's glad he replaced the film for a new roll in case she decides to break his precious camera.

5 minutes later he huff's annoyed at his too kind heart and grabs one of his more comprehensive and larger med kit's and after insuring Tiny stays put and is safe with Apis he rushes off to check on people.

It does not take him long to come across his first patient, the Mr. 9 guy and grimacing at the burns and injuries to his body, he first checks his pulse to see if he's alive and when it's confirmed he get's to work, swiftly cleaning, suturing, injecting and applying various home made herbal remedies or brought medications and when he finishes tying the last knot in his bandages he is immediately off again to attend to the next.

Mrs. Monday is the next and her injuries are worse off and Usopp's no doctor but he's pretty sure she'll need some kind of skin graft surgery on her face if she cares about her looks in anyway and considering the badly damaged her nose is he's surprised she's still alive even though her pulse is very jumpy around going to slow or to fast.

Treating her takes longer then it did Mr. 9 but resetting or unfortunately breaking bones takes time but he finishes swiftly enough even if she is now wrapped like a mummy head to toe.

Now that the two people he wanted to attend too are treated he contemplates treating Igaram but hesitates slightly before sighing and making his way towards the most likely direction he and maybe Nami is in.

He is in extreme pain and exhaustion from the couple Passo Veloce he performed before along with everything else that happened in the fight and rushing around to treat people but the only reason he actually hesitated was because according to his knowledge things turned out fine in his knowledge…

As it is though things are definitely changing and he doesn't want to risk it especially when it comes to a life he knows is good, both as an ally and a friend.

When he find's Igaram struggling to stand Nami is nowhere to be found, Usopp sort of counts that as a blessing since he doesn't want to get involved with anything else right now.

"You're not… AHEM Mi, Mi, Mi! one of the Baroque agents, I'm assuming you are apart of the Straw-hat's crew?" Igaram asks leaning slighting against the wall to which he nods to before lifting his med kit silently offering to treat the man.

"Thank you but no, your navigator and swordsman has already agreed to help rescue Princess Vivi of Alabasta, her health and safety is much more important… AHEM! MI, MI MI!" He says politely declining but Usopp just tilts his head and shoves him against the wall uncaring for his protests as he treats him anyway.

When he's done he doesn't wait before walking off in a random direction, not wishing to go back to the ship just yet.

"Thank you again! Though I doubt it will do much good please head that way towards Princess Vivi, she could be injured! Ahem! MI, MI MI!" Usopp nods and heads the way igaram reported wondering just what it is he is doing.

As he's walking he comes across two people he really didn't want to cross right now, Miss Valentine and Mr. 5, injured but awake and glaring at him like he murdered there children or something causing him to shake like a dingy in a storm from fright.

Before they could say anything or even you know? Move! He shoots two Lullaby sleep stars in their faces and sighs when they slump over dead to the world. When after a minute they still don't move he cautiously moves to lightly kick one of them to make sure and sighs in relief when they don't move or somehow awaken to kill him.

He goes to move on but hesitates and biting his lip hard while continuously glancing at his definite enemies before once again cursing and stomping back towards them and start's to treat their wounds.

He knows he shouldn't especially when he knows what they do to the giants, what they are attempting to do to Vivi and what they did to her allies but he can't help it! He has absolutely no right to judge or condemn them when they are just doing their jobs and attempting to keep alive and live them as well to the best of their abilities just like everyone else.

Besides, it's just not in his nature to be cruel and callous if he can help in anyway… the thing though is he actually helping himself and his friends or the enemy?

Usopp isn't sure he want's to know the answer.

As he finishes his work he quickly scurries off unaware of the four sets of eyes watching his retreating back, two from his patients the others from a very curious unlucky pair.

* * *

Usopp isn't all that surprised that when he got back on the ship that the speedy duck was already on bored, them cowards know what goes on around them, paranoid suspicious bunch that they are so he ignores him and just chucks the now empty med kit in the storage deck to refill later as he starts rushing around readying the ship for departure.

He heard the explosion he's not stupid so it's definitely time to leave!

"Usopp! I knew I could count on you! Zoro get the anchor!" Nami calls pleased as she, Vivi and Zoro quickly come aboard. Usopp doesn't know how to take the comment so he will just take it as a compliment since he refuses to think about any other meaning that could hold right now.

"Ah hello I'm Nefatary Vivi nice to meet you," Vivi says when she comes on board before letting out a long whistle calling karoo and worrying when he doesn't show up.

"Wait we have to find Karoo!" Vivi calls moving to step closer to the railing before Nami yells at her.

"We don't have time to look for the stupid bird!"

"We can't just leave him!"

"What's up with you two?"

"It's her stupid bird! He's supposed to come when he whistles!"

"You mean this thing? he was on bored when we got here"

"YOU WHERE HERE ALREADY!?"

Chuckling at the amusing scene he moves over to Nami and ask's for a viol or two of his Summer's Honey.

"Mm? Well given how injured you are I suppose one is okay since their addictive right?" Nami says looking him over before handing over a small viol to which he inwardly sighs but still happily chugs it down since one is better then nothing right now.

"Let's go!"

"Hey, I wonder how many agent's they will send after us?" Good question Luffy but if they show up you deal with them okay? Usopp is dead to the world for the rest of the night.

"Baroque works has more then 2000 members and there is plenty of other towns like whisky peak in these water's so it's hard to tell for certain" Vivi explains causing him to shiver at the thought.

"HUH, WHAT'S GOING ON!? ARE WE LEAVING ALREADY? CAN'T WE STAY ONE MORE NIGHT!? THE GIRLS ARE REALLY CUTE!" Sanji shouts when he wakes up on the ship and if Nami hadn't hit him Usopp certainly would have at the sheer stupidity of it all. It's kind of made worse when he remembers original Usopp did the exact same thing.

Ignoring the rest of the following conversation around him he instead whips out his camera and snap's a few photo's and very quickly hiding his new treasure again of everyone's expressions and more importantly the darling and wickedly smart first appearance of Robin to the Straw-hat's lives.

Luckily he wasn't seen thanks to his quick draw so he just grins behind his mask and slightly hides behind the mast post since this Robin scares him.

"I'm so glad you managed to escape my dear princess Vivi! Be careful not to run up on the rocks! Nice ship by the way" Robin mock's in greeting shocking everyone san's him aboard Merry Go.

"WHAT!? WHO'S THAT!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP?!" Zoro and Luffy exclaim enraged and shocked.

"Mm… you know I met you're friend Mr. 8 earlier miss Wednesday…" Though he knows this is mostly fear tactics it's certainly working on him! He thinks shaking utterly terrified of Robin right now.

" _ **Did you kill igaram?...what are you doing here? MISS ALL SUNDAY?!"**_ Vivi, you're also scaring him! Please stop that!

"Miss All Sunday!? Is she what's his number's partner!?" Zero Nami, It's number Zero.

"She's Mr, Zero's partner! She was the only one who knew the boss's identity so I followed her and that's how I found out it was Crocodile!" See Nami it is Mr, Zero!

"Well actually… I let you follow me" Robin say's cordially as if she's not toying with people's lives.

"Well, that was nice of her!" Luffy… while your not wrong you're not exactly right either…

"We knew that! But then you told the boss we learned his identity! JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Well… that was kind of obvious wasn't it?

"Well, that wasn't nice!" Luffy… please stop you're killing his brain cells.

"Just curious…. You seemed so very earnest so I just had to help you! A princess raging war on Baroque works to save her country… how utterly pathetic!" Mean though half false, Vivi reminds you of your home doesn't she Robin? He thinks morosely heart going out to the tortured and hurt woman before him.

Out of everything the most surprising thing –at least to time anyway- is the fact Sanji is holding a gun since seriously? When did he even get it? He knows for a fact Sanji did not nick off inside and neither did he have it on him before hand and Usopp is utterly religious of where he keeps his collected weapons so exactly where in the 7 sea's did he get it? Even within his knowledge, it's a mystery!

"Please don't point those things at me… it's dangerous you know?" she says ultra cool and badass as she uses her devil fruit powers to disarm those holding weapons against her… I.E Zoro and Sanji the moronic duo only a tiny bit smug in the knowledge he had for-knowledge to not dare raise his weapon against her.

"WOAH! SHE'S BUEATIFUL!" Down boy, you are much to stupid for Robin! Prince or no prince!

"SHE HAS DEVIL FRUIT POWERS!? JUST WHAT KIND OF POWER WAS THAT!?" Since robin can make extra body parts could she somehow make a complete clone of herself? Something to ask her about later,

"Take it easy! I'm not on assignment right now so I have no reason to fight you…. And you're the captain of the Straw-hat pirate's eh? Monkey D. Luffy" Robin never touch Luffy's hat it's like basic 101 in the villains guidebook to not getting utter shat on! Not that he'd hurt you but still!

"HEY, THAT'S PICKING A FIGHT! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT! YOU'R OUR ENEMY NOW! GET LOST! BUT FIRST GIVE BACK MY HAT!" Priorities Luffy! Priorities!

"What rotten luck you have! Your being hunted by Baroque works just because you befriended a princess! And for you princess, your only protection is a bunch of pirates huh? Simply what luck! But the worst luck of all is where you're heading next! Your next island is a place called Little Garden… I suppose we shouldn't bother spending the effort killing you after all! You'll never reach Alabasta or see Sir, Crocodiles face" Robin as cool as you are give Luffy's hat back first before you tease people!

"WE'LL SHOW YOU! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY HAT! YOU…. YOU… DUMBHEAD!" Luffy you really need to learn better insults…. Especially when you actually intend to do so.

"Yell all you want but to sail knowingly into danger is just silly-" Completely agree with you there Robin "Here, you'll be able to by-pass difficultly with that. It points to the island of nothing, which is one stop before Alabasta, no one in Baroques knows of this route so you won't be followed" Usopp would stop Luffy from breaking it but having checked the log post's Nami brought before he knows they already have it.

"Why would you give us this?!" Vivi shouts.

"It's probably a trap" It's not but Zoro is a suspicious bloke and it's not like he could prove it.

"Who knows?" He does! He thinks smugly.

 **KRASH**

"Who need's that thing! she's not the one deciding our course! Besides, I don't like her! She blew up the guy with the rollers!" Luffy…. You're an idiot but also right, knew he was smarter then perceived.

"I see… I don't have a problem with forceful men, we'll meet again if you survive" They will and you will become nakama since that is how this whole fate thing works!

As Robin leaves and the other's discuss what just happened and the ramifications Usopp just shakes his head and heads below deck to check on Apis and Tiny before heading to bed.

It's been a long day and night and Usopp is more then ready to destroy something if he doesn't get at least a few hours of nothingness to recharge from… everything really.

* * *

 **Word Count: 9431**

 **Due to how long it's been I worked my butt off and managed to write out another chapter! It flowed much better then the last one! Not sure about the duel fight scene but it's hard to write a fight scene with Apis if it's from Usopp's general pov.**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Usopp wakes up the next day late in the afternoon, somehow managing to get a good few hours of dreamless sleep, it takes him a few moments to work up the will power to get up but he manages. Stretching his back and cracking his neck give a satisfying though utterly disgusting loud pop and while scratching his head make's his way up the ladder to the deck, pleased when he notices Apis up and about talking with both Tiny and Karoo laughing happily.

"Finally up are you? Good to see you getting some sleep at least! Here try this, it's a special drink I made!" Sanji speaks up smiling handing him a sparkling glass of a fizzy and fruity smelling drink to which he happily accepts.

' _This is really good! Lime, peppermint, passion fruit and citrus mixed with sparkling lemon water and a carbonated extract of some sort to get the fizziness of the drink yeah?_ ' Usopp writes on his expandable white bored since he wouldn't be able to write nearly as much without it. Earning a large earnest and excited grin from Sanji.

"New you would be able to tell! Except it was lemon and blackberry water mixed with crushed basil with a hint of thyme" He adds making him nod in understanding and equal excitement since he never would have guessed the thyme or blackberries like the foodie he is.

"Hey, Usopp! Make us some fishing gear!" Luffy asks slash demands to which he nods at since he has the perfect blueprints for them.

"Fishing sounds good! Usopp could you make some training gear to? After how hurt Apis got last night I think it's time I start training her a bit more" Zoro asks and nodding seriously at that he makes plans to teach Apis about how to use her new weapon as well given the blow up last night.

He's guilty that he was apart of her getting so badly hurt but it did give him valuable data on how to improve things for all involved.

"Hey, you think it will snow?" Luffy asks looking at the sky.

"It's not that it won't snow, the sea was different back there because of all the clashing magnetic fields coming from reverse mountain, the oceans in the grand line are still unpredictable and dangerous so remember the cardinal rule- never underestimate the grand line! HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Not really Vivi, he already knows all this and the others besides Apis and his darling Tiny are complete idiots.

"They'll pitch in if theirs a blow, they don't wish to die either you know? Here have a drink!" Nami says shrugging.

"Still… I don't like it!" Well, princess, not everyone can have a royal background in seriousness… relax a little! If you don't you'll get wrinkles before you're 30!

"Hey everybody look It's a dolphin!" Sanji calls out.

"A dolphin? Wow! It's huge!" Apis cries in excitement while Usopp is already dashing for the sails after he snapped a few photos of it and everyone else.

"Too big! LETS GO!" Luffy shouts happily and before you know it it's chaos as they all run around trying to get away from the gigantic dolphin lest they drown.

After 15 minutes is when they get another break but Usopp doesn't stop to rest, he has to complete Nami's Clima tact and finish adjusting Apis's whip. He refuses to leave his two female crewmates and friends defenseless when things are only going to get tougher when they reach Little Garden.

He is determined to make Nami and Apis a powerhouse way before the water 7 arc like in the original, Nami will not be a damsel in distress needing to be rescued on his watch and same goes for Apis now that she's apart of the crew.

Though really the one he's most concerned about is Tiny, while he is growing bigger all the time despite his still small size it leaves very little room for him to make any kind of protective armor for him, and until they reach Skypiea he won't be able to build him a protective armor slash weapon to do so either! It's made worse since he doesn't know what to do with him when they reach Alabasta since he can't take such a small hatchling into the harsh desert where danger lurks around every corner!

Ughh it's causing him a panic attack just thinking about it! Sighing he shakes his head and head's to his workroom to finish his work, he'll think about arrangements for Tiny later when he actually has the mental energy to contemplate more than a dozen things at one time.

He manages to finish adjusting Apis's whip and get's around a quarter way done with Nami's weapon when he hears Luffy's shout of excitement.

"THERE IT IS! OUR SECOND DESTINATION IN THE GRAND LINE! LITTLE GARDEN!"

"EXACTLY WHAT PART OF THIS PLACE IS LITTLE!?" Chuckling at Nami's screech he moves to pack up and collect his pack of both homemade and brought tropical medicine and bug spray he paid a heck of a lot of money to acquire back in LogueTown.

While they need Chopper he would feel absolutely wretched if he didn't at least try to prevent Nami or anyone for that matter from getting sick! Especially Nami! Since if there is anyone they truly need to keep all of them safe on these dangerous and unpredictable seas it's her.

Packing up quickly, he grabs the Whip and Whip holster he built for Apis and quickly heads up to snap a billion and one photos of Little garden and also Sabar tooth tigers, he has always loved Sabar tooth tigers, foxes and dinosaurs.

"This island is overgrown and practically uncharted…. It's weird they named it Little Garden don't you think?" Nami, questions curiously.

"I guess, theirs too much chatter for me to understand any of the animals in the jungle to guess why they would call it little" Apis adds on holding Tiny tightly.

"Whatever they decided to name it we'll need to re-stock on food supplies here since Usopp didn't steal any food back on whiskey peak" Usopp huffs at that offended, he's not going to leave all those people hungry even if they are their enemies and he's affronted Sanji even said it.

"Are you sure anything is even edible here? I mean look at everything! It's huge and I've never seen plants like this in any book!" Nami exclaims and that pulls Usopp up short before looking at them himself. He can only recognize a few things even if vaguely from the knowledge… after a bit of thought, he decides to get quite a few cutting's of things since some of it could be medicinal, he'll have done some research and ask for clarification from Chopper later.

 **KAWWWWW**

"EEEEKKK! WHAT WAS THAT?" Nami and Apis screech covering their ears frightened and surprised in Apis's case utterly amusing him at their reactions that he snaps a few pictures of unnoticed for who knows what Nami could consider blackmail for herself.

Friend or not Usopp will use any means necessary to get out of having to pay the money witch if he needs it for something.

"Aww, Nami-swan you're so cute when you're scared! Don't worry this is just a normal jungle and that was just a bird!" Sanji you're a moron for that is not how you comfort someone.

"..? A lizard?"

 **BOOOOOM**!

"DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A NORMAL JUNGLE TO YOU IDIOT? IT'S MORE LIKE A VOLCANO THAT BLEW IT'S TOP!" That's exactly what it was Nami, at least someone has the brains to be terrified with him.

 **Rustle….**

"Eh? A tiger! Wait it's hurt!" Apis cries out worriedly as the Tiger spurts blood and collapses to the side and Usopp mourns for it at least in peace with the knowledge it wasn't a bloody sport poacher he'd have to teach a lesson too, hunting for food is one thing, hunting for sport or pleasure is another and just plain sick to Usopp who believes all life is precious big or small… though he is also a hypocrite admittedly since if he even sees a bug he freaks out and kills it only feeling guilty for it afterward.

"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING NORMAL ABOUT THIS JUNGLE! WHAT COULD ATTACK A TIGER THAT BIG? THEY ARE THE KING OF THE JUNGLE! I SAY WE DON'T SET FOOT ON THIS ISLAND! Let's just patiently wait on the ship for the log to reset and get the hell out of here! Since we need to get to Alabasta fast!" Nami yells before slightly calming down and while Usopp would agree with her, unfortunately, his fear is mostly held back by the knowledge they would be waiting a year and his curiosity of the stuck in time jungle of prehistoric mammals.

He's also curious of if there are any devil fruits on this island, given just how many people have died here waiting for their log to set. Not that it matters if he does or not since he isn't looking to eat a devil fruit for himself and he will be busy with other tasks but will still keep an eye out for any, never know what could come in handy, especially if things don't work out for Merry as he plans.

"Sanji! Prepare me a pirate's boxed lunch! I smell adventure!" Luffy cries excitedly over large smile on his face and shaking his head he heads towards him to inject with some medication and spray him with bug spray.

"Oh! I'll come too! Usopp can I take Tiny along?" Apis says just as excited and after giving a long look to Tiny who just looks back cutely he shrugs.

' _Only if you ensure he doesn't move too far away from you and is covered in this first'_ Usopp says to her handing Apis a large brown bottle of bug spray and protective coating of any ticks or diseases he modified just for Tiny. He isn't a vet so doesn't know what is safe for Tiny or not so will wait for Chopper to help him before even daring to inject him with anything potentially toxic to him

"What's this?" she asks looking the bottle over.

' _Bug spray, tick repellent and a protective coating for any diseases, tropical places like this are full of dangerous and fatal plant's and insects which is why I'll need to treat you as well if you're going off into the jungle'_

"Ah! Makes sense! Okay! I'll get Luffy, Vivi, and Karoo for you to treat too!" Apis says in understanding before running off to the others while he just chuckles softly as he starts rubbing in the not very nice smelling liquid into Tiny's scaly and feather coat much to his protests to which he just taps his nose in a sign for him to behave.

"Pe-whee! That stinks! Do we have to put that stuff on?" Luffy questions scrunching his nose as they come over.

' _That's just for Tiny and Karoo, I had to make it different for them since they are animals'_ Usopp explains inwardly laughing at Karoo's shocked expression that he snaps a photo of as well as Tiny since he looks adorable in his pouting.

"Oh okay then!" Luffy grins now just as amused while grabbing a-hold of Karoo before he runs off.

After he finishes thoroughly coating the two in the not so nice smelling stuff he moves on to giving a slight skin test to make sure none of them are allergic to the medicine before injecting them and spraying them in a nicer smelling bug spray. Even if they do wince at the injections since they are slightly more painful then a bug bite and the medicine is thick and strong so feels uncomfortable where injected for a bit.

"That hurt!" Luffy and Apis complain while Vivi just uncomfortably smiles.

"Well at least we have less of a chance of getting sick now, especially without a doctor on board, thanks Mr, Sniper," Vivi says before starting to move off with the others as they begin their adventure on Little Garden.

"WELL ANYWAY LET'S GO!" Luffy shouts almost running into the jungle.

"See you all later!" Apis and Vivi call back waving happily following Luffy.

As they are leaving Usopp is sure to do the same to the others much to Zoro's protests but he somehow manages to get him still long enough to treat him much to his glares, looking very much like an Oni but he ignores it unafraid like he used to be, now fully knowing Zoro would never purposely seriously harm him in any way shape or form.

"Che! Well, I guess I have time now too so I guess I'll go for a walk!" Zoro says walking off with a scowl still on his face and Usopp just stares at him with narrow eyes, he better not wash off the bug repellent or there will be more hell added onto Usopp's list of revenge specifically made for Zoro.

"Zoro wait! Since you're going if you run across anything that looks edible bring it back, we're running out of food" Sanji don't ask Zoro! Knowing him he'll bring something poisonous back! Or worse a rock!

"Will do, I'll be sure to bring something back you could never kill" Zoro why do you have to egg him on? You know exactly what you're doing don't think no one else can tell!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! They are fighting words! You think you can bag a bigger beast then I can?" shaking his head Usopp ignores the moronic duos pissing contest and just grabs an empty large backpack and jumps off himself after injecting himself and spraying his clothes and the back of his neck in the spray.

"NOT YOU TOO USOPP! WHY ME!" Usopp silently chuckles at Nami's screams but ignores it and heads deeper into the jungle.

While he would love to meet Broggy within the next 20 minutes or half hour he has his own self appointed job to do and not a lot of time to do it in, so with a deep breath, he rushes off snapping pictures and collecting plant cuttings as fast and swiftly as he steals.

Usopp made 3 trips to and from the ship with his backpack full to the brim with plant cuttings, unknown but edible fruit and fruit seedlings and a few other things he found interesting like a few fossils and even a new pet! Or lunch since he has no idea what it is because it hasn't yet hatched from the huge egg he found.

He wouldn't' have taken it but it was all alone, cold and had obviously been abandoned and his bleeding heart couldn't just leave it, so after quickly building it a warm and cozy incubator he went off to find Nami and Broggy who had arrived not too long ago but before he had come back.

When he finds them Broggy was still in the middle of cooking the huge chunk of dinosaur meat and Nami was as still as a board. Not that he took much notice besides snapping a few photos because he was in much to much starry-eyed awe seeing Broggy for the first time up close, he really is gigantic! Grinning he snaps a few photos of him before fully coming into the clearing.

"HOHOHO! Another human! Is this a friend of yours girl?" Broggy asks grinning ear to ear and Nami just stiffly nods much to his amusement.

"T-this is Usopp, my shipmate, He can't talk…" Nami shakily explains looking with her eyes to him to help and Usopp just shakes his head and indicates Broggy is safe much to her disbelief.

"HOHOHO! Mute huh! Well nice to meet ya human! I'm Broggy! The greatest warrior of Elbaph! Join us for some grub! It's almost done!" Broggy exclaims patting the ground and grinning behind his mask Usopp eagerly sits next to Nami even when she gives him a betrayed look so he quickly writes on his whiteboard.

'It's okay, I have read about giant's and they are honorable beings, He won't eat us, we wouldn't even pass as a snack to them' Usopp stats to her slightly untrusting gaze.

"Do you not see all the human bones around! He is probably just trying to fatten us up so we can classify as a snack!" Nami whispers to him harshly and he just shakes his head even while shivering at all the dead bones around.

' _They probably died waiting for the log to set, none of the bones are crushed and I highly doubt these bones came out completely intact from his rear end'_ Usopp sarcastically writes down gaining a sharp elbow to the side for his trouble.

"Disgusting! Don't even joke about that! Mph! still, I guess your right… I'll ask him" she huffs before stiffly turning to face Broggy.

"U'um Mr. Broggy… how long does the log take to set on the island" she asks much too timidly for her usual spitfire self and Usopp snaps another picture pointedly ignoring her glare.

"Mm? one year! So make yourselves comfortable! HOHOHO!"

Usopp doubles over laughing at Nami's expression and defeated form snapping a few photos as he goes. The painful punch to his side is completely worth it though.

"There! It's ready! Eat up! Dinosaur meat if delicious!" Broggy states placing the much too big chunk of meat on a leaf in front of them and while Nami declines Usopp just opens a pouch filled with a small foldable bowl, plate knife, and fork and cuts a few slices off before digging in, pleasantly surprised. It is good though it could use a few more spices and some tomato sauce.

After eating his fill Usopp opens his whiteboard to as far as it will go and writes something down before going as close to Broggy as he dares.

' _Know any Elbaph recipes?'_

"HOHOHO! Do I ever! It's been a while since I have dined on true Elbaph cuisine! Okay, human listen up and I'll tell you some of the greatest Elbaph recipes I know!" Broggy states and before you know it Usopp is eagerly writing down a whole notebook full of Elbaph recipes from back when Broggy still lived on the island. Usopp can't wait to try them!

"U-um Broggy? Why do you live on this island all alone?" Nami questions having given up and are now eating a small slice of meat herself.

"Mm? Well, I'm not alone! Another giant lives on the other side, you see us giant's of Elbaph live by a code, when theirs a dispute and neither side will yield, the god of Elbaph decides the matter! Our god protects the one who is right and lets him live, so for the past hundred years I have been fighting him but nothings been settled yet! HOHOHO!" Broggy goes on laughing and Usopp inwardly fanboy's practically shaking at how utterly cool that is! Usopp wishes he had even a toothpick the amount of honor Broggy and Dorry hold!

Even if he knows what started the stupid fight and hopes to figure up a decent enough argument so they can go back to traveling the world as pirates.

 **BOOOOOM!**

"Well! That's my cue! Better get going for you see it was decided ages ago that the eruption of dead center mountain.. would be the signal for battle!" Broggy says standing up and Usopp snaps a billion photos of both Broggy and Dorry fighting since it is so, so utterly cool! Terrifying but cool!

"And the reason we fight this battle of honour…. I can't remember! ARGGGG!"

Usopp is dead the sheer amount of awesomeness has killed him… is what would have happened if Usopp didn't need to check something first.

"Now's our chance! Usopp let's leave!" Nami says but he still shakes his head and moves over to the barrels of grog and is unsurprised to see it's been tampered with slightly. Removing the disgusting explosive boogers while promising to burn his gloves later he then secures the lid back on and puts a rock on both of the barrels each tied with a little bell on them to make sure they aren't tampered with again.

He utterly refuses to allow any harm to come to these two true warriors… If they still do well then at least he tried, he can't do anything more then his best.

"Geez! This fight is a pain! I just don't get this warrior stuff!" Nami huffs sitting back down on the log obviously not willing to enter the dangerous jungle without him, not that he blames her, she doesn't yet have a weapon capable of utterly destroying foes, let alone powerful ones like devil fruit users.

' _I guess it is hard to put into proper context, but it's a truly magnificent thing to witness'_ Usopp writes watching the fight avidly, not even daring to blink.

"What's so magnificent about it? Just seems like to guys bashing each other up to me!" Nami says shrugging and Usopp chuckle's, sure Nami knows more about it then she even realizes.

' _Let me put it this way, they are fighting for honor and while their honor fight is most likely over something silly, in a way… and in very different extremes it's sort of what you yourself did with Arlong, while doing everything you could to protect your village, you fought for yourself and your villages honor and protection, they fight for honor and pride to themselves'_ Usopp writes trying to put it in a better prospective for her and Nami is surprised and silent for a while before turning to gaze back to the giants fight.

"…I guess… still, think it's stupid though!" Nami sighs with a small smile and Usopp grins behind his mask at the sight. Glad she is learning how to smile and talk slightly about her past even if only a little.

When the fight is over Usopp decides it's his time to leave, he has a lot to do, and he's not needed just yet

Usopp leaves before Nami even realizes and chuckles when he hears her screeching.

* * *

Moving through the trees swiftly Usopp curses plot lines and fate as he saw Dorry go down, though luckily it wasn't from the grog but the food. Usopp didn't interfere with Luffy's and Dorry's follow up fight.. though guilty he still took a few photos of the fight since it was tragic but cool.

Knowing he didn't have much time left he took off almost a blur through the trees before coming to a sudden stop causing him to face plant into the ground but uncaring about that he looks up spotting something surprising, he blinks in utter shock for a few seconds before grinning, packing what he found in his bag and running off again.

When he spots his target he grits his teeth in anger, it takes a lot to get him angry but interfering with a true blue warriors battle where honor is everything? Well, that angers him! So making sure he is unseen and far enough away he readies his slingshot and loads a single pointed shaved off sea stone flake coated bullet.

Just before the number 3 freak uses his power to make Dorry slip he fires with a smirk before dashing off again unseen more than pleased at Mr. 3's howl of pain and rage. Usopp doesn't yet know how to work with sea stone but scraping off a few rock shavings is easy enough and more then good enough for his purposes.

Usopp doesn't go too far away though, call him cruel but he absolutely refuses to not get a photo of Zoro, Vivi and Nami on a giant candle like candles in a birthday cake! Also Zoro's posing…. Well, that's definitely one for the photo album.

* * *

Laughing harshly, all but choking on to death clutching his throat in pain Usopp can't help himself from laughing at Zoro, Vivi and Nami looking like candles on a birthday cake, it was all he could do to take photo's without his hands shaking and messing up his to perfect photo's.

While he knows this is a serious situation he still finds it somewhat funny, though he is pleased to see Mr, 3's wax powers aren't working at full strength and the bastard is still bleeding sluggishly with sweat beading on his brow from the sea stone dust and flakes no doubt still in his wound.

When Zoro states he'll cut off his legs he huffs irritated when he realizes the dialog is different in the way that he adds on that HE could easily just build him some prosthetics later. He most certainly will not! The moron can deal with his own stupidity! Leave him out of it!

When Zoro is about to pierce his legs with his swords he fires a white smoke star and a few normal pachinko balls preventing him from even _TOUCHING_ his legs with his swords just as Luffy, Karoo Apis, and Tiny come rushing in and in the split second they enter the field Usopp is seeing red.

Tiny is burnt and clearly injured.

They hurt Tiny…

 **THEY.**

 **HURT.**

 **TINY!**

Expression twisting grotesquely, safely hidden away by the mask he wears Usopp plans on teaching the fucking bomb head a lesson he won't soon forget!

"HEY JERKS! GET READY TO DIE!" Well said, Luffy! He thinks reading his slingshot with a _very_ special bullet or two aiming directing at the bomb bastard.

"Duck! Apis! Tiny! Let's beat these guys!" Luffy shouts a serious expression on full force as the others follow suit… even his precious Tiny! He will have to have a talk with Luffy later about encouraging Tiny to fight when he is physically incapable to do so yet let alone even attempt to defend himself.

"RIGHT! RAW! QUACK!"

"Don't worry Mr, Broggy! We'll help you pay them back!" Apis cries whip in hand just as injured as Tiny.

"Luffy! Apis! Tiny! Karoo! You're here! Thank god!" Nami cries out in relief and Usopp scowls again, Tiny can't fight or defend himself yet! Don't include him in your mental escape plans!

"BATTER THESE CREEPS BEYOND RECOGNITION AND DROWN THEM IN THE OCEAN!" Nami shouts after a moment shark teeth and all, pissed at almost being turned into a human candle.

"Got it! These buttholes ruined the giant's battle! Hurt Tiny! Possibly made Usopp pissed with me and Apis and now… Now we'll make them pay!" Pleased at that Usopp decides to go easy in his talk with Luffy later since he obviously knows what's what when it comes to his precious little one.

"So you're the one with the highest bounty in the east blue? My they sure have lowered their standards! You don't even look decent enough to turn into my art!" Scowling at that Usopp heavily disagrees, art is a form of expression, to create something from nothing, but pure imagination, intent and whatever is available is art.

This guy is just covering people in wax and paint with no direction! That is not true art! It's nothing more than a morbid lazy copout that takes only a few seconds when true art takes time passion and emotion!

"WOW! Look at that weird hair! It's a three and it's on fire!"

" **SHUT UP!"**

"NEVER MIND THAT LUFFY! JUST BREAK THE PILLaR BEHIND US!" Nami screams and Usopp just shakes his head no since that's plain stupid, just knock off the spinning wax pumpkin with the flames, and you'll be golden.

"Oh, you guys are in danger?" Obviously, they are dumbass!

"Nope! No problem here! Just break the pillar when your ready, we'll let you finish up here first!" Zoro as cool and handsome as you look right now please be a little more self-safety conscious!

"Sure thing!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!"

"Too bad! Blah! I'm gonna wreck it!" Luffy says seriously fist out while sticking his tongue out and it is so ridiculous looking Usopp puts his weapon down for a split second to snap a photo of it.

"Just hurry up! Were getting stiff here!"

"You got it Nami! We'll get you out!" Apis calls snapping her whip while Tiny stands beside her with his chest pumped out and giving a raw not even a mouse would be frightened of and Usopp _**WILL**_ most certainly be having serious words… of sorts with him later!

"Just what are you doing!?"

"If I'm going to be a statue I want a cool pose like this"

Hearing that Usopp suppresses a laugh and snaps a few photo's of the stupid scene before readying his ammo again back towards Mr, 5, ignoring everything else he takes a short breath before firing a _Sea bath Star and icy cage._

Revenge is a dish best served cold and that's just what he's giving to the bomb bastard.

No one hurts his Tiny!

 **KA-BOOOOOM! WHOOOSH!**

"GAHHHH! W-W-W-WHAT T-T-T-H-THE FU-FUCK!?" Mr, 5 screams and stutters out as sea water drenches him head to toe and icicles form rapidly causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

"Usopp! You're okay! WHERE DID YOU GO!?" Nami screams at him after he steps out into the clearing pissed he had left her alone but Usopp ignores her for the moment. In a humid and hot tropical place like this water dries fast and ice melts quickly.

Given the murderous glare Mr, 5 and the small explosive sparks he's letting off he knows it too.

"I'm going t-to k-kill, you kid!" Mr, 5 grit's out, and Usopp just lets out a silent nervous chuckle and fires an, _X explosion star_ his way before getting the heck out of dodge Mr, 5 swiftly following suit. Miss Valentine moves to follow but is held up by Apis.

"No, you don't! I'm your opponent now!" Apis growls out and Usopp can almost hear the silent and unsaid bitch she most likely wanted to tack on but didn't.

Good girl.

"Get back here you bastard!"

 **Kaboom!**

Inwardly screaming at the close call of the booger bomb Usopp dodges a few more rounds, twisting and turning in ways a person shouldn't while firing off his own shots of Sea bath Stars, icy cages and X explosions as he maneuvers them both further away from the battle with the others to a larger area for his plan.

Devil fruits are scientific marvels and defy, all commonly known logic to man but it is still science and follows the same basic rules as everything else even if humans haven't found the root cause yet.

"DAMN! I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO USE THIS!" Mr, 5 screams out and Usopp catches a glance of a revolver pistol in his side vision and curses.

 **Bang!**

Usopp managed to stop just in time from getting shot in the head and turns to face the bomb bastard fully.

"Colour me surprised, you managed to dodge my new 44. Caliber 6 shot flintlock revolver, it's all the rage back in the south blue and with me doing the shooting you'll never know what hit you" Talk is cheap and Usopp could make something a heck of a lot more dangerous with his knowledge if he was so inclined he thinks smugly to himself while gritting his teeth since right now his gun is much faster then his slingshot.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! My breath is explosive too" Didn't need to since he already knew!

"Breeze breath bomb!" Usopp attempts to dodge but it's already too late and Usopp can't see the wind.

 **KABOOM!**

In a silent painful scream of agony, Usopp goes flying into a few trees snapping them clean in two as he has finally, been hit by Mr, 5.

Coughing harshly for a few moments, when he finally manages to catch his breath it's gone again as an explosive foot hit's his stomach hard.

"Heh, finally got you monkey bastard, how's it feel to be beaten by the enemy you knowingly helped heal eh?" Mr, 5 smirks smugly amused and Usopp inwardly curses, He thought he had knocked them both out cold! He forgot about devil fruits superior immunity defenses!

 **Boom!**

"Why did you bother healing your enemies anyway?"

 **Boom! Boom!**

"To try and sway us to your side?"

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

"Or are you just a fool with a bleeding heart?"

 **KA-BOOM!**

With each mocking question, multiple explosions ring out agonizingly against his person, each kick breaking ribs, burning skin, and melting flesh. It takes all it has in him not to black out from the pain and lack of breath.

"Heh, I suppose I should at least know the face of the person who treated me before I kill them" Mr, 5 states reaching down to take off his mask and though weak Usopp just smirks and uses his quick draw land a few X explosion Stars face first making him back of a few steps and taking the chance for what it is, fires another special bullet while inwardly whispering before blacking out from the pain and ensuing blast.

' _Red smoke Star!'_

 **KAAAAAAA-KAAAAAA-KAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The earth shakes around him and goes up in flames.

* * *

"Something is very wrong here! They have been gone a long time and if it was just the moss head he wouldn't care since he gets lost in straight lines but the others? AH! Could something have happened to Nami-Swan, Vivi-chan, Apis-chan, and Usopp-kun!? Not that he would be caught dead calling the masked bastard Kun of all things!" Sanji wonders and frets looking around for any sign of the others or that he was heard.

Usopp's not a chick but he's almost as sensitive and emotional as one and needs to be looked after less he gets himself killed like last time, not to mention he's the only one on the ship who knows anything about cooking and Sanji very much enjoys their chats on the subject, he's almost like the little brother he had never been blessed with.

Shaking his head of those depressive thoughts and definitely not wanting to think on the other bastards who share his blood Sanji heads off since now is no time to making a lizard dinner.

"Na-mi! Vi-Vi! Apis-chan! Where are you! I love you!" he calls out into the jungle atop the cat that tried to take him for a meal before spotting a strange little white wax house.

"What's this thing?" opening the door he looks around the weird place and takes a few steps' inside when a snail phone starts ringing. Lifting a brow he walks over and picks it up.

"This is the shitty café! how may I take your order?" he jokes while taking a seat.

"Shut up fool! This is no time for joking, you have been gone a long time… have you taken care of them or not Mr, 3?" tensing up Sanji raises a brow.

Thinking for a moment Sanji realizes that this must be Mr, 3's place, one of the guys who want to kill Vivi so the guy on the other end of the snail-phone must be Mr, Zero, one of the seven warlords of the sea. What a spot! Were still being hunted… he hopes the others are okay!

"Why hesitate? I asked you a question… have you killed princess Vivi and the Straw-hats?"

"…Oh yeah, you can call off the hunt, everyone who knew your secret has been eliminated, mission accomplished" Sanji lies through his teeth if they can get to the next island without being followed all the better for them.

"Good work, the unluckies are on their way to confirm the job is done and deliver an eternal pose to Alabasta, head here with miss Goldenweek, it's time to begin the most crucial part of our plan, when you arrive await further orders" Sanji is amused this warlord guy is believing his bullshit so easily, guess all the code names and secrecy doesn't work as well as this guy hoped but… what are those things?

Sanji and the two animal creatures have a weird stare off but the animals don't even move and though weird he ignores them.

"Got it boss"

"This will be our last electronic communication, we can't have the navy catching on to us, hereafter you will take your orders directly like in the past"

 **Click**

"Huh… he hung up?" Sanji mumbles before laying the phone back down with a shrug before looking back at his two quests.

"And what are you two supposed to be?" he asks the strange vulture and otter but just gets a brown box shoved in his face before the two fly off.

Blinking strangely at what just happened Sanji opens the box surprised to find an eternal pose to Alabasta and a letter addressed to a Mr, long nose… guess it means those were the unluckies but why address a letter to Usopp?

He'll have to ask him later for now he's got to find the others.

* * *

"Get off me you brat!" Miss Valentine shouts but Apis ignores her and just pulls tighter on her whip where she managed to get it wrapped around her ankle.

"That does it!" Her opponent huffs annoyed before using her devil fruit powers to float up into the air and Apis grins, for that is just what she wanted her to do.

"What goes up must come down! This is for hurting Tiny! Ugly!" Apis cries before pressing a button into the side of the handle and twisting as hard as she can downwards and Valentine widens her eye's in surprise as she screeches and crash's to the ground after getting a good dose of electricity running through her body.

Apis uncoils the whip from the electrocuted woman after the dust settles and grins at a job well done before Tiny gives a cry of warning.

' _Apis the lady is getting back up!'_

"Just who are you calling ugly brat?"

"Kyaa!" Apis screams as what feels like 100 kilos are bashed into her side from the unexpected kick to her side.

"Brats should know not to mess with their better's, though then again what can I expect from a crewmate of that fool of a sniper! Can you believe he was stupid enough to heal mr, 5 and 1? Kyahahaha!" Miss Valentine mocks and Apis grits her teeth in anger.

"Usopp is not a fool! He's kind and more then you could ever be ugly!" Apis shouts out at the women mocking her older brother figure, unsurprised Usopp was kind enough to help even their enemies because he's super amazing like that.

 **Krack!**

"I said… who are you calling ugly!" Miss Valentine screams out a hideous expression twisting across her otherwise pretty features as Apis screams.

"Apis! Need any help!?" Luffy cries out in his battle with mr, 3 but Apis shakes her head and grits her teeth.

"No! I'm good Luffy!" she manages out as she coils her whip in a fast figure 8 towards her opponent managing to wrap her whip around her out stretched leg tightly and pressing two buttons this time watches pleased as Miss Valentine goes down screaming, shivering and twitching from the water and electricity now covering her head to toe.

"Alright then! Take this! Gum-Gum hammer!"

Ignoring Luffy's fight for the most part Apis hobbles up and after making sure she is down for good this time quickly makes her way to the others who by now has fully turned to wax and with a heave extends and wraps her whip completely around them while twisting the top of the grip handle while pressing a button hidden beneath it and covers her eyes as fire lights her friends up like fireworks.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY SPEACIAL CANDLEBRA!" Mr 3 shouts enraged as Luffy punches him away from her and the others.

"What heat! Was that really nessercary Apis?" Nami asks stepping out of the flames to which she grins widely.

"Sorry, Nami! There was no other way!"

"Well at least where alive and free now, that's the main thing"

"I just hope Usopp got my good side, he no doubt took photos of us as birthday candle statues" Zoro jokes, stepping down as well

"He better not have! I'll kill him otherwise!" Nami says good naturedly, and Apis grins wider.

"Heh! It's good to be alive" Zoro grins picking off a few stray pieces of wax off himself.

"HOHOHO! Aye! That it is! Only two left to fight now!" Broggy says sitting up himself.

' _Apis Carer not back yet… I'm worried'_ Tiny states and turning to him Apis gently picks him up.

"Don't worry Tiny, Usopp's strong and real smart! I'm sure he's fine and will be back in no time" Apis comforts him and Tiny just gives a little nod back while staring off into the jungle where Usopp ran off.

* * *

When Usopp wakes up it's too the smell of smoke, fire, blood and a whole shit ton of pain. Half his pants and top are gone and Usopp is actually surprised all of his many pockets, pouches, and everything else is somehow still completely intact though he's glad for it, it would have been a complete pain to have to replace all his tools and ammo.

Slowly and painfully sitting up Usopp looks around for mr, 5 and spots him down, bleeding, burnt practically stripped naked and completely out cold and he sighs in relief at that.

Crawling over to his downed opponent Usopp starts treating his and mr, 5's wounds, call him stupid but he has no real hatred for him besides him hurting Tiny and he has no right to judge his life choices. Usopp would feel incredibly shitty if he didn't at least help him out a little.

Usopp finishes his treatment of mr, 5 with an injection and bug spray and covering him with a good many bandages and with a thin but good towl to stop any bugs or other crappy things from getting to him.

Done with both of them Usopp goes off to meet back up with the others and treat their wounds and make sure Tiny is okay.

When he makes it back to the clearing Dorry is up and about and he sighs in relief at not changing too much of the time line, he would have felt utterly wretched if Dorry had actually died this time around.

"Usopp your back!" Apis calls out happily running towards him with Tiny in tow before jumping on him in a hug a huge grin on her face.

"Usopp I totally beat that Valentine woman thanks to the whip you built me! And I did it on my own to!" Apis brags excitedly and Usopp just chuckles softly at her excitement while patting her head gently in praise before gently picking up Tiny from the ground where he was rubbing against his legs and checks him over, sighing in relieve to see Nami, Apis or Vivi had treated his injuries before hugging him gently but tightly to his chest while stroking his head gently.

After that little bonding time, Luffy bounds over with some rice crackers exclaiming something about a cracker party…

"Woah Usopp you look awful! Come on! Let's have a cracker party! Apis and Tiny you join too!" Usopp huff's at that remark before slapping him over the head, Luffy doesn't look so dandy himself so he's on to talk!

"Hahaha! A cracker party sounds fun! Lets eat!" Apis and Tiny cheer, sitting down with Luffy eating crackers and Usopp joins them only because Tiny and Apis still have a hold on him.

"HOHOHO! You little guys saved our lives! I had totally forgotten their was a price on our heads! HAHAHA!" Dorry and Broggy laugh boisterously and Usopp grins at the sight while writing on his whiteboard and asking Apis to speak to the giants for him to which she widens her eyes but grins in understanding.

"…they only came to this island because of me… OUCH!"

"Don't even think about it! No ones mad at you and it wasn't you're fault"

"She's right Vivi! Don't worry about it! Want a cracker?"

"Where did you even get those?"

"Paint girl had em"

"Geeze! You're an idiot! Apis don't you dare turn out like them!"

"Ahahaha!"

Usopp enjoys the moment of peace they have after the battle, it's good to relax sometimes.

"Ah! Nami! Vivi! Apis and you guys! You're all safe! Thank goodness!" Sanji calls sweeping into the clearing like a strange heart shaped twister and Usopp inwardly laughs at Nami smacking him over the head for not being here sooner.

"Wha-What! Are you mr, 3!?" Sanji the giant is not mr 3, you really need to get a clue.

"What! How do you know about Mr, 3?" Nami questions surprised.

"Wow! Nami your beautiful!" Sanji get your head out of the gutter!

"Where were you stupid love-cook? figures you wouldn't be here for the actual fight" Zoro smirks pissing Sanji off and Usopp sighs at the predictable response.

"SHUT IT MOSS HEAD! I'll have you know I just had a very interesting conversation with mr, Zero!" Sanji exclaims while placing his jacket around Nami's shoulders.

"You mean a little awhile ago you actually spoke with Mr. Zero?" Vivi asks shocked.

"That's right, he thought I was mr, 3 so I told him we were all dead"

"Seriously? Well, that's a relief I guess" Vivi sighs.

"Were still stuck on this island though since none of the other eternal log-poses we have to go anywhere near Alabasta!" Nami says and Usopp want's to point out that is not true!

"Were stuck here? But why since we now have this!" Sanji asks bringing out the Alabasta eternal log pose and Usopp snaps a few photos of the hilarious sight of everyone but him dropping their jaws, this is sure to go into the blackmail scrapbook!

"An eternal pose to Alabasta! Yes, now we can go!" Apis and Luffy cheer.

"IF YOU HAD THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO SOONER!" **Bang!** "Owe! Nami-swan your beautiful even when you're angry!"

"THANK YOU SANJI! I HAD ALMOST LOST HOPE!" Vivi beware who it is you hug, the wolf does not live far.

"Hehe I didn't know you'd be so happy~~~" Whelp Sanji, you are the prince of perverts.

"Alright, it's time to go" Nami stats bringing Luffy away from the three rice cracker party he was trying to host.

"You guys are leaving already? Well, it's sad to see you go but I won't stop you! I hope you save your kingdom" Dorry says and Usopp nudges Apis to speak to the giants alone just before they leave.

"BYE giants! I hope you don't kill each other!" Luffy that is practically what they are trying to do.

When they get to the ship everyone but Sanji goes about changing their clothes for stuff intact and when he comes out it's to Sanji and Zoro bickering about whos catch is bigger which he frowns out.

Animals should not be harmed for a stupid hunting contest.

"Take a good long look! It's obvious my lizard's bigger"

"Are you blind? It's obviously my rhino!" That is not a rhino Zoro… learn your animals.

"Who care's! They both look good to eat!"

" **YOU SHUT UP!"**

"Usopp you agree with me right! My rhino's bigger!" Zoro asks and Usopp just taps his foot not impressed in the least.

' _They are two different animals in both size, weight and everything else and hunting for a contest is utterly despicable'_ Usopp writes before stalking off not noticing Zoro's stiff stricken look and Sanji's follow up teasing resulting in a fight breaking out.

"Usopp I'm back! I told them what you told me to and they agreed! They won't fight any more!" Apis whispers to him quietly and Usopp grins behind his mask, this is perfect and now another part of his plan's can go forward depending on Dorry and Broggy's actions from here on out.

' _Thanks Apis good job!'_ Usopp writes before moving to put down the sails.

"Hey look! The giants came to see us off!" Luffy shouts out pointing to the two grinning ear to ear, weapons in hand as they face forward look strong pillars of cool that he snaps a photo of.

"There is one big reason you little people won't reach the next island!"

"What! No way! What is it!?" Apis and Luffy shout surprised.

"You risked your lives to defend our honour…. And thanks to your masked friend and the child we no longer have a reason to fight any longer on this island! So now! No matter what we will not allow any enemy to trample on our friends pride!" Dorry speaks and Usopp and Apis shy away from the shocked and startled looks they receive.

"Have faith in us and no matter what happens…. SAIL STRAIGHT AHEAD!" Broggy bellows.

"OKAY! WE'LL SAIL STRAIGHT AHEAD!" Luffy he is right here there is no need to shout.

"I hope we meet again!" Dorry says with a grin with Broggy smoothly following along suit "Yes! I hope so to…in the New World!"

"Kyaa! What's that!? Something big is coming out of the sea!" Apis shouts.

"There it is! You will make way! The honour of Elbath is at stake!"

"It's a sea monster! Turn the ship! Hurry or we'll be eaten!" Nami shouts at him and Usopp shakes his head despite his rapidly shaking frame.

"Right! The giants said straight ahead so where going straight ahead!" Luffy grins, excitement etched visibly on his face and Usopp just sighs since it's not like they haven't been eaten by a sea beast before.

"DON'T BE INSANE! This isn't like Laboon!" True but you didn't know Laboon was part submarine at the time then either Nami.

"I know! But I trust the giants! Here have the last rice cracker!" Usopp huffs at that, he wanted it!

"NO THANK YOU!" So he can have it then?

Rice crackers aside Usopp is more terrified then he's ever been in his life! He knows they will be fine but it's still terrifying! Though now that he thinks about did original Usopp have a knowledge base like his own on a much lower scale that he believed it was simply an overactive imagination? It would certainly explain a lot of his almost prophetic fibs and stories!

"Straight ahead!"

 **WHOOOSH! BANG!**

"WHOAH WHERE FLYING!" yes they are and Usopp is not happy! He is hurt enough thank you! He doesn't need more bruises to add to it!

" **MAY GOOD FORTUNE ACCOMPONY YOU ALWAYS! SEE YOU IN THE NEW WORLD FRIENDS!"**

* * *

Usopp is in his little nest, just relaxing for a while more before working on Nami's weapon again while thinking what to do about Chopper since as far as he can tell no one is that injured or sick. Not that that's a bad thing since Usopp is pleased his stuff worked but it still means he has to come up with a way to reach the kingdom without a name right now.

After a while, Usopp get's up before pausing since something… doe _sn_ 't _fe_ el… _quite right_ ….

Usopp doesn't know what happened, only that the world turned black along with his consciousness for a few short minutes, the next time he comes to it's to blurry vision and a distinctly uncomfortable heat burning inside him.

It takes a few minutes but he inwardly chuckles at fate's way of fixing the plotline, he had forgotten he had only put bug spray on any exposed skin and his clothes that burnt up in his fight with mr, 5.

At least this means he won't have to worry about what to do about getting chopper… for now, though he thinks sleep is a mighty fine idea and he won't even need pills to do it he's so exhausted right now. So closing his eyes Usopp falls asleep knowing one of the others will find him soon enough or Tiny will complain to Apis about his scent or something along those lines.

Tiny's an adorable little sweetheart like that… though Luffy and Sanji better not find or hurt his egg otherwise Usopp will do worse in his revenge to them then he will to Zoro.

* * *

Staring at the crows nest Tiny wonders when his human is coming down, he's been up there an awfully long time, much longer then usual when his human needs some time to himself away from the other and not working on his human inventions.

Apis is taking a nap and Luffy is doing something strange again, the blond human is in the food den and the door is closed, Nami is scary and Vivi is with Apis reading and Karoo is no help since he cant fly which leaves only Zoro to help since Tiny is still too small to fly yet.

Nodding to himself Tiny walks to where Zoro is working out and tries to get his attention.

"Roar!"

"Mm? What do you want?" Zoro asks not even pausing in his training.

"Roar! Roar! Grrr!" it's difficult getting the green one to understand since he's an idiot but pulling slightly at his pants leg he walks off, pausing at the stairs and looking at him before indicating for him to follow.

"Geez, what do you want?" Zoro stops himself short of insulting him since last time he did his human scolded him and ignored him for the rest of the day. His humans mate prospect didn't like that at all and Tiny was smug the rest of that day, his human could do better in his opinion than the green one even if he is strong.

"Roar!" Tiny stops at the mast and tries to climb it to get him to understand, earning a raised brow with him looking up himself.

"Isn't Usopp up there? What you want me to check on him or something?" Zoro asks and Tiny nods happily glad the idiot understands for once.

Zoro shrugs and makes his way up not about to turn down an opportunity to check on the man and when he gets up he pauses at the sleeping form of Usopp, something doesn't seem quite right and he can hear his breathing is off, climbing over into the crows nest Zoro shakes Usopps shoulder trying to get him to wake up and when he doesn't he puts his hand on the back of Usopps bare neck and growing concerned when it boiling hot.

Picking him up carefully Zoro scales down the mast to the floor and over to Nami, The which should know what's wrong with him if the idiot got himself sick.

"Oi Nami something's wrong with Usopp! He's burning up, you know what's wrong with him?" He asks placing Usopp down carefully as Nami comes over quickly.

"What? No way he really is! This is bad, I know the rapid changes in weather can cause one to get sick but Usopp is more careful then all of us! It must have been something on Little Garden that made him sick despite his precautions!" Nami deduces and calls everyone over to decide what to do, if she's right and it was something on the island she doesn't have the skills to treat it.

Noting his human's sick form Tiny runs over crooning in worry, his human is hot, very hot and he can smell the strong scent of Illness wafting off of him in waves. His humans aura is also fluckturating rapidly, wavering to and fro from it's usual calming and luminescent green, blue and pink to a dark brown, yellow with hints of black that worry him more then anything else.

Black means death and his human can't die! Tiny won't allow it! Not when his aura is so bright, so clear and pure, earnest and kind and just everything so overwhelmingly good it's addicting to any dragon sensitive to such.

Such auras mean fate's chosen one in dragons lore and history and always leads to positive changes to the worlds otherwise normal fate and a destiny as bright as the sun, Luffy has one as well but not like his humans, his humans is softer, brighter and clearer and oh so much kinder and just all around amazing it dazzles and sparkles and shines like a lone star in the otherwise bare night sky.

His human can't die…. He just can't.

Absolutely no way will Tiny allow it!

* * *

 **Word Count: 9447**

 **Would anyone be interested in me posting another story set in the One Piece world I have in the works? It's a genius Gamer OC who makes her own pirate crew unwittingly when hiring people to work for her budding merchant business…**

 **Even if you don't I may post it anyway even if I don't continue it like I will this one and Aki Heartfilla but either way I'm curious.**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you for reading!**

 **P.S one more thing do people mind the switching povs thing? I won't stop but I can lessen it to fights and Tiny if you do.**


	9. Chapter 9

"In the Grand Line, even a little cold can kill you… Isn't their anyone on board who knows a little medicine?" Vivi asks within Apis, her's and Nami's room.

"Only Usopp and I know anything about medicine but all I know is the basics, Usopp's the real medic since normally it's Usopp who patches everyone up" Nami sighs worried herself, wishing she knew more.

"He just needs to eat some meat! That will cure him right Sanji?" Luffy asks.

"I'll give him something he can eat like usual due to his throat, that's basic care for any sick person but it won't make him better necessarily, as embarrassing as it is to admit Usopp knows more about medicinal cuisine then me and what's good to feed to different people in situations like this, but I have no idea what he's got, though as long as I'm the ships cook you don't have to worry about basic nutrition" Sanji says sheepishly.

"Then just feed him all of it!" Luffy exclaims.

"That's a good way to make a healthy person sick!" Sanji instantly refutes his logic.

"Che! Figures Usopp knows more then the actual cook" Zoro scowls from his place leaning against the wall.

"What did you say moss-head!"

"You head me stupid love cook!"

"Quiet everyone! Usopps temperature is 101 degrees! His fever is getting worse!" Vivi exclaims worried.

"How much further is Alabasta? There has to be a doc there yeah?" Zoro asks, a deep thorough to his brow.

"I'm not exactly sure but it will be at least another week at most!" Vivi says conflicted.

"Does it hurt to get sick?" Luffy asks.

"Don't know, I've never been sick before" Sanji and Zoro say together, instantly glaring at each other for saying the same thing…

"ARE YOU, PEOPLE, EVEN HUMAN!?" Nami and Vivi yell at the idiots.

"Of course it hurts Usopp! A temperature of 101 is high! If it climbs any higher it could be catastrophic! He could die!" Nami exclaims to the morons getting shocked looks and wide eyes.

"WHAAAA!? USOPP'S GONNA DIE!?"

"Usopp please don't die! I couldn't stand to be the only cook on the ship!"

"Shit! Isn't there anything we can do!?"

"STOP RUNNING AND SHUT UP!" Nami bellows at the idiots.

"We gotta find a doctor to cure Usopp!" Luffy shouts panicked.

"Alright, I know but don't shout! The noise isn't good for him normally especially now that he is really sick!" Vivi tries to calm him down concerned for Usopps health.

"This isn't good… I didn't want to say anything before but now… here read this Vivi" Nami says taking something out of her desk drawer and Vivi's eyes continue to widen as she reads it.

"It can't be…."

"What is it, Vivi? Is something wrong?"

"Is it about Alabasta?"

"This is terrible! 300,000 soldiers have defected from the kingdom and joined the rebels! The rebel army used to have 400,000 and the royal army had 600,000 this completely changes everything!" Vivi exclaims shocked.

"It's from three days ago… I didn't want to say anything and worry you since it won't make the ship go any quicker but now the fighting will intensify… Do you understand the importance guys? Luffy?" Nami asks a steely look in her eyes.

"I know it's pretty bad," Luffy says and Nami sighs in relief at that with the others nodding along.

"I get the importance but as far as I'm concerned, Usopp's just as important as Vivi's country, we need to find a doctor immediately" Zoro stats not about to budge on this at all.

"Right! We can't go and stop a war without Usopp!" Luffy says nodding just as seriously on the matter.

"That's right, I suggest we find the closest island, find a doctor and get back out as soon as we can, I dislike admitting it but without Usopp, we would be lost or possibly dead without all his precautions and inventions," Nami says with a small sigh and smile.

"I have to prevent the war at all costs! Or Alabasta will be done for! I don't just need to get home alive but as soon as possible! I simply have to get home or a million or more of my people will die!" Vivi practically cries, completely conflicted on what to do now with Usopp sick.

"A million people!?" Luffy exclaims.

"You have a heavy weight on your shoulders Vivi-chan" Sanji whispers concerned over the princess.

"I know Vivi and that is why we need Usopp! He can do what none of us can! He can stop them from harming each other with his bullets!" Nami says.

"Without Usopp, a lot more people will die" Zoro seriously states.

"Nami! Come quick! The wind is changing! Tiny said a big storm is coming! It's a twister!" Apis shouts running in.

"What!? Vivi stay here with Usopp! Everyone else it's time to get to work! Hurry!" Nami yells running out with everyone else following suit quickly.

When everyone leaves Vivi grits her teeth, all but scrunching the newspaper in her hands and looks at Usopp's sick and sleeping form.

"What do I do Usopp? I have to get home as soon as possible… as kind as you are would you begrudge my selfishness in wishing to get home as fast as possible…?" Vivi asks tears forming in her eyes if it was Nami that was sick perhaps the decision to finding a doctor first would be easier since Nami is an amazing navigator and without her, they will no doubt die before reaching the shores of her kingdom.

A hand touching her arm nearest the bed shocks her and Vivi turns to Usopp who is shaking his head and Vivi lets her tears spill over freely. Usopp is truly too kind to be a pirate… Vivi at that moment starts to believe what Luffy and Nami once told her about Usopp being the heart of the crew.

"…Thank you Usopp…. Thank you! Get some rest… I'll go and help the others" Vivi wetly says and putting the paper down goes outside, watching them run around getting the ship to move directions.

"Everyone! I need to ask for a favor! I know this is selfish of me but I need to get to Alabasta as soon as possible! My country is in grave danger and without me, it's done for! So I ask you to please sail this ship at max speed and head straight for Alabasta… so let's look for an island close by! Without the heart of this crew up and well we'll lose, won't we!? So let's go and find a doctor!" Vivi exclaims earning smiles all around and cheers.

"Absolutely! Were dead without Usopp!" Luffy grins widely.

"Heh…Heart of the crew huh? Accurate description I suppose" Zoro smirks planning to tease Usopp with that later, not that Usopp would ever agree with that of course, Insecure and unconfident idiot that he is.

"Vivi you're so kind! I love you~~!" Sanji coos.

"Thank you, everyone!"

Tiny inwardly grins from within Apis's arms, pleased with the knowledge his human will be seen to soon, his aura is getting weaker and black is spreading faster then he expected and he has seen a lot of humans die in his many lifetimes.

"Usopp will be seen to soon Tiny, he'll be better before you know it!" Apis whispers and Tiny agrees.

His human will be better soon and his aura will shine even more brightly! He knows it!

* * *

It's the middle of the night when Usopp wakes up into some form of consciousness again, sitting up slowly he looks around and smiles softly at the sight of everyone sleeping around him, Tiny curled up tightly next to his side and looking at him and cooing softly.

Taking off his left glove Usopp gently scratches Tiny under his chin and grins with a soft chuckle at the almost purring sound he lets out.

"You're awake… you doing okay?" Usopp starts slightly at the voice and looks at Zoro who is looking at him with an intense look in his eye. So with a lack of voice, he just gives a small nod and Zoro grins.

"Heh, you're still a shitty fibber even without a voice, want a glass of water?" Zoro asks and Usopp inwardly huffs a laugh at his teasing but nods to the offer of water. He's really parched.

Weakly taking the offered glass Zoro pours for him he opens his mask a little and drinks in relief as the cool water flows down his rough throat.

"Better?" Usopp nods to the question with a small smile and feels his face heat up more from the small but honest boyish smile he gets in return.

It's criminal Zoro can look so good when here he is sick as a dog and an ugly plain in his own looks. Not that original Usopp was ugly but the Usopp he is now isn't going to be turning any heads even if he didn't wear a mask.

"Well get some more sleep, we'll be getting you a doctor in the morning so save your strength," Zoro says gently pushing him to lie back down and Usopp doesn't try to protest. Couldn't even if he wanted to and just closes his eyes again, still gently patting Tiny and relaxes as he falls back asleep.

"Heh… night moron" Zoro whispers leaning back against the wall and closing his own eyes for some more shuteye himself, it's going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey, Nami you see any doctors?" Luffy asks and Nami gains a tick mark on her forehead at the stupid comment.

"Idiot! As if we will find a doctor standing in the middle of the ocean! I swear you're going to make me go insane one day with your idiocy!" Nami huffs annoyed as it is with all the snow around her. It's absolutely freezing!

"Hey, guys take a look! Is that a doctor?" Sanji asks from his spot in the crow's nest and Nami almost growls.

"Not you too! There is no… WHAT THE HELL!?" Nami practically screams seeing the weird clown standing on top of the water.

"Woah! A guy is standing on the water! Nami is that a doctor!?" Luffy and Apis ask excitedly.

"OF COURSE NOT IDIOTS!"

"…"

"….."

"…"

"Boy sure is cold today isn't it?" the unknown clown asks after the strange staring contest.

"Ah… yeah sure is!" Luffy says nodding.

"Really?" clown asks in wonder and Nami gains another tick mark.

"OF COURSE IT'S COLD! NOW WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!?" Nami screams at the fool, not in the mood to deal with even more idiots today.

"A clown!"

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

 **WHOOOOOOSH! SPLASH!**

"Woah! What's that!? A watermelon!?" Luffy asks looking at the rapidly rising ship.

"It's obviously a ship!" Nami and Apis both yell at Luffy this time.

"It can't be a ship!" Sanji almost yells in surprise.

"BWHAHAHAHA! Were you completely surprised by my Blicking? My submersible giant attack ship!?" An irritating male voice calls out.

"Blicking? What a stupid name!" Sanji says more shocked at the horrible name of the pirate ship then it actually appearing.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SHIP!"

"It is pretty stupid you know?" Luffy and Apis point out and the fat man gains a bigger tick mark then any Nami has shown before.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! Men! Prepare to fire!" the fat man shouts out and suddenly many men in green coats are pointing rifles at them.

 **BANG!**

"Hey what's going on? Usopp is sick enough without all this banging around!" Zoro growls banging open the door and glaring at the people surrounding them.

"These assholes attacked us," Sanji says lighting a cigarette.

"Thought so… Hey, assholes move it! Were in a hurry here!" Zoro growls at the irritating people stopping them from getting to a doctor.

"Mm 5 of you and a duck? Can't just be 5 of you and a duck… never mind I've got a question" The fattest guy asks that Zoro guess's is the captain.

"What sort of question?" Nami nervously asks.

"Who is that guy!? He just ate that knife!" Luffy asks mind boggled.

"Yeah, my mouth hurts just looking at it!" Apis says cringing away from the sight.

"We want to go to the drum kingdom! Do you have an eternal pose or even a log pose?" the fat guy asks and everyone looks at the guy blankly, even Luffy!

"Who travels the Grand Line without a Log pose?" Nami asks a fine brow raised up.

"What are you an idiot?" Luffy asks.

"Even babies know not to do that!" Apis says to add insult to injury.

"SHUT UP! WHAT WE DO IS OUR OWN BUSINESS!" The fat guy yells.

"True! Sorry, but we don't have an eternal pose to that place or a spare log pose you can use" Sanji says shrugging.

"Yeah I've never even heard of that place," Nami says.

"Yeah so if you're done get lost!" Luffy says annoyed.

"No need to rush through life! If you don't have either of those we'll just steal your ship and treasure instead! Just a moment I'm still a bit hungry!"

 **CHOMP!**

"WHAT THE!? WHAT IS THIS GUY!" Sanji shouts eyes practically popping out of his skull at the sight.

"HE'S EATING OUR SHIP! STOP IT!" Luffy yells out pissed off.

"Don't move you! Captain Wapols eating!" A guy shouts outpointing his gun at Luffy.

" **SHUT UP!"** Luffy yells punching the guy into the water.

"That damn no good dirty little! FIRE!" a random guy shouts out and everyone ready's their weapon.

"Heh, it's what we should've done from the start!" Zoro says irritated making his way over to the nearest opponent, Usopp is going to be so pissed Merry was damaged, let alone taken a bite out of on his watch.

"Oh good, we can fight! We better beat them good! Usopp is going to be so pissed Merry Go was literally getting eaten while we just stood around and watched!" Sanji calls grinning.

"I know! There buttholes!" Apis shouts slashing her whip with a loud crack.

"I'll leave these idiots to you guys! I'm going to check on Usopp and the others!" Nami calls casually walking back inside, inwardly gritting her teeth at not being strong enough to join in the fight with them… when Usopp is better she is so asking for him to build her a weapon as he did Apis!

"Nami! What's going on!? I hear gunfire!" Vivi calls when Nami walks in.

"Just some stupid pirates, don't worry about it the others have it handled" Nami waves off walking over to Usopp, Tiny burrowed in close to his side, refusing to leave it and Nami smiles at the sight, snapping a photo because Usopp currently can't.

"This ship is tasty!" Wapol says happily pissing Luffy off.

"HEY HOW MUCH ARE YOU GOING TO EAT? STOP IT! USOPP IS GOING TO BE SO PISSED OFF AT US WHEN HE WAKES UP!" Luffy shouts enraged at this guy hurting Merry and the revenge Usopp will dish out on him! He doesn't want to lose his seat for another day! Or not get to eat yummy food cause he tampered it with hot sauce or not get any meat to eat again!

"HAHAHA, he dares to challenge Captain Wapol! He'll devour you with the power of the munch, munch fruit!" a random guy laughs before getting grabbed and thrown into other members of his crew by Apis.

"Shut your mouth! This is our ship and not even a devil fruit eater is going to ruin it! Not when we have our own users on board! Not to mention an angry sniper!" Apis shouts letting bouts of electricity fly free shocking her opponents.

"Wah! Luffy!" Sanji calls out just as jaws close around Luffy's upper body.

"Huh? What is this? He's too chewy!" Wapol complains before widening his eyes in shock at the wide outstretched arms rapidly flying towards him like a bullet.

"TAKE OFF YOU BASTARD! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MEAT OR MY SHIP!" Luffy bellows shoving him off just as Zoro whacks him over the head.

"Idiot! You just broke the ship more!" Zoro huffs, face both scowling and smiling fully planning to blame Luffy for the damage to the ship, he's not going to face Usopp's wrath.

"EH!? NO WAY! MY MEAT!" Luffy bellows, thinking about losing his precious meat again and having to only eat yucky veggies or that Tofu crap again like last time he accidentally damaged Merry.

"CAPTAIN WAPOL! THIS IS BAD! CAPTAIN WAPOLS BEEN HURLED INTO THE SEA! RETREAT!" Clown guy shouts and every one of Wapols crew rapidly departs off back to their ship and quickly out of sight much to the relief of everyone around them.

"Well, those weirdo's are gone… what do we do about the ship? Usopp's the carpenter!" Apis asks looking at all the damage.

"Can't we just fix it?" Luffy asks to which Sanji kicks his head.

"Moron! We could but knowing Usopp he would just get more pissed off at the shit job we will most likely do and will redo it again and plan a punishment we will be feeling for weeks if not months afterward for it!" Sanji says shivering at the thought.

Usopp isn't usually one to get mad or hold a grudge but he sure can get extremely petty and scary when it comes to Merry or Tiny being messed with or hurt. He comes up with some interesting pranks in revenge, everyone has learned by now to not do anything stupid with Merry or pick on Tiny, having personally experienced Usopp's revenge, and the guys so patient, quiet and unassuming you never expect it and it can happen days if not weeks or months down the line.

Everyone shivers in fear at the reminder before Apis sighs.

"How about we just block it off for now and wait till we get to either an island with a shipwright or Usopp gets better? That way at least Usopp won't punish us too bad…" She says and everyone agrees to that suggestion, no one wants to face Usopp's revenge.

Plan in place everyone gets to work.

"I wonder who those guys were anyway?" Luffy asks.

"They where just a bunch of idiots, forget them" Sanji waves it off.

"More importantly the weathers been stable lately, cold but stable" Sanji adds on looking at the snow still falling around them.

"That's right! Do you think it means were near an island?" Apis asks excitedly.

"Maybe," Zoro says.

"A snow island then! This is great! This means Usopp can get better and then it's off to Alabasta!" Luffy grins.

"YEAH! Let's find this snow island!" Apis calls out and everyone cheers.

* * *

"OI! UP AHEAD! I SPOT AN ISLAND!" Apis calls out from the crow's nest the next day with a bright grin on her face.

"AN ISLAND!? Usopp did you hear! It's an island!" Luffy exclaims excitedly in his spot next to where Usopp lays asleep still.

"Just go and look moron I've got him," Zoro says annoyed at Luffy's rapid fidgeting.

Luffy doesn't need to be told twice and all but vanishes from the room much to Zoro's annoyance but he still smiles, looking at Usopp as he does with soft eyes.

"Hear that idiot? You're going to be cured soon, you'll be back to worrying and freaking out over nothing, inventing and planning revenge pranks again in no time… so don't you dare die yet"

"WAAH! It's snow! It really is a snow island! It's so white and fluffy!" Luffy grins in excitement.

"Don't forget Luffy! We're not here for fun this time! Were finding a doctor for Usopp and leaving immediately got it!" Sanji reminds him.

"Got it! Snow is great! It's so white and great!" Luffy waves him off, mumbling happily to himself causing Sanji to sigh in annoyance.

"Never mind he's not listening," Sanji says while Apis giggles in the background, excited at seeing an island covered in snow for the first time herself.

"WOW! Luffy just look at all those mountains!" Apis cries amazed at all the snowy mountain peaks.

"I KNOW! So much snow! I'm in heaven!" Luffy cries himself.

"Aren't you cold? It's only 14 degrees out!" Nami asks shivering just looking at Luffy.

"…."

"AH! It's cold!" Luffy suddenly exclaims shivering.

"Moron! Go inside and get your coat on before you freeze to death!" Nami shouts at him and Luffy disappears and reappears with his red coat on.

"Here looks like a good place to dock… okay, now that we're here who is going to look for a settlement and a doctor?" Nami asks everyone.

"I'll go! Zoro will too!" Luffy and Apis cry out excited.

"Guess I'll stay here then, someone has to watch the ship, though get some more food while you're at it, we're running low thanks to Luffy's black hole of a stomach!" Sanji says with a sigh annoyed.

"Stop right there, pirates!" A voice bellows out and looking up they spot a tall man with many villages surrounding him with guns and other weapons pointed at them menacingly.

"Hey, there's, people! Think one of them is a doctor?" Luffy asks.

"They don't look very friendly Luffy…" Apis worries.

"Turn your vessel around… and leave now!" the leader of the group says and everyone tenses.

"We came here to find a doctor!" Luffy yells out to him.

"Please, we have a sick person on board!" Vivi continues pleading.

"Don't try your tricks on us pirates! You can't fool us!" a villager calls out enraged.

"Yeah, this is our country! We will not let any pirate set foot here! Now raise your anchor and leave!" Another calls out just as angry.

"We only just met and they really don't like us huh? Guess it's what we get for being pirates and all" Sanji sighs.

 **BANG!**

"DON'T TALK! LEAVE ALREADY!" a villager shouts.

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!" Sanji grits out enraged now.

"Sanji please don't!" Vivi pleads.

 **BANG!**

"VIVI! WHY YOU!" Luffy yells moving to attack.

"Wait please stop Luffy! We can't fight! Don't worry about my wound! Usopp is more important! Luffy you're a failure as a captain! Impulsiveness doesn't solve anything!" Vivi pleads with Luffy making him pause before he grits his teeth and squares his shoulders.

"Alright! I was wrong! Forgive me! We won't set foot on your island but can you please send a doctor! Our sniper is very sick! Please help us!" Luffy pleads to the villagers bowing down low on the ground.

"PLEASE HELP OUR FRIEND!"

"…."

"…I will take you to my village come with me... but I should warn you… there is only one doctor on this island and she's a witch!" The leader says and everyone sighs in relief and grins before blinking at the last statement.

"Thank you very much!"

"See Luffy! He understood us!"

"Yeah… you sure are smart Vivi, thanks"

"No problem… now let's say we get Usopp someplace warmer eh?"

"Your right! I'll go and get Zoro!" Luffy grins before running off inside to get Zoro and Usopp.

"What was all the commotion Luffy?" Zoro asks spotting Luffy coming in.

"The islands people didn't like us, but it's okay now! Come on we're going to see a witch!" Luffy says grinning even wider than before.

"A witch?"

* * *

"A country without a name? I've never heard of such a thing!" Vivi exclaims shocked.

"Yes, we had some trouble a while back and our kind and his army left scared, so now we are a kingdom without a name or a king," Dolton says just as they reach the village.

"That's awful!" Nami says frowning.

"It's how it is, anyway this is my village Big Horn, you shall be staying in my house, please make yourselves at home," Dolton tells them waving the other villagers off.

"Please place your friend on the bed, I'll get the room warmed up, it's colder then usual today… I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Dolton, the protector of this island, please forgive our earlier hostility" Dolton introduces himself.

"… May I ask you a question, young lady? I have a feeling I've seen you before?" Dolton questions Vivi.

"Y-you must be mistaken! Why don't you tell us more about this witch?" Vivi deflects the question.

"The witch huh? You see those mountains out the window?" Dolton asks, grabbing a thermometer.

"Those big mountains…? WOAH!" Nami screams at the giant head in the window.

"It's the Super snowman!"

"It's the dragon queen Rose!"

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Nami yells at both Apis and Luffy destroying their snowmen.

"AH! Sorry, Nami!"

"Um… well anyway those mountains are the drum rockies, see the castle on the highest peak? That's where the only doctor on the island, Dr, Kureha that people call the witch lives there, her skills as a doctor are indisputable but she's rather eccentric, she's nearly 140 years old" Dolton explains shocking everyone inside, even Tiny who has refused to budge from Usopp's side.

"Who cares how old the old bag is! Just call her down already!" Zoro says.

"I'd like to, but I'm afraid there is no way of contacting her, she only comes down the mountain when she feels like it, looks for patients, treats them and takes what she wants as payment and goes home again" Dolton sighs.

"How does a woman that old even get down the mountain?" Nami asks.

"It sounds strange, but they say on moonlit nights she rides down the mountain in a sleigh with her pet monster, it's why they call her a witch… she's the only doctor but we don't like to get involved with her if we can help it" Dolton tells them.

"I can understand if she acts like you say she does! I wouldn't want to see her either if she takes all my money as payment!" Nami huffs.

"Mm…. Hey Usopp! Usopp! Wake up!" Luffy calls shaking Usopp awake to which Tiny growls biting him, Luffy ignores him though, only stopping when Usopp lets out an almost silent groan.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Zoro, Nami, Apis and Vivi shout at him but Luffy presses on.

"Ah! He's awake! Good! Hey, Usopp the only doctor is a witch who lives on top of a mountain! So were gonna climb it okay? You'll be better soon!" Luffy tells him.

"What are you thinking Luffy!? Do you see that mountain!? Even if you carried him on your back it will just make him worse!" Nami yells at him.

"How come? The quicker Usopp see's a doctor the better yeah?" Luffy asks confused.

"Yes, but do you see how tall and steep that mountain is!? Usopp could die before you even reach the peak!" Vivi exclaims.

"Luffy is right, Usopp can't wait for a doctor much longer, he'll die if we just sit around waiting for the witch to come down, I'll carry Usopp, Luffy, just make sure nothing gets in my way, I won't be able to fight with him on me in his condition" Zoro says and Luffy grins.

"Alright! Is that okay Usopp?" Luffy cheers before turning to Usopp who just weakly gives him a thumb's up.

"Atta boy Usopp! Leave everything to us! Zoro lets get moving!" Luffy grins and Zoro just smirks at them.

"Right behind you Cap'n," Zoro says gently placing Usopp on his back as Vivi ties him to him securely.

"Geez! You three are unbelievable! I've had it with all of you!" Nami yells after them.

"Zoro! Luffy! Come back safely! Okay!" Apis calls after them holding a struggling Tiny tightly.

"Tiny it's okay! Usopp will be better and back soon alright!" Luffy calls back and Tiny roars back worriedly.

"I won't stop you but please climb the mountain on the other side, there are Lapin's on this side, they are vicious flesh eating rabbits, if you encounter a pack of them it's certain death!" Dolton requests.

"Thanks for the warning but were in a hurry, Luffy will just kick their ass's if they try anything," Zoro says starting to run off.

"Yeah! No rabbit can beat me! See ya later guys! Dolton guy!" Luffy calls back running and keeping pace with Zoro.

"I do hope they will be alright," Dolton says watching the two get further away.

"Don't worry about those idiots, they will be just fine! It's Usopp I'm worried about" Nami sighs.

"Yes, though I'm sure he'll be fine… he has Zoro looking after him after all" Apis giggles out, earning a chuckle from all but Dolton who doesn't get it.

"Are you four coming inside?" Dolton asks moving to step back inside.

"Oh, that's alright I'll stay out here a while longer!" Vivi says waving Dolton away.

"Yeah, were going to wait for the others to come back!" Apis says holding a now limp Tiny in her arms tightly still so he doesn't get cold.

"Heh what they said!" Nami smiles.

"I see… then I suppose I'll keep you company… did you know this country used to have more than one doctor?" Dolton asks before beginning his tale.

* * *

"Did you know that people in snow countries don't sleep because they'll die if they do?" Luffy asks Zoro.

 **Grr**

"Huh? That's stupid, of course, they sleep! They would die if they didn't!" Zoro disagrees.

 **Grrr**

"It's true! I heard it a long time ago from someone!" Luffy argues back.

 **Grrrr**

"Moron! If people in cold countries don't sleep why did Dolton have a bed in his house?"

 **GRR!**

"Oh, your right! That must be his death bed!"

 **GRRR**!

"Idiot of course it isn't!"

 **GRR!**

"Is too!"

 **GRR!**

"Is not!"

 **GRRR!**

"Okay then did you know snow countries make excellent beer and vodka?" Zoro asks.

 **CRASH!**

"No, how come?"

 **BREAK!**

"Because it's so cold they need something to warm them up at night" Zoro explains.

 **GRRR!**

"You know I never knew you were so stupid Zoro!"

 **GRR!**

"You're calling me stupid!? Mines set in fact unlike your no sleep bull-crap!"

 **SNAP! GRR!**

"It isn't bull-crap!"

 **GRR!**

"Geez! Leave us alone already! What was that thing anyway?" Luffy huffs out annoyed, kicking the rabbit away.

"Must have been one of those Lapin's Dolton warned us about?" Zoro says.

"Oh! Well, it wasn't so tough, don't know what Dolton was so worried about!" Luffy grins.

"That was obviously just a baby! Well forget it, let's just deal with it again if it comes back" Zoro states not stopping his run up the snow covered mountain.

"It's really starting to snow huh? Don't worry Usopp we'll get you to that witch doctor soon!" Luffy says looking at the heavily growing snow around them.

"You think it's really a witch?" Zoro asks.

"Maybe! Think she has green skin and warts all over her?" Luffy asks snickering at the imagery.

"Who knows…. Ah, Luffy?" Zoro says stopping his run.

"Yeah?"

"I think we have a problem!" Zoro tells him staring at all the giant rabbits.

"They don't look like rabbits! Look more like polar bears to me!" Luffy says tilting his head.

"Che! We don't need this right now! Luffy you're going to have to fight them alone! I can't with Usopp on my back! He could die by all the rough movement in his condition!" Zoro growls out and Luffy nods.

"Got it! Leave it to me Zoro! Usopp!"

The Lapin hop to strike.

* * *

Tiny pouts sitting inside Dolton guys house, locked inside because he couldn't stand the cold as young as he is as a dragon, his human is sick, dying and he wants to be with him! It isn't fair he has to stay behind just because he is still so little!

If Tiny was bigger already and could fly then getting his human to the peak of that stupid mountain wouldn't even take a few minutes! Growling at the injustice of it all Tiny can't wait till his shedding day in a month to growing twice as large as he is now! He'll be able to fly then and protect himself a little than and his human! Instead of always having to be left behind in a building or the boat or protected by his human den mate and the others his human accepts as part of his flock.

When he is finally big enough to choose his growth path and his name for this life time he thinks he'll sway away from what the rest of his wind dragon flock have chosen for once, he'll join one of the other elemental paths of his divided brethren.

If only this once for his humans sake.

* * *

"WHAT! IT'S FLYING! SUGOI!" Luffy cries out, stars in his eyes while dodging the attack the bunny aims at him.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Zoro growls dodging a fast claw swipe to his head.

"There sure is a lot of this rabbits!" Luffy says looking at the ever growing number of them showing up.

"These guys are well adapted to the snow huh? Given how these guys are moving… were at a big disadvantage right now with me not being able to fight!" Zoro says eyeing the Lapin's.

"Yeah… don't worry! I'll deal with these guys! Gum-Gum…Gatteling Gun!" Luffy grins before punching away the first row of attacking rabbits.

 **Kawooosh! BANG!**

"Damn it Luffy! Be careful! Every move I make directly impacts Usopp! So careful where you're hitting! I can't dodge as well as normal!" Zoro yells after having to dodge a falling Lapin.

"AH! Right! Sorry!"

"Damn! They are now attacking all at once! Luffy! I'm running into the woods! Hold them off as long as you can and then quickly catch up with me! I won't be able to fight any that come after me!" Zoro yells running off.

"RIGHT! TAKE THIS! GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

Running as fast as he can Zoro growls as he continues to have to dodge a pawed claw, a kick or massive teeth while protecting Usopp to the best of his ability.

If these things lay a single hair on Usopp, Zoro will kill them and give them to the stupid love cook to roast for dinner!

"ZORO! Sorry, there's to many of them! But look we can get up the mountain that way!" Luffy yells out to him, running after them quickly and pointing to an outcropping of snow behind a row of trees just up ahead.

"I see it!"

Kicking and punching a few lapin's blocking the path ahead Luffy opens a path for them to run up, dodging a few wide swipes and chasing after Zoro who jumps off the body of a flying rabbit up to the outcropping of snow.

"Haah! What now?" Luffy asks when he joins Zoro up top, looking around at all the rabbits.

"I don't know… those guys are up to something!"

 **Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!**

"…No, it can't be…. DAMNIT LUFFY RUN!"

"WHERE TO?"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST ANYWHERE BUT HERE! THOSE STUPID RABBITS ARE CAUSING AN AVALANCH!"

"WHAAAAT!?"

* * *

 **WHAM!**!

"You know it's not nice to try and kill these fine people after they let my friends come on land to cure a friend of mine… right?" Sanji says to the goons who tried attacking the villager men on guard duty.

"As if I care what the likes of a lowly common fool like you thinks! I am no longer a pirate but a king once again!" Wapol grins, uncaring for his men who have had their skulls literally crushed underfoot.

"Y-you saved us! Thank you!" a villager thanks Sanji, helping another up and running away to get help.

"YOU ARE NO KING OF OURS WAPOL! YOU'RE DAYS OF TIRANNY ARE UP!" Another villager cries out enraged.

"Are they now? And who are you to stop me?" Wapol says just as one of his men fires in the villager's direction.

"Damn! Flanchel…Flayer!" Sanji grits out, kicking up snow and downing the man who fired at the villager dead via a crushed in ribcage to the heart.

"Get out of here! I'll deal with these assholes!" Sanji shouts at the villager and he runs off to join the others in getting help.

"Mmph! Pathetic weaklings! King Wapol let us deal with this thorn in your side!" A guy with fuzzy hair and boxing gloves says.

"Yes, we shall deal with him, you need not dirty you're royal hands to the likes of him" The clown from the other day quickly follows after.

"Then do it quickly! I refuse to let dissenters to my kingdom like those peons live!" Wapol says atop his bison.

"As if I'd let you clowns beat me!" Sanji scowls at the two before him sizing them up as his opponents just smirk at him, pissing him off.

"Heh! We'll see" the clown says smugly.

"Kuromarimo! Chess! Hurry it up! I'm hungry!" Wapol commands.

"Yes, you're highness!" Kuromarimo shouts out with a grin, beginning his move and Sanji tenses up.

"Just try it fuzz ball!" Sanji yells aiming a kick at the fuzz balls head.

"Heh! Eleki-Marimo!" Kuromarimo shouts out shooting black balls at Sanji's legs from his gloves.

"Agh! What is this crap!?" Sanji exclaims trying to kick it off.

"Chess-attack!" The clown shouts and Sanji Looks up in surprise jumping above the flaming arrows and gritting his teeth.

"So you dodged? I won't miss again!" Chess says firing off another round of rapid fire, fire arrow shots and its all Sanji can do to dodge in time with the sticky shit slowing him down.

"Bukkiri-Marimo!"

"Gah!"

 **WHOOSH!**

"SHIT!" Sanji screams as the balls go up in flames along with his legs, he immedetly drops and rolls in the snow and jump back up just as quickly to block another blow from Fuzz ball and the stupid clown's rain of arrows.

"GWAHAHAHA! Kuromarimo! Chess! Deal with this disgusting fool! I'm hungry and shall be heading for Big Horn!" Wapol laughs making his way to the village with his men in tow.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sanji moves to stop them but the two he's fighting then move in the way to block him, causing him to grit his teeth.

"King Wapol is hungry! You won't ruin his meal!" Kuromarimo says grinning darkly and moves to attack again.

"Damn it! Mutton shot!"

"It won't work! A weakling such as you has no chance against us! Magistrate Kuromarimo!" Kuromarimo says dodging a kick.

"Correct! I am Chess the chief of staff to lord Wapol!" Chess says firing off another round.

"You know for a bunch of clowns your not very funny!" Sanji mocks rushing forwards towards Chess and landing a critical hit to his side, to which he goes flying into Kuromarimo and Sanji doesn't waste time and quickly runs over and performing a combo of kicks on them while their down.

"Collar! Epaul! Epaul Shoot! Selle! Poltrine, Poltrine Shoot! And Molton Shot!" Jumping high into the air Sanji first lands a devastating kick to Kuromarimo's neck before swiftly changing to land a harsh blow to Chess's left shoulder pushing both Chess and Kuromarimo under him even further into the ground forming a decent sized crater. Spinning into a handstand he lands the foot of his heels into a shoulder to each of his opponents with audible large snaps sweeping the air.

Landing back on his feet he kicks them over and with a small twist lands a fast spinning kick to Chess's back causing Kuromarimo to scream as he is kicked as well being directly under Chess. A sharp stabbing kick to the back of his chest causes ribs to break and with a high kick a little higher up his back the loud screams and cries over backs breaking rings out before Sanji dances a little away and landing multiple blows to his opponents bodies with his most powerful kicks, knocking his opponents out if not killing them as they give one last bellowing scream to the heavens.

" **GWAAAAAAAH!"**

"Fillet a fish served on a platter!…. AH! Damn! I let those other guys move on to the village! Karoo! Watch the ship! I've got to get to the girls right away!" Sanji calls to the frightened duck still on the ship before running off full speed towards Big Horn.

Wait for him Nami! Vivi! Apis! He's coming!

* * *

 **RUMBLE!**

"Mm? Did you hear that Ro?" A scraggily dressed old man asks his pet wolf.

"Grr" The white wolf lets out a soft growl looking towards the entrance to her and her master's den.

"Yes, yes interesting! Must be those damn beasts causing a ruckus again! Damn bloody polar bears!" The old man grumbles.

"Grrr!"

"I know there rabbits fool! Leave me alone! Make you're self useful already and see if king Wapol's returned already why don't you!" He grumbles shaking a fist at the blasted mutt who just continues to growl at him.

"GRRRR!"

"GET! Otherwise no dinner for you!"

"Grrr!" The wolf does as ordered growling all the while with a malicious glint in her eyes towards that which she is forced to call master.

He will get his due… and she will be sure to eat him when that day comes by ripping him limb from bloody limb!

Along with that pathetic fawn of a reindeer!

Just you wait for her Chopper… she WILL have her revenge for what you had done to her!

* * *

"THERES NO WHERE TO RUN!" Zoro shouts out.

"WHAT ABOUT THAT LEDGE!?" Luffy asks pointing to a high ledge.

Zoro glances at it before shaking his head in the negative. "IT'S NOT HIGH ENOUGH! WE'LL BE CRUSHED BY THE SNOW!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!?" Luffy shouts ripping a tree from the ground, roots and all, grabbing Zoro and with a jump lands on the rapidly falling ocean of snow, surfing down the mountain.

"This is good and all but now where going down the mountain! We need to go up the mountain dumbass!" Zoro berates him.

"Well were not going to be buried in snow! It's better then nothing at least!" Luffy argues back.

Zoro is about to open his mouth to argue back when he's forced to dodge a swipe to the head again and his draw drops open, along with Luffy's as the rabbits join their surfing down the mountain.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! LUFFY DEAL WITH THEM! I'LL STEER!" Zoro yells moving into a better position to steer the tree there on.

"AH! These guys are so annoying!" Luffy shouts in frustration punching a Lapin away into the falling snow watching it get swallowed up within seconds.

"What are these things so mad about anyway!" Luffy grumbles punching one and kicking another off their own tree/snow boards.

"Maybe it's because you kicked that baby one before!" Zoro sarcastically drawls and Luffy tenses with a complicated expression on his face.

"Damn it…. Usopp was right… I really… need to think more…! GUN-GUN GATTELING!" Luffy grits out before bellowing in rage and giving all he's got to attacking the rabbits.

Zoro says nothing to that, he agrees but he is pretty sure that's not exactly what Usopp necessarily meant when he said Luffy needed to think more but if it gets Luffy to smarten up then the crew is all the better for it.

"AHH! A rock Zoro! Up ahead!" Luffy shouts panicked.

"WHAT!? Damnit Luffy! Usopp can't handle a crash like that! Throw me!" Zoro yells and Luffy immediately does so before jumping after them as the avalanche comes to a stop moments later after their tree smashes to bits.

 **RMMMMMMBLEEEEEE**!

* * *

"Hello, my loyal subjects! You're king has returned!" Wapol says mockingly as he and his men enter Big Horn.

"You are no ones king Wapol! Not any more! You gave that right up long before you ran away like cowards from the pirates!" A villager shouts out and Wapol gains a tick mark on his head.

"Men… Kill that wretch!" He commands and just as his men go to fire a loud crack rings the air and rifles go flying away which is quickly grabbed by the towns people who aim it back on the Wapol's men.

"Leave these people alone! I won't let you touch them! You phony king!" Apis calls swinging her whip again with a loud crack that distorts the air a glare in every inch on her expression.

"BWHAHAHA! Little girl dares stand up to me? King Wapol? How cute! But I'm afraid you're mistaken! I am no phony king! Men! Kill the brat as well!" Wapol orders and the men move to comply instantly and Apis tenses up since she doesn't think she can dodge or deflect all those bullets when she is still new to using her whip and none of the features Usopp installed could stop all of them!

 **BOOOOM! WHOOOSSHH!**

"WAH!? EVERYONE OUT OF THE VILLAGE! IT'S AN AVALANCHE! IT WILL CRUSH US ALL!" a villager shouts as everyone scrambles.

"AH! OH NO! TINY IS STILL INSIDE!" Apis cries running towards Dolton's house, tripping as she does and just as she reaches the door the snow reaches the village and Apis has no choice but to slam the door behind her, grab Tiny tight against her chest and hope they don't get crushed to death.

 **KRAASH!**

' _Apis!'_

" **APIS!"**

* * *

Zoro are you okay? What about Usopp?" Luffy asks worriedly after removing himself from where he had tucked himself tight against Usopps back to protect him from the falling sea of snow.

"I'm Fine… Usopp seems good for now but his breathing has picked up and his pulse is slowing down in an erratic pattern" Zoro says very worried for his sick friend.

"That's bad right? Then we've got to hurry! Come on let's go!" Luffy says and helping to resecure Usopp to Zoro's back they make there way quickly back up the mountain.

 **Skritch! Skritch! Grar!**

"It's that baby rabbit again…" Zoro says spotting the rabbit trying to dig out a paw.

"It's my fault they attacked us to begin with…" Luffy mutters before pulling the mother rabbit free and moving off with Zoro again.

"You know they could come after us again" Zoro points out not looking back but straight ahead.

"I know and if they do I'll beat them up again… I hurt their baby first though so they attacked us, it's even now… besides Usopp would hate me if I didn't help the baby's mother yeah?" Luffy says with a soft smile and Zoro just grins back.

"He wouldn't hate you, god only knows if Usopp can hate anyone but he'd certainly get you back for it! Overly kind idiot that he is" Zoro chuckles and Luffy grins wider.

"Yeah! Usopp is amazing like that! It's why you like him right?" Luffy teases before running off too Zoro's beat red face and splutters of denile while laughing his ass off.

"LUFFY GET BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"SHISHISHISHI! NO WAY!"

* * *

 **CHOMP! PTWEEEHHH!**

"Damn…. DAMN IT! IT MUST HAVE BEEN THOSE BLASTED STRAW-HATS THAT SET AN AVALANCHE ON ME! I'LL KILL THEM FOR THAT!" Wapol shouts after eating and spitting out a pile of snow and his mount.

 **WHAM!**

"GAH!"

"If anyone is killing anyone…. It's me killing you for daring to point a gun at a lady!" Sanji growls before landing another kick to Wapols head sending him back down into the snow with a bang.

"Especially when that lady happens to be my crewmate!" Sanji scoffs with a menacing scowl and after ensuring he's down for the count for now runs off to the house buried in the snow he had seen Apis run into.

"I came as soon as I heard! Is everyone all right!? Where is Wapol!?" Dolton exclaims running into town minutes later.

"A little late for lunch, aren't you? That Wapol guy is out over there, but for now, come help me out won't you? my crewmates are buried in you're house" Sanji says from where he and a few others are helping him to dig Tiny and Apis out.

"Ah… I see! Yes!" Dolton says in surprise, while giving orders for the villagers to tie Wapol up in chains, which they do so immediately.

With Dolton joining in his Bison form digging goes much quicker and Apis and Tiny are out in no time.

"Apis! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Sanji asks looking Apis over thoroughly as Apis tears up before grabbing Sanji in a hug.

"Wah! Sanji I was so scared! I hate being trapped!" Apis cries tears running down her eyes in rivers and Sanji gently wipes them away and shushing her gently.

"It's alright Apis, it's alright, I'm here now and I won't let anything harm you or Tiny alright…" he sooths her rubbing her light brown hair and back gently as Apis starts to calm down from Sanji's reassurance and Tiny's soft coos.

"(S-Sniff!) Sorry about that! I don't like being confined in small spaces with no where to get out... it reminds me of when I was taken by those stupid marines…" Apis says wiping her eyes roughly and Sanji smiles.

"It's alright Apis and never apologize for being scared or shedding tears, it's perfectly normal to do so but don't you worry! So long as I'm here I won't let anyone or thing make you cry again if I can help it" Sanji tells her gently and Apis grins.

"I'll leave it up to you then Sanji! Thanks!"

"Roar!" Tiny chips in making Apis laugh.

"What did he say?" Sanji asks curious.

"He said, as long as I'm here, no stupid human male with no mate prospects need to protect my den mate!" Apis repeats giggling and Sanji gains a tick mark on his forehead and a menacing glare directed at the little lizard who just glares right back.

"Why you little bite sized snack! I'll show you a male with no mate prospects!"

"Roar!"

"HAHAHAHA! HE SAID BITE ME UGLY SNAIL!"

"UGLY SNAIL!? WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

* * *

' _Ro, got orders did you?'_ a crow asks spotting the white wolf from his perch.

' _As if I would leave my warm den without one Quin'_ Ro growls out at the irritating bird.

' _Well! No need to get snippy! Are you sure you're a wolf and not a cat?'_ Quin mocks only to earn snapping teeth and a loud growl in answer causing him to squake and fly to a higher branch in fright.

' _Watch what you say bird brain! Or I'll take you for a mid-day snack!'_ she growls stalking away towards the shore before stopping at seeing two strange humans walking nearby with another on ones back towards Wapols castle and the witch's and that bloody deer's current den.

' _Moody little mutt! Can't you take a simple joke! The nerve!_ ' Quin squarks out at her and Ro glares at him.

' _Shut it idiot! Who are those humans?'_ Ro asks and Quin looks over to the humans near by.

' _They are pirates looking for the old witch doctor to cure the one on the moss heads back, they are currently wanted by Wapol and his men who are back by the way… not that it matters since Wapol and them have been taken care off already by the pirates crew mate, some blond cook'_ Quin explains in detail, the islands resident animal gossip proud of his information network and being the first in the know.

' _...really? How interesting…. I think I will pay these humans a quick visit'_ Ro says grinning and running off towards the three humans steadily moving forwards.

' _Ah! Ro wait a damn second those pirates are~~!'_ Ro doesn't listen to the bird brains words, she can sense the power wafting off those humans in waves except for the sick one but even he has hidden untapped potential.

Ro is nothing if not a hound tracking after the scent of blood on the ground and power is seductive to any wolf.

Let's see just how good these humans are!

* * *

 **Grrr!**

"Huh? A wolf? Cool" Zoro says when the biggest wolf he has ever seen jumps out growling at them, a massive scar across it's right eye and almost invisible against the white backdrop with it's white coat.

"Ignore it! We already dealt with the Lapin's I don't want to mess with a wolf now too!" Luffy almost whines and they quickly move off gaining an even larger growl for it.

 **SNAP!**

"WOAH! Luffy I think we've pissed the wolf off! Lets run for it!" Zoro says dodging a snap aimed at Usopp's back.

"Not again! We don't have time for this!" Luffy all but growls out running after Zoro quickly, he'd fight the wolf but they already wasted enough time with the rabbits.

 **WHAAAM! WHAM!**

"Wah!? The Lapin's again?" Zoro says shocked as the giant white wolf is barely pushed back slightly by two Lapin's punching it back before jumping back themselves from a snap of razer sharp jaws.

"They are helping us since we helped them… THANKS, LAPIN'S! WE'RE EVEN NOW!" Luffy grins running off besides Zoro, starting to see exactly why Usopp would go out of his way to help even his enemies.

He can't do what Usopp does though and as far as Luffy is concerned that makes Usopp an amazing one of a kind person! He could never go out of his way to help an enemy after he just beat them especially when they have hurt his friends and he hates them, the lapins were different since they weren't really enemies and only attacked because he didn't think before kicking away that baby first.

So Luffy is really glad he got Usopp to join his crew! To be unknowingly become the heart of his crew because he is just so kind and thoughtful and unjudging! That's why they got to get him to the witch doctor right away so Usopp can continue to be kind! To be amazing and more importantly his friend and they can continue to have lots of adventures together!

Firming his resolve, even more, Luffy picks up his pace with Zoro doing the same.

They won't let the heart of their crew die!

"D-damn it's steep! I can't even see the top!" Zoro mutters shivering slightly.

"Yeah… Zoro I think I should carry Usopp from here, if we fall I can protect him better since my body is made of rubber" Luffy says looking at the seemingly never, ending mountain. Zoro frowns slightly but nods since it's a good idea.

"Alright, but be careful! I'll tie him to you tight so don't you dare fall! I'll be right behind you okay to catch you but still… don't" Zoro warns him and Luffy nods firmly before they start their long and arduous journey upwards.

* * *

"Doctor the antibodies are working now"

"Good! Do you know what made this man sick?"

"A Iridokanas ( _made up obviously)_ tick, otherwise known as the 4 day death tick and a ruptured tumour in the throat which compromised his immune system, even with the traces of strong tropical anti-bodies we found in his blood stream"

"Correct! I'm dealing with the others, you deal with him and operate on his throat, I'll check you're work afterwards"

"Yes, doctor!"

* * *

Opening his eyes groggily, Usopp ends up staring at a rough brick ceiling feeling like he was hit in the head with a chair, silently groaning at the headache in his head and testing his strength he slowly looks around before startling slightly at Chopper staring at him intently behind… well not really behind since he is the wrong way at him from the doorway with a scared look in his eye that isn't in proportion with normal human aversion confusing him immensely.

He just as swiftly dismisses it though since he has much too gigantic a migraine to think of anything more complicated then what's for dinner and even that's a stretch.

Waving his arm slightly at Chopper, he tilts his head as the reindeer runs from the room before he can even finish the first wave.

"Kekeke! Forgive him, he's just a little nervous!" an old women laughs walking inside with a look in her eye saying she knows something he doesn't and while miffed at that he ignores it as the lady shoves her finger to his exposed neck.

"100,65f! Not bad! You're fever is going down at least! I'm Kureha! But call me Doctor! Everybody does! Kekeke! Not that you can talk right now!" She says laughing and Usopp places a hand to his throat, surprised to find it bandaged tightly before his hand is slapped away harshly.

"Don't touch that! You don't want to rip you're stitches and bleed to death do you? My assistant went to a lot of trouble fixing up your throat for you! You will be speaking again within the month!" Kureha says before suddenly moving much to close to him and lifting up his shirt a little to expose an insect bite that Usopp figured was the case for his illness.

"You were bit by a Iridokanas Tick, uncommon but found in remote tropical islands, it''s known as the 4 day death tick, given how far your Illness had progressed I'm guessing you were bite 3 days ago… if you hadn't of gotten to me when you did you would have kicked the bucket for sure! Kekeke!" She informs him and Usopp pales at that information, that's a day less than the keschia insect that had bitten Nami in the original timeline!

"Luckily for you, I make sure to have medicine off all sorts in stock even living in a cold region! Anyway, stay in bed your treatment isn't complete! Treatment normally takes 20 days with a strict medicine regime the first 10, due to your compromised immune system from that throat of yours it will take at least 30 to 40, so enjoy you're stay! KEKEKE!" She informs him expecting all the questions he could think to ask and Usopp's eyes bug out at the news.

That's much longer then Nami's estimated treatment time! Before Usopp could even think of a response or way to protest –not that it would work the witch is very scary- Chopper comes barging in with Luffy and Zoro right behind him.

"HELP ME!" Chopper screams.

"WAIT FOR ME DEER MEAT!" Luffy cries hanging on to Chopper for deer life as he runs out another door. (pun was intended! Usopp will not apologize!)

"IM STARVING! AND USOPP COULD USE WITH SOME GOOD GRUB!" Zoro shouts right behind them.

"KEKEKE! Well, they're certainly energetic! It's amazing their up and about already!" That's because they are idiots doctor, Pure and simple idiotic people.

"I'M NOT FOOD! LEAVE ME ALONE FIENDS!" Chopper bellows changing into his human form of his devil fruit and punching the idiotic duo in the head and running off again.

"Heh! That's Chopper! He ate the human-human fruit so can do anything a person can, he was also the one to treat you since I've taught him all my medical skills!" Kureha tells him and Usopp blinks amused.

It's amusing how despite how things change so many things stay the same.

Even in the many timelines of the multiverse.

* * *

 **Word Count: 9893**

 _Having a kind heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness._

 _Make your heart the most beautiful thing about you._

 _Don't think about what could go wrong think about what could go right._

 _Actions speak louder than words so think before you act to make it count._

 _Kindness is the language in which the deaf can hear and the blind can see._

 _Kindness is free! Sprinkle that stuff everywhere like seeds and wait for it to grow._

 **Been a while since I posted quotes so decided to put some down today…**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you for you're continued support!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tiny looks around at all the humans digging out the village from his spot covered in warm blankets where he can get the best view of everything. After the fat annoying human was locked up in chains and watched over by some village guards, his human den mate and the blond one kicked the fat one's guards into submission and then got to work… well Tiny is pretty sure the annoying blond one only started working to impress the women folk into trying to find him a decent mate prospect.

Not that it would work, females can sense ugly slow idiots from a mile away and wouldn't go for such a being unless they are desperate. _(Not that Tiny is being mean in his view oh the stupid blond one just for the sake of it no, not after their argument earlier where he banned him from his favourite snack, not at all he's just being truthful like his human tells him to be all the time after all….)_

Perking up at spotting something near by the fat one's and his guards Tiny flinches in shock as an old man knocks the guards out with some kind of stick and the fat one is picked up by a really big wolfs jaws and carried away with nary a sound.

It's a minute before Tiny shakes the surprise off, another before he manages to escape his warm fluffy binds before he's running off to inform Apis who quickly alerts the villagers, Dolton and they make their way to follow after annoying ones.

Unfortunately for Tiny, he's forced to stay back on the ship with the silly duck.

Pouting and attempting to grow mushroom's on the log like his human usually does when he's upset about something or other he decides his upgrades can't come soon enough.

He hates being a useless pet.

* * *

Staring at Luffy being an idiot with Zoro weirdly just staring at him like a creeper Usopp inwardly sighs, wondering when Luffy is going to ask Chopper to join already. Though as it is if it was simply a case of asking him to join, Usopp would be a lot less stressed and worried then he currently is right now.

Things are changing, slowly, steadily but surely and given Sanji did not come along and get injured it means he most likely beat Wapol and his men, since thinking about it Wapol is a lot weaker then other foes they have fought and Usopp could even probably manage to take him easily enough if he tried…. So it means they likely won't get a battle that convinces Chopper to join along with them.

Unless of course there are added foes like has been apparent with Arlong's crew with Cosimo and the two little girls at Whisky peak Ai and Mai… Agh! He can feel his migraine getting worse just thinking about it! It's almost enough to give him a panic attack which he really doesn't need right now!

 **Wham!**

"Whatever you're thinking about, quit it! We don't want you freaking out over nothing and ripping you're stitches! Kekeke!" Kureha says laughing while Usopp covers his head in pain, collapsing back on the bed again wondering if his head will kill him first or the old bag.

"Oi! Watch it you old crone!" Zoro scowls at the women and Usopp laughs at the whack to the head he receives for it, pleased his misery is being shared.

"Watch your tone! I'll have you know I am still in my prime 130's!" Usopp inwardly laughs at that, prime age his pale ass!

"Anyway forget! I have no interest in the sea or being a pirates doctor!" Kureha tells Luffy and Usopp inwardly sighs in relief at that, he wouldn't want such a sadistic old crone coming along either! That's one thing that thankfully stayed the same!

"Aww! Come on old lady! Let's go on an adventure!" Luffy, Usopp _**WILL**_ disown you if you do the impossible and convince the old bag to join!

"Ah! HOLD IT REINDEER!" Luffy yells spotting Chopper and running after Chopper like someone will eat all his meat if he doesn't.

"Moron" Zoro says smirking and relaxing back against his chair and Usopp inwardly nods at his sensibility, at least someone knows to not hunt smart adorable and incredibly cute little animals!

"…You wait for them to come to you!" Zoro yells jumping at Chopper when he comes running back in and Usopp deadpans at that.

Never mind! He is just going to add to Zoro's and Luffy's revenge list.

"I'LL EAT YOU BEFORE YOU EAT HIM!"

"GAAH! IT'S THE OLD LADY!"

"WITH A BUTCHER KNIFE! WHERES MY SWORDS DAMNIT!"

They are all idiots Usopp concludes watching everyone run off… he wishes he had his camera on him since their expressions while terrifying are hilarious!

Shivering at the cold in the room Usopp is about to get up to go and close the door when Chopper comes in and yells at him, causing him to blink in shock and surprise since it's reminiscent of the scene with Nami in the original scene and because he was pretty sure Chopper was unreasonably scared of him for some unknown reason, considering how he looked at him vs the morons trying to eat him.

"Stay in bed! You still have a fever! A compromised immune system and recently had throat surgery done! I'll get the door!" Chopper tells him while looking around everywhere, mumbling about where the morons could be and watching him move around all skittish makes Usopp grin and give a silent though slightly painful chuckle (giggle!)

"Ah! Please be careful of your throat! And what's so funny!" Chopper yells at him and Usopp just grins wider before looking around and grabbing a note pad and a pen and writing.

' _Thank you very much! You have been my doctor right?_ ' He asks and he can literally feel the blush if not exactly see it.

"S-SHUT UP I DON'T ACCEPT THANKS FROM HUMANS!" Chopper says the liar.

It's silent for a minute with Chopper still looking at him unreasonably frightened but he seems to gather his courage starts asking questions.

"S-so you guys really are pirates?" is his first question and Usopp see's the more things change the more they stay the same and plays along and nods to the question.

"Really?" he just nodded yes but he does it again to confirm it.

"Do you have a pirate flag and ship? And go on adventures?" Not exactly like with Nami but okay, Usopp nod's again smiling gently behind his mask as he tentatively touches his arm, retreats it and does it again and Usopp doesn't even flinch at the touching, he figures it's because Chopper is an animal and not really a person even with the Human-Human fruit model man.

Not wanting to freak Chopper out like when Nami asked if he was interested in pirates in the original, he instead asks questions about Chopper himself.

' _You're a doctor right? Do you have a specialty like in disease or injury or are you a jack of all trades doctor?'_ he asks honestly curious about that since if Usopp was a doctor instead of just a trained medic he thinks he would be an injury specialist himself given his knowledge in the subject.

"EH! Ah-um! I um, are an um jack of all trades that um specializes in diseases…" Chopper stutters out surprised at the question and Usopp really wished he had a camera right now! He is so cute! Not as adorable as his precious Tiny but still adorable!

"D-do you know anything about medicine?" Chopper asks after a moment.

' _A little bit, only enough to be a medic in treating injuries even the most sever and basic illnesses like colds and stuff, giving the right kind of food to a patient and giving injections to prevent illnesses… kind of like a trained nurse'_ Usopp describes after thinking about it a bit more, a nurse in an injury ward of a hospital definitely sounds more alike what his knowledge knows of.

"Oh? Have you trained in a hospital?" Chopper asks starting to relax and Usopp inwardly grins and shakes his head no and starting a very pleasant conversation with Chopper that he finds he very much enjoys, it's nice to learn about something one is interested in, especially when they start talking about the natural herbal medicine that he hadn't heard of before!

The more they talk the more Usopp gets excited on the possibilities in regards to his own medicines, cuisine and not to mention his special bullets! Like if he could somehow fix his aqua sleep stars then fighting fishmen would be a cinch! Or even create a bullet that can actually heal people instead of hurt them! The sheer amount of possibilities to his own style of fighting is endless with Chopper's help and then Franky when he eventually joins!

Usopp is practically shaking in excitement at the infinite number of possibilities he holds near the palms of his hands!

The pleasant conversation is abruptly cut off when Luffy and Zoro run past again and Chopper runs for the hills again, Usopp is admittedly ticked off at that, they were having a very interesting chat about herbal medicine that can prevent internal bleeding completely when joined with another medicine when the morons showed up.

"Phew! Those brats sure are fast!" Kureha sighs sitting back down in the room for a rest and Usopp nods while smugly grinning in pride, he can run much faster than that!

In his preening in his own thoughts he doesn't notice Kureha picking up the note pad he was talking to Chopper with and raising a brow at all the questions and one seemingly one sided replies and continuation of conversation until she laughs, and Usopp blushes when he looks at her smirking and only the slightest bit of an impressed expression on her face while ducking his head, just stopping himself from hiding under the blanket like a child.

"Kekekekeke! If you're trying to butter up my reindeer, you're doing a pretty decent job!" Kureha tells him laughing and Usopp's blush deepens, he hadn't even thought about trying to butter Chopper up.

"Well if you want him! Take him! But can you heal the wounds deep within that boy's heart that not even a doctor can heal?" She aks, and Usopp blinks at that wounds? As in more than one past unresolved wound? Please don't tell him even more things have changed even from years back! He doesn't think he could handle that since it would be his fault for creating butterflies!

Kureha then proceeds to tell him about Choppers past along with a side story he had absolutely no idea about and completely shocks him silly.

Chopper… IN LOVE!?

 **6 and a half years ago~**

"Wahhh! Please don't eat me! I'm a monster see! I won't taste any good I promise!" Chopper all but screams out to the black wolf cornering him. If only doctor hiriluk were here! He'd save him! Chopper only just got a friend! He doesn't want to die now!

The wolf takes a menacing step forward and just as it's about to snap its jaws around him the biggest white wolf Chopper has ever seen intervenes, slamming into the black wolf, snapping her massive jaws and growling, the black wolf runs off and Chopper blinks panicking even more at the sight of the bigger wolf as it turns to him.

He doesn't want to die now! He thinks while snapping his eyes shut tightly and shivering against the tree he's leaning against.

 **Lick**!

A wet tong drags across his fur and a low chuckle rings out and he opens his eyes to find the white wolf lying down and laughing at him.

' _I won't eat you little one, I'm Ro the protector of these woods, that fat-ass of a fool has been eating far too much lately to need another bite-sized snack like you… besides a young cutie like you shouldn't die just yet when there is still so much for you to see in the world'_ The Wolf… no Ro tells him with a beautiful doggy smile and for some reason, Chopper feels his heart skip a beat.

"W-wah! D-don't call me cute you bastard! It doesn't make me happy!" Chopper stutters out scared but less than before, wondering what that skip in his heart was and blushing as the wolf just lets out loud very pleasant laughter.

It was the first meeting between Chopper and his first love.

 **Back to the present.**

Usopp is intently listening to the back story, surprised Chopper's first love is a wolf of all creatures considering they are pretty much natural enemies in the wild but before Kureha can continue Chopper barges in.

"Doctor! This is bad! It's Wapol! He's back and that crazy old man Koinuil Is with him!" Chopper yells, looking like he wants to say more but stops himself in pain and Kureha stands up immediately in shock.

"What! Koinuil?! That crazy old fool is still alive!?" She yells and runs out after him, slamming the door behind her and Usopp blinks wondering just who on earth Koinuil is.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHA! Thanks to you Koinuil I escaped from those dratted fools and that traitor Dolton! I can finally enter my castle again and reclaim my rightful place on the throne!" Wapol exclaims laughing on his mount, climbing the mountain with a raggedly dressed old man with a wild look to him and a long grey beard behind him climbing up the mountain on a giant white wolf.

"Hohoho! My pleasure King Wapol! I've been waiting for you to return since you left on your little…. Vacation" Koinuil says pleasantly, a dark twinkle in his eyes before whacking his mount with his cane.

"Stop you whining you idiotic beast! You're in the presence of King Wapol! He doesn't need to listen to your grumbling!" he shouts and Ro stops her growling but glares all the harder into the distance, imagining all the ways she could dismember the old bastard without killing him.

"GWHAHAHA! You're mutt still giving you trouble Koinuil?" Wapol laughs.

"Not as much these days you're highness! The beast doesn't resist my control nearly as much as it used too! Hohohoho!" He says and Ro lifts her muzzle in a silent snarl.

Chopper will die slowly and painfully for the state she has been reduced to these past years! Nothing more then an evil, pathetic and lowly humans pet mount and attack dog!

She will make sure she rips him in bloody half for all he has done to her!

 **6 and a half years ago a little while after Chopper and Ro met**

Ro laughs as the little reindeer she saved the other day flails around in the snow along with the human he lives with after she decided to surprise visit him at his home with that quack doctor the army people are searching for.

"R-Ro! What are you doing here!?" Chopper squeak's out and amused Ro teases him in answer.

' _I came to make sure you weren't being eaten by any other wolfs! You're my future snack after all~~~_ ' She lies laughing again as the young one pales and screams in shock.

' _Just joking! You couldn't even be classified as a snack to me little cutie!'_ Ro tells him, having had her fun…. For now…

"D-Don't call me cute!" Chopper says though he's smiling and doing that weird little dance of his forcing Ro to laugh again. The brat is awfully amusing! She is glad she decided not to eat him the other day! He's a riot!

"Chopper! I didn't know you had made friends with the white beast!" the human says and Chopper turns to him confused, while Ro lies on her paws, content to let the human explain her magnificence.

"The white beast?" Chopper asks, tilting his head cutely.

"Haha! The white beast is a guardian of the island's animals! She prevents human's and other animals from over hunting certain species to low or extinction levels , prevents over logging the forest and is said to help people get back into town if lost in the snow, though doesn't interfere with human battles unless it affects her territory" the human explains and Ro puffs up in pride and amusement as Chopper gains stars in his eyes and turns to Ro happily.

"WOW! Ro, you're amazing!"

Ro isn't sure why, but on that day her heart skipped a beat for an animal that should be prey… that instead of hunting for food she turned into a friend instead.

 **Back to the present**

'… _if only you hadn't been a fool Chopper… if you had not betrayed her trust then perhaps they could have still been friends…. but now? Now your blood will spill from her claws and fangs if it's the last thing she ever does on this rotten planet!'_

* * *

"AH! It's you! I owe you for ruining my ship! Gum-Gum…BULLET!" Luffy yells spotting Wapol as he stands before the doors to the castle and punches him straight in the face much to everyone's shock.

"GAAAH!" Wapol screams as he's slammed into the snow and ice covered ground hard, forming a small creator.

"How dare you harm king Wapol! Know you're better's fool!" Koinuil snarls, spittle flying from his mouth and landing on Ro causing her to growl as she stares at Chopper, murder in her eyes as Chopper stares right back, pain, hurt and guilt in his own eyes towards the wolf he once called a friend.

"What's going on!" Kureha says startled.

"This loser again? Didn't we deal with him the other day?" Zoro asks brow raised in question, unimpressed by the showing of the weaklings.

"A king? Who cares! You guys suck! Besides wasn't he a pirate?" Luffy stats/asks sticking his tong out at the old man, Wapol and the two animals with him.

"Do you know them boy?" Kureha asks staring daggers into Koinuil as he just grins in dark spite.

"I know the fat guy, he took a bit out of our ship before we got here! The bastard! But I've never seen the old guy before" Luffy says annoyed.

"I see… so you never left did you Koinuil? Old son of a bitch you black-hearted bastard!" Kureha says speaking to the old man with disgust and hatred all over her face and in her tone.

"Hohohoho! Who are you calling a black-hearted bastard and mother a bitch? Eh! Little sister?!" Koinuil says laughing in dark amusement.

"YOUNGER SISTER!? HE'S EVEN OLDER THEN YOU OLD LADY!?" Luffy and Zoro shout surprised before smacking the ground when she hits them over the head.

"I'm still in my young 130's I'll have you know! You heard me you sick bastard! And our mother was a bitch! It's the family charm after all! Shame it completely missed you and took a turn for the worst!" Kureha shouts and the old man just laughs as if he heard the funniest thing ever.

"HOHOHOHO! Now, now little sister! Just because you're still jealous I'm a better doctor then you doesn't mean you should take a tone with me!" Koinuil says and Kureha gains a tick mark and menacing look in her eyes.

"A doctor? Oh please your not even qualified to be classified a quack doctor! You're nothing but a sicko pretending to be one so you can perform your disgusting experiments and we both know I've always been the better Doctor! You couldn't even treat a simple cold let alone a scraped knee!" Kureha states and the man's eyes gain a darker and more insane edge to them, but before he can say another word Wapol yells at him.

"Koinuil! Stop this incessant chatter and help your king up already!"

"….Yes… King Wapol, forgive me…" Koinuil mutters darkly before kicking Ro.

"Well, mutt!? Help our king up already!" He screams at her and giving a menacing snarl she unwillingly helps the fat fool up, glaring at Chopper even more unforgivingly then before and he twitches back at that, placing the hand he had raised to try and stop the mans violent treatment of his old friend back down to his side, clenching his hoofs in frustration.

"….Wait…DID HE SAY, KING!?" Luffy yells out bug-eyed before getting hit in the head by Zoro.

"You just realized that moron? Besides that aren't you cold? It's minus 50 degrees out!" Zoro asks and it takes a minute before Luffy shivers.

"IT"S COLD! BE RIGHT BACK! YOU GUYS STAY OUT HERE! I"LL BE BACK TO KICK THAT GUYS ASS!" Luffy shouts running inside and into the room where Usopp is now standing up in his own warm coat.

"Ah! Usopp have you seen my coat!?" Luffy asks him and Usopp stares at him creepily again like usual before slowly pointing towards the back of the door where his red coat is hanging. Grinning Luffy grabs it and runs back out while putting it on.

"Thanks, Usopp!"

"Back! You guys want to fight or what!?" Luffy asks the opponents opposite him just to get spiteful grins in return.

"You're crew may have defeated two of my best men… but myself, Koinuil and his pet beast here is more than enough to deal with the likes of you common riff-raff! And after I reclaim my castle and have dealt with you all the first to go will be those irritating friends of yours, that traitorous buffoon Dolton and the village of Big Horn!" Wapol says, gloating already in his perceived arrogant perception of having won the fight before it's even begun.

"Very well said, my king! But please allow me to personally deal with my dear little sister here… I am sure my delightful little mutt here would be more than willing to have that pet monster of hers for dinner!" Koinuil mutter's sadistically while Ro just growls in agreement.

"Heh! Take me on, will you? try it! I'm sure my patients here would be more than pleased to battle you instead! Kekekeke!" Kureha chuckles leaning back against the open castle's doors earning a tick mark from Zoro.

"Say's who old bag!" Zoro mutter just as Luffy says something to contradict him.

"That's fine! You just stay there alright lady!"

"Kekekeke! You're captain just did boy! And who are you calling old!" Kureha laughs and Zoro just grumbles out annoyed.

"Che! Fine! Luffy I'm grabbing my swords deal with these guys till then alright" Zoro says walking off.

"Okay!"

During this conversation Chopper and Ro don't break eye contact at all, one murderous, the other conflicted and tormented in guilt.

"HOHOHO! Very well! Ro! Deal with the monster! I'll wait for the swordsmen to be ready to fight! I can wait to make my darling little sister my next experiment… I am a very patient man after all HOHOHO!" The old man mutters and Ro just growls as the others tense and Kureha just scowls.

Glancing at the pathetic and sick old man Ro waits for the old man to get off before stalking forward towards her prey.

'… _It's been a while Chopper…. How has living free been going for you?'_ Ro growls out a mocking greeting as Chopper grits his teeth from his place standing in front of the castle's doors, slightly shaking, really not wanting to fight his old friend at all.

"…I don't want to fight you Ro…." Chopper says, not removing his eyes from her stalking form.

' _Oh? How surprising since that's all I want to do! What I have been waiting years for! To delight in sinking my fangs into your warm flesh and see how long it takes for you to die as I rip you limb from bloody limb, slow and painfully while watching the life drain from the eyes I will have pleasure clawing out of there sockets!'_ Ro snarls out in explicit detail and while paling Chopper just blinks his eyes away from the tears that threaten to fall with every word and purposely small step Ro makes towards him.

"I'm sorry Ro… I am sorry for everything but I was only trying to help you!" Chopper yells and Ro stop's to give a mighty snarl at that.

' _Help me? HELP ME!? DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU'VE HELPED ME CHOPPER!? I AM NOTHING MORE THEN A PET! A SLAVE WITH NO CHOICE BUT TO OBEY THE ORDERS OF MY MASTER! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!'_ Ro screams at him before pouncing towards him in one massive leap and Chopper dodges away from the sharp claws and teeth aiming to kill him by jumping to the side in his speed point but even that is by a narrow margin.

"BWAHAHA! THAT'S IT! Kill the monster! Kill the witch and I shall reclaim my castle!" Wapol laughs.

"…I have no interest in this hunk of rock, but this fellow the wolf is fighting insisted on making a memorial for Hiriluk here, so what can you do?" Kureha says and looking up Wapol scowls at the pirate flag flying in the wind as Luffy and Zoro stare at it as well before turning back to look at Choppers and the wolf Ro's fight.

"…I'm sorry Ro… I know it's my fault you're forced to serve these evil people... but I won't let you reclaim this castle! This is Dr, Hiriluks grave and I will protect it from any who try to desecrate it when all he wanted was to save this country!" Chopper cries before running towards Ro, dodging a swipe of her massive claws and head butting her in the side and dodging away again while earning a long spurt of blood in his side for the trouble to which he cries out at obtaining while Ro doesn't move an inch.

'… _Hiriluk, Hiriluk, HIRILUK! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THAT STUPID DEAD HUMAN OF YOUR'S! IF YOU HAD GIVEN A SINGLE DAMN HAIR MORE ABOUT ME THAN THAT STUPID FOOL OF A QUACK DOCTOR I WOULDN'T BE THESE FOOLS PET ATTACK DOG!'_ Ro screams in rage, jumping and earning herself another injury onto her opponent while Chopper flies back, grunting in pain.

"T-That's not true! I cared about you Ro! More than anything in the world and I still do! Hiriluk was dying I panicked and thought I was doing the right thing! I was wrong and then you were dying because I was foolish enough to think it would help you! I forgot what you told me because I was an idiot and panicked and I completely forgot what you had told me because I was horrified you were dying because of me! I'm sorry but he was my first friend! My father! Why can't you understand that!?" Chopper cries struggling back to his feet in his usual form, tears in his eyes while Ro just growls at him.

' _LIAR! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT THAT PATHETIC HUMAN! IF YOU REALLY CARED FOR ME… YOU WOULD HAVE FUCKING LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!'_ Ro screams bounding after him again and Chopper bites his lip in pain, remembering how the woman he realized he loved to late came to hate him so much.

 ***********Flashback to the past*************

' _Chopper! Is something wrong!? I heard that human of yours kicked you out of your den!'_ Ro asks worriedly bounding up to him from his place following Hiriluk to the old lady doctor's house.

"Shh! Quite Ro! I'm following Hiriluk to find out why!" Chopper shushes her whispering worriedly of being overheard or seen and Ro blinks but nods in understanding and crouching down to hide Chopper when the doctor looks around, camouflaged by her snow colored coat in the background.

' _Interesting… stealth is it? Then I'll join you! Should be a fun adventure little cutie!'_ Ro gives a doggy grin, licking him laughing and scurrying off before he could even formulate a response, a massive blush covering his whole body.

"S-shut up! But… are you sure?" Chopper whisper-shouts and Ro just grins.

' _Of course! Stealth in the snow is my specialty after all! Besides your utterly hopeless without me!'_ Ro says, teasing him before picking him up by his scruff and hurrying off to follow the good doctor laughing as he flails around blushing, struggling not to yell at her.

"Hiriluk…. Is dying!" Chopper exclaims after they are far enough from the old woman's home.

' _I'm sorry Chopper…. Losing a den mate is never easy…'_ Ro whispers to him nuzzling his side in comfort.

"I can't… I can't lose him, Ro! He's everything to me!" Chopper cries not noticing how Ro stiffens at that exclamation before stiffy going back to nuzzling him.

'… _I know it hurts Chopper but when the doctor is gone you can live with me in my den! It will be fun! I promise! And I know the best place to lay a grave! It's absolutely stunning! Hiriluk will definitely be happy in his eternal sleep there!'_ Ro tries comforting him, a soft smile on her face and Chopper cries louder and pushes Ro away harshly surprising Ro into actually moving back.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU AND I WON'T LET HIRILUK DIE! I'LL CURE HIM! I WILL FIND THE MIRACLE CURE AND BECOME A DOCTOR AS GREAT AS HIM!" Chopper screams at her, distraught before running off back to the good doctors home while Ro just lets him go, stunned before just staring after him sad and despondent.

'… _Oh, Chopper… I'm so sorry….'_ Ro whispers, knowing her best friend is just upset over losing his adopted sire.

Chopper runs to find the mushroom that should definitely cure doctor Hiriluk! It had a skull and crossbones next to it and the doctor always said it was a good thing and meant a way to ward off diseases! So it must cure him!

" _That's why I raise the skull and crossbones against every disease there is!"_

It must!

Chopper travels a long time, it's not until he sees his old herd that he hesitates but he soon enough firms his resolve and moves onwards, doing his best to ignore them and just pass through… hoping that they let him but Chopper's never had a lot of luck in his want's until he met doctor Hiriluk and then Ro.

He bites his lip after he recalls what he said to her and hopes she will forgive him when he apologizes after he finishes healing the doctor, even as he slams his antlers back against his birth sire, the leader of his old herd.

Chopper wins, even at great cost and injury to himself but he preservers as he continues on his quest for the miracle cure, even as the rest of the herd scatter as Ro herself bounds into the clearing and Choppers eyes widen at the sight even as his heart skips a few beats just being in her presence.

' _You doing okay Chopper… Not hurt too badly I hope!"_ Ro asks grinning, teasing him but Chopper can detect the worry so he nods slowly, just making Ro give a happily trot towards him, her tail wagging like crazy.

' _I told you that you were absolutely helpless without me! Now let's get this miracle cure shall we?'_ Ro exclaims grinning all the wider in her own way and Chopper tears up even as he smiles and nods, thankful for one of his most treasured friends showing up to help him even after he was so rude to her.

"..Ro…THANK YOU!"

' _Hehe! Don't sweat it cutie! What are friends for eh!'_ Ro says sunnily and Chopper just cries harder at her kindness.

He is really, really thankful and lucky to have a friend like Ro!

' _Chopper! Chopper! Come out already! Did you cure him!?'_ Ro calls out from down below Choppers den, to big to enter and not wanting to change.

Chopper comes out opening the door, a big grin on his face and nodding proudly and Ro laughs happily, pleased for her friend, tail wagging behind her like mad in her happiness.

' _I'm so happy for you Chopper! It's like you're a real doctor now!'_ Ro exclaims nuzzling into Choppers side as he comes down to be with her carrying some of the soup he made to cure the doctor.

"Shut up you bastard that doesn't make me happy!" Chopper exclaims doing his weird dance again with his big grin causing Ro to laugh.

"Ro here! Eat this! It's the soup I made the doctor It made him all better! There isn't enough for the both of us and it will probably taste disgusting cause it's medicine but I figure since it's a miracle cure it won't harm you and make you stronger if you eat it! Want to try?" Chopper asks shyly and Ro not about to turn down an offer of more strength, especially if it comes to protecting her friend happily agrees, eating it all in one bite with a disgusted expression.

' _Disgusting! It's medicine alright!'_ Ro exclaims and Chopper laughs happily and Ro quickly joins along, his merriment contagious, neither of them noticing or sensing the old man hiding behind the trees with a large sinister grin on his face.

"Hohoho! What a fool! All the better for me!"

"Wh…what do you mean it's poisonous!? It can't be! It had this mark next to it and the doctor always told me it was a good thing! it can't kill him!" Chopper yells at the old woman who just beat him black and blue while informing him of a deadly truth he doesn't wish to believe.

"YOU STUPID REINDEER! IT KILLS WHOEVER EATS IT…. WITHIN THE HOUR!" Kureha screams back at him and Chopper's eyes water in disbelief and shock.

"…That skull and crossbones mean poison! Now listen well… there is no such thing as a miracle cure! That's why doctors are needed! A kind heart alone won't save lives! You must acquire knowledge and medical skills! WITHOUT THOSE THINGS YOU CAN'T SAVE ANYONE!" She informs him and Chopper cries and not thinking about Ro, so caught up in his feelings about doctor Hiriluk he runs out towards him, wanting to save him even though it's impossible.

All the while Ro starts to feel ill within her den while weakly growling at the old human reeking of death, blood and all bad things daring to enter her home all while he chuckles in sadistic mirth.

Crying, utterly wrecked with guilt at the doctor's death Chopper wails as he makes his way back to his house before pausing at spotting a large paw print in the ground belonging to his friend before completely freezing in shock, horror, and panic at remembering the fact he gave Ro the last of the poison.

Turning around in a mad dash Chopper runs to Ro's den like a reindeer possessed hoping he makes it in time to get her to Kureha! She should be able to help her! He can't lose and kill another friend because of his stupidity! Especially not Ro!

He can't lose her!

The guilt would kill him first!

"RO! RO WHERE ARE YOU!?" Chopper shouts slamming into the cave wall of Ro's den and gasps in shocked horror at Ro just lying on the ground, hurt, bloody and barely breathing with a grinning old man next to her.

"Hohoho! Come to see your dying friend have you?" The old man asks grinning and Chopper growls in anger.

"Who are you!? What have you done to Ro!?" Chopper snarls out stepping closer to his friend, glancing in dismay at all the cuts on her, he's never seen Ro this hurt or weak before… he hates it.

"HOHO! Me,? Oh, nothing at all! I saw your friend was sick and came in to help her, I'm a doctor you see but she attacked me so I simply had to defend myself!" the old man humbly tells him and Chopper stops short at that, a doctor?

"…Then you can help her right? Make her better?! Cure her!?" Chopper demands and the old man grins darkly with a petulant mutter.

"After she attacked me I don't think I feel like it! So no!" Chopper panics at that.

"PLEASE! YOU MUST! IM SORRY SHE ATTACKED YOU BUT PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK! JUST PLEASE SAVE RO!" Chopper screams out, tears rushing down his face even as Ro weakly lifts her head and gives a low whine.

'… _Ch…pp..r…..d…do..t….its a…tr…ck!...h…..e…..al….re…..dy'_ Ro doesn't get any more out as the old man rapidly places an anesthetic into her unknown to Chopper.

"What? Ro what did you say!?"

"Anything you say?!" The old man distracts Chopper and he nods rapidly, anything to save Ro!

"Then…. how about that rock around your neck? It's very pretty!" the old man asks with a sinister grin unnoticed by Chopper in his worry for Ro.

Gripping the white round stone around his neck tightly Chopper bites his lip hard, Ro gave him this stone shortly after they met and told him to never give it to anyone else no matter what! He can't just…!

A pained whine is let loose from Ro's prone form from a jab to the side Chopper didn't see and he grits his teeth and takes the necklace off not seeing the old man's sadistic grin or insane eyes full of greed.

For Ro… then Chopper will do anything! Even if it makes Ro hate him forever! He cares for Ro more than anything than to just let Ro die due to his mistake!

"HOHOHO! Perfect! I shall ' _cure_ ' your friend right away!" The old man says and Chopper sighs in relief, not hearing the mocking in the old man's tone or the way the old man wears the necklace with a sick grin.

Just feeling glad that Ro will live!

"Their! All done! Your friend is 'cured' let's wake her up shall we!?" The old man darkly mutters and Chopper grins in joy, watching in anticipation as Ro slowly wakes up before suddenly startling awake with a shocked look of horror on her face surprising him.

Looking at the necklace around the old man's neck that is just grinning in sadistic glee, Ro growls and snarls and moves to attack the old man who dares ware her necklace.

 **WHACK!**

"HOHOHO! Not so fast mutt! You belong to me now! Your stupid little friend here gave it to me willy nilly! The fool!" The old man grins and Ro widens her eyes and turns betrayed eyes towards Chopper who is shocked and confused at what's happing.

' _Chopper? Is it true? You gave this disgusting bastard my necklace?'_ Ro mutters with a disbelieving and desperate tone to her voice and confused Chopper stutters out a reply.

"Y-yes? He wouldn't cure you otherwise! I had no choice, Ro! I couldn't lose you!" Chopper cries and despairs as Ro's eyes widen more in betrayal, tears forming in her eyes before panic and rage swiftly move to consume it instead.

'… _ **YOU IDIOT! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORONIC FOOL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE THAT STONE TO ANYONE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A CONTRACT! IT BINDS ME TO THE USER! YOU COMPLETE MORON! I'M A CONTRACTUAL SNOW WOLF! I'M NOW NOTHING MORE THEN THIS DESPICABLE HUMANS PET DOG! HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CHOPPER!"**_ Ro screams manically at him utterly incensed and Chopper's eyes widen in dismay, he had completely forgotten Ro was a born contract beast!

And in the hands of even a single, human she is forever trapped to serve them!

To obey them loyally and completely!

"HOHOHO! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE MY MUTT NOW YOU STUPID BEAST! AND FOR MY FIRST ORDER KILL THAT REINDEER!" The old man manically laughs as if he can understand Ro and Ro struggles before whining in pain and moving to comply in anger and crying Chopper runs, utterly ashamed and consumed by guilt.

HE HAD JUST WANTED TO SAVE THE WOMAN HE LOVES!

Shocked at the sudden realization to the conclusion of his thoughts Chopper wails louder planning to save Ro no matter what! even if she now despises him! He will find a good human to become her master instead of the bastard who tricked him!

He'll get that necklace back no matter what!

He's sorry Ro…please wait for him!

 _ ******************Flashback end back to the present day************_

Tears in his eyes Chopper somehow manages to escape the enraged Ro's snapping jaws to his neck before transforming into his man point and throwing a punch to the side of Ro's face to which she just snarls and snaps her jaws again in a swift bite and Chopper retreats before his arm is chomped off.

' _Freedom was more important to me than anything! Even my own life… and you took that from me! You took everything from me!'_ Ro snarls before landing another devastating blow to choppers side and he cries out even as he lands harshly and bloody into the snow as Ro continues to stalk after him like the carnivore she is and Chopper struggles to get up, to face his old friend and the love of his life like the enemy that she currently is.

Chopper has no clue what to do! He's not strong enough to actually beat Ro! Not in the wild… and definitely not now!

What can he do to live without harming Ro!?

"Reindeer guy! You can do it! I don't get what's going on between you and the wolf but you can do it!" Luffy yells out and Chopper startles in shock at the encouragement from a guy who tried to eat him before but… gritting his teeth again Chopper gets up and dodges the snap of Ro's massive jaws and turns back into his normal form.

He'll stop Ro… and then he'll free her by killing Koinuil! Kureha won't mind since she loathes her brother and might even praise him for it!

Even if she did mind though… Chopper wouldn't care! Saving Ro… IS ALL THAT MATTERS TO HIM RIGHT NOW!

He simply has to make up for what he had inadvertently done to her!

"GWHAHAHA! Perfect! Now how about I get rid of that ridiculous pirate flag! It ruins the whole look of my castle!" Wapol laughs loudly before transforming his arm into a cannon and shooting at the pirate flag within seconds to Choppers and everyone else's shock.

,"…Hey, reindeer… That pirate flag…." Luffy asks, turning to Chopper who dodges another swipe of Ro's claws and snapping jaws before shouting at Wapol, enraged.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE DOCTORS FLAG!? HE EVEN TRIED TO SAVE YOUR USELESS LIFE!" Chopper yells running towards Wapol in his human form before punching him hard in the face, breaking his nose.

" _But don't blame all humans Chopper, this country is sick right now_!"

' _I'm sorry doctor… but this bastard just isn't worth saving!'_ Chopper inwardly thinks jumping back and to the side immediately afterward to narrowly miss being killed by Ro.

 **BOOM!**

"WHA!? CHOPPER!" Kureha yells shocked when Wapol fires a shot at Chopper as he falls down enraged.

"HEY NUISANCE!" Everyone pauses as Luffy screams from his place atop the castle, holding the pirate flag up high in the air in defiance.

"WHAT RUBBER BOY!?" Wapol growls and Luffy shouts to the skies, daring Wapol to not hear his words.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A FRAUD! YOU PRETENDED TO BE PIRATES BUT WERENT WILLING TO RISK YOUR LIVES! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST MEANING BEHIND THIS FLAG!"

"HOHOHO! Meaning to a pirate flag you say? How ridiculous! There is no meaning but to inspire terror into the hearts of village people to weak to protect themselves!" Koinuil laughs mockingly as he helps Wapol up.

"That shows how much you bastards know! This flag isn't something you fly on a whim!"

"Oh please! I would never fly a pirate flag except as a joke! Now take down that eyesore ruining my castle!" Wapol scowls aiming his hand cannon again and firing directly at Luffy and the eyesore of a flag.

"NO WAY! This skull and crossbones... IS A SYMBOL OF FAITH AND YOU'LL NEVER TEAR IT DOWN!"

 **BOOOM!**

"GWAHAHAHA! I BLEW HIM TO PIECES!" Wapol laughs as Koinuil just scowls.

As the dust quickly clears away, Luffy is seen still standing with the flag flying proudly in the wind, completely intact even as Luffy is visibly smoking from the blast.

"WHAT!?" Wapol shouts bug-eyed at seeing Luffy still standing.

"See! This flag is unbreakable! It's impossible for you to tear it down!" Luffy bellows and Wapol and Koinuil scowl as Ro just stares at the flag and growls.

That flag…. Faith? It's nothing but an eyesore and a symbol of Choppers betrayal!

To his stupidity!

"I don't know who this flag belonged to but… this flag is a promise of life! You don't fly it lightly you hear me! IT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE LAUGHED AT OR SHOT!" Luffy tells them strongly and Chopper looks on in amazement.

" _What's a pirate?"_

" _Why! The seas are full of pirates! You must set sail one day and see just how small you're problems really are!"_

' _So this is a pirate… Amazing!'_

"HEY REINDEER! I'm gonna clobber these guys now! What about you?" Luffy asks Chopper startling him.

"FOOL! IF YOU'RE SO DESPERATE TO PROTECT THAT FLAG I WILL DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH IT!" Wapol yells about to blast at Luffy again when Zoro steps in and Wapol goes flying along with strips of blood as Zoro flicks his blade of any remaining blood and glares at them.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt somebodies conversation?" Zoro asks a smirk on his face as Wapol glares after being quickly sutured back up by Koinuil who just gives a disgusting grin.

,"Well reindeer!? What's it going to be!?" Luffy asks a large grin on his face and Chopper gives a small smile back before turning back with determined eyes to Ro who looks right back at him with malice.

"…I'LL FIGHT!" Chopper screams and instead of running towards Ro dashes towards Koinuil who just scoffs arrogantly.

"Mutt!" He says and Ro dashes in front of Koinuil growling and swipes at him leaving 4 long lines of blood to fly but instead of falling back or collapsing like before Chopper grits his teeth as he moves forward.

"AS LONG AS THE DOCTORS FLAG STILL FLYS I'LL PROTECT THIS COUNTRY AND I'LL SAVE RO!" Chopper roars out and Ro snarls.

' _YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP A PROMISE TO PROTECT ME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE ME NOW WHEN I WILL BE FORCED TO SERVE HUMANS FOREVER CAGED!? CHOPPER!?'_ Ro roars as she transforms into her own devil fruit form, Human-Human-fruit model woman!

"BECAUSE RO…" Chopper begins while whipping out a rumble ball and biting it between his teeth.

"…I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! I ALWAYS HAVE!" Chopper bellows out, shocking everyone within the clearing and causing Ro to pause for a single moment before she snarls.

' _ **LIAR!'**_

"GWHAHAHA/HOHOHOHO! A REINDEER IN LOVE WITH A WOLF!? WHAT UTTER INSANITY!" Koinuil and Wapol laugh in hysterics utterly amused and Zoro and Luffy glare at them before Luffy Uses his Devil fruit power to soar towards his opponent, the old man, instinctively knowing he is the stronger of the two.

"SHUT UP! Don't insult my friend!" Luffy shouts before slamming into a force-field the old man set up with an amused grin surprised at being stopped.

It's almost like Usopp's white smoke star but stronger and longer than a few seconds!

"Gwhahaha! As if you could harm my prised royal doctor!" Wapol laughs again moving to shoot at Luffy while he's stuck but is stopped by Zoro.

"My captain is busy, I'll be your opponent you fat tin can!" Zoro mocks him and Wapol growls before firing at him instead of Luffy.

Three fights start simultaneously and the peak rains snow, ice, and blood with every slam and loud bang while ringing with explosions.

* * *

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! RAOOR!**

"Damn! They are fighting already!" Dolton exclaims down below where they are setting up the cable cart to take them to the peak of the mountain.

"I hope Usopp and the others are alright!" Apis says worriedly while Sanji comforts her.

"Don't worry Apis, it's Luffy and Zoro where talking about! They will be fine and they won't let anything happen to Usopp while he can't protect himself" Sanji tells her, not as worried since he beat the two main players back at the shore.

"...Yeah! Your right! I guess I'm just a little more worried since I can hear the pain and rage within one of the animals fighting up top… she's in a lot of pain and distress" Apis says sadly before blinking when Dolton pats her head with a small smile.

"It's alright Apis… I believe I have an idea of what's going on… the wolf and you're friends will be just fine" He tells her looking towards the peak while Apis tilts her head.

"…A wolf?"

"Yes, She's known as the White beast the protector of this land… or at least she was until a few years ago…" Dolton says a melancholy expression on his face.

" _Dolton! Your services are no longer needed! Dr, Koinuil here has finally captured that dratted white menace that was preventing some of your king's laws! GWHAHAHA!" Wapol laughs at daltons prone form on the floor, bloody and beaten who's eye are wide open in shock at the chained and growling white beast that used to be a protector to this kingdom but is now nothing more than an unwilling attack dog for a corrupt king and an even more evil doctor._

'… _Save her! Chopper!'_

* * *

"How dare you call me a fat tin can? I'll show you, you pathetic commoner!" Wapol growls firing a few rounds at Zoro that he dodges easily enough, cutting a few in half where they split apart and cause explosions behind him as he walks forward, annoyed that he has to deal with the weakest opponent.

Glancing at the fights going on next to him though he supposes it's not so bad, the deer and the wolf seem to have a past they need to deal with and Luffy… well, Luffy is Luffy, enough said.

 **Clink!**

Turning back to the sound Zoro is surprised to see the tin can bring out a very nice long sword with a presence to it that reminds him of Yubashiri… grinning Zoro decides he wants it, he could always use a spare and if not, Usopp would certainly want it for something or other in that in-genius mind of his.

"If it's a sword fight you want boy… I'm more than willing to comply! Taste the power of my Kitorimari and the might of my sword style… HIKONORI!" Wapol growls before dashing forward much faster than his fat size should allow surprising Zoro and he quickly brings up Wado, surprised at the strength behind the blow.

"Gwahaha! I've been training in swords since the cradle boy! You'll never beat me!" Wapol chuckles darkly and Zoro scoffs.

"Time doesn't matter, all that matters in a sword fight is skill, will, and effort of the user... As if someone who doesn't take the path of the sword seriously could ever beat me" Zoro says before twisting and throwing him back with the power of his swing, placing Wado in its sheath Zoro grabs Kotetsu and Yubashiri and get's into a stance.

"I won't even need to use my santoyu style to kill you" Zoro tells his opponent darkly before dashing forwards.

"As if you can defeat me!" Wapol darkly mutters as he shoots forward himself, holding himself perfectly well against Zoro's nitoyu sword skills.

Zoro doesn't waver though, completely calm since he isn't going all out, he doesn't need to do so for weaklings, it's beneath him.

"Heh! Holding back, are you? Well then let's see how you like my snow warfare! Snow-slash!" Wapol says before with a heavy-handed slash blocks Zoro's vision for a moment and disappears into the landscape only mildly surprising him.

Closing his eyes Zoro breaths deeply before without bothering to open his eyes lift Yubashiri to block Wapol's stab slash while using Kotetsu to stop his attempt at taking a bite out of Zoro's side before opening his left eye a tad and glaring.

"As if such a ploy would work against a real swordsman," Zoro says before pushing him back and bringing his swords to lay horizontally across his shoulders, he leans back only minutely and with a circular swing launches his attack to Wapol's frightened shock.

"Two sword style… Nanajuni Pound Ho!" Zoro says as two air compressed projectile slashes go barrelling towards Wapol's form before twisting his movements into a swing that manages to cut off the hand holding the sword Zoro wants to collect and Wapol screams before flying away in streams of blood, falling down the mountain.

Zoro doesn't even glance back to the no doubt dead man he just callously killed, placing his swords back he removes the dismembered hand holding onto the sword before kicking it away over the mountain and examines the sword, impressed by its shine and powerful aura. It's not as powerful an aura as Yubashiri but it's decent enough as a spare in case anything happens to his battle companions, but as he doesn't know if he will need it just yet he checks if Usopp can find a use for it.

Placing the sword in its sheath the tin can had chucked to the ground when battling him he places it with the rest of his swords before turning back to the fights still going strong around him. Well the wolf and deer's fight anyway, Luffy and the old man have moved the fight into the castle when he wasn't looking.

He just hopes they don't bother Usopp in his recovering state since he'll kill Luffy otherwise.

* * *

Standing before the beast that ruined her life Ro scowls in her human-esc form, 6 and a half ft tall, long white hair, bright blue eye's, wearing a form-fitting light purple strap around her breasts and a medium length skirt looking like a furies wet dream and Chopper blushes hotly even as he tenses in preparation to fight.

Three minutes, he has to knockout Ro in three minutes or he's dead since it's all the time the rumble ball gives him.

"It's been a while since I've been in this irritating form, normally I wouldn't use it against a weakling like you but… well, I thought it was appropriate given how you fucked me over for a human" Ro speaks in the human tong mockingly as Chopper grits his teeth.

"I didn't mean to Ro… I just didn't know it was poisonous… Limb boost!" Chopper say's transforming into the normal deer form and dashing towards Ro as she just scoffs.

"Like you ever knew anything Chopper! You still know nothing!" Ro says dashing forwards and slamming against Chopper just as he transforms into his weight boost.

Grappling against each other, attempting to push, punch and kick each other back Ro suddenly slams a head-butt hard against Choppers skull forcing him back a few steps before shaking it off and transforming into his jumping point over the leg sweep Ro gives, attempting to down him to get the upper hand.

"Wh-what! A new form!?" Ro exclaims before gritting her teeth and jumping up into a spinning kick and lashing out at him.

"Guard point!" Transforming again into a large fluffy ball Chopper harmlessly gets kicked to the ground and when Ro lands she growls in understanding.

"I see, so you learned something from the old witch after all eh Chopper?" She spitefully mocks and rushing forwards letting her claws extend out like long daggers from her hands and spinning rapidly, forming a twister to form from her sheer speed where cutting slashes continuously fly out and Chopper stays within his guard point, maneuvering away as swiftly as he can from the spinning slashing twister of death that is Ro.

' _Two more minutes! I've got to hurry!'_

When Ro stops spinning she's facing him and growling at the multiple slashes now decorating Chopper's body, bleeding freely from the open wounds, not the least bit dizzy and standing as tall, strong and proud as ever.

"Heh… Tell me Chopper? Can your multiple forms beat me your natural predator?" Ro croons and Chopper snorts and glares defiantly at her.

"I know I can Ro! I won't let you beat me! Limb Point! Arm Point!" Chopper tells her determined to do just that as he dashes forwards in his Limb Point and lands a devastating blow to her face with his Arm Point.

 **Booom!**

Ro goes flying into one of the walls of the castle, not letting out a sound not that Chopper expected her too, she's the toughest person Chopper knows and prideful enough to not allow herself to show her pain in battle.

Especially not to someone she hates as she does him.

When the dust clears, Ro is glaring bloody murder, bruises covering parts of her body along with a steadily flowing bloody nose but she takes no notice of it as she stands at easily as if she wasn't just punched hard into a stone wall.

Tilting her head at him Ro grins sadistically.

"Is that all you got you bite-sized snack!?" Ro mocks and dashes faster then the eye can see and Chopper transforms into his Limb Point and dashes away just in time but continues to back up, not daring to move his eyes away for a single moment as Ro continues to glare and snarl at him.

"…No, it's not, just wait! Brain Point!" chopper mutters changing into his normal form and placing his hooves together even as Ro continues to stalk forwards swiftly but deliberately slowly in her mocking arrogance and Chopper takes the advantage she unknowingly gives him.

' _One minute left!'_

"Scope!" Chopper mutters wracking his brain in order to figure out Ro's weak point besides the obvious sea one.

"How irritating… your efforts amuse me, they truly do but my claws and gums are simply aching to dig into your pliant flesh… so I'm afraid this battle is over Chopper! But worry not! You will still live for a few hours more as I slowly take my time tearing you into strips of meat for my revenge!" Ro tells him and using her arms like swords get's into a stance Chopper doesn't recognize and slowly takes a step forward.

' _30 seconds!'_

Twisting her body slightly Ro brings her left foot back and lowers her body parallel to the ground.

' _20 seconds! Come on where is it….!'_

With death in her eyes Chopper grits his teeth as she slides her left, then right arm forwards in a twisting kind of way and opens her mouth.

' _10 seconds! Found it!'_

Grinning Chopper transforms into his Limb Point and dashes forwards, eyes narrowed into slits just as Ro speaks her moves name.

"Free Wolfs Wind Blast!"

"Arm Point! Boulder Smash!"

 **KABOOOOM!**

' _Heh…. I did it!'_ is the last thoughts given before the area blows up in snow fog, blood and ice as silence ring's out for only a moment before the sounds of battle echo from within the castles open doors.

* * *

 **Word Count: 9939**

 **Really not sure about this chapter… but I got my fantasy backstory of bittersweet romance between Chopper and a hunter animal so I guess I'm happy?**

 **Also sorry if the fighting scenes suck… I'm not used to writing them and I have to look up the moves used by the characters in manga/anime while also trying to fit new moves or skill sets into enemies…. So yeah I try.**

 **Also I don't care if you dislike that I paired chopper with someone or what anyone thinks about pairing Usopp and Zoro together, not going to change the way I write the story just to make a few readers disapproving of it happy since it is my story, if it makes me happy it means I post it.**

 **OnepieceZoroOc thanks you for reading!**

 **P.S Thank you for all the happy readers! Your support helps keep me motivated to continue this story!**


End file.
